Bad Boy
by ChaeRin.Kim
Summary: Bad Boy chap end update! HunKai...
1. Chapter 1

**Teaser **

" **BAD BOY "**

Created by Kim Chaerin

Cast : Kai, Sehun, and others….

Pair : Hunkai

Ini adalah teaser ff dengan latar school life yang chae janjikan …ide fanfiction ini hasil kolaborasi dengan dongsaengnya Chae - Song Na Eul – meskipun harus melalui perdebatan kakak adik yang lama.

Pairnya gak seperti Call You Mine yang ditentuin lewat vote. Pair untuk BAD BOY udah ditetapkan yakni **HUNKAI** …

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**WARNING!**

**BL, OOC, OC, Crack pair (?)**

**.**

.

.

Kim Jong In seorang anak yang dibuang oleh ibunya sendiri dan dimasukkan ke panti asuhan. Menolak diangkat anak oleh salah satu kerabat dari pihak ibunya dan kemudian dimasukkan untuk disekolahkan di sebuah sekolah mewah yang ternyata dikelola oleh bibinya sendiri.

**Kim Jong In** seorang siswa dengan kepintaran diatas rata-rata namun sikapnya yang sering menindas orang lain memberikan nilai buruk dimata sebagian besar teman-temannya. Memiliki 3 orang teman dekat yang semuanya yeoja, yakni **Krystal, Jiyeon, dan Luna**. Mereka bertiga merupakan anak tunggal dikeluarga masing-masing. Kesibukkan orang tua membuat mereka bertiga kekurangan kasih sayang dan membutuhkan figure yang dapat membuat mereka merasa nyaman. Kim Jong In merupakan sosok oppa sekaligus appa yang mereka bertiga butuhkan sehingga tanpa persetujuan Jong in, mereka memproklamirkan diri sebagai sahabat dekat Jongin. Kim Jong In tidak merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran mereka bertiga. Situasi keluarga yang mirip menjadikan Jongin begitu memahami ketiga yeoja tersebut. Namun diantara ketiga yeoja itu, hanya Jiyeon yang mengenal betul Jongin, baik buruknya Jongin, kebiasaannya, serta dunia malamnya. Memiliki musuh bebuyutan didunia balap yakni **Tao** dan disekolah yakni **Kim Myungsoo**.

.

.

**Oh Lu Han**

merupakan siswa pindahan dari China yang kebetulan masuk dikelas yang sama dengan Jongin. Berteman baik dengan Suho, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun. Tidak terlalu mengenal Jongin karena sering bolos pelajaran. Hal itu membuat Luhan begitu penasaran dengan Jongin. Memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya.

**Oh Sehun**

Kakak laki-laki Luhan. Playboy dan menyukai dunia malam. Malam pertama sejak kepindahannya ke Korea membuatnya bertemu dengan Jongin yang populer dalam dunia balap liar. Karena sering bertemu Jongin, maka Sehun pun tertarik dengannya.

**Kris Wu**

Satu-satunya sahabat laki-laki Jongin. Kris adalah pemilik club malam tempat Jongin bekerja. Memiliki perasaan lain pada Jongin yang dingin itu.

.

.

.

Bagaimana dengan Jongin saat sosok ibu yang pernah membuangnya kembali dan meminta ingin dimaafkan? Bagaimana dengan kehidupan Jongin setelah Oh bersaudara itu datang? Apakah Jongin mencintai salah satu dari Oh bersaudara itu ataukah malah pada Kris? Ataukah pada salah satu dari ketiga sahabat yeojanya? Apakah Jongin tahu bahwa dia ternyata memiliki saudara tiri?

.

.

.

**Ini Hunkai**. Jangan pernah bosan melihat Kris muncul dalam setiap ffnya Chae meskipun main pairnya bukan KRISKAI. Kris is my daddy. Harap pengertiannya. Ini ff persembahan untuk Hunkai shipper karena di ff sebelumnya banyak yang mengharapkan Hunkai. Chae butuh review kali ini untuk melanjutkan ff ini. Sekedar pemberitahuan, alur ff ini udah Chae rangkai sampai end. Kalau reviewnya gak memenuhi, Chae mungkin gak akan publish chapter 1 nya. Bad Boy merupakan ff yang sulit karena disini kehidupan Jongin, Chae buat sangat rumit sesuai permintaan dongsaeng yang hunkai shipper dan sangat mencintai Sehun.. meskipun dulunya Luhan ( oops buka kartu :p ). Ada 9 orang member EXO yang nongol di ff ini, artis senior Jun Ji Hyun, OC nya Jun Na Eul , Kim Sohyun, Kim Ki Bum, Kim Myungsoo.

Tertarik kah?

Berminat review?

Kai : disini aku disiksa banget yah noona?( ngomong sambil masang wajah memelas )

Chae : Gak disiksa amat kok dek, habisnya ini request dari anaknya setan ( baca : nae dongsaeng ) gak suka pairnya? Mau Chae ubah dek? *meluk Jongin yang lagi nunduk..

Sehun : ( nongol tiba-tiba sambil narik Kai terus meluk erat, lempar death glare ke Chae yang natap datar ) GAK BOLEH DIUBAH! Itu kan permintaannya minta Hunkai, enak aja main ubah.. Baby Jongin kali ini buat Sehun..

Chae : gak usah teriak Hunnie… noh Hunkai..tapi tetep aja rated M nya buat KRISKAI.. ( siul-siul sambil lirik Kris yang masang wajah puas )

Sehun : Shiroo ! Jangan noona… apa Sehun harus pakai aegyo ?

Chae : Maaf yah.. aegyonya gak mempan.. aegyonya Kai dedek yang katanya aneh itu justru yang mempan.. bye Sehun.. ( narik balik Kai dedek )

Naeul tiba-tiba nongol : Tetep Hunkai kok… ( sambil ngusap bahunya Sehun )

Chae : Iya-iya… Hunkai kok.. yang rated M Kriskai itu cuman becanda kok..oke hunnie? Ayo kai dedek, pulang… 2 setan lagi ngumpul tuh * nunjuk Sehun yang lagi mewek sama Naeul* Hunnie… Naeul itu suka Luhan awalnya..bukan kamu loh..hati-hati.. Cuma pelarian.. (kaburrr )

Sehun : hhhhuuaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh noonadeul jahat… hiks.. eommmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

.

.

Terakhir, Xiumin oppa, Chennie, dan Channie gak nongol di ff ini. Chae gak pilih kasih. Ini udah Chae sesuaikan dengan karakter tokoh yang digambarin sama dongsaengnya Chae sendiri. Okay? Jangan membash cast disini apalagi itu 3 yeoja yang nongol.. itu favoritnya Chae apalagi Jiyeon. Ini Yaoi!

Untuk … reader yang minta TaoKai ff… dalam tahap pembuatan. Terima kasih selalu mereview ff nya Chae…

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak…

Minimal 20 review yah..bisa?

With love

Chae, Kris, Kai


	2. Bad Boy Teaser part 2

Teaser part 2

**BAD BOY**

Created by Kim Chaerin

Cast : Kai, Sehun, and others

Pair : HUNKAI

Teaser pertama merupakan pengenalan tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat dalam fanfiction ini. Teaser part 2 ini merupakan sebagian dialog yang akan termuat dalam fanfiction **BAD BOY** jika review yang Chae minta terpenuhi yah..

Ini **HUNKAI** dan dari awal teaser udah Chae beritahu siapa aja 3 member EXO yang gak nongol dalam fanfiction ini. Adakah yang keberatan? Chae bener-bener minta maaf. Next project ff mungkin baru nyusul yah? Adakah yang bertanya tentang **Call You Mine chap 3**? Gak ada yah.. gpp kok.. udah setengah jadi.. kayaknya bakal dibuat partnya deh soalnya kepanjangan.. tapi kalau g ada yang nunggu gpp, Chae gak akan publish kok.

Okey.. semoga sebagian dialog ini bisa menarik untuk dibaca dan memancing review…

Harap liat pairnya, supaya gak ada yang tersesat pas baca fanfictionnya yah…

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, dilarang PLAGIAT!**

WARNING!

BL, OOC, OC, Crack Pair (?)

.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar iri dengannya. Jarang mengikuti pelajaran tapi nilainya selalu bagus. Tampang juga _manly_. Singkatnya dia keren. Hanya saja…. dia terlalu sulit didekati. Jangan mendekatinya jika kau tidak cukup nyali. Kau bisa habis dihajarnya. Tambahan lagi.. jangan mengusik 3 yeoja itu. Mengerti? Kami bukannya ingin ikut campur kehidupanmu ataupun menakutimu.. hanya kami tidak ingin kau terbaring diatas ranjang rumah sakit seperti murid-murid lainnya. "

.

.

.

"Dia siapa?"

"Dia? Maksudmu yang mana? Ada begitu banyak orang disini?"

"Itu.. yang berdiri dekat mobil _sport_ warna putih.. yang pakai masker.. "

"Aaa… yang itu? Aku tidak tahu nama asli. Tapi orang memanggilnya, KAI.."

.

.

.

"Apa kau tidak bisa berhenti bekerja disana?"

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau dicap rendah oleh orang lain. Apalagi jika mereka tahu …"

"Berhenti mengkuatirkanku. Aku namja. Aku terbiasa dengan itu."

.

.

.

"Bangun!"

"Kau masih punya tenaga untuk berdiri kan? Aku.. bukan tipe orang yang akan mengulurkan tangan pada orang yang lemah sepertimu. Duduk saja terus seperti itu.. orang-orang hanya akan menindasmu jika kau lemah seperti itu."

"Bisakah kau berhenti menindas orang? Kau rendah sekali. Beraninya menindas seorang yeoja sepertinya.. "

"Jangan pernah kau membuat dirimu terlihat lemah dimata orang. Mereka hanya akan menginjakmu. Jangan menangis.. jangan menerima uluran tangan orang lain. Kau jangan mau dipandang lemah. Aku benci orang lemah. Mereka menjijikkan!"

.

.

.

"Seorang ibu? Apa kelakuannya pantas disebut sebagai kelakuan seorang ibu? Dan anda, tidak perlu ikut campur urusanku. Seumur hidupku, aku tidak memiliki ibu. "

.

.

.

"Selamat,Kai.. kau menang lagi.. "

"…."

"Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan? Jika kau kalah pertandingan minggu depan, kau kencan denganku seharian sebaliknya… jika kau yang menang, aku menjadi budakmu seharian. Deal?"

.

.

.

Bagaimana?

Baguskah?

Reviewnya Chae minta 20 bisa gak?

Key..

With love

Chae, Kris, Kai


	3. Bad Boy chap 1

**BAD BOY **

Created by Kim Chaerin

Cast : Sehun, Kai, Luhan. And others

Pair : **Hunkai.. Sehun as Seme, Kai as Uke**

Berhubung review yang Chae minta udah terpenuhi, jadi sekarang giliran Chae yang mempublish chapter 1 dari ff ini…

_Summary_ : Kehidupan seorang Kim Jong In yang begitu kompleks. Kehidupan malam yang mempertemukannya dengan Oh Sehun, kehidupan sekolah dimana dia mengenal Oh Lu Han, dan memiliki musuh bebuyutan yakni Tao dan Kim Myungsoo

Jangan membash cast yang Chae paksa nongol disini.. *evil laugh..

Kritik dan saran yang membangun tetap Chae butuhkan..

**Don't Like Don't Read … DILARANG PLAGIAT!**

**WARNING!**

BL. OOC, OC , Crack pair (?)

.

.

.

Jalan-jalan Shinchon yang diapiti oleh 3 universitas terkemuka di Korea merupakan salah satu lokasi yang paling dipadati oleh kaum anak muda. Berbagai macam restaurant bahkan yang berarsitektur barat, café rock, bar, dan club malam berjejeran memenuhi garis jalan. Suasananya begitu ramai dengan hingar bingar berbagai musik dan juga suara decitan ban yang memekakkan telinga disambung riuh suara sorakan. Kejadian tersebut menarik sebagian orang yang sedang mengitari Sinchon. Berbondong-bondong sebagian menuju kerumunan yang tercipta tak jauh dari pusat Sinchon.

Ckiiitt… Brum…. Ckkitt..

Dari kejauhan tampak siluet mobil yang bergerak lurus dengan kecepatan tinggi tiba-tiba membelok mengikuti tikungan tajan yang menghadangnya. Dibelakangnya juga menyusul mobil lainnya dengan kecepatan yang sama. Mobil yang sekarang memimpin tinggal berjarak beberapa meter lagi sedangkan mobil dibelakang berusaha menyalip dengan menempel ketat pada mobi pertama.

Brum.. Brum…

ZZZZiinng….

Ckit…

dan hening..

"Yuhu! Itu baru balapan! ….. Daebak! Aku menang banyak… ", teriak seorang namja paruh baya berkaos putih sambil mengipaskan sebelah tangannya yang memegang berlembar-lembar won. Senyum sumringah dia tunjukkan begitu melihat sosok seorang namja berhoodie hitam dengan badan langsing membuka pintu kemudi mobilnya.

Zenvo ST1 berwarna putih yang penjualannya dibatasi 3 unit saja didunia –lah yang keluar sebagai pemenang. Mobil sport ini merupakan produk yang diciptakan oleh pabrikan Denmark dengan harga per unitnya 3.240.000 $. Mobil ini memiliki rancangan dan lekukan yang berguna untuk membelah angin ketika melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi (_aerodynamic_ ). Hanya dalam waktu 3 detik untuk mencapai kecepatan 100 km/jam dari posisi diam serta memiliki kecepatan maksimum 375 km/jam. Mobil sport yang menakjubkan ditunjang dengan _skill_ pengemudinya yang sudah menekuni dunia balap liar selama bertahun-tahun membuatnya tak heran keluar sebagai pemenang malam ini. Kolaborasi yang mematikan.

Namja tinggi berhoodie itu – sang pengemudi Zenvo ST1 – berjalan dalam diamnya, mengacuhkan segala sorakan yang mengikutinya dan akhirnya berhenti tepat disamping namja paruh baya yang memegang uang ditangannya. Jangan salah duga, selain mengenakan hoodie hitam, namja itu juga memakai masker yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya. Sejak awal dia masuk dalam dunia ini, tidak pernah satu pun orang yang melihat wajah aslinya secara keseluruhan. Hanya mata yang dapat dipandang. Nama dan identitas lain pun menjadi rahasia yang sudah diketahui publik.

"Mana?", tanya namja itu sambil menatap namja paruh baya yang sedang menghitung lembar demi lembar won dan tak butuh waktu lama uang itupun berpindah tangan. "Ingin bersenang-senang? Ayolah… kali ini banyak gadis muda dan namja manis yang menemani..",rayu namja lainnya yang sedari tadi mengelu-elukkan namja berhoodie ini disambut anggukan semangat namja paruh baya tadi. Namja paruh baya ini merupakan pemilik salah satu bar didekat lokasi balap liar. Wajah yang nampak puas karena berhasil memenangkan taruhan itu kini menatap yakin ke manik hitam namja tan itu. Sorot matanya seakan mengatakan - ayo bersenang-senanglah kali ini - .

"Aku tidak tertarik", jawabnya datar sambil berbalik arah menuju mobil sportnya, mengambil posisi dibelakang kemudi, dan melajukan mobil itu lagi menembus malam dan keramaian Sinchon dengan kecepatan standar.

.

.

.

"Ooopppppaaaaaaaaaaaa…..", bagaikan sebuah paduan suara dengan tinggi nada berbeda menyambut kedatangan seorang namja tan hitam yang berjalan sambil sesekali mengusap mata – jelas sekali namja ini masih setengah tertidur - .

"Apa?", mulutnya langsung melontarkan kata tanya pendek begitu langkah kaki membawanya ke hadapan 3 orang yeoja dengan variasi tinggi berbeda. Ini sudah terjadi kesekian kalinya. Ketiga yeoja ini terus saja menempel padanya dan bertingkah sok akrab dengannya . "Sudah makan?", tanya seorang yeoja yang berbadan paling tinggi sambil tersenyum _childish_. Namja itu hanya menggeleng sambil menatap balik penuh tanya terhadap 4 kantung berwarna cokelat yang dipegang oleh 3 yeoja manis itu.

"Ini- ", seorang yeoja berambut hitam dengan urutan tinggi no. 2 mengangkat kantong yang dipegangnya," sarapan pagi kita oppa", ujarnya sambil melangkah maju melingkari sebelah tangannya yang bebas pada salah satu tangan namja berkulit tan itu.

Bukan hanya 1 yeoja, sekarang malah 2. Yeoja bertubuh pendek yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan memamerkan senyum lebarnya kearah namja tan itu juga ikut-ikutan menggandeng sebelah tangannya yang bebas. "Nah.. kajja .. ", seru yeoja bertubuh tinggi sambil mendorong badan namja tan dari belakang untuk melangkah maju mengikuti arahan 2 yeoja yang menggandengnya.

.

.

.

"Menemani kalian makan?!", seru namja tan begitu tahu kemana 3 yeoja ini mengajaknya pergi dipagi itu. Namja itu mendengus keras sambil meghentakkan kedua tangannya sehingga gandengan ke-2 yeoja itu pun terlepas. Manik matanya menatap tajam dengan ekspresi dingin. Kedua tangannya bertengger dalam saku celana sekolah berwarna hitam.

"Oppa. .ayolah.. kami lapar..",rengek yeoja berambut hitam dengan wajah memelas, sebelah kakinya menghentak pelan lantai dan sebelah tangannya mengelus perut ratanya. "Oppa..ayo.. ini buatan kami sendiri. Tidak beracun kok oppa.. dijamin", sahut yeoja bertubuh pendek tanpa tahu titik permasalahan yang membuat namja tan ini marah. Bukan soal keamanan dirinya jika mengkonsumsi bekal buatan 3 yeoja itu, akan tetapi sejak kapan dirinya dekat dengan yeoja-yeoja ini. Menemani makan? Yang benar saja. Ingin sekali namja tan ini membentak mereka seperti biasanya namun entahlah dia hanya merasa sedang malas untuk bertindak kasar.

"Kalian- aargghhtt..", sungut namja tan itu sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Jongin – nama namja tan ini – paling malas berurusan dengan yeoja seperti mereka. Jongin paling anti dengan orang yang selalu kelihatan lemah dan berusaha meminta perlindungan pada orang lain.

_Baiklah.. keep calm Jongin… Tarik napas.. hembuskan perlahan.. oke, ulangi.._

Jongin berusaha memberikan sugesti pada dirinya sendiri untuk bisa bersikap tenang menghadapi 3 yeoja yang aneh ini. Aneh karena seumur-umur Jongin berada di sekolah ini baru mereka yang berani atau memang bodoh karena mendekatinya yang jelas-jelas sering membuat masalah disekolah.

"Kau", Jongin menunjuk dengan dagunya kearah yeoja yang menghentakkan kakinya itu,"berhenti bersikap seperti bayi! Kau siapa?", tanyanya dengan dingin membuat yeoja yang ditunjuk itu menghentikan aktivitas kekanakannya tadi. Nyalinya ciut melihat Jongin- seorang sunbae – menatap mereka garang meski tidak bertindak kasar namun dengan diam dan hanya menatap saja membuat atmosfer disekeliling mereka menjadi mencekam. Untung ini masih menunjukkan pukul 06:45. Masih terbilang sangat pagi untuk sekolah yang biasanya memulai kegiatan belajar mengajar pada pukul 08:00.

"Namanya Krystal, aku Jiyeon, dan dia-", jawab yeoja paling tinggi sambil menunjuk kearah yeoja bertubuh pendek ,"dia Luna.. Kami bertiga hoobae-mu oppa. Murid kelas 10-2. Salam kenal oppa.. ", ujar Jiyeon sambil membungkuk sedikit kearah Jongin.

"Terserah nama kalian siapa. Aku bukan teman kalian. Bukan siapa-siapa kalian. Berhenti menempel seperti parasit padaku. Itu menganggu. Kalian mengerti?!", nada suara Jongin naik setengah oktaf sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar kantin, membiarkan ketiga yeoja itu menatap punggungnya entah dengan maksud apa.

"Jadi.. ini mau diapakan?", suara lirih Krystal- yeoja yang juga paling muda – sambil menatap putus asa kantong cokelat yang mereka pegang. Krystal benar-benar tidak sampai hati membuang makanan itu, kalaupun dimakannya, dia lebih merasa tidak berselera lagi. Bukan- bukan karena rasanya yang patut dipertanyakan namun Krystal tidak berselera jika memakan bekalnya sendirian lagi seperti kemarin-kemarin.

"Mau diberikan pada orang lain?", tawar Luna sambil mengusap pelan bahu Krystal yang memang lebih tinggi darinya. Luna menghela napas dalam begitu tahu Krystal dan Jiyeon menggeleng.

"Baiklah.. biar aku yang membuangnya,,", usul Jiyeon tak lama sambil mengambil alih masing-masing kantong yang berada digenggaman Luna dan Krystal.

"Tunggu aku di kelas yah.. semangat Soojung-ah… oke?", hibur Jiyeon sambil menepuk bahu Soojung – nama asli Krystal – dan berlari keluar kantin. Jiyeon merupakan salah satu pelari cepat andalan sekolah jika kompetisi olahraga sedang berlangsung. Karena itu jangan ragukan kemampuannya hingga hanya dalam beberapa detik saja Jiyeon sudah berada dibelakang sekolah untuk membuang makanan yang sudah mereka bertiga buat. Jiyeon meletakkan begitu saja 4 kantong cokelat didalam plastik putih besar dan pergi dari situ.

.

.

.

Atap merupakan tempat favorit Jongin jika berada dalam lingkungan sekolah. Dia bebas menggunakan semua waktu yang ada dengan berbaring ataupun membaca buku tanpa mengikuti kelas sama sekali. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya, dan sepertinya para guru sudah enggan berurusan dengan Jongin. Herannya .. namanya selalu bertengger pada posisi puncak setiap ujian berlangsung. Mau itu ujian akademik maupun non akademik. Mungkin karena faktor itu juga membuat para guru membiarkan saja ulah Jongin yang seenaknya membolos jam pelajaran mereka. Karena toh selama ini tanpa mengikuti kelas mereka pun, semua tugas dan ujian selalu dikerjakannya. Jenius? Mungkin saja.

.

.

.

"Anyyeong haseo, Dara songsaenim.. maaf menganggu jam mengajarmu", interupsi seorang guru berkacamata dengan lesung pipi menghiasi wajahnya. Dara – guru dengan perawakan mungil – dengan usia matang namun tetap cantik ini hanya mengulas senyum dan menganggukkan kepala menjawab gangguan dari guru berkacamata itu. "Aku mengantarkan anak baru pindahan dari China. Ayo masuk. Beliau adalah guru sejarah Korea namanya Dara saem.. baiklah, aku serahkan padamu Dara saem..", setelah guru berkacamata itu pergi, masuklah seorang namja berperawakan manis dan imut disaat bersamaan dengan rambut ungu muda dan kulit putih bersih. Tinggi tubuhnya kira-kira standar lah. Dia membungkukkan badan dan tersenyum lebar, "Namaku Oh LuHan. Aku pindahan dari China. Eommaku merupakan orang Korea asli karena itu aku fasih berbahasa Korea. Salam Kenal..".

.

.

.

"Anyyeong Luhan.. aku Baekhyun, dia Kyungsoo, lalu namja dengan tampang tuanya itu, Suho. Salam kenal.. ", Luhan meringis pelan begitu tahu namja bereyeliner yang duduk tepat dibelakangnya ini tampak heboh dan antusias memperkenalkan diri berikut teman-temannya saat tidak bertemu secara sengaja dikantin sekolah. Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan sambil meletakkan nampan berisikan menu makanan yang baru dibelinya pada meja yang sama dengan Baekhyun, Suho, dan Kyungsoo. Bingung ingin memberikan reaksi seperti apa pada Baekhyun.

"Hey Luhan, kuberi satu nasehat.. ", Baekhyun berbicara lagi. Kali ini dia sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan mengecilkan volume suara yang mau tak mau Luhan juga ikut mencondongkan badannya.

"Jangan macam-macam dengan Kim Jong In. Jangan pernah sekalipun berurusan dengannya.. Dia itu berbahaya ", Baekhyun kembali menegakkan punggung badannya sambil menyesap susu strawberry miliknya. Luhan menatap ragu dan sedikit bingung mendengar nasehat dari Baekhyun. "Kim Jong In- dia teman satu kelas kita- ", jelas Suho begitu menyadari perubahan mimik Luhan.

"OOhhh", Luhan mengangguk patuh.. mulutnya sedang menggigit sebuah roti cokelat , mengunyahnya dalam diam dan sesungguhnya sedang berpikir sosok Kim Jong In yang diceritakan itu. Kedua alisnya saling bertaut dan dahinya mengerut. Berpikir keras sambil mengingat nama dan wajah teman satu kelasnya.

"Dia tidak hadir dikelas sejarah tadi, Lu", Kali ini Kyungsoo berbicara sambil menyodorkan selembar tisu kering kearah Luhan yang menatap bingung pada tisu itu. "Remah rotinya masih menempel dibibirmu, Luhan", dengan cepat Luhan mengambil tisu itu dan membersihkan daerah mulutnya. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu karena kedapatan belepotan saat makan. Padahal ini kan baru hari pertama tapi kenapa kebiasaan jeleknya langsung terekspos begitu saja. Luhan merutuk sungguh dalam hatinya.

HAHH…. Suasana canggung yang sempat tercipta terusik seketika begitu mendengar helaan napas panjang yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Aku benar-benar iri dengannya. Jarang mengikuti pelajaran tapi nilainya selalu bagus. Tampang juga _manly_. Singkatnya dia keren. Hanya saja…. dia terlalu sulit didekati. Jangan mendekatinya jika kau tidak cukup nyali. Kau bisa habis dihajarnya. Tambahan lagi.. jangan mengusik 3 yeoja itu. Mengerti? Kami bukannya ingin ikut campur kehidupanmu ataupun menakutimu.. hanya kami tidak ingin kau terbaring diatas ranjang rumah sakit seperti murid-murid lainnya. ", Baekhyun berkata dengan cepat dalam satu tarikan napas sambil menunjuk kearah 3 yeoja yang tidak lain Krystal, Luna, dan Jiyeon yang sedang melewati tempat itu.

"Mereka memangnya siapa?"

Harus Luhan akui. Sekarang dirinya benar-benar penasaran dengan sosok Kim Jong In yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan utama mereka kali ini.

"Pacarnya?", tebak Luhan yang dijawab Baekhyun dengan gelengan.

"Lalu? Temannya?", lagi-lagi Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Lalu mereka siapa?", Luhan menyerah untuk menebak. Biarkan saja Baekhyun atau siapapun memberitahunya. Dia benar-benar penasaran sekarang.

"Tidak tahu.. "

Brak! Sebelah tangan lupa memukul meja secara reflex begitu mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

_Tidak tahu? Lalu apa gunanya tadi dia menebak? _

_Astaga.. salah satu teman barunya ini benar-benar… aargghhtt..Luhan rasanya ingin mencubit habis pipi gembus namja bereyeliner yang sekarang menatapnya polos._

"Aku serius Baekhyun.. "

Luhan memijat kepalanya pelan..

_Jangan marah.. jangan marah… sabar Luhan.._

"Aku jauh lebih serius Oh Luhan..", desis Baekhyun tak terima dengan Luhan yang memandangnya kesal.

"Okay, berhenti saling melempar tatapan membunuh seperti itu. YAH? Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan serius Lu. Tidak ada siapapun yang tahu hubungan mereka bertiga dengan Jongin. Jongin itu sosok yang sulit didekati- kan tadi sudah Baek beritahu- nah mereka bertiga itu satu-satunya yang menempel pada Jongin dan tidak mendapatkan tindakan kasar darinya. Sedangkan yang lain, minimal mereka akan terkapar tak berdaya di salah satu sudut sekolah ", Kungsoo dengan enteng menjawab.

_Benarkah?_

_Kenapa bisa 3 yeoja yang Nampak baik-baik itu mau saja menempel dengan Jongin yang katanya menakutkan?_

_Mereka benar-benar punya nyali kalau begitu.._

"Nah, mari sudahi pembicaraan kita mengenainya. Lu, kau 1 kelompok tugas sejarah dengan siapa? ", tanya Suho membuyarkan lamunan Luhan.

"Eoh? Em…itu..", suara Luhan terdengar seperti cicitan tikus sekarang.

"Siapa Lu?", saat ini Luhan hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal kemudian memandang mereka bertiga yang menatapnya heran sambil tersenyum miris," Jongin.. ", jawabnya lirih diikuti tatapan horror teman-temannya.

PUK

Sebuah tepukan mendarat dibahu Luhan membuatnya menatap sang pelaku – Kyungsoo -," Semangat.. "

"Mungkin dia tidak seburuk dugaan kita..iyakan?", Suho yang berbicara

"Atau mungkin dia memang buruk melebihi dugaan kita.. "

Kalimat terakhir Baekhyun sukses membuat Luhan meneguk minumannya kasar. Tenggorokannya tiba-tiba kering.

_Mungkin waktuku tidak akan lama jika yang Baekhyun katakan benar… batin Luhan_

.

.

.

Disinikah?

Kriieet… decitan pintu terdengar begitu sebuah tangan berlengan putih mendorongnya terbuka. Onyx matanya langsung menerima cahaya yang begitu terang. _Silau sekali_. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah dengan hati-hati, mengitari semua sudut tempat itu.

Wuuusshhhh….. Badan ringkihnya diterpa angin cukup kuat.. membuat dasi merah bata yang melingkari leher jenjang putihnya beterbangan tak jelas arah.

Tap.. tap.. tap..

Luhan terus berjalan mencari seseorang yang harus ditemuinya saat ini. Beginilah susahnya jadi anak baru. Harus selalu menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan yang asing pula. _Ck.. mataharinya begitu terik_… Luhan terus saja bersungut-sungut sampai akhirnya kakinya terpaku.

Disudut sana.. Luhan yakin itu pasti Jongin.

Dia sedang tertidur terlentang.. Tas ransel berwarna biru itu menjadi alas kepala buatnya. Blazernya terbuang tak jauh dari posisi tidurnya sekarang. Kemeja putihnya bahkan tidak disisip… 2 kancing atasnya terbuka menampakkan kulit leher dan dada berwarna tan – seksi begitu pikir Luhan - . Luhan mendekat lagi, dan begitu sampai disisi Jongin, dia berjongkok. Melihat dari dekat rupa Jongin.

_Manly sekali… _

Rahangnya tegas.. hidungnya tidak terlalu mancung dan tidak pesek juga.. poni _dark brown_ menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan sebagian lagi bergerak diterpa angin .. bibirnya.. – Luhan ingin sekali menyentuh bibir itu… tapi dia hanya tersenyum memandang sosok Jongin yang sedang tertidur.

_Polos.. imut.. ck! Wajahnya menipu sekali…_

Tanpa sadar, Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya menuju wajah Jongin. Deru napas hangat dan teratur milik Jongin menerpa wajahnya. Jarak mereka sekarang menjadi sangat dekat…. Sampai akhirnya setelah puas merekam pahatan wajah Jongin dalam ingatannya, Luhan menjauhkan wajahnya dan berdiri.

"Hei.. Yah! Kim Jong In ", panggil Luhan sambil menendang pelan kaki Jongin.

Orang itu bahkan tak bergeming.

"**KIM JONG IN** !", teriak Luhan diakhiri tendangan yang cukup kuat pada paha Jong in. Manik hitam kelam itupun terbuka dan Luhan menyukainya… Luhan jatuh cinta padanya.. pada Jongin..

"APA?!", suaranya serak – ciri khas orang yang baru bangun tidur - . Jongin bangun dari posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk bersila. Jari-jemarinya mengusap pelan matanya yang jujur masih terasa enggan dibuka… dan Luhan? Dia menikmati begitu saja pemandangan langka yang ada didepannya. Setidaknya diantara kejadian-kejadian buruk seharian tadi, kejadian inilah yang paling Luhan sukai. Kejadian dimana dia melihat Jongin – sosok yang katanya menakutkan dan berbahaya – begitu imut dan menggemaskan. Luhan jadi geli sendiri seandainya dia menceritakan hal ini pada Kyungsoo, Suho, ataupun Baekhyun, satu pun diantara mereka pasti menyangsikan penglihatannya.

"Kau siapa?", suara serak itu mengagetkan Luhan dari imajinasinya mengenai Jongin. Jongin menatap tanya uluran tangan dari namja dihadapnnya dan membuang muka." Aku tidak berniat mengenalmu. ", ujar Jongin datar sambil memungut blazer hitam dan ransel yang tergeletak dekatnya.

"Aku Luhan.. murid baru dikelasmu. Pindahan dari China. Salam kenal Jongin..", Luhan tersenyum ramah dan kemudian menyeringai melihat Jongin terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikannya.

"Kita satu kelompok tugas sejarah. Kapan ingin mengerjakannya?", dan pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Jongin melihat padanya.

.

.

.

BLUK

Luhan menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang king size tangannya menarik paksa dasi yang masih terikat dilehernya. Kemejanya sudah tak rapi lagi. Dalam diam, Luhan tersenyum mengingat kembali kejadian tadi. Tapi tak lama ekspresi Luhan pun berubah. Mengingat perbincangannya dengan Jongin tadi mengenai tugas kelompok itu.

"Tidak dirumahku pokoknya!"

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya mendengar nada dingin Jongin yang berbicara sambil menatap lurus kearahnya.

"Tidak ketika sore ataupun malam "

Kerutan didahi Luhan makin bertambah. Lalu kapan mengerjakannya? Sekolah mereka saja usai jam 3 sore. Belum lagi ditambah adanya kegiatan klub yang harus diikuti oleh setiap murid.

"Besok lusa kita kerjakan dirumahmu atau disekolah. Pilih satu", tukas Jongin final dan pintu itupun tertutup rapat meninggalkan Luhan yang bahkan tidak diberi kesempatan menyela atau bertanya sedikit pun.

.

.

.

_Hell Yeaa_

_Drink it up, drink-drink it up,_

_When sober girls around me, they be actin like they drunk_

_They be actin like they drunk, actin-actin like they drunk_

_When sober girls around me, they be actin like they drun__k_

_._

_._

Dentuman keras suara musik dengan hingar bingar dan bau alkohol serta kegiatan mesum yang kadang tidak tahu tempat sudah menjadi pemandangan khas sebuah club malam yang terletak didaerah Gangnam. Club ini merupakan club high class dengan tiket masuknya saja mencapai 30 ribu won. Lantai club itu sudah penuh sesak dengan manusia-manusia yang sebagian besar haus akan hiburan dan ingin meluapkan jiwa liar yang bersemayam dalam diri mereka sendiri. Banyak pasangan yang bahkan tidak canggung melakukan one night stand dilantai itu meskipun dilantai 2 dan 3 sudah disediakan ruangan yang cukup dan sangat nyaman. Siapa yang bisa menahan nafsu jika sudah memuncak? Nafsu hanya butuh pelampiasan dan jika tidak bisa dikendalikan yah beginilah…tanpa peduli tempat mereka melakukan kegiatan itu.

"Tidak mau minum dulu, Kai?", sapa seorang bartender yeoja berperawakan pendek sambil menunjuk pada sebotol vodka yang ada dihadapannya. Kai- atau kita sebut Kim Jong In- melirik sekilas dan menganggukkan kepala.

Toh tidak ada salahnya meminum seteguk sebelum melakukan side job lainnya.

Apakah kalian bertanya side job apa yang akan Jongin lakukan? Kalian akan tahu sebentar lagi tapi sebelum itu, kalian harus ingat 1 hal. Semua orang di club ini hanya mengetahui nama samarannya, yakni KAI . Mereka tidak mengetahui nama asli dari namja yang sangat popular di club ini. "Minumlah..habis ini tugasmu menanti.. ", ujar bartender itu sambil menyerahkan segelas penuh vodka dan langsung diteguk habis Kai. Kai mengangkat sebelah tangannya kearah bartender yeoja itu sebagai bentuk pamit darinya mungkin. Karena setelah melihat bahasa tubuh Kai tadi yeoja tersebut langsung mengangguk sekilas.

"Aku ingin vodka.. ", ucap seorang namja yang langsung mengambil tempat duduk yang sebelumnya diduduki oleh Kai. Bartender itu mengangguk dan segera membuatkan pesanan namja berkulit sangat pucat itu. Warna kulitnya begitu mencolok dengan pakaian serba hitam yang dikenakannya. Perawakannya tinggi, dagunya runcing, berambut agak gelap sepertinya, dan wajah dingin yang acuh menanggapi rayuan yeoja-yeoja berpakaian minim yang mendadak mengerumuninya.

"Pergi dariku.. parfum kalian membuatku ingin muntah", sindir namja itu sambil menyesap sedikit vodka miliknya.

"Kau baru yah disini? Iyakan?", tanya bartender itu membuat namja yang merasa ditanyai menganggukkan kepala sekilas. "Kau tampak bosan.. ", bartender itu lagi-lagi menimpali dan dijawab dengan anggukkan.

"Sebentar 'dia' keluar. Mungkin kau tidak akan bosan melihatnya..", ucapan bartender sambil melirik kesalah satu titik ditengah lantai dansa dan melambai pada namja bertubuh langsing yang tiada lain adalah Kai.

"Namamu siapa?"

"Oh Sehun.. dia - siapa?"

"Kau bisa memanggilnya Kai. Dia adalah penari utama di club ini, Berminat menonton? Aku bisa memberikan tambahan vodka untukmu segelas lagi sebagai penyambutan karena kau adalah orang baru di club ini"

_Kai? Rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya.._

Mata elang nan tajam milik Sehun terus menatap pada Kai. Kai sedang meliukkan tubuhnya mengikuti alunan musik yang diremix oleh salah satu Dj tetap club ini. Kemeja putih transparan yang menempel pas pada tubuh rampingnya membuat sebagian orang bisa menghayal betapa seksi dan mulusnya tubuh Kai itu. Kaki jenjangnya dibalut jins hitam dengan ukuran pinggul yang sedikit lebih besar hingga ketika Kai sengaja atau tidak mengangkat tangannya maka pinggang rampingnya itu bisa terlihat. Wajah dengan rahang tegas dan bibir bagian bawah yang sedikit tebal itu juga sudah basah oleh keringat.. rambut hitam legam yang sedikit panjang dan menutupi dahinya juga terlihat basah..ekspresinya saat mengikuti alunan musik itu benar-benar perpaduan seksi dan manis..

Sial! Sehun ingin sekali menarik namja itu dari tengah lantai sana. Lihat saja banyak pasang mata menatap Kai dengan lapar.. bahkan ada seorang yeoja yang nekat mendekati dan berusaha menarik Kai kearahnya namun langsung diamankan oleh penjaga club ini.

_His slim body.. _

Oh my.. demi apapun juga, Sehun baru kali ini menemukan namja se-hot Kai. Setiap gerakannya membuat Sehun berfantasi liar dengan sosok Kai itu. Kulitnya yang berwarna sexy, wajahnya yang… Sehun benar-benar merutuk dalam hati ..namja ini sungguh membuat Sehun bernafsu…

"Dimana dia?", gumam Sehun begitu sadar sosok Kai yang ditatapnya tanpa teralihkan sedikitpun telah menghilang. "Maaf..dimana Kai sekarang?", Sehun memutuskan bertanya pada bartender yeoja yang daritadi berada didekatnya dan mengajaknya mengobrol.

"Kai? Dia sudah selesai. Ada yang bisa aku bantu, Sehun-ssi?"

"Aaaa.. itu, kapan dia muncul lagi?", tanya Sehun sambil menyodorkan beberapa lembar won minuman yang sudah diteguknya. "Kai hanya bekerja 3 kali seminggu.. selebihnya dia punya side job sendiri.. "

Dahi Sehun berkerut.

"Side job apa?", oh yah ampun Sehun.. sepertinya kau benar-benar sudah jatuh hati dengan sosok Kai itu. Kenapa kau begitu penasaran eoh?

"Maaf, _its secret_. Terima kasih atas kedatangannya.."

Nihil!

Seorang Oh Sehun – playboy- yang memiliki jam terbang tinggi setiap berhubungan _one night stand_ - dengan yeoja dan namja berwajah manis- kali ini dibuat penasaran dengan namja seksi yang bahkan tidak bisa disentuh oleh orang lain.

**BAK!** Sebuah tendangan darinya menghantam ban mobil Lamborghini Vaneno warna silver yang terparkir paling menonjol ditempat itu. Sehun menggeram kesal. Baru pertama kali dia kehilangan target seperti ini.

_Kau bodoh Oh Sehun! _

.

.

.

Sehun tidak peduli lagi dengan peraturan lalu lintas di Negara kelahiran ibunya itu. Otak Sehun terasa penuh dengan 1 sosok.. 1 nama.. dan so da*n! Sehun menginginkan Kai sekarang! Sebelah tangannya memukul kemudi stir dengan kuat…

Mobil sport yang hanya ada 3 didunia itu melaju kencang menuju arah Shinchon yang padat. Sehun butuh pelampiasan. Sehun membutuhkan sentuhan yeoja ataupun namja berstatus uke yang mampu mengalihkan pikirannya dari sosok Kai yang tidak pernah bosan terbayang terus dibenak Sehun sejak kemarin melihatnya.

.

.

.

"Tidak ingin bergabung Kai?", sebuah suara mengagetkan namja bermasker hitam itu dari lamunannya.

"Kris hyung?" . Namja yang disebut namanya itu tersenyum kecil sambil menunjukkan kunci mobilnya. "Ingin menjadi partnerku dalam lomba balap malam ini, Kai?", tawar Kris sambil menyulut api ke ujung rokok yang berada digenggamannya. Itu kunci mobil Lamborghini Vaneno (serupa dengan milik Sehun namun berlainan warna yah). Jongin menggeleng mendengar tawaran Kris kemudian merogoh sesuatu dari saku jaket berhoodie miliknya dan mengacungkannya didepan wajah Kris dan disambut seringaian lebar dari mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Sehun terlihat frustasi sekarang. Bibir tipisnya sedang melumat bibir yeoja muda yang disewanya tadi di sebuah club malam di pusat jalan Sinchon. Lidah Sehun menerobos masuk dalam mulut yeoja muda yang hanya bisa mengerang keras karena Sehun menciumnya dengan brutal.

Tak lama Sehun melepaskan ciumannya. Wajah yeoja yang disewanya terlihat memerah dan nafasnya terengah. Bibirnya bengkak akibat perbuatan Sehun.

**SREK**

Sehun melemparkan setumpukkan lembaran won diatas pangkuan yeoja yang menatapnya heran.

"KELUAR SEKARANG ! ", teriak Sehun tanpa memandang partnernya itu. Dengan buru-buru dia keluar dari mobil sport mahal milik Sehun dan langsung melesat pergi.

**BANG! BUK BUK**

Tangan sehun memukul terus kemudi mobil mewahnya.

Bahkan saat berciuman sebrutal tadi pun sosok Kai itu tidak pernah pergi dari isi kepalanya.

Sehun terlihat kacau.. amat kacau.. wajahnya yang biasa minim ekspresi itu kini terlihat kesal, putus asa, dan rindu mungkin.

Dia ingin Kai!

.

.

.

Didera bosan, putus asa, dan frustasi membuat Sehun akhirnya kembali ketempat ini. Yah.. ini kali keduanya menginjakkan kaki dan menjadi penonton balap liar yang sering berlangsung di Sinchon. Mata tajamnya bergerak gelisah. Sehun membutuhkan sesuatu yang bisa mengalihkan pikirannya atau mungkin obsesinya pada sosok penari club malam mewah itu.

_Tidak ada yang menarik.. _

Sehun segera beranjak dari tempat itu.. begitu ekor matanya menangkap jenis mobil Zenvo ST1 yang menjadi pemenangnya. Sehun akui skill orang itu – pengemudi Zenvo itu – sudah dalam tahap mahir.

_Keren.._

Sehun masih belum beranjak dari tempat berdirinya, dia ingin melihat sebentar siapa pengemudi mobil berwarna putih itu. Sampai akhirnya manik matanya menatap sosok misterius – berhoodie dan bermasker – keluar dari pintu kemudi kemudian berjalan angkuh membelah kerumunan disusul sosok jangkung lainnya.

_Tunggu! Sehun kenal postur tubuh itu.._

Mata tajamnya menyipit.. menelisik tubuh pengemudi Zenvo dengan seksama sampai ketika indera pendengarannya menangkap sebuah nama yang menjadi penyebab frustasi seorang playboy seperti Oh Sehun..

"KAIII….. KKKaaiii… ! Wooahh.. KAI MENANG LAGI! "

Dan smirk mengerikan pun tercetak dibibir Oh Sehun

" **I GOT YOU.. MY BAD BOY..** "

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Angkat bendera putih… Chae blank.. feel kosong.. kacau balau.. otak Chae mentok parah!

Chae gak tahu ini ff apa.. kenapa buruk sekali dan gak sesuai kemauannya Chae.. Maaf.. Maaf lagi *bow

Chae tahu ini mengecewakan padahal reviewnya udah melampaui..

Chae hanya bisa sampai disini.. setelah itu Chae bakalan introspeksi diri dan membuatnya menjadi lebih baik.

Adakah yang bersedia review?

Kali ini Chae turunin jadi 18 aja sebagai batasnya karena Chae tahu ini jelek banget dan pengen banget gak Chae publish. Masalahnya Chae gak mau buat readers nunggu… Next chap jadi lebih baik !

Buat yang minta TaoKai love genre.. next project yah.. Chae udah siapin alurnya dan tinggal ngetik kok… Makasi review dri Hunkai . Chankai .

With love

Chae, Kris, Kai..


	4. Bad Boy chap 2

**Chapter 2**

**BAD BOY **

Created by Kim Chaerin

Cast : Sehun, Kim Jong In, Luhan, and others

Pair : **HUNKAI**, Sehun seme Kai Uke,,

Chae is _back_

Berhubung mood-nya Chae sedang baik karena membaca _review_ dari _readers_ sekalian, maka Chae memutuskan mempublish chapter 2 nya. Yah meskipun reviewnya gak mencukupi. Gimana?

Setuju?

Chae suka banget karakternya Sehun.. *NaEul pundung .. hahaha..

Chapter 1 karakter badnya Jongin gak ada sama sekali dan itu mutlak karena Chae lagi mental breakdown.. sekarang semoga lebih baik

Reviewnya tetap Chae tunggu

**Don't Like Don't Read , dilarang PLAGIAT**

**WARNING!**

BL, OOC, OC, Crack pair (?)

.

.

.

Mengurung diri dengan ditemani berbagai tumpukan buku sejarah yang memiliki ketebalan diatas rata-rata bukanlah yang diinginkan namja berambut ungu muda – Luhan - . Berada diruangan tertutup yang penuh aroma buku dan ditemani penjaga perpustakaan berwajah masam juga bukan merupakan hal yang disenangi Luhan. Dia disini karena dengan seenaknya Jongin menyuruhnya membolos jam pelajaran pertama untuk mengerjakan tugas sejarah diperpustakaan tadi pagi – tepat sebelum bel masuk pelajaran pertama dibunyikan - .

Lembar demi lembar mengenai sejarah Korea – tugas yang harus dikerjakan sebenarnya bersama Jongin – sudah nyaris membuat matanya berkunang-kunang. Dia tidak mengerti apapun yang ada didalam buku sejarah itu.

Luhan akhirnya menelungkupkan wajahnya diatas buku yang masih terbuka lebar. Dia hanya ingin beristirahat sejenak. Nyaris saja kedua kelopak mata itu tertutup sebelum diinterupsi dengan sebuah teguran yang berasal dari penjaga Perpustakaan.

"Kalau ingin tidur pindah ke UKS sana .."

Luhan tersenyum malu mendengar teguran dari yeoja paruh baya itu. Untung saja hanya dia sendiri diperpustakaan ini.

Fakta mengenai ketidakberadaan Jongin bersamanya diperpustakaan ini juga merupakan salah satu faktor pencetus Luhan kurang semangat. Sudut matanya menatap sedikit pada beberapa baris kalimat yang seharusnya sedang dia baca.

**BRAK**

**Sret..**

Tiba-tiba dihadapannya tergeletak 2 tumpukan buku yang tebalnya nyaris menyamai ketebalan buku yang sedang dibacanya, 1 tumpukan penuh kertas yang dijilid rapi mirip seperti jurnal, dan sebuah USB. Manik mata Luhan akhirnya menangkap sosok yang dari tadi ditungguinya.

"Kau datang? Ini apa?', Luhan bertanya sambil tersenyum simpul kearah Jongin yang langsung mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi yang berhadapan dengan Luhan. Suasana hati Luhan langsung berubah begitu memandangnya.

"Kau bawa laptop? Baca file yang ada dalam USB itu. Pelajari semuanya tanpa terkecuali. Jika tidak mengerti maka itu jadi urusanmu sendiri. Kalau merasa ada yang kurang dari file itu, kau bisa menambahkan. Lalu buku dan jurnal itu berisi tentang sejarah Korea beserta detail penjelasannya. Kalau kau bisa memahami, maka pelajari secara keseluruhan. Kalau sudah pelajari dan tidak pahami juga, sebaiknya kau kembali ke China sana. Urusanku selesai..", abaikan Jongin dengan suaranya yang sedikit berat dan menggema diruangan tertutup itu. Abaikan juga sosok penjaga perempuan yang langsung berpura-pura menyibukkan diri begitu melihat sosok Jongin bersama dengan namja yang barusan ditegurnya. Lihat saja ekspresi Luhan sekarang. Mulutnya membulat menatap semua buku, jurnal, dan pikirannya sibuk mencerna rangkaian kalimat panjang yang diucapkan oleh Kim Jongin padanya.

_Ini seperti dejavu._

Ingat kejadian kemarin?

Luhan bahkan tidak bisa menyela ataupun bertanya.

Sekarang hal yang sama pun berlaku.

"Ee, dia sudah pergi?", tanya Luhan pada dirinya sendiri begitu tak lagi mendapati Jongin didepannya.

_Orang itu benar-benar sulit dijangkau.. hah.. _

.

.

.

Seharusnya ini masih jam pelajaran. Seharusnya pula koridor disetiap lantai sekolah ini sepi. Yah mungkin untuk beberapa pengecualian jika ada kegiatan yang dilaksanakan diluar kelas. Jongin memandang bingung kearah kerumunan orang yang berdiri dan berteriak heboh didepan toilet yeoja. Bahkan ada beberapa yeoja yang tadinya berdiri disana tiba-tiba berhamburan berbalik arah.

"Ada apa disana?", tanya Jongin begitu sebelah menghadang 2 orang yeoja yang berlari menuju kearahnya. Jangan ditanya bagaimana ekspresi mereka begitu melihat sosok Jongin begitu dekat dan sedang menatap intens menunggu jawaban yang mereka ucapkan.

"Kalian bisu? Jawab pertanyaanku ", kalimat dingin Jongin itu berhasil membuat mereka bergidik ngeri.

"Itu- beberapa kawanan Kim Myungsoo sedang mengerjai hoobae .."

Jongin berdecak kesal. Ternyata anggotanya Myungsoo lagi. Jongin hendak berputar arah sebelum dengan lirihnya yeoja itu berkata," Mereka mengerjai yeoja.. ", dan berikutnya Jongin langsung melesat menembus kerumunan manusia yang tidak bisa diandalkan itu. Jongin mendorong satu per satu orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Dia tidak peduli entah itu tubuh namja atau yeoja sekalipun yang terlempar karena ulahnya. Sepasang manik hitam itupun melotot begitu melihat 2 namja sedang menarik paksa tubuh seorang yeoja yang terus meronta menolak sentuhan mereka.

Tangan panjangnya langsung menarik kerah 2 namja itu sekaligus dan melemparkan mereka ketembok yang berada tembok yang berada tepat dibelakang tubuhnya. Jongin itu memiliki fisik yang kuat. Sekali tarikan saja bahkan 2 namja itu seperti kertas yang tertiup angin. Punggung tegap mereka langsung menghantam benda solid itu dan merosot, terduduk lemas sambil meringis sakit. Mata mereka menatap horror begitu mengetahui Jongin yang melakukan semuanya.

"Oppa…. ", suara kecil itu begitu lemah.. membuat Jongin tak berani melihat kondisinya. Blazer hitam yang kebetulan sekali kali ini dipakainya, dilepas kemudian menyodorkannya pada seorang yeoja berambut dark brown panjang yang berdiri dengan menyandarkan sebagian berat tubuhnya pada salah satu bilik toilet yang ada disana.

"Pakaikan padanya.. ", ujar Jongin dingin sambil mendekat dan berjongkok dihadapan 2 namja yang kini melihatnya takut. Sebelah tangannya dengan cepat menarik dasi yang membelit leher salah satu diantara mereka, melilitkannya pada leher kemudian menariknya kasar.

Tindakan Jongin itu membuat namja yang bersangkutan tercekik. Tubuh lemasnya yang masih sakit karena tindakan Jongin tadi bahkan tidak bisa memberikan perlawanan sedikit pun.

"K-kka… mi…aaakh.. ", Jongin sekali lagi menarik dasi itu.. membuatnya makin tercekik.. wajahnya makin merah dan mulutnya berusaha membuka. Pasokan udara yang masuk dihalangi dengan ikatan dasi yang kencang oleh Jongin.

**BANG .. Buk.. bUk..**

"Mati saja kalian! ", seperti kesetanan Jongin melonggarkan ikatan dasi namja itu dan sedetik kemudian langsung menghajarnya tanpa ampun. Wajah namja itu menghantam lantai toilet. Sedangkan namja lainnya yang tadi belum disentuh Jongin membulatkan mata kaget begitu salah satu lengan Jongin menariknya berdiri, membawanya ke salah satu bilik paling pojok.. dan langsung memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam closet. Tangan Jongin yang walaupun lentik itu tapi sangat kuat, menahan tengkuk lawannya. Jongin makin menekannya kebawah .. beberapa saat melepaskannya dan langsung menendangnya keluar dari bilik itu.

Kondisi kedua namja itu terkapar tak berdaya. Bahkan bergerak seujung jari saja tidak mampu. Jongin menatap mereka bosan. Bibir tebalnya itu mengeluarkan desisan perih begitu menyadari sebelah tangannya terluka dan mengeluarkan darah.

CUIH.. , Jongin meludahi wajah namja yang barusan ditendangnya. Sebelah kakinya terangkat menginjak telapak tangan namja tak berdaya itu.

"Luna- Jiyeon… ", sebuah suara yang familiar ditelinga Jongin memecah keheningan ditempat itu. "Oppaa..", itu Krystal. Kedua tangannya langsung membekap mulut begitu melihat orang-orang tak dikenalnya terkapar, Jongin yang ternyata sedang menginjak salah satu tangan namja terkapar, dan Jiyeon yang memeluk Luna erat disudut ruangan itu.

Jongin yang melihat kehadiran Krystal pun langsung melepaskan injakkannya.

"Kemari.. ",panggilnya datar dan diikuti Krystal.

"Jiyeon, Luna, dan Krystal. Jika diantara kalian ada yang menyentuh mereka seujung jari saja, jika mulut kalian berbicara jelek mengenai mereka, bahkan jika kalian memiliki niat jahat tersembunyi sekalipun, aku akan langsung dengan senang hati mengantar kalian menuju akhirat. Kalau masih ingin hidup, **JANGAN PERNAH MENYENTUH MEREKA. KALIAN PAHAM?!** Kalau sampai tadi kalian berbuat jauh pada Luna, aku pastikan kalian akan melihat neraka langsung dengan mata kalian sendiri". Ucapan Jongin yang terdengar seperti sebuah ultimatum itu membuat semua yang ada disana menganggukkan kepala dan tidak bersuara sedikit pun. Mereka langsung memberikan akses jalan ketika Jongin menggendong keluar Luna diikuti Krystal dan Jiyeon dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih oppa- eo.. Sunbae ",ujar Krystal begitu Jongin membaringkan tubuh Luna diatas ranjang UKS. Ruangan itu kosong dan hanya mereka berempat. Entah dimana perawat yang bertugas seharusnya berada.

"Hm.. "

Langkah Jongin terhenti begitu beranjak menuju satu-satunya pintu - yang merupakan akses keluar masuk ruangan serba putih itu - karena lengannya ditahan oleh seseorang – Jiyeon - .

"Tunggu sebentar, biar kuobati tanganmu oppa ..", jelas Jiyeon menanggapi raut wajah Jongin memandangnya protes karena disentuh begitu saja tanpa seijinnya. Tetapi Jongin menuruti begitu saja ketika Jiyeon membersihkan bekas darah yang mulai mengering pada sela-sela jari Jongin. Jongin juga membiarkan Krystal yang sekarang sedang menuangkan obat merah pada kain kasa yang disodorkan oleh Jiyeon. Luna yang terbaring karena kehilangan begitu banyak tenaga untuk meronta tadi hanya melihat saja kegiatan yang berlangsung didepan matanya dan sesekali memberikan arahan pada krystal yang kelabakan membantu Jiyeon membalut luka.

"Selesai.. ", ujar Krystal riang sambil meloncat kegirangan. Wajahnya nampak puas begitu melihat balutan perban ditangan Jongin yang sebagian besarnya dikerjakan oleh Jiyeon. Tingkah mereka bertiga itu tak luput dari penglihatan seorang Kim Jong in. Dia ingin bertanya banyak tapi dia terlampau malas untuk menanyakannya. Jongin malas mencampuri urusan orang lain apalagi terlibat langsung. Namun begitu mengetahui 2 namja tadi melakukan tindakan kasar pada Luna dan Jiyeon, membuat setan yang tertidur dalam dirinya bangun begitu saja. Jongin benar-benar belum puas memberi pelajaran pada 2 namja laknat tadi. Hatinya langsung mencelos begitu melihat Krystal didepannya.

"Oppa…hei oppa.. Kau tertidur?", sebuah tangan terlihat melambai persis didepan wajahnya.

"Ck! Aku tidak tertidur.. meskipun ingin sebenarnya ", gerutu Jongin sambil mendekati ranjang lain dan merebahkan tubuhnya. Matanya langsung terpejam begitu kepalanya menyentuh bantal empuk yang tersedia diatas ranjang.

"Selamat tidur.. oppa.. ", ucap ketiga yeoja itu sambil tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

"Kapan pertandingannya?"

"Akhir minggu depan. Yeongnam ", Jawab Jongin mengangkat gelas penuh vodka dan meneguknya tandas. Mata tajam Kris memperhatikan balutan putih yang sedikit mencuat dari ujung sweater putih bergaris hitam panjang milik Jongin.

"Tanganmu kenapa?", Kris meraih tangan Jongin agar bisa dilihat dekat olehnya namun gagal karena Jongin menarik tangannya menjauh dari jangkauan Kris.

"Jong-", ucapan Kris terhenti begitu Jongin melirik tajam kearah Kris. Nyaris saja Kris memanggil Jongin dengan nama aslinya. "Maaf", sesal Kris. Sebelah tangannya kembali menuang vodka – salah satu minuman beralkohol tinggi – kedalam gelasnya yang sudah kosong. "Yah!", omel Kris setengah kaget begitu mendapati gelas berisi penuh vodka yang baru ingin diminumnya berpindah ke tangan Jongin yang tidak dibalut perban.

Jongin memberikan smirk meremehkan pada Kris.

"Kau itu kenapa harus merebut gelasku? Aku bisa menuangkannya untukmu.. ", lagi – kesekian kalinya Kris mengomeli Jongin dan hanya ditanggapi senyum miring yang semakin membuatnya terlihat seksi.

"Aku ingin minum dari gelas milikmu", Jongin menatap Kris datar bukan dengan smirk tajamnya lagi,"Rasa minumanku berbeda dengan milikmu.. yang ini-jauh lebih memabukkan.. ", Jongin mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan meminum habis vodka yang direbutnya dari Kris.

"Ingin main-main denganku, KAI?", bisik Kris didekat telinga Jongin dan menarik wajahnya segera setelah mengecup ringan pipi lembut Jongin.

.

.

.

**GRAAK… **

Bartender yeoja itu hanya memandang heran kearah namja yang sekarang sedang duduk sendirian dihadapannya. Wajahnya mengeras dan terlihat memerah. Bukan-bukan mabuk. Minuman yang baru dipesannya tadi pun belum diteguk meski hanya sedikit. Minuman itu sudah tumpah dan membasahi meja bar disertai kepingan gelas kaca mahal yang retak didalam genggaman tangan namja putih pucat ini.

**SIAL! **

"Hey.. HEY! OH SEHUN-SSI! HEY !", panggil yeoja bartender itu dengan wajah cemas. "Tanganmu terluka.. tunggu sebentar, YAKH KAI..-", teriak yeoja itu lantang sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya kearah sudut club.

"Ada ap-? Dia kenapa?"

Tubuh Sehun terkesiap begitu mendengar suara dari sosok yang membuatnya kacau belakangan ini.

_Itu suaranya Kai.._

"Bisakah kau mengobati tangannya? Dia terluka.. tolonglah … "

"Tanganku sendiri terluka noona", Kai menarik ujung lengan sweater yang nyaris membungkus semua jarinya itu. Menunjukkan balutan perban putih yang baru digantinya tadi sebelum menuju ke club ini.

"Aku tidak butuh. Ini noona.. maaf menghancurkan salah satu koleksi gelasmu..", pamit Sehun dengan datar sambil beranjak keluar melewati Kai yang memandangnya aneh. "Ada apa kai?"

"Hem?.. Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa.. "

Dan setelah mengatakan itu, matanya kembali menatap kearah perginya namja tadi.

.

.

.

_Itu laki-laki yang sama dengan saat di Sinchon. Apa hubungannya dengan Kai? Kenapa tadi..- _

Sebuah tawa hambar keluar dari bibir tipis Oh Sehun.

_Kau gila Oh Sehun…_

_Gila karena seorang Kai… _

Dan sebuah tawa kecil mengakhiri lamunannya mengenai Kai..

Luka robek ditangannya bahkan tidak terasa perih.

_Kau.. benar-benar Kai…_

Sepertinya kali ini Sehun harus pulang cepat.

Siap-siap saja adik laki-laki yang bahkan jauh lebih dewasa darinya itu akan membombardirnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan jika melihat luka robek ini.

Tak butuh waktu lama suara mobil sport Sehun pun terdengar.. meraung dan menembus lenggangnya jalan di salah satu sudut Seoul.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak habis pikir denganmu Jongin. Kemarin aku mendengar kau memukul brutal teman sekolahmu sendiri. Kau itu- duduklah. Aku ingin bicara panjang denganmu Jongin", suruh yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik dengan rambut hitam panjang yang tergelung rapi dan kacamata tipis yang membingkai wajah panjangnya.

Yeoja itu hanya tersenyum maklum mendapati Jongin – salah satu muridnya sekaligus keponakannya – masih tak beranjak menuruti perintahnya. "Bisakah langsung ke intinya?"

"Kau bukan tipe yang akan ikut kelas kan? Untuk apa buru-buru Kim Jong In?"

"Jangan memanggil namaku selengkap itu.. "

"Tolong hormati aku Kim Jong In. Aku berbicara dengan posisi sebagai kepala sekolah bukan sebagai bibimu "

Alis Jongin terangkat begitu mendengar kata ' bibi mu ' dan kemudian tersenyum miring menatap wanita itu.

"Aku tidak pernah memiliki bibi. Kalaupun ada, tidak akan aku akui. Jabatanmu sebagai kepala sekolah juga tidak penting untukku. Kalau ingin menasehatiku, lebih baik jangan kau lakukan. Aku bukan tipe orang yang mau mendengarkan orang lain. "

Tangan Jongin nyaris mencapai kenop pintu sebelum yeoja itu mengutarakan sesuatu,"Dia ingin bertemu denganmu," dan detik berikutnya pintu itu terbuka menampakkan sosok yeoja yang berusia lebih muda daripada Kepala Sekolah-nya ini. Rambut panjangnya tergerai. Wajahnya langsung menegang begitu menyadari tatapan intimidasi dari Jongin.

"Dia ingin bertemu denganmu Jongin.. "

TAP

Dan langkah kaki Jongin mundur teratur menjauhi sosok wanita dihadapannya sekarang.

"Kau sudah besar.. Jonginie.. "

Wanita itu – Jun Ji Hyun – tidak lain adalah ibu kandung Jongin. Paras cantiknya masih tak memudar. Tubuhnya pun masih ramping seperti dulu. Tidak ada yang berubah secara nyata dari sosoknya. Bunyi high heels yang dikenakannya adalah satu-satunya bunyi yang terdengar diruangan itu. Langkah kakinya mendekati Jongin yang masih memandangnya lekat, diam, dan angkuh.

"Aku merindukanmu..", ujar Jihyun dengan suara lirih sambil berusaha menyentuh wajah Jongin yang langsung ditepis kasar – nyaris membuat Jihyun terhuyung jatuh- .

"Kau- siapa?", nada dingin yang biasanya. Ekspresi datar yang biasanya. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Sorot matanya begitu menusuk membuat siapapun yang menatap Jongin kala ini akan langsung mematung ditempatnya.

"Jongin-ah.. bagaimanapun dia ibumu. Tidak bisakah kau – "

Dan bahkan seorang Jun Na Eul – Kepala sekolah yang terkenal sangar – pun tak berkutik begitu tatapan tajam Jongin mengarah padanya.

"Seorang ibu? Apa kelakuannya pantas disebut seorang ibu? Dan anda.. tidak perlu ikut campur urusanku. Seumur hidupku, aku tidak memiliki ibu".

Tubuh tinggi semampai itupun membeku mendengar penolakkan Jongin padanya.

Jihyun tahu ini konsekuensi yang harus diterimanya. Satu-satunya anak laki-laki yang dia miliki – menolaknya tegas dan berlalu begitu saja tanpa sekalipun menoleh padanya.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak akan ikut campur lagi. Jongin sudah mengerti semuanya. Kali ini saja usaha terakhirku membantumu Jihyun-ah…"

.

.

.

"BRENGSEK!", teriak Kai serak sambil terus mengayunkan pukulan pada wajah namja yang bahkan sudah tertutupi noda darah. Tubuh tak berdaya namja itu dibantingnya dijalanan- dan lagi dengan brutal menginjaknya tanpa kenal ampun. Erangan dan teriakan minta tolong bahkan tidak bisa menggerakkan satu pun orang yang hanya bisa diam dan menatap iba namja yang sekarang menjadi bulan-bulanan Kai.

SRETT…. Tetesan darah terus saja mengalir, dengan sebelah tangan Jongin menyeret tubuh tak bertenaga itu menuju tengah arena balap. Yah, Kai berada di Sinchon. Namja yang sekarang dipukuliya ini memang mencari masalah dengan Kai yang sedang dalam kondisi buruk.

Kerah kemeja yang berwarna biru itu sudah tertutupi sebagian besar oleh darah… tapi Kai tidak peduli. Kekesalannya makin tidak terbendung begitu menigngat pertemuannya tadi dengan wanita sialan itu. Setiap ayunan kepalan tangannya yang menghantam wajah namja itu bagaikan luapan sakit hati yang selama ini ditahannya.

Pelipis namja itu robek .. hidungnya bahkan nyaris patah.. giginya tanggal entah berapa banyak.. mata dan mulutnya lebam.. menjijikkan! Kai membanting entah sudah keberapa kali tubuh itu. Memandangnya dengan dingin dan angkuh. "Jangan pernah kau membuat masalah disini lagi.. aku akan langsung membunuhmu begitu kau membuat onar di arena ini!", dan satu tendangan keras pun menghantam perut namja itu.

"Sudah selesai?", sebuah suara tepat menyapa indera pendengarannya. Badannya langsung berbalik dan melihat heran namja tinggi dengan wajah yang tidak asing lagi.

"Kau-"

"Ayo.. kita obati lukamu dulu.. ", tanpa basa-basi, Jongin pun ditarik mengikuti langkah panjang namja dihadapannya ini. Wajahnya familiar dan demi apapun, Jongin itu pelupa. Sampai akhirnya dia sadar, dirinya berada dalam mobil sport yang sama jenisnya dengan milik Kris.

"Kau siapa?"

"Aku?", namja itu malah balik bertanya tanpa melihat kearah Jongin. Sepertinya dia sedang sibuk mencari sesuatu," akhirnya ketemu. Kemarikan tanganmu", suruhnya lagi. "Tanganku?", dan saat itu baru Jongin sadar.. lukanya kembali terbuka- membuat sebagian tangan bahkan bajunya berlumuran darah.

"Sudah sadar sekarang kalau tanganmu juga terluka? Kemarikan.. "

Jongin menggeleng dan hendak membuka pintu mobil sampai Sehun – namja yang tadi menarik Jongin- dengan gerakan cepat menguncinya otomatis.

"Diamlah! Aku bukan pembunuh. Bukan pemerkosa juga. Bukan penculik. Jadi duduk tenang sambil kuobati lukamu ", perintah Sehun mutlak dengan tatapan mata tidak ingin dibantah.

.

.

.

"Kau siapa?"

Sehun melihatnya sebentar. Akhirnya namja incarannya ini bertanya juga mengenai dirinya. Tidak sia-sia Sehun mendiamkannya selama membalut lukanya tadi.

"Kau ingat padaku?", kali ini dia menatap langsung bola mata Jongin. Mendekatkan wajahnya. Sebelah tangannya terangkat mengusap sebelah pipi Jongin.

"Hm. Namja aneh yang terluka di club ", Jongin menepis tangan Sehun yang sedang membelai wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak terluka. Namun kali ini sial. Sehun menggunakan sebelah tangannya yang bebas untuk memegang erat tangan Jongin itu.

"Aku- Sehun. Salam kenal.. Kai ", dan bibirnya menyambar cepat bibir milik Jongin. Tangannya yang mengusap lembut pipi Jongin bergerak menuju tengkuk dan menekannya lembut membuat ciumannya semakin dalam. Jongin berontak dan hendak mendorong tubuh Sehun dengan tangannya yang terluka. Lagi-lagi tidak membuahkan hasil. Sehun menarik tubuh Jongin mendekat kearahnya. Terus melumat bibir yang sekarang dikulumnya.

_Manis._

_Memabukkan… _

Ingat tangan Sehun yang mengenggam sebelah tangan Jongin? Genggaman itu sudah terlepas. Tangan halus dan kekarnya berpindah ke perut datar Jongin.. mengusapnya pelan dan bergerak menuju punggung Jongin.

Jongin memukul keras lengan Sehun. Dia membutuhkan oksigen untuk bernapas. Dengan tidak rela, Sehun melepaskan ciumannya tetapi tidak menjauhkan wajahnya. Bibir tipisnya menempel pada pipi lembut Jongin. Memberikan kecupan ringan dan sesekali menggigitnya.

"YAH,, KAU.."

Bibir Jongin terkatup rapat begitu jari telunjuk Sehun mengusap permukaan bibirnya. Lupakan sosok Jongin yang kasar, dingin, dan lain-lain. Jongin yang sekarang terhipnotis manik hitam Sehun. Apalagi melihat wajah yang mau tidak mau diakui cukup tampan olehnya kini begitu dekat. Sehun masih mengusap penuh sayang bibir lembut itu. Menatapnya tanpa kedip.

Sehun sudah banyak mencicipi bibir yeoja bahkan namja manis di negara asalnya, China. Akan tetapi baru kali ini Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang tak pernah dia bayangkan.

Ini baru bibirnya Kai.

Baru sebagian kecil dari tubuh Kai yang disentuhnya, efeknya bahkan sehebat ini.

**SRAK**..

dan tak butuh waktu lama, tubuh Jongin sudah berpindah keatas pangkuan Sehun.

"Kau.. membuatku gila, Kai.. Ini semua salahmu.. ", ujar Sehun dengan 2 lengan kokohnya yang berpindah ke pinggang ramping Jongin. Menariknya makin dekat sehingga kulit tubuhnya dapat merasakan hangatnya kulit tubuh sosok yang digilainya ini.

"Lepaskan aku, Sehun-ssi", Sehun terkekeh geli melihat raut wajah dingin Jongin yang sekarang ditampakkannya.

"Ekspresimu yang sekarang ini tidak cocok untukmu", Sehun mengusap lagi bibir bawah Jongin dan memajukan kepalanya mencium bibir manis itu.

Mengulumnya.. menjilat.. melumat.. dan sesekali menggigit.

Sehun melakukannya berulang-ulang.

Sebelah tangan Sehun langsung terangkat dan menekan lembut kepala Jongin yang ingin menjauh darinya,"Jangan pergi Kai..Jangan membuatku frustasi lebih dari ini", dan Sehun pun memeluk Jongin erat. Membenamkan wajah Jongin diceruk lehernya.

_Aku.. tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu.. Kai_

_Tidak akan pernah.._

.

.

.

Jongin menatap datar kotak-kotak bekal yang tergeletak rapi dihadapannya.

"Ini?", tunjuk Jongin mengarah ke kotak-kotak bekal - berbagai ukuran dan berbagai warna - itu meminta penjelasan pada Krystal, Luna, serta Jiyeon yang saat ini duduk berjejeran 1 meja dengannya.

"Ini kotak bekal", jawab Krystal seraya membuka tutup masing-masing kotak.

Mata Jongin sontak melebar melihat isi dari kotak bekal tersebut.

"Bagaimana oppa? Ada yang kurang?", kali ini Luna yang bertanya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah termos sup berukuran kecil keatas meja. Jiyeon lain lagi. Tangannya dengan cekatan meletakkan yogurt, buah-buahan, dan susu cokelat diatas meja.

Takjub

_Jongin merasa ini namanya bukan menemani sarapan pagi - karena mereka bosan makan sendirian- tetapi ini lebih tepatnya menemani untuk makan seharian.. _

"Ini untuk kita berempat kan?", tanya Jongin ragu. Matanya masih memandang ngeri bercampur takjub dengan banyaknya jenis makanan yang memenuhi meja dihadapannya ini.

"Tidak. Itu untuk oppa semuanya.. ", ucap Krystal polos sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Jawaban polos milik maknae diantara mereka itu langsung membuat Jongin sweatdrop.

Ini bukan porsi normal untuk sarapan pagi.

"Hm? Ada apa oppa? Kurangkah? Aku masih punya sandwich. Ini oppa"

"Aku tidak bisa menghabiskannya", ucap Jongin jujur.

"Lain kali buatkan saja bekal biasa dengan ayam goreng. Itu sudah cukup ", terang Jongin sambil mengambil sebuah sandwich yang berada dalam kotak bekal Krystal. Ketiga yeoja dihadapannya mengangguk patuh.

"Oppa suka ayam?"

Jongin mengangguk seraya menyuapkan makanan yang ingin dia makan.

"Enakkan? Kami yang memasak sendiri. Ini pertama kalinya kami memasak untuk seseorang dan oppa orang pertama yang memakannya.. Aku senang sekali.. "

Jongin termangu sejenak. Tidak lama, dia hanya mengangguk sebentar dan melanjutkan makannya lagi.

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Ne.. apa oppa?"

"Menurut kalian.. namja manis itu seperti apa?", Jongin akhirnya bertanya meski dengan suara kecil.

"Namja manis itu seperti Baekhyun sunbae, Kyungsoo sunbae, Lay sunbae yang baru-baru pindah sekolah, dan ehm…seperti itulah oppa", Luna menjawab cepat diangguki Jiyeon dan Krystal.

"Kalau imut?", Jongin bertanya lagi, kali ini dengan ekspresi lucu yang membuat 3 yeoja dihadapannya langsung mencubit heboh pipi Jongin. "YAKH! Kenapa mencubitku.. lepas", Jongin merenggut dan akhirnya memakan sandwich yang tinggal satu-satunya dengan beringas.

"Imut itu yah.. "

Perhatian Jongin kembali mengarah pada tiga yeoja itu.

"Imut itu.. yah oppa.. "

"MWO?!"

Uhuk… Uhuk.. Jongin memukul pelan dadanya.. sebelah tangannya meneguk cepat minuman mineral yang disodorkan Jiyeon.

"Kalian jangan bercanda… ", desis Jongin dengan wajah datarnya

"Kami tidak bercanda oppa. Oppa itu imut. Kalau tidak percaya ini.. kami masing-masing punya foto-foto oppa yang diam-diam kami ambil..", ucap Krystal sambil menunjukkan sebuah foto yang tersimpan dalam smartphonenya.

_Tidak Sehun si namja mesum itu…_

_Sekarang tiga yeoja aneh ini mengatakan hal yang sama.._

_Mati kau Kim Jong In.._

Jongin membenturkan dahinya pelan pada meja berulang kali

"_Asal kau tahu.. Kau itu imut.. dan seksi.. Kau perpaduan yang memabukkan berikut mengairahkan dan hanya aku yang boleh memilikimu. Hanya aku. Sehun. "_

.

.

.

"Aaarrgghh… Sehun.. ssshh ..… Se-…", tubuh sintalnya menggelinjang geli. Nafasnya makin berat dan pendek. Kedua tangannya meremas kasar rambut halus berwarna hitam yang berada didekapannya. Wajahnya mendonggak dan mulutnya membuka lebar.. meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Tubuhnya sudah basah dengan keringat. Permainan lidah namja didadanya ini betul-betul gila! Permainan seorang pro.

"Se- Sehunnnn… agh.. ", desahnya tak terkontrol. Tangannya langsung menarik kepala namja yang sedang menindihnya sekarang. Mencium kasar bibir tipis pemuda yang baru ditemuinya tadi di club yang biasa dia datangi. Bunyi kecipak dan derit ranjang bergantian menggema disalah satu kamar yang telah disewa oleh namja pucat itu – Sehun-. Lidah panjang Sehun bergerak liar didalam rongga mulut yeoja bertubuh sintal yang sekarang menepuk pipi Sehun. Dia butuh udara. Sehun benar-benar pencium yang hebat. Entah liur siapa yang sekarang jatuh dan menetes mengikuti garis wajah yeoja itu.

Kali ini Sehun bergerak menuju leher jenjang putih mulus yang belum disentuhnya tadi. Dia menggigit.. mencium.. menghisap sekuat mungkin meninggalkan bercak kemerahan yang begitu kontras dengan warna kulit aslinya. Nafsu Sehun sudah diubun-ubun. Dengan kasarnya gaun malam yeoja berwarna hitam dengan potongan leher rendah itupun dirobeknya. Keduanya _naked_ total.

Bola matanya menggelap.

Sehun sudah tak tahan.

"Langsung saja yah noona… ", ucapnya berat seraya menjilati seluruh permukaan wajah yeoja yang mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaannya. Sehun tersenyum miring dan dilanjuti dengan tangan kanannya yang bergerak kebawah.

.

.

.

Bola mata hitam yang mirip puppy itu melebar. Dia tak menyangka, ketika hendak berkeliling sebentar dilantai 2 club ini, ternyata dia mendapati sebuah tontotan gratis. Tubuh tinggi semampainya bersandar sepenuhnya pada tembok yang ada dibelakangnya. Sebelah tangan dimasukkan disaku celana jins hitam dan satunya lagi memegang segelas penuh martini yang belum disentuhnya. Ruangan ini memang didesain sedikit remang, kedap suara, luas, dan memiliki pendingin sendiri. Tetapi tubuhnya justru merasakan hawa panas.

_Mungkin alat pendinginnya rusak. _

Aa… tidak.. mungkin karena adegan yang sedang berlangsung didepan matanya ini yang membuat suhu udara diruangan ini meningkat.

Dia-Jongin- tersenyum miring.

Bibirnya menyesap sedikit martini.. dan kembali melihat tontonan gratis itu.

.

.

Suara erangan, desahan, dan teriakan nama pun bersahutan.. Sehun memejamkan matanya nikmat begitu mencapai klimaksnya. Nafasnya memburu bersamaan dengan tubuhnya ambruk diatas yeoja yang sekarang mendekapnya erat. Rambutnya diusap lembut membuat Sehun tersenyum kecil.

Beberapa saat terdiam seperti itu- setelah mengumpulkan tenaganya lagi- Sehun membuka matanya dan memalingkan pandangannya.

**GOTCHA!**

Sehun melihat sosok namja yang baru kemarin dicium dan diklaim sebagai miliknya sedang menyeringai kearahnya.

"KAI?!", Otak Sehun tidak bisa memproses bagaimana bisa Kai atau lebih tepatnya Jongin berada diruangan ini. Bukannya tadi pintu itu sudah..

_aa.. Sh*t!_ Maki Sehun

"Bagaimana olahraga malamnya, Sehun-ssi?", Jongin tersenyum sinis dengan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan. Tangannya yang sedang memegang segelas martini digoyangkannya pelan. Jongin meneguk habis isinya.

"Kau menikmati service dari yeoja itu?", tanya Jongin dengan nada datar. Tidak ada lagi ekspresi meremehkan. Tatapan mematikan dari Jongin kini menusuk Sehun yang hanya bisa diam mematung- bahkan tak beranjak sedikit pun dari tubuh yeoja yang masih ditindihnya.

**PRAANG..**

Gelas itu meluncur begitu saja dari tangan Jongin. Pecahannya berhamburan dilantai..

Kejadian itu membangunkan yeoja yang sempat tertidur dan menatap heran melihat seorang namja asing berada didalam ruangan privat tersebut.

"Lain kali jangan lupa memastikan pintu ruangan kalian terkunci. Untung aku yang melihatnya. Kalau orang lain? Mereka mungkin akan merekam adegan panas kalian kemudian menyebarkannya ke publik atau mungkin dapat digunakan untuk mengancam kalian. A- aku terlalu baik. Kenapa tidak kulakukan saja tadi?", Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan memasang wajah menyesal, kemudian tersenyum miring lagi melihat wajah marah yeoja sintal itu.

"YAH KAU! JANGAN BICARA SEMBARANGAN! AKU BISA MEROBEK MULUTMU ITU!", yeoja itu berteriak membuat Sehun terkesiap kaget karena suara menggelegar yang berada begitu dekat dengan telinganya.

"Sebelum kau lakukan itu, aku akan membuat tubuhmu hancur dikoyak binatang buas. Atau aku akan menyeret tubuh menjijikkanmu itu dijalanan kemudian aku gilas dengan mobilku? Hm? Pilih yang mana? ", tenang. Jongin berkata begitu tenang. Berbalik terbalik dengan ekspresi yeoja yang sekarang mengenggam erat selimut putih didekatnya.

"Jangan pernah berkata kasar padaku. Jangan pernah membentakku. Jangan pernah mengancamku ", lanjut Jongin kemudian berpaling kearah Sehun yang telah mengenakan kembali celana jinsnya namun tidak dengan atasannya. Jongin bersiul menggoda melihat tubuh Sehun yang sekarang.

"Kau memang tampan, Sehun-ssi. Playboy sepertimu tidak perlu mencari mangsa. Iyakan? Karena mereka akan datang dengan sendirinya. Tapi, boleh aku berkata jujur?", Jongin melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Dia masih tetap pada posisi awalnya.

"Wanita yang kau tiduri itu, tidak lebih cantik daripada anak anjing milik tetanggaku", ucap Jongin sambil jari telunjuknya mengetuk pelan bibir sexy-nya. Jongin tertawa puas mendapati tatapan Sehun mengarah pada bibirnya.

"Baiklah. Silahkan lanjutkan. Terimakasih atas tontonan gratisnya, Sehun-ssi", Jongin berbalik setelah melambaikan sebelah tangannya pada sepasang manusia yang menatapnya dalam diam.

.

.

"Minggir!", perintah Jongin sambil menendang keras kaki meja disampingnya. Matanya menatap lurus pada beberapa yeoja berpakaian minim yang duduk memenuhi sofa berukuran panjang yang ada diruangan besar itu.

Beberapa botol minuman keras berserakan diatas meja begitu juga beberapa gelas kosong.

Kris yang duduk diatas sofa tunggal dengan dikelilingi yeoja-yeoja bermake up tebal mengerutkan kening mendapati wajah Jongin yang mengeras.

"Kau kenapa?", tanyanya sambil menuangkan Vodka didalam gelas kristal miliknya dan menyodorkannya kearah Jongin.

"Aku? Maksudmu?", Jongin bertanya balik. Kris mengerti. Begitu Jongin mengucapkan sesuatu atau bertanya dengan tanpa menambahkan embel-embel nama maupun hyung padanya, hal itu berarti Jongin tidak ingin membicarakannya.

1 gelas… 3 gelas… 7 gelas… Kris tidak tahu sudah berapa banyak gelas berisi vodka yang dikonsumsi Jongin.

Anak itu bahkan tidak menampakkan gejala mabuk sama sekali.

Toleransi alkohol Jongin begitu tinggi.

Dia tidak akan mudah mabuk begitu saja.

Wajahnya saja tidak memerah.

"Kenapa melihatku? Perhatikan saja yeojamu itu", seru Jongin lagi seraya menunjuk kearah Kris.

"Oppa…", panggil seorang yeoja berambut pendek yang kini berpindah mendekati Jongin. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman menggoda dan jemari lentiknya mengusap lengan Jongin.

"Apa?"

Dia mendekatkan bibirnya menuju telinga Jongin. Berbisik beberapa saat kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya nakal.

Jongin meliriknya sebentar, meneguk habis sisa vodka dalam gelasnya, kemudian memberi kode pada yeoja itu untuk mendekat.

"Kau ingin aku menyentuhmu?", tanya Jongin sok manis dengan sebelah tangan menopang dagunya. Yeoja itu mengangguk antusias. Wanita mana yang tidak akan tertarik pada Jongin? Secara fisik, Jongin itu hot. Jongin begitu menantang. Dia bukan tipe yang mudah luluh begitu saja. Jongin tipe candu. Sekali kau terjerat pesona Jongin, jangan harap kau lepas dengan mudah kecuali jika Jongin yang melepaskannya.

"Aku tentu saja ingin melakukannya noona. Aku juga punya nafsu. Tapi-", Jongin menggantung kata terakhirnya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada yeoja itu.

**BLUSH**

_Benarkan? Baru jarak begini saja wajahnya sudah memerah seperti itu._

_Tidak menarik._

_Membosankan_.

"Aku tidak suka menyentuh bekas orang lain, noona", ujar Jongin santai, wajah yeoja itu langsung menegang dan melesat keluar begitu saja. Jongin terkekeh sendiri kemudian menuangkan lagi isi vodka yang tinggal setengah dalam gelasnya.

"Kau benar-benar jahat, Kai..", ujar yeoja lain yang melihat kawannya berlalu begitu saja setelah mendengarkan ucapan Jongin.

"Terima kasih untuk pujiannya..", Jongin tersenyum sinis kearah yeoja yang tadi mengatainya.

Sedangkan Kris?

Dia hanya tersenyum maklum dengan kelakuan sahabatnya- Jongin – yang diam-diam dia cintai.

.

.

.

"YAKH APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?! ", teriak seorang namja berpiyama boneka dengan kedua tangan menutup telinganya. Kakinya bergantian menendang pintu dihadapannya ini.

"DEMI TUHAN OH SEHUN! BERHENTI MENGACAU!", teriaknya lagi. Wajahnya tampak kesal sekali. Bagaimana tidak kesal jika waktu menunjukkan dini pagi dan waktu tidurnya terganggu karena manusia albino setinggi tiang listrik yang enggan dipanggilnya hyung itu membuat gaduh didalam kamarnya yang bersebelahan dengan kamarnya sendiri.

**BANG! **

Pintu itupun terbuka dengan tidak manusiawinya.

Matanya menatap horror isi kamar itu. Rasanya seperti ada angin topan yang memporak-porandakan semua barang-barang didalam. Lihat saja televisi berukuran besar yang baru beberapa hari lalu dibelinya kini hancur disudut ruangan. Buku-buku berhamburan dan pecahan kaca berserakan dimana-mana. Kakinya melangkah hati-hati semakin masuk kedalam kamar. Berjinjit memastikan kakinya melangkah dengan aman.. sampai pada saat bola mata bulatnya menangkap siluet manusia dengan tinggi melebihinya tertunduk lesu disudut lain ruangan ini dengan tangan bermandikan darah.

Luhan menghela napas kasar.

Kali ini dia harus merelakan waktu tidurnya terbuang untuk mengurusi luka namja bodoh disudut sana - Kakaknya, Oh Sehun-

.

.

.

Luhan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan hyungnya itu. Kejadian semalam tidak pernah terjadi selama dia menjabat sebagai adik laki-laki tunggal dari Oh Sehun- namja yang terkenal playboy dan berhasil meniduri begitu banyak wanita dan pria di negara mereka sebelumnya- .

Pertama kali Luhan melihat kakaknya begitu kacau. Cermin besar yang dibeli oleh eommanya kemarin hancur karena pukulan Sehun. Dia tidak berani bertanya. Bagaimana dia bisa bertanya jika melihat wajah tertunduk hyungnya saja tidak bisa. Luhan bergidik ngeri mengingat peristiwa dini pagi. Hyungnya menyeramkan sekali.

_Tidak mungkin karena yeoja ataupun namja cantik_

_YAH.. tidak mungkin. Hyungnya itu tidak pernah gagal mendapatkan orang manapun yang ingin ditidurinya. _

Tidak mungkin juga karena appa maupun eomma. Keluarga mereka tetap harmonis. Meskipun kedua orangtuanya sibuk bekerja dan jarang dirumah, namun mereka berdua tidak pernah kekurangan apapun. Kasih sayang? Tidak mungkin. Bahkan Luhan dan Sehun saja menolak untuk terlalu dimanjakan atau dicurahi kasih sayang dan perhatian dari kedua orang tuanya. Mereka sudah besar dan bisa menjaga diri.

_Jadi hal apa yang bisa membuat hyungnya sekacau itu?!_

AAArghh… Luhan sungguh penasaran.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Raut wajah dan ucapan Jongin tadi terus terngiang ditelinganya. Sebelah lengannya terangkat menutupi matanya.

_KAI.. KAI…KAI… KAI… _

_Kau kehilangannya lagi Sehun.. Kau idiot!_

.

.

.

Jongin merasakan sebuah tangan menutupi kedua matanya. Tangan yang sangat halus dan kecil. Sudut bibirnya terangkat,"Kau sendiri kesini, Jiyeon?", terdengar decakan kesal diikuti dengan hentakkan kaki kecil didekatnya. Jongin memalingkan wajahnya dan terkekeh geli mendapati Jiyeon dengan aksi kesalnya.

"Bagaimana oppa bisa tahu itu aku?", tanyanya sambil mendudukkan diri disamping Jongin.

"Wangi badan dan tanganmu. Mana yang lain?"

"Soojung dan Luna masih ujian. Aku sudah selesai dan merasa bosan. Jadi aku kesini- e, gomawo oppa", Jiyeon tersenyum kearah Jongin yang menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas. Barusan Jongin menaruh blazernya diatas pangkuan Jiyeon. Angin diatap ini kadang berhembus kencang dan lagi rata-rata potongan rok lipit murid-murid yeoja disini diatas lutut. Yah, kalian tahulah maksud dari tindakan Jongin tadi.

"Oppa sakit?", raut wajah Jiyeon menyiratkan kekuatiran begitu melihat Jongin sesekali memijit keningnya.

"Kepalaku sakit. Kemarin aku minum terlampau banyak mungkin"

**PUK..PUK.. **

"Berbaringlah disini oppa. Aku akan memijit dahimu ", ujar Jiyeon sembari menepuk pangkuannya yang tertutupi blazer milik Jongin.

"Tidurlah… ", Jiyeon memijit pelan dahi Jongin yang kini memejamkan mata. Jiyeon bersyukur setidaknya sikap Jongin pada mereka bertiga menjadi lebih baik. Jiyeon sama dengan Krystal dan Luna. Mereka bertiga sangat menyayangi Jongin. Bagi mereka, Jongin adalah sosok oppa impian - yah meskipun banyak kelakuan buruknya yang tersebar disekolah.

"Jiyeon-ah… "

"Iya?"

"Aku- sangat kesal. Beberapa hari yang lalu wanita yang membuangku itu datang dan bersikap seolah-olah tidak pernah ada hal buruk yang dia lakukan. Malamnya ada seorang namja brengsek yang menciumku brutal dan mengklaimku sebagai miliknya. Tetapi kemarin, aku malah melihat tontonan menarik yang dia lakoni"

Dahi Jiyeon mengkerut,"tontonan apa?". Jongin membuka mata, memandang lurus ke mata Jiyeon,"tontonan gratis yang biasa terjadi di klub-klub malam". Jiyeon sedikit kaget melihat perubahan ekspresi Jongin. Kedua jemarinya yang sedari tadi bergerak memberikan pijatan pada dahi Jongin mendadak berhenti.

"Oppa- jangan bilang kau begini karenanya?"

Saat itu Jongin serasa membeku. Jiyeon mengusap lembut rambutnya, menenangkan Jongin karena merasakan bagaimana tubuh Jongin seperti tersengat begitu Jiyeon bertanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Hem?", hibur Jiyeon dengan senyuman yang meneduhkan. Jongin sangat menyukai sifat keibuan Jiyeon. Berada dekat bersama Jiyeon membuatnya seakan memiliki orang yang begitu memahaminya. Rasanya tenang. Nyaman.

Jiyeon seperti noona buatnya.

"Tidurlah…", dan suara lembut itu mengantarnya ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

"Jangan pernah jauh-jauh dariku. Jangan mau berbicara dengan orang lain jika aku belum mengijinkannya. Jangan berekspresi imut atau melakukan aegyo. Jangan panggil nama asliku. Panggil aku Kai. Paham?", ucap Jongin dengan penuh penekanan dan diangguki oleh lawan bicaranya dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Aku bicara serius Park Jiyeon…", ucap Jongin lagi. Sebelah tangannya menarik pelan pipi Jiyeon yang mengerang sakit dan memukul tubuhnya berkali-kali.

"Yakh.. yakh yakh… Aku sedang menyetir! Kau mau kita celaka?", sungut Jongin dengan tubuh berkelit menghindari pukulan Jiyeon yang lumayan itu. Ah, lupakah Jongin kalau Jiyeon itu seorang atlet taekwondo andalan sekolah juga? Tenaganya tidak main-main. Berbeda dengan yeoja lain yang gerakannya gemulai.

"JANGAN UCAPKAN HAL SIAL SEPERTI ITU OPPA BODOH!", pekik Jiyeon sambil memandang kesamping.

Ingin tahu mereka sedang menuju ke mana? Tentu saja ke Sinchon.

Selepas jam sekolah tadi, Jiyeon memohon untuk diajak ke Sinchon pada Jongin. Berbagai rayuan dan ancaman dilontarkan oleh yeoja muda ini demi mewujudkan keinginannya. Sampai pada Jiyeon mengancam akan pergi ke sana sendiri jika Jongin tidak mengajaknya. Tentu saja namja tan itu langsung kelabakan mendengar penuturan yeoja yang sudah dianggap adiknya ini. Jongin pun luluh dan bersedia membawa Jiyeon bersamanya kali ini. Tambahan dengan beberapa persyaratan yang sukses membuat Jiyeon kesal.

.

.

Berbagai mobil sport keluaran lama maupun terbaru berjejeran memenuhi garis jalan yang biasa dijadikan lintasan balap itu. Suara raungan mobil pun terdengar memekakkan telinga. Belum lagi dentuman musik dan kerumunan orang yang bagaikan semut itu. Jiyeon menatap kagum. Ini pertama kali dia menginjakkan kakinya ke tempat-tempat seperti ini. Rute hidupnya belakangan ini hanyalah sekolah- rumah balik lagi rumah-sekolah. Konstan begitu saja. Masuk dalam dunia baru seperti ini tentu saja pengalaman berharga untuknya.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku", desis Jongin begitu dekat sambil mengenggam erat tangannya. Jiyeon mengangguk paham dan merapatkan tubuhnya kearah Jongin.

"YOSH KAI!", teriakan beberapa orang menyambut kedatangan Kai dan langsung mengerumuninya.

"Uwo… dia siapa?", Jiyeon bergerak mendekat dan bersembunyi dibalik punggung tegap Jongin. Wajahnya terlihat tidak suka dengan pandangan beberapa orang yang sekarang berada dihadapannya.

"Jangan lihat dia seperti itu. Kau mau mati ?", suara dingin Jongin membuat beberapa pasang mata yang menatap Jiyeon dengan berbagai ekspresi itu langsung membubarkan diri. Mereka sadar bukan hal baik jika Jongin sudah berbicara dingin dengan mata yang siap membunuh kapan saja.

"KAI! Ingin bergabung? Lawan kali ini pasti bisa kau atasi dengan mudah…", sebuah suara yang berasal dari namja paruh baya – yang waktu itu menang taruhan – mengagetkan Jongin dan Jiyeon.

Bola matanya melebar melihat seorang yeoja cantik bersama Jongin.

"Kekasihmu? Wuah… baru pertama kali kau membawanya kesini. Aku pak Lee. Salam kenal nona. Ah, Kai- kau mau ikut? Masih kurang pemain..",namja paruh baya itu – Pak Lee – kembali fokus menatap Jongin yang nampak ragu.

"Aku tidak bisa pak Lee. Aku tidak ingin dia sendiri sementara aku bertanding", jawab Jongin setelah cukup lama berpikir. Dipandangnya Jiyeon yang sekarang memasang wajah tidak setuju padanya.

"Kau ingin aku ikut? Bicaralah. Disini hanya ada pak Lee", Jongin melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan Jiyeon. Membuka jaket hoodie yang dipakainya kemudian disampirkannya pada tubuh Jiyeon.

"Oppa ikut saja"

"Lalu kau kutinggal sendirian disini? Tanpa satu pun yang mengenalmu? HELL NO baby! Jangan melontarkan ide gila lagi", bantah Jongin.

"Bukan begitu.. aku ikut denganmu, bagaimana?", usul Jiyeon sambil melihat kearah Pak Lee meminta dukungan untuk merayu Jongin agar memperbolehkannya. Jongin menggeleng tegas.

"Tidak bisa!", putus Jongin akhirnya.

"Tapi aku ingin oppa..", rengek Jiyeon dengan wajah memelas. Spontan saja Jongin menarik tubuh Jiyeon, membekapnya dan berbisik,"JANGAN. PAKAI. AEGYO. PAHAM?!", ucapnya datar dengan penuh penekanan.

"Kalau begitu ijinkan aku ikut denganmu bertanding. Kau tidak mungkin mencelakaiku. Seorang kakak akan selalu melindungi adiknya. Aku tidak salah kan?", Jiyeon tersenyum puas begitu Jongin menganggukkan kepala kearahnya.

"Kalau kau takut, tutup matamu. Teriak sekuatmu. Kalau merasa mual dan pusing, katakan. Paham Jiyeon?, lagi- Jongin mengulang kalimat itu begitu duduk dibalik kemudi mobil Zenvo andalannya.

Jongin mengusap sebelah pipi adiknya itu.

Jongin berjanji dalam hatinya. Ini hal terakhir yang akan dia lakukan. Lain kali tidak akan membawa Jiyeon ke tempat semacam ini.

.

.

.

Jiyeon bersumpah ini adalah hal terhebat sepanjang hidupnya. Adrenalinnya benar-benar terpacu begitu mendengar suara raungan gas yang bersahutan. Seorang yeoja memegang bendera kecil berwarna biru berdiri tepat ditengah lintasan.

"Oppa..Kau harus menang!", tukas Jiyeon antusias dengan kedua tangan mengenggam erat _seatbelt_ yang dikenakannya.

3

Brum… Brumm.. Brum…

2

Raungan itu makin keras…

Jiyeon berdebar mendengar hitungan mundur yang yeoja itu teriakkan

1

GGGOOOO…

Dan tubuh Jiyeon tersentak kebelakang begitu Jongin menginjak pedal gas.

Mata tajamnya mengarah kedepan. Sangat fokus. Tangannya dengan lihai memainkan kemudi stir. Jiyeon berdecak kagum melihat Jongin dengan cekatan menempel terus pada mobil dihadapannya. Jarak keduanya sangat dekat. Perpindahan kaki Jongin dari pedas gas ke rem dan kembali ke gas kadang dibarengi dengan perpindahan tuas gigi.. timing pengereman dan memutar kemudi, Jongin begitu konsentrasi membaca kelemahan lawan didepannya. Mata Jiyeon membelalak horror begitu melihat tikungan didepan.

CCkkitt…..

Mobil didepan Jongin tergelincir. Lawannya langsung memutar kemudi dengan cepat begitu sadar timing pengeremannya terlambat beberapa detik sehingga traksi ban mobilnya hilang. Jiyeon langsung menutup mata begitu Jongin menikung dengan mengurangi sedikit kecepatan. Dia terlihat tenang dan tidak terusik sedikit pun denga mobil lawan yang sekarang berpindah dibelakangnya.

Jarak keduanya mulai melebar. Kaki jenjang Jongin menginjak kuat pedal gas.. membawa mobil itu serasa terbang.

Jongin tidak akan membiarkan mobil dibelakangnya menyalip.

"Tutup matamu… "

Jongin menginjak rem sekilas, mengubah posisi tuas gigi dibarengi injakan pedal gas dengan kecepatan tinggi sukses membuat Jiyeon memekik sadis.

"Buka matamu", hal pertama yang Jiyeon lihat begitu matanya terbuka adalah raut wajah Jongin yang menatapnya cemas. "Baik-baik saja?",, Jiyeon menganggukkan kepala sekali membuat Jongin bernapas lega.

.

.

.

Jiyeon langsung menghambur kearah Jongin dan langsung memeluk lehernya erat begitu tuan Lee memberitahukan jika Jongin-lah pemenangnya. Jiyeon benar-benar bahagia. Jongin sampai merasa sesak.

"Ini bayarannya Kai", tuan Lee memberikan uang bagian Jongin dan langsung diterima Jiyeon begitu Jongin menyuruhnya untuk mengambil alih.

"Terimakasih .."

"Ayo pulang", Jongin sudah membuka pintu mobil untuk Jiyeon sampai-

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Kai", sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

Jongin berbalik menatap heran namja tinggi dengan kulit gelap berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Namja itu tersenyum sinis begitu berhasil menarik perhatian Jongin.

"Ingat padaku?", dengan penuh percaya diri namja itu berjalan mendekat menghampiri Jongin.

Sekali tarikan, Jongin membawa Jiyeon bersembunyi dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Kau siapa?", namja dihadapannya ini langsung _sweatdrop_ begitu mendengar kalimat pendek bernada dingin yang keluar dari mulut Jongin setelah sekian lama diam.

"Kau jangan main-main denganku, Kai. Kau pasti ingat padaku kan?"

Salah satu alis Jongin terangkat. Bingung dengan pertanyaan namja ini. Jongin tidak mengingatnya sedikit pun.

"Aku tidak ingat padamu", ujar Jongin tegas sambil mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli.

"YAIKZ.. Kau ini-"

"Kau ada urusan apa denganku? Langsung saja keintinya. Waktuku tidak banyak"

"Baiklah. Akhir minggu depan aku ingin bertanding denganmu. Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan dan menjadikan yeoja cantik dibelakangmu ini sebagai hadiahnya?"

Namja ini benar-benar cari mati…

Perkataan terakhirnya tadi berhasil membuat setan dalam diri Jongin terbangun.

"Kau bilang apa tadi? Siapa yang kau jadikan hadiah taruhan?"

Jiyeon merasakan aura berbahaya dari Jongin. Dia pun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya berusaha menyadarkan Jongin.

"Yeoja itu, Dia hadiahnya, bagaimana?", dan detik berikutnya tubuh namja tinggi itu tersungkur menghantam kap depan mobil dibelakangnya. Ternyata sesaat setelah namja itu mengulangi perkataannya, Jongin langsung menendang kuat dada dihadapannya ini.

"KAU MAU SEGERA MELIHAT AKHIRAT HAH?!"

Tubuh namja itu mematung. Menyadari betapa menyeramkannya sosok didepannya sekarang. Tatapan matanya seperti merontokkan semua persendianmu. Belum lagi suara dinginnya itu, terdengar seperti suara malaikat kematian.

Dadanya sesak dan benar saja namja itu langsung batuk dengan beberapa noda darah menetes dari mulutnya.

"JANGAN PERNAH MENGGUNAKAN ORANG LAIN SEBAGAI ALAT UNTUK MENYEMBUNYIKAN SISI LEMAHMU. KAU TERLIHAT MENYEDIHKAN! PECUNDANG DAN MENJIJIKKAN!", maki Jongin lagi.

"KAU-TAO KAN?! NAMJA CHINA YANG WAKTU ITU PERGI KE INGGRIS? MASIH HIDUP EOH? BUKANNYA WAKTU ITU KAU SEKARAT? ATAU.. KAU MAU MATI SAAT INI?"

Jongin langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang begitu merasakan tangan Jiyeon menariknya.

"Pulang.. Aku ingin pulang", cicit Jiyeon membuat Jongin tersadar. Yeoja ini ketakutan.

"Masuklah. Kita pulang okey? Maaf.."

.

.

.

"Maaf kau jadi ketakutan.. maaf yah adik kecil", Jongin terus saja menggumamkan permintaan maaf pada Jiyeon yang sekarang tertidur dipangkuannya. Mereka berdua berada di apartemen Jongin. Selama hidupnya, Jongin tidak pernah sekalipun membiarkan orang-orang disekitarnya mengetahui alamat rumahnya- sekalipun itu Kris. Orang yang sudah dianggap hyungnya sendiri. Namun kali ini Jongin membawa Jiyeon- yeoja muda yang sudah dia klaim sebagai adik perempuannya- . Jiyeon menolak untuk pulang. Toh dia hanya sendiri di rumah. Orangtuanya terlampau sibuk menomorsatukan pekerjaan mereka. Setahun pun hanya pulang sekali. Bahkan lebih sering tidak pulang. Menelpon pun tidak pernah. Kalaupun Jiyeon sakit, mereka hanya akan menanggapinya dengan dingin.

"_Jiyeon membutuhkan dokter untuk menyembuhkan sakitnya. Bukan kami. Telpon saja dokter pribadinya"_

Kondisi JIyeon pun tak jauh berbeda dengan Luna dan Krystal. Karena itu mereka bertiga sangat dekat. Kesamaan situasi dan kondisi-lah yang menyatukan mereka. Bagaimanapun mereka bertiga tetaplah yeoja. Sekuat apapun - bahkan Jiyeon atlet taekwondo - melindungi Luna dan Krystal, mereka tetap membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa melindungi mereka dari apapun.

Sosok itu Jongin.

Sosok yang mereka inginkan untuk menjadi oppa sekaligus ayah adalah Jongin.

Dengan alasan itulah, sekarang Jongin begitu dekat dengan mereka bertiga.

Dengan resminya menganggap mereka bertiga sebagai adik perempuannya.

Karena itu, jangan salah paham dengan segala bentuk interaksi diantara mereka. Hubungan mereka sebatas kakak-adik.

.

.

"Kau terlihat kacau Oh Sehun..", Luhan membuka kacamata bacanya dan memusatkan perhatian pada Sehun – hyungnya – yang dengan seenaknya memasuki kamar tidur dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur milik Luhan.

"Mau cerita?"

"Aku kehilangannya lagi.. ", suara Sehun terdengar putus asa. Tanpa melihat kearah matanya pun Luhan tahu hyungnya itu ingin menangis.

"Kau kacau karena kehilangan? Yeoja atau namja yang mana?"

"Dia namja. Namja yang berbeda… "

Luhan yang sedang menopang dagu menatap Sehun penasaran.

_Namja yang berbeda?_

"Berbeda bagaimana? Kau yang playboy jadi kacau karena namja itu? Cih, tidak bisa kupercaya"

PUK..

Sehun melempar keras sebuah bantal yang tepat mengenai wajah manis adiknya itu. Luhan melempar death glare kearah Sehun yang sekarang lebih memilih duduk ditepi ranjangnya.

"Dia berbeda. Aku sulit menjelaskan. Aku akan membawamu ketempat dimana dia biasanya berada", jawab Sehun sambil beranjak menuju pintu kamar Luhan.

"Namanya siapa?"

"Kai. Kau- kularang untuk jatuh cinta padanya. Kai milikku. Hanya milikku. Tidak akan kuserahkan pada siapapun sekalipun itu kau, adikku. Pahami itu", ujar Sehun penuh nada posesif. Luhan tertawa heboh mendengarnya sambil memukul bantal yang berada dipangkuannya.

"Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada Kai-mu itu. Aku sudah memiliki orang yang kucintai. Jadi tenanglah dan jangan bicara seolah-olah aku ini akan merebut milikmu itu".

"Siapa orang yang kau cintai itu?"

Luhan tersenyum simpul.

"Namanya Kim Jong In. Aku juga akan mengenalkanmu padanya", sahut Luhan menutup pembicaraan mereka malam ini.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Masih berminatkah **Bad Boy** diteruskan?

Chae agak kecewa chapter 1 nya gak memenuhi kuota yang Chae minta.

Baru 17 review untuk chapter 1. Seandainya chapter 2 ini review-nya menurun, maaf jika Chae tidak akan publish lagi ff ini. Kalau pun dipublish, waktunya akan molor.

**Chap 2 ini kuotanya 20**. Bisakah?

Maaf jika mengurangi kenyamanan readers.

With Love

Chae, Kris, Kai


	5. Bad Boy chap 3

Chapter 3

**BAD BOY**

Created by Kim Chaerin

Cast : Sehun, Kai, Luhan, Kris, Jiyeon, and others

**Pair : Hunkai, Sehun as seme Kai as Uke**

Mianhae… berhubung wifi dirumahnya Chae lagi ngajak ribut jadi baru hari ini Chae bisa publish ff lagi…

Berhubung reviewnya pada minta lanjut gegara pengen tahu gimana reaksi Sehun sama Luhan ketika tahu Kai dan Jongin adalah orang yang sama, ini Chae ngasih chapter 3-nya.

Akan tetapi sebelum itu Chae ingin menyampaikan beberapa hal. Pertama, OC dalam ff ini adalah Jun Na Eul yang berperan jadi kepsek sekaligus bibi dari Jongin. Kedua, Jiyeon bukan OC dan porsi momentnya dengan Jongin memang lebih banyak daripada Krystal & Luna. Ketiga, jika ada readers yang gak nyaman dengan salah satu tokoh yeoja yang deket sama Jongin, Chae saranin bayangin yang lain aja. Maaf kalau ada yang gak nyaman dengan Jiyeon. Chae salah satu fansnya Jiyeon dan pemilihan Jiyeon sesuai dengan karakter yang Naeul dan Chae harapkan.

**Don't Like Don't Read.. dilarang plagiat**

**WARNING!**

**BL, OOC, OC, Crack pair (?)**

.

.

"Dia berbeda. Aku sulit menjelaskan. Aku akan membawamu ketempat dimana dia biasanya berada", jawab Sehun sambil beranjak menuju pintu kamar Luhan.

"Namanya siapa?"

"Kai. Kau- kularang untuk jatuh cinta padanya. Kai milikku. Hanya milikku. Tidak akan kuserahkan pada siapapun sekalipun itu kau, adikku. Pahami itu", ujar Sehun penuh nada posesif. Luhan tertawa heboh mendengarnya sambil memukul bantal yang berada dipangkuannya.

"Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada Kai-mu itu. Aku sudah memiliki orang yang kucintai. Jadi tenanglah dan jangan bicara seolah-olah aku ini akan merebut milikmu itu".

"Siapa orang yang kau cintai itu?"

Luhan tersenyum simpul.

"Namanya Kim Jong In. Aku juga akan mengenalkanmu padanya", sahut Luhan menutup pembicaraan mereka malam ini.

.

.

Jihyun menatap kosong pada cermin dihadapannya. Wajah cantiknya tidak berubah. Dia masih Jun Jihyun, artis terkenal yang beberapa tahun lalu menikah dengan Kim Ki Bum yang memiliki profesi sama dengannya. Pernikahan mereka sudah berlangsung 11 tahun dan dikaruniai anak perempuan yang memiliki paras cantik yang menurun darinya. Jihyun memiliki segalanya. Nama besar yang dia cita-citakan. Suami yang tampan dan mapan seperti Ki Bum. Anak perempuan yang cantik dan lucu. Seharusnya mereka menjadi keluarga idaman kan? Seharusnya Jihyun tidak merasakan kekosongan apalagi setiap melihat sosok Sohyun, anaknya, secara otomatis dia akan teringat Jongin, anak laki-lakinya.

Seharusnya Jihyun bahagia.

Tapi batinnya tidak tenang. Penolakan anak laki-laki Ki Bum dari pernikahan sebelumnyan - Myungsoo - terus saja didapatkannya.

Sekarang, dengan tanpa bersalah, Jihyun nekat menemui Jongin disekolah.

"_Seorang ibu? Apa kelakuannya pantas disebut seorang ibu? Dan anda.. tidak perlu ikut campur urusanku. Seumur hidupku, aku tidak memiliki ibu"._

Jongin membencinya. Sangat membencinya..

.

.

"Aku seharusnya tahu kalau kehidupan malammu itu pasti berputar antara yeoja atau namja cantik, _club_ malam, dan balap liar. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau akan menemukan Kai-mu disini", cela Luhan sambil bersandar pada kap mobil sport Sehun yang memasang ekspresi malas mendengar suara Luhan.

"Jaga ucapanmu jika ingin selamat disini".

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. Jam 11 malam dan Sehun dengan tidak berperi-kemanusiaan sedikit pun menyeretnya dari atas tempat tidur dan membawanya ke sini. Luhan merutuk dalam hati memaki Sehun.

"Hey member baru!"

Sebuah tepukan mendarat tepat dibahu Sehun.

"Oo, Pak Lee.. ada apa?", Luhan membungkukkan sedikit badannya kearah namja paruh baya yang sekarang berdiri bersisian dengannya dan Sehun.

"Tidak ingin ikut balapan? Hah.. sayang sekali, Kai selama 2 hari ini menghilang"

"Mungkin dia ada halangan. Aaa.. tapi tahu tidak Sehun-ssi. Baru-baru dia membawa kekasihnya kesini", bola mata Luhan menatap kaget mendengar penuturan Pak Lee. Luhan sedikit meringis takut begitu melirik dan mendapati wajah Sehun yang mengeras dengan tatapan mata yang tajam.

"Kekasihnya? Siapa?", Luhan salut dengan pandainya Sehun mengontrol emosi. Nada suaranya ketika bertanya tadi sangat tenang. Namun Luhan tahu. Dibalik ketenangan seorang Oh Sehun, tersembunyi jiwa raja setan yang akan bangun kapan saja. Apalagi jika mengusik miliknya.

"Aku tidak tahu namanya. Saat itu aku bertanya pada Kai, dia ingin ikut balapan atau tidak. Lalu Kai bilang dia tidak ingin meninggalkan kekasihnya sendiri sementara dia balapan. Akhirnya kekasihnya ikut menemani Kai bertanding. Sebuah rekor baru. Selama ini Kai hanya mau bersama Kris. Namja jangkung berambut pirang yang kadang juga ikut balapan. Tetapi sekarang, tanpa Kris pun Jongin ditemani kekasihnya. Mana kekasihnya secantik itu lagi. A-oh yah. Begitu habis pertandingan ada sedikit kericuhan. Kai menghajar seorang namja China juga". Pak Lee bercerita dengan begitu semangat. Ekspresinya cepat berganti sesuai dengan alur cerita yang sedang dia bicarakan.

"Kai berkelahi lagi? Bukannya tangannya sedang terluka? Arghh, anak itu…", sungut Sehun sambil berdecak sebal.

Pak Lee mengedikkan bahunya.

"Yah begitulah. Bukan salah Kai juga. Namja itu mengajaknya balapan dan yang dipertaruhkan adalah kekasih Kai sendiri. Jadi begitulah. Kai menendangnya dan mengakibatkan namja itu batuk darah dan langsung pulang begitu kekasihnya menghentikannya dan meminta pulang. Kai jadi sosok yang berbeda jika ada kekasihnya itu. Kami saja tidak ada yang berani menghentikan Kai jika sedang marah. Kekasihnya itu lain. Hanya membuka sedikit suaranya dan Kai langsung menurut. Aku salut padanya"

Luhan menganggukkan kepala. Setidaknya dia memiliki sedikit bayangan mengenai Kai – sosok yang dibicarakan oleh hyungnya sendiri - .

"Berarti Kai itu _straight_ yah?", dan detik berikutnya Luhan bersumpah dia melihat Sehun seperti ingin membunuhnya begitu perkataannya terlontar begitu saja.

Aish.. terkadang Luhan memang sulit mengontrol mulutnya ini.

.

.

.

Flashback on

"Eomma… bolehkah Jonginie tidur disini?", pinta seorang namja cilik berusia kira-kira 4 tahun yang berdiri diambang pintu sambil menguap lebar. Dia tampak begitu lucu dengan piyama bergambar panda yang membungkus tubuh kecilnya, wajah mengantuk dengan sleepy eyes, dan sebuah boneka anjing berwarna cokelat yang besarnya nyaris menyamai tinggi tubuhnya.

Matanya menatap penuh harap kearah yeoja yang menatap balik dirinya dengan senyuman lirih.

"Ayo sayang. Jonginie boleh tidur dengan eomma disini.. ", akhirnya yeoja itu menjawab. Tubuh ringkihnya langsung oleng dan terjatuh diatas kasur karena anaknya – Jonginie – menubruk tubuhnya dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah tampan sekaligus imutnya.

"Aigo…. Jonginie senang? Nah ayo tidur sayang .. besok, akan jadi awal dari semuanya… ", Jongin menatap heran wajah eommanya yang terlihat murung. Matanya berkedip polos begitu yeoja itu mengecup lama keningnya.

"Selama tidur Jonginie..", dan mata itupun terpejam.

_Maaf Jongin.._

_Maafkan eomma…_

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mau disini.. eomma.. eommaa.. hiks… eomma… Jonginie mau eomma… jangan sentuh Jonginie.. ", teriak namja kecil itu histeris. Wajahnya memerah karena sudah terlampau lama menangis. Terhitung dari saat dia membuka mata dari tidurnya sampai detik ini.

Bagaimana tidak kaget dan kebingungan jika begitu dia bangun dan mendapati dirinya berada ditempat asing dengan banyak anak seusianya dan orang dewasa yang kebanyakan yeoja. Jongin melempar semua barang yang bisa dijangkau tangan kecilnya. Dia akan berteriak lebih nyaring dari sebelumnya dan tak jarang menggigit siapapun yang berusaha mendekatinya.

Dia terus menangis sampai kelelahan.

Berteriak memanggil eomma yang semalam ada disisinya. Memanggil eomma yang kemarin masih mengusap lembut surai rambutnya.

Jongin masih menangis meskipun dia sudah tertidur.

Berharap ini semua hanya mimpi.

Yah.. mimpi..

Flashback off

.

.

.

"Kai.. Kai.. Kai,, bangun.. Kau kenapa hem?", suara lembut seseorang mengusik ketenangan Jongin. Matanya langsung terbuka begitu merasakan guncangan lembut ditubuhnya. Jongin langsung mematung begitu yeoja bartender yang biasa dipanggilnya noona itu memperlihatkan ekspresi cemas diwajahnya. Kesadaran Jongin langsung kembali saat dirasakannya usapan lembut diwajahnya.

"Kau menangis, Kai.. kenapa? Mimpi buruk? Tunggu sebentar noona akan membuatkanmu minuman hangat di dapur ", ujar yeoja bartender itu sambil beranjak meninggalkan Jongin yang terlihat lain dari biasanya. Langkah yeoja itu langsung terhenti begitu lengannya ditahan oleh seseorang.

"Iya Kai?", tubuhnya kembali bergerak berdiri dihadapan Kai yang menatapnya linglung.

"Tidak perlu noona. Aku- aku hanya mimpi buruk.. Bisa buatkan aku tequila?", yeoja itu mengangguk singkat. Tidak butuh waktu lama segelas tequila pun tersaji dihadapan Jongin.

_Sial! Kenapa mimpi itu lagi? _

"Noona, aku pesan Vodka.. ", sebuah suara yang familiar menyapa pendengaran Jongin. Seketika Jongin berpaling dan langsung membuang pandangannya begitu melihat sosok namja mesum-lah yang duduk disampingnya.

"Kai…"

"Kai.. "

"Kai.. aku mohon buka mulutmu. Kau bisa memakiku atau menghajarku sesukamu. Tapi jawab panggilanku dan lihat kearahku.. ", pertama kalinya seorang Oh Sehun memohon pada seseorang. Pertama kalinya seseorang mengacuhkan panggilan dari Sehun.

Jongin masih tak merespon permintaan Sehun. Pikirannya masih melayang-layang dan tak terlalu fokus pada sosok namja tampan disampingnya. Lamunannya langsung buyar begitu tubuhnya ditarik paksa mengikuti langkah Sehun.

**BLAM.. **

Sehun membanting pintu dengan tidak sopannya dan langsung menguncinya saat Jongin berusaha keluar dari ruangan yang terletak dilantai 2 klub malam itu. Sehun tidak menanggapi raut wajah kesal Jongin begitu melihat kunci ruangan itu dibuang asal oleh Sehun.

Tubuh Jongin sekarang terkurung diantara dinding dan Sehun. Sebelah tangan Sehun berada tepat disamping kepalanya dan sebelah tangan lain bertengger dipinggang ramping Jongin. Mereka saling memandang dalam diam.

Tidak ada satupun yang berniat membuka mulutnya lebih dahulu.

"Kau menangis?", suara Sehun memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekuatiran begitu mendapati bola mata namja dihadapannya ini berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak. Aku tidak menangis.. ", elak Jongin cepat. Bola matanya bergerak gelisah saat Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Jongin. Mata sipit namja itu memandang penuh selidik kearah Jongin yang tidak bisa berkutik.

Sehun menghela napas berat menghadapi Jongin.

_Jelas-jelas matanya sedang berair begitu, masih saja mengelak ketika dibilang menangis.._

"Baiklah. Kita anggap kau tidak menangis. Aku minta maaf ..."

"Alasannya?", balas Jongin singkat dengan nada datar. Berbanding terbalik dengan wajah Sehun yang memelas dan suara yang terdengar lirih. Jongin tahu. Jongin terlalu tahu apa alasan Sehun meminta maaf. Tapi Jongin ingin mendengar alasannya langsung dari namja didepannya ini.

"Maaf karena aku meniduri yeoja lain. Aku minta maaf"

Tubuh Jongin langsung menegang begitu Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya dibahunya. Tubuh mereka berdua terlalu dekat. Jongin bahkan bisa mencium aroma tubuh Sehun.

"Aku memang playboy. Aku sendiri tidak tahu berapa banyak yeoja maupun namja cantik yang sudah ku tiduri sewaktu di China. Itu memang hobiku. Aku tidak peduli saat pasangan _one night stand_-ku menamparku ataupun memukuliku begitu melihatku berkencan dengan orang lain. Aku tidak pernah terikat entah itu dengan hati maupun status. Tetapi denganmu berbeda. Aku sampai tidak bisa berbicara begitu melihatmu ada diruangan yang sama denganku dan yeoja itu. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengejarmu dan berusaha menjelaskan apa yang terjadi begitu kau pergi dengan sikap biasa-biasa saja. Aku tidak bisa tidur tenang karena selalu teringat bagaimana ekspresimu dan kata-kata yang kau lontarkan saat itu. Aku minta maaf, Kai .."

Bohong jika Jongin tidak bisa menangkap getaran yang terdengar dari mulut Sehun.

Bohong jika Jongin tidak bisa merasakan bagaimana lirihnya orang itu berucap.

Bohong jika Jongin tidak bisa merasakan keputusasaan dan penyesalan pada kalimat yang Sehun ucapkan.

Dan itu kebenaran jika Jongin bilang Jongin lega mendengar permintaan maaf dan penjelasan Sehun.

"Jangan bilang kali ini kau yang menangis? Cih, kau ini…", ejek Jongin sambil tersenyum kecil melihat wajah kusut Sehun.

Manik matanya langsung terpejam begitu Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya.

Jongin tersenyum begitu tipis saat merasakan kembali bibir tipis itu mengulum lembut bibirnya. Keduanya bisa saling merasakan deru nafas menerpa wajah mereka.

Bibir Sehun mengulum lembut secara bergantian bibir atas dan bawah Jongin. Menciumnya dengan penuh perasaan. Sehun ingin Jongin merasakan perasaannya. Sehun ingin Jongin mengerti bahwa dirinya tidak ingin permainkan ataupun memperlakukan Jongin seperti pasangan-pasangan sebelumnya.

Jauh dari itu semua, Sehun ingin Jongin mempercayainya.

Masa bodoh dengan julukan playboy padanya ataupun harga dirinya!

Sehun sudah menemukannya.

Menemukan Kai, orang yang dicintainya.

Mata sipitnya terbuka, menatap lembut Jongin yang kini balik melihatnya.

Sehun bersumpah, mata Jongin adalah hal lain yang sekarang disukainya. Mata bulat yang polos dengan double eyelid terindah.

"Kau suka sekali menciumku bodoh..", sungut Jongin dengan nafas memburu begitu ciumannya terlepas. Sehun tersenyum kecil mendengar umpatan Jongin padanya. Setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada nada bicara Jongin yang begitu datar namun dingin padanya.

Kedua tangannya langsung menarik tubuh Jongin. Memeluknya begitu erat.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi"

"Jangan berbicara hal yang omong kosong.. ", Jongin membalas dengan nada sindiran. Beberapa saat kemudian Jongin balas memeluk tubuh Sehun.

_Hangat.._

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak bisa berbicara lembut yah?", giliran Sehun protes. Sesekali bibirnya mencium acak bahu Jongin yang memang sedikit terekspos. Salahkan saja pakaian yang kini dikenakannya. Pakaian dengan model kerah lebar. Mmperlihatkan leher dan bahu tan-nya.

"Tentu saja aku bisa. Aku hanya malas menggunakannya", Jongin makin mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Sehun. Matanya terpejam.. Jongin suka aroma tubuh Sehun.

"Sesekali gunakan nada lembut itu padaku. Nah, kau harus ikut denganku malam ini. Tidak keberatan?", Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung mencium kening Jongin lama, "Aku tidak akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak padamu. Kau bisa membunuhku saat itu jika aku melanggar janjiku. Bagaimana?", dan senyuman lebar tercipta diwajah Sehun begitu Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas.

"Tapi bagaimana kita keluar sekarang? Kau membuang kuncinya!"

Jongin mengomel pada Sehun yang terlihat tenang-tenang saja. Wajahnya merenggut sambil mengulum bibir bawahnya.

"Jangan pasang ekspresi seperti itu baby. Tolong. "

"Kenapa kau ribut dengan ekspresiku? Cari kuncinya sana…", Jongin melanjutkan yang bersandar pada pintu tepat disebelah Jongin pun menggeleng maklum, kemudian dengan cepat mencuri satu ciuman dibibir Jongin. Sebelah tangannya mengacungkan sebuah benda berantai putih.

"Ini kuncinya sayang. Aku sama sekali tidak membuangnya. Aku hanya melakukan gerakan seolah-olah aku membuang kuncinya. Jangan merenggut begitu. Ayo"

.

.

.

Jongin langsung merebahkan tubuh rampingnya pada sofa putih panjang yang berada ditengah-tengah ruangan luas itu. "Kau tinggal sendirian?", Jongin bertanya sambil memeluk sebuah bantal sofa berwarna putih dengan bordiran corak warna ungu dipinggirnya.

"Ini apartemenku sendiri baby. Jadi aku sendiri. Adikku ada dirumah. Orangtuaku kerja. Hey, sudah mengantuk? Tidur dikamarku sana. Nanti badanku sakit baby.. ", Sehun menghampiri Jongin.

"Pindah sendiri ke kamar atau kugendong?", ancam Sehun dengan ancang-ancang hendak mengendong Kai.

"Enak saja main gendong", teriak Jongin yang sekarang berlari menuju satu-satunya kamar diruangan itu. Sehun terkekeh geli sesaat sebelum berlari Jongin masih sempat menjulurkan lidahnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang begitu menggemaskan kearahnya.

Dddrrtt… drrrttt….

_From: Luhannie_

_Dimana?_

Jari-jari kurus Sehun pun bergerak lincah membalas pesan singkat dari Luhan.

_From : Luhannie_

_Kai? Kau sudah baikan dengannya?_

_Aku kesana.. boleh?_

Sesaat Sehun nampak berpikir ketika membaca balasan Luhan.

"Ada apa?", suara Jongin mengagetkan Sehun.

"Adikku ingin kesini sebentar. Bolehkah?", Sehun beranjak mendekati Jongin yang kini memeluk bantal guling miliknya.

"Boleh saja… Dia kan adikmu", dan lagi-lagi Sehun dengan kecepatan kilat mencium telak bibir Jongin. Tindakannya sukses membuat Jongin membanting pintu kamar tepat dihadapan Sehun.

"Mesum.. mesum… mesum… mesumm… !", teriak Jongin dalam kamar dengan gerutuan kecil yang digumamkannya. Sehun bisa membayangkan bagaimana kesalnya Jongin saat ini. Bersama dengan Jongin, Sehun terbiasa berekspresi. Sikap Jongin yang terkadang dingin, arogan, angkuh, sinis, sexy, bisa berubah menjadi begitu imut dan memasang aegyo yang Sehun jamin, Jongin sendiri tidak menyadarinya.

_To: Luhannie_

_Dtglah. PWnya msh sma._

_Belikan pizza untukku dan Kai_.

Malam ini, Sehun berencana mengenalkan Jonginnya pada Luhan..

.

.

.

Jongin sibuk membolak-balikkan lembar majalah otomotif milik Sehun yang tersimpan rapi diatas meja belajar Sehun tadi. Jongin baru selesai mandi dan sekarang mengenakan baju berlengan panjang yang nyaris menutupi ujung jarinya- itu baju Sehun – dan celana pendek berwarna hitam. Jongin duduk bersila diatas sofa putih sambil sesekali menyesap _hot chocolate_ yang Sehun buatkan sebelum beranjak mandi.

"Hyung…. Ini pizzamu..", teriak sebuah suara yang langsung menarik perhatian Jongin.

_Itu mungkin adiknya Sehun…_

"Hyu-Jongin?", seru orang itu kaget. Langkah kakinya langsung terhenti begitu saja saat matanya menangkap sosok Jongin yang melihatnya datar seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?", Luhan bertanya cepat. Kakinya langsung bergerak cepat menuju kearah Jongin. Sekotak pizza yang dibelinya tadi pun ditaruh asal pada meja makan didekatnya.

Sret..

Langkah Luhan tinggal sedikit lagi tetapi sebuah tangan mendahuluinya dan langsung menarik tubuh Jongin menjauh dari Luhan. Tangan itu milik Sehun.

Jongin berada dibalik punggung telanjang Sehun. Dengan mengenakan celana training berwarna hitam dan sebuah handuk putih kecil yang dikalungkan dilehernya, rambutnya masih basah, dan tidak mengenakan baju atasan, Sehun melempar pandangan mematikan kearah Luhan yang menatap heran.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Kai-ku. Dia milikku", nada posesif seorang Sehun terdengar lagi. Sebelah tangannya mengenggam erat pergelangan tangan Jongin yang sekarang menatap mereka berdua penuh tanya.

"Dia Kai?", tanya Luhan ulang meminta kepastian lagi saat mendengar perkataan penuh posesif dari hyungnya itu.

"Dia Kai. Kai milikku. Kai yang ingin kukenalkan padamu. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa tadi kau begitu dekat dengan Kai-Ku?", Sehun bertanya dengan menekankan kalimat 'Kai-Ku' pada Luhan

"Dia itu Jongin..", jawab Luhan dengan dahi berkerut. Saat itu juga Sehun langsung menolehkan pandangannya menatap Jongin.

"Kalian kenapa? Nama asliku Kim Jong In. Kai itu namaku saat sedang bekerja. YAH! Ada apa ini? Sehun? Hey.. sadar…", Jongin menepuk pipi tirus Sehun yang bengong begitu mendengar jawaban Jongin dengan pelan. Jongin menatap lembut ke arah Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Peluk aku..", pinta Sehun lirih. Jelas saja Jongin langsung mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher jenjang Sehun. Moment itu membuat Luhan melihat keduanya dengan tidak suka. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat disisi tubuhnya.

"Wajahmu tidak baik-baik saja Sehun dan.. setidaknya kau harus mengeringkan dulu rambutmu", Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan mendorong tubuh Sehun menuju sofa. Mendudukkan Sehun dan mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih sedikit basah dengan handuk putih yang sedari tadi berada dileher Sehun.

Luhan hanya diam.

Dia memperhatikan semua interaksi Jongin bersama hyungnya- Sehun- .

Interaksi berbeda yang tidak pernah ditunjukkan pada siapapun. AH, tidak. Jongin mungkin berinteraksi sama ketika dengan ketiga yeoja disekolah itu.

Jongin tidak pernah menatap lembut, maupun berbicara lembut, ataupun memperlakukan Luhan dengan lembut. _Apa Jongin menyukai hyungnya sendiri? _

"Aku tinggalkan kalian berdua saja dulu. Sepertinya ada yang ingin kalian bicarakan. Tapi kuingatkan, jangan saling membunuh disini. Aku ingin tidur", ucap Jongin setelah selesai mengeringkan rambut Sehun.

"Tunggu", Jongin berbalik dan disambut ciuman hangat dibibirnya. Sehun menatapnya lembut kemudian mengecup lama keningnya.

"Aku akan menyusul nanti. Pakai headsetku kalau kau ingin mendengarkan lagu. Selamat malam, baby.."

.

.

Jongin terpaksa membuka kedua matanya begitu merasa ada beban berat yang melingkari pinggangnya. Matanya menangkap sebelah tangan Sehun yang memeluk pinggangnya erat. Sebelahnya lagi menjadi bantalan kepala Jongin. Jongin menoleh dan tersenyum simpul melihat Sehun yang sekarang memandangnya dengan ekspresi berbeda.

"Jangan berbalik", kata Sehun begitu Jongin hendak membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah Sehun.

"Ada apa hem?"

Sebelah tangan Jongin mengusap lembut lengap Sehun yang berada dipinggangnya. Sehun makin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencium singkat tengkuk Jongin yang tertutupi rambut.

"Bagaimana kau mengenal Luhan?"

Jongin mengeryit bingung mendengar pertanyaan Sehun.

"Aku mengenalnya saat adikmu dengan tidak sopan membangunkanku dari tidur. Dia menendang kakiku. Katanya dia murid pindahan yang kelasnya sama denganku. Menemuiku karena tugas kelompok sejarah. Aku baru bertemu dengannya 3 kali. Itupun tidak lebih dari 5 menit mungkin. Kau kenapa? Tidak ingin cerita?", dan sekali gerakan cepat, Jongin sudah berbalik menghadap kearah Sehun.

"Dia.. dia jatuh cinta padamu.", jawab Sehun jujur dan gusar.

"Luhan juga? Dia mengatakannya sendiri? ". Jongin menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Sehun. Tindakannya itu membuat Sehun mau tidak mau menatap langsung kearah Jongin.

_Sehun sama sekali tidak tahu._

_Bagaimana mungkin Kai-miliknya adalah Jongin milik Luhan?_

_Bagaimana bisa mereka bersaudara mencintai orang yang sama?_

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan apa yang Luhan katakan?"

"Malam sebelumnya, aku berbicara mengenaimu padanya. Aku bilang ingin mengenalkan Kai-ku padanya. Dia bilang padaku, ada orang yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Namanya Jongin. Luhan, ingin mengenalkanku pada Jongin-nya. Kami sama sekali tidak tahu jika Kai dan Jongin itu orang yang sama. Bagai-", dan omongan putus asa yang keluar dari mulut Sehun pun terhenti. Jongin menciumnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Jongin mencium Sehun duluan. Sehun terkesiap kaget dengan apa yang Jongin lakukan. Akan tetapi, begitu melihat pandangan lembut yang Jongin berikan, Sehun mengerti. Ini cara dari Jongin untuk menenangkannya.

"Lalu bagaimana? Kau ingin aku bersama Luhan, adikmu itu? Jangan bodoh Sehun. Aku tidak nyaman bersama adikmu itu. Kau ingin mengalah? Lakukan saja. Aku tidak akan memilih adikmu itu seandainya kau melepaskanku. Aku tidak bisa meminta orang untuk tidak jatuh cinta padaku. Itu adalah urusan privasi mereka. Jangankan Luhan. Kris saja yang kuanggap sahabat dan hyungku sendiri malah jatuh cinta padaku juga", ucapan Jongin yang terakhir sukses membuat wajah Sehun mengeras. Tatapannya menjadi dingin lagi,"tapi berulang kali juga aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku hanya menganggapnya hyung sekaligus sahabat. Tentang Luhan, aku tidak nyaman padanya. Tolong sangat memandangku begitu Sehun. Aku hanya tidak betah bersama dengan Luhan. Ingat juga, aku bukan miliknya. Kalau kau, bagaimana? Kau ingin apa sekarang?", tantang Jongin tanpa sekalipun melepaskan kontak mata diantara mereka berdua.

"Bisakah- aku bersamamu? Aku tidak ingin siapapun memilikimu jika bukan aku … tidak Kris, tidak juga Luhan"

Jongin tersenyum hangat," Aku ini milikmu kan?!", satu pertanyaan Jongin yang entah kenapa malah terdengar sebagai sebuah pernyataan itu membuat Sehun mendesah lega.

_Jongin miliknya_.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kai.. aah..Jongin? aargh.. terserahlah! Aku mencintaimu.. aku sangat mencintaimu", ujar Sehun bahagia sembari memeluk tubuh Jongin erat. Sebelah kakinya terangkat mengurung kaki Jongin.

"Sehun-Jika sekali lagi aku dapati kau bersama namja atau yeoja lain, kau tidak akan pernah kumaafkan", ancam Jongin. Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya yakin sambil mensugesti dirinya sendiri.

_Kau punya Jongin. Jangan sampai kehilangan lagi. _

"Aku mengerti baby.. "

.

.

.

_Kai? Jongin? Jongin milikku adalah Kai milik hyungku sendiri?_

Luhan tertawa heboh saat berada dikamarnya. Tawanya terdengar begitu hambar dan miris.

Perkataan hyungnya tadi masih terekam jelas diingatannya.

"_Terserah dia Kai-ku atau Jongin-mu. Dia milikku. Jangan pernah lupakan itu Oh Luhan. Sekalipun kau merebutnya, aku tetap mempertahankannya. Dia hanya akan menjadi milikku seorang"_

.

.

Jongin menggeliat dalam pelukan Sehun. Tangannya bergerak memeluk Sehun lebih erat dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Sehun.

Ekspresi wajah yang begitu apa adanya.

"Baby, tidak ke sekolah? Ayo bangun.."

Sehun mengusap sebelah pipi Jongin.

"UUUgghh… sebentar…", Jongin menarik kembali selimut sampai batas kepalanya. Menyembunyikan sekujur tubuhnya.

"Ayolah sayang… nanti terlambat"

Dan bola mata cokelat itu terbuka.

"Selamat pagi baby", Sehun tersenyum simpul kearah Jongin yang menatapnya dengan _sleepy eyes_ miliknya.

CUP

"Aku antar ke sekolah.. ayo ayo… bangun baby"

Merasa Sehun akan beranjak dari posisinya langsung membuat Jongin melingkarkan sebelah tangannya pada perut Sehun.

"Aku tidak ingin ke sekolah. Aku masih mengantuk Sehunnn..", rengek Jongin dengan pipi dikembungkan. Matanya mengerjap polos saat Sehun memandangnya lekat.

"Baiklah sayang. Tidurlah..", Sehun menyerah. Dia kembali merebahkan posisinya dan memeluk Jongin yang memasang senyum kemenangan. Sehun kalah telak dengan rengekan Jongin yang menyamai rengekan anak sekolah dasar.

"Baby.. waktu di Sinchon, pak Lee bilang kau pernah membawa kekasihmu kesana, Benar?"

Sehun menghembuskan nafas panjang saat dirasakan gerakan mengangguk Jongin didadanya.

Tangannya terus mengusap lembut punggung Jongin, membantunya untuk terlelap lagi.

"Dia siapa? Kau benar kekasihnya? Maksudku, itu- kalian sungguh berpacaran?"

Sehun menggigit bibirnya ragu. Jongin sama sekali tidak beraksi mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Baby.. sudah tidur?"

"Kau ingin tahu? Dia itu teman sekolahku yang sudah aku patenkan menjadi adik perempuanku sendiri. Namanya Jiyeon. Mereka saja yang menganggap Jiyeon itu kekasihku. Sudah jangan dengarkan mereka. Suatu saat akan kukenalkan dengan adik perempuanku"

"Untunglah. Aku pikir kekasihmu. Hanya Jiyeon kan adikmu?"

"Tidak. Aku punya tiga adik yeoja"

Berikutnya Jongin langsung tertawa begitu melihat perubahan mimik Sehun.

"Wajahmu jelek sekali", Jongin tertawa heboh sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi tirus Sehun yang memandangnya sebal.

"Awas kau Jongin…. ", desis Sehun berbahaya dan detik berikutnya Jongin berteriak histeris saat Sehun menggelitik tubuhnya dengan sadis dibarengi tawa puas yang keluar dari bibir Sehun.

.

.

.

"Lu, kau baik-baik saja?", Kyungsoo meletakkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Luhan.

"Suhumu normal. Kau ada masalah? ", kali ini Baekhyun yang mengajaknya berbicara.

Luhan hanya diam. Tidak ada satupun kata keluar dari bibirnya saat mendengar pertanyaan dari teman-temannya. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Sehun dan Jongin.

_Jangan bilang Jongin masih berada diapartemen Sehun?_

"YAKH Oh Luhan! Kau mau kemana… yakh!", suara melengking Baekhyun pun pecah mendapati Luhan tiba-tiba berdiri, mengambil tas ranselnya, dan berlalu begitu saja.

"Dia kenapa sih, Soo?", sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahu dengan wajah polos.

.

.

_Tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun mengambil Jongin. _

_Sekalipun itu hyung-ku sendiri._

_Aku akan memperjuangkan perasaanku pada Jongin. _

.

.

"Sehun, bisakah tanganmu berhenti menyusup masuk dalam bajuku, hah?", omel Jongin dengan delikan mata tajam yang dibalas kekehan oleh Sehun.

Mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi.

Sehun memeluk Jongin dari belakang. Sebelah tangannya menyusup masuk dalam kaos kebesaran miliknya yang dikenakan Jongin. Awalnya Jongin tidak ambil pusing. Namun begitu lidah Sehun dengan seenaknya menjilat, mengecup, dan menggigit bagian leher Jongin meninggalkan kissmark yang tidak akan hilang dalam sehari membuat Jongin merenggut kesal. Sebelah tangannya yang sedang memegang sendok langsung memukul kepala Sehun yang bertumpu pada dagunya.

"Baby..Kau tega sekali", Jongin hanya mehrong menanggapinya.

DRAP DRAP DRAP.. BLAM

Sehun dan Jongin saling menatap begitu mendengar bunyi pintu.

"Luhan?!"

Luhan bergerak maju menarik tangan Jongin yang bebas namun langkahnya terhambat saat Sehun memegang kuat pergelangan tangan Jongin yang satunya. Keduanya saling melempar tatapan dingin dan menusuk.

"Bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu?", Jongin berujar datar kearah Luhan.

"Tidak akan kulepaskan".

Sekali hentakan Luhan menarik tangan Jongin yang berada digenggamannya membuat Jongin limbung kearah Luhan dan pegangan Sehun nyaris terlepas.

Untungnya Sehun dengan cepat melingkarkan tangan satunya lagi pada pinggang Jongin dan langsung menyentak memukul tangan Luhan. Pegangan Luhan pun terlepas.

Kini Jongin berlindung dibelakang Sehun. Wajahnya cemas merasakan atmosfer ketegangan diantara Sehun dan Luhan.

"JONGIN MILIKKU. JONGIN ADALAH KAI-KU. JANGAN BERBUAT LANCANG PADANYA OH LUHAN…", desis Sehun berbahaya.

.

.

"Hyung… cepatlah… tolong… hiks", Jongin mengusap airmata yang menitik begitu mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya pada Kris. Jongin sembunyi dalam kamar Sehun saat ini. Telinganya menangkap lagi suara hantaman, pecahan barang, dan entah apa lagi. Demi apapun, Jongin mencemaskan keadaan Sehun sekarang.

"DIA MILIKKU HYUNG!"

Itu teriakan Luhan dan entah kenapa suasana menjadi hening.

Jongin setengah berlari keluar dan matanya melotot begitu melihat darah mengalir pada wajah tampan Sehun yang berasal dari sudut bibirnya. Luhan berada tepat dihadapan Sehun dan membelakangi Jongin. "Minggir kau manusia jadi-jadian!", teriak Jongin lantang dan melempar Luhan menjauhi Sehun sebelum satu tinjuan mendarat ditubuh Sehun.

"Sehun.. yakh! Kau namja bodoh! Kau tidak tahu berkelahi?", Jongin memarahi Sehun habis-habisan kemudian menarik tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat. Luhan mengeram jengkel. Dia sudah berniat akan memisahkan hyungnya itu dari Jonginnya. Apapun caranya.

"YAKH LEPASKAN TANGANMU!", Jongin meronta saat Luhan berusaha menariknya berdiri, memisahkan Sehun dengannya. Luhan menyeringai puas saat pelukan Jongin pada Sehun terlepas tetapi sebuah hantaman langsung mendarat dipipinya… membuat tubuhnya terlempar menghantam kursi dekatnya.

"KAU GILA LUHAN SUNBAE! KAU MENJIJIKKAN!"

Jongin tersenyum lega begitu mendengar suara lembut yang sekarang lebih terdengar menyeramkan.

"Oppa, tenanglah. Aku dan Kris oppa sudah disini. ", ternyata itu Jiyeon. Jongin menghela nafas ketika matanya menangkap sosok namja jangkung yang kini melambai santai dengan wajah dingin khas miliknya.

"YAH Kris oppa.. ikat Sunbae gila itu dulu", suruh Jiyeon dengan gaya chic-nya yang langsung dipatuhi Kris.

"Oppa bisa mengobati dia kan? Aku akan menyebut langkah-langkahnya, tapi oppa yang melakukannya ?"

"Kenapa bukan kau saja hem?"

Jongin mengacak rambut panjang Jiyeon yang langsung berkelit menghindar.

"Aku tidak ingin mengobati namja lain selain oppaku", dan Jongin pun terkekeh geli bersama Sehun dan meringis sakit diujung bibirnya.

.

.

Jiyeon mengusap lembut surai milik Jongin. Sebelah tangannya menarik selimut putih yang membungkus tubuh Jongin sampai menutupi bahunya. Jongin terlelap sesaat setelah merebahkan kepalanya dipangkuan Jiyeon. Menyampingkan tubuhnya sehingga wajahnya sekarang menghadap ke perut Jiyeon.

"Kau lebih terlihat sebagai eommanya, Ji", Kris menatap Jiyeon yang acuh begitu mendengar pernyataannya. Mereka masih berada di apartemen Sehun. Setelah mengobati luka diwajah Sehun, Jongin langsung merebahkan dirinya dipangkuan Jiyeon.

Sehun menggeleng geli melihat tingkah Jongin yang tidak bisa diprediksi. Luhan masih terduduk disudut dengan Kris didekatnya. Jiyeon yang meminta Kris berada didekat Luhan demi mencegah tindakan brutal yang tadi dilakukannya.

"Kau yang waktu itu Jongin bawa ke Sinchon?"

"Iya"

"Kau tahu semua orang disitu mengira kau kekasihnya Jongin… begitu juga denganku"

"Kau menyukai oppaku?"

Sehun mengangguk singkat, membenarkan pertanyaan Jiyeon.

"Sayang sekali oppaku yang imut ini dikelilingi namja bodoh seperti kalian", ucap Jiyeon dengan wajah datar, membuat 3 orang namja yang berada disitu melihatnya lekat.

"Aku benarkan? Kris oppa dan kalian berdua sama-sama mencintai Jongin oppa. Kalian sibuk merebutnya seperti barang. Kalian sibuk mengatasnamakan Jongin oppa sebagai milik kalian sendiri. Aku ingin tahu yang kalian cintai itu Jongin oppa atau Kai oppa? Sisi lembut atau sisi liarnya? Atau semuanya? Apa kalian pernah menanyakan pendapat atau perasaannya? Kalian berlaku kasar dengannya dan membuatnya takut. Dia sampai menangis saat menelpon Kris oppa yang langsung menjemputku di sekolah. Kalian memahaminya seperti apa? Egois dengan perasaan kalian sendiri perlu. Tapi jangan sampai keegoisan kalian itu menyakiti orang yang kalian cintai. Jangan mau dibodohi dengan obsesi yang terkadang disalah artikan sebagai perasaan cinta".

Ucapan Jiyeon membuat ketiga namja itu saling pandang.

Tidak ada satu pun yang membantah perkataannya.

_Jiyeon benar._

_Mereka tidak sekalipun bertanya mengenai perasaan Jongin… _

_Siapa diantara mereka yang dicintai Jongin… _

_._

_._

_._

Tbc

.

.

Terima kasih untuk semua review yang masuk. Chae benar-benar berterima kasih. Ada juga review yang Chae balas lewat PM. Terimakasih untuk semangatnya dan jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan silahkan kirim PM ke Chae.

Ada review yang bilang ff ini berasa short movie..

Wuah, Chae senang bacanya.

Gak sia-sia Chae sampai nonton film balapan dan baca-baca mengenai balapan ini.

Terakhir, **don't bash cast** yang ada disini.

Chae suka sekali Jiyeon, karakternya juga pas… jadi porsinya banyak sama Jongin. Jika tidak nyaman, bayangkan saja Jiyeon itu karakter atau idola yang kalian sukai. Oke?

Ada yang req HunKai sad ending.. Chae bocorin atau gak yah. Bad Boy ada sad endingnya loh... ada happy ending juga... tergantung sama cast.. kalau HunKai... liat aja yah... :)

Reviewnya Chae tunggu…

With love

Chae, Kris, Kai


	6. Bad Boy chap 4

Chapter 4

**BAD BOY**

Created by Kim Chaerin

Cast: Sehun, Kai, Luhan, Kris, Jiyeon, and others

**Pair : HunKai..Sehun as seme, Kai as uke**

Anyyeong….. Chae langsung update chap 4-nya…. Chae baru ingat di chap sebelumnya gak ketik pake batas review berapa. Oke lupain. Anggap aja ini hadiah untuk _readers_ yang selalu membaca dan mereview **Bad Boy.** Ehm, untuk _**Jongin48**_ yang nanya **I choose to Love You-nya Hunkai Lumin**, malam ini Chae publish chap 1 nya. Oke? Silahkan menunggu…

Udah cukup **HunKai moment**-nya kan? Karena chap ini bakalan muncul **Myungsoo**, musuhnya Jongin sekaligus sebuah konflik yang akan mempengaruhi hubungan Jiyeon dengan Jongin

**Don't Like Don't Read.. dilarang PLAGIAT**

**WARNING!**

**BL, OC, OOC, Crack pair (?)**

.

.

.

"Aku benarkan? Kris oppa dan kalian berdua sama-sama mencintai Jongin oppa. Kalian sibuk merebutnya seperti barang. Kalian sibuk mengatasnamakan Jongin oppa sebagai milik kalian sendiri. Aku ingin tahu yang kalian cintai itu Jongin oppa atau Kai oppa? Sisi lembut atau sisi liarnya? Atau semuanya? Apa kalian pernah menanyakan pendapat atau perasaannya? Kalian berlaku kasar dengannya dan membuatnya takut. Dia sampai menangis saat menelpon Kris oppa yang langsung menjemputku disekolah. Kalian memahaminya seperti apa? Egois dengan perasaan kalian sendiri perlu. Tapi jangan sampai keegoisan kalian itu menyakiti orang yang kalian cintai. Jangan mau dibodohi dengan obsesi yang terkadang disalah artikan sebagai perasaan cinta".

Ucapan Jiyeon membuat ketiga namja itu saling pandang.

Tidak ada satu pun yang membantah perkataannya.

_Jiyeon benar._

_Mereka tidak sekalipun bertanya mengenai perasaan Jongin… _

_Siapa diantara mereka yang dicintai Jongin… _

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wah.. wah.. itu siapa? Tampan sekali"

"Dibelakangnya itu siapa? Adiknya? Tidak mungkin kekasihnya kan?!"

"Keren.."

Namja muda bermata sipit berjalan angkuh tanpa sekalipun bereaksi pada beberapa orang yang sibuk berbisik membicarakannya. Kakinya langsung terhenti didepan sebuah mobil berwarna hitam elegan dengan 2 orang _bodyguard_ berjas hitam yang membungkuk kearahnya memberikan hormat.

"Selamat datang kembali tuan muda Myungsoo"

_Yah,,, aku kembali lagi… Tunggu aku, Jongin_

Dan sebuah seringaian miring tercipta pada paras tampannya.

"Selamat datang nona muda Sohyun.."

Sesosok yeoja belia berdiri didekat Myungsoo.

"Ada apa?"

Myungsoo memberikan kode pada yeoja belia yang dipanggil Sohyun untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Oppa tidak tinggal bersamaku nanti?"

"Aku akan tinggal bersamamu jika yeoja itu pergi. Jangan pernah kau bermimpi suatu hari nanti aku dan yeoja itu bisa tinggal bersama. Di sekolah nanti, jangan pernah sekalipun kau memanggilku oppa. Jangan berada ditempat yang sama denganku, ataupun memberitahu temanmu kalau aku adalah oppamu. Aku hanya anak tunggal. Kau bukan adikku sekalipun kita memiliki ayah yang sama. Paham?", dan pembicaraan itu selesai saat Sohyun mengangguk sekilas mengamini perintah Myungsoo yang tidak lain adalah kakak tirinya.

Sohyun menatap sedih pemandangan Seoul yang baru kali ini dilihatnya langsung. Berbeda dengan Myungsoo yang menghabiskan sebagian besar hidupnya di kota ini. Sohyun baru pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di kota kelahiran eomma dan appanya. Putus sudah harapan Sohyun untuk bisa lebih dekat dengan oppanya. Padahal Sohyun berusaha mati-matian meminta pada appanya untuk menyekolahkannya di Seoul.

Myungsoo tetap menolak keberadaannya dan eomma kandungnya, Jihyun.

.

.

"Yosh Myungsoo! Welcome back, bro!", Myungsoo tersenyum kecil mendengar teriakan teman-teman 1 genk-nya begitu sampai disekolah.

"Kau semakin tampan saja… ", puji seorang temannya lagi setelah menangkap tas ransel Myungsoo yang tadi sengaja dia lempar kearahnya.

"Mana yang lain?"

Myungsoo bertanya dengan nada tidak suka saat menyadari ada 2 orang anggotanya yang tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya saat ini. Mata sipitnya menangkap sebuah keganjilan begitu dia bertanya.

"Jongin lagi?", dan akhirnya mereka mengangguk dengan wajah tertunduk.

_Brengsek.._

.

.

Luhan terpaku begitu memasuki ruangan kelas yang berbeda dari biasanya. Jika biasanya kelas ini gaduh dan ribut, penuh lengkingan suara maupun teriakan ataupun kepanikan karena lupa mengerjakan tugas, mungkin itu adalah hal yang biasa. Sesuatu yang sangat jarang terjadi begitu mendapati ruangan kelas itu sepi. Bahkan bunyi sekecil apapun itu tidak terdengar.

Dan saat ini, keheranan Luhan terjawab.

Disana, ada Jongin yang menatapnya dingin, duduk ditempat duduk Luhan.

Semua teman sekelasnya berkumpul disudut depan ruangan. Memasang berbagai ekspresi. Ada yang memelas, ada yang keheranan, ketakutan, bahkan ada yang komat-kamit mengucap doa semoga pagi ini tidak dilewati dengan jatuhnya korban Jongin untuk kesekian kalinya lagi.

"Selamat pagi, Jongin…", Luhan menyapa dengan ekspresi biasa setelah beberapa saat terdiam dan menekan emosinya. Begitu melihat Jongin otaknya langsung tertuju pada Sehun, hyungnya yang semalam tidak pulang ke rumah dan ditemani Jongin di apartemen miliknya.

Luhan mendekat. Sekarang dia berdiri begitu dekat dengan Jongin yang hanya terpisahkan sebuah meja diantara mereka. Jongin masih menatapnya dingin.

_Munafik.. labil… _

Luhan tertawa kecil saat melihat ekspresi Jongin padanya sekarang,"Kau.. benar-benar tidak bisa melihatku dengan tatapan yang sama dengan yang kau berikan pada hyungku yah?". Raut tegang tercipta dihampir sebagian besar wajah teman sekelasnya begitu mendengar Luhan tertawa.

"Kau tidak pernah bersikap lembut padaku seperti sikapmu pada hyungku… "

Luhan menatap pedih kearah Jongin. Dia terlihat seperti seorang pengemis dihadapan Jongin.

_Sehun yang playboy itu bahkan mendapatkan kelembutan yang jarang diperlihatkan oleh Jongin. _

_Sehun yang seperti itu diperlakukan berbeda oleh Jongin. Begitu lembut. Begitu manis. _

_Sedangkan dirinya?_

_Hanya mendapatkan tatapan dingin dan suara datar dari Jongin._

_Miris sekali_.

"Kenapa harus bersikap lembut padamu?", kali ini Jongin membuka mulutnya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu…", dan jawaban singkat Luhan itu membuat sekumpulan teman sekelasnya membelalak kaget dan langsung membekap mulut mereka sendiri. Jongin melirik malas kearah sudut melihat reaksi bodoh yang mereka tampakkan.

Pandangannya beralih pada Luhan.

"Haruskah setiap orang yang mencintaiku diperlakukan lembut olehku? Jangan mimpi. Aku memang kaget saat mengetahui adik Sehun adalah kau. Aku juga tidak tahu marga Sehun sama denganmu. Aku juga tidak tahu kalau kalian bersaudara mencintai orang yang sama. Tapi yang aku tahu dan kurasa sebaiknya kau mendengar langsung dari mulutku sendiri, aku-Kim Jong In- tidak akan pernah bisa kau miliki apapun caranya. Aku milik Sehun. Aku hanya akan bersikap lembut pada beberapa orang dan kurasa kau tahu siapa mereka. Jangan campuri urusanku. Jangan berkeliaran disekitarku dengan wajah munafikmu itu. Kau terlihat mengerikan dan kacau kemarin. Sekali lagi kau menyentuhku dan berusaha menjauhkanku dari Sehun, saat itu aku akan menghabisimu sama seperti yang lain", ucap Jongin jelas dan tenang dengan tatapan mata mengintimidasi miliknya. Tak lama kemudian, dia beranjak keluar setelah menyampirkan sebelah tali ransel dipundaknya, melewati Luhan yang terdiam mencerna semua perkataan Jongin.

.

.

"LUNA.. KRYSTAL.. dimana Jiyeon? Dimana dia?", sebuah teriakan histeris mengalihkan pandangan Luna dan Krystal yang kala itu sedang sibuk menyalin tugas sains milik salah seorang teman kelas mereka. Sosok yeoja mungil berekor kuda berdiri dihadapan mereka dengan nafas memburu dan wajah cemas.

"Kau kenapa?"

Orang yang ditanyai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Itu tidak penting. Jiyeon dimana? Jongin sunbae dihadang Myungsoo sunbae di luar.. Cepat hubungi Jiyeon..!", seketika itu semua murid yang berada didalam kelas segera berlari keluar dengan hebohnya.

"Ada apa ini?", Luna kebingungan namun tangannya segera memencet _speed dial_ no 3 di smartphonenya menghubungi Jiyeon.

"Dimana? Aku dengar Jongin oppa dihadang Myungsoo sunbae. Kau tahu sunbae itu siapa? …", Luna langsung mengantongi ponselnya dan menarik lengan Krystal mencari Jongin begitu mendengar beberapa kata dari Jiyeon.

Ucapan Jiyeon tadi membuatnya ketakutan.

"_Myungsoo itu musuh bebuyutan Jongin oppa. Kalian duluan. Aku terjebak macet sekarang. Jangan biarkan Jongin oppa berkelahi. Dia sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik. Kendalikan oppa sebisa kalian"._

.

.

Krystal menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibelakang tubuh pendek Luna. Langkah keduanya terhenti begitu menembus kerumunan besar yang sunyi dan ditengah-tengah kerumunan itu ada Jongin – oppa kesayangan mereka – bersama beberapa namja dengan penampilan urakan. Salah satu namja bermata sipit sedang menatap tajam arah Jongin yang balik menantang tatapannya.

_To : Jiyeonnie_

_Tolong cepatlah… _

Jiyeon meremas smartphone putih yang berada digenggamannya. Dia terlihat sangat gelisah begitu membaca sebuah pesan yang dikirimkan Luna beberapa detik lalu.

Kalau hanya diam begini saja, waktunya terbuang percuma. Kemacetan kali ini terlalu parah. Mobilnya pun tidak bisa bergerak meski itu sedikit.

"Pak, Jiyeon lari saja… ", Jiyeon bergegas membuka pintu mobil dan berlari keluar. Masih ingatkan kalau Jiyeon itu pelari andalan sekolah. Setidaknya dengan berlari masih ada kemungkinan dia sampai tepat waktu daripada hanya duduk diam menunggu kapan kemacetan itu berakhir.

.

.

"Dua orang anggotaku terkapar di rumah sakit sampai saat ini. Apa kau bisa menjelaskannya, Jongin?"

Jongin mengedikkan bahunya sekilas. Dia tampak acuh mendengar ucapan namja sipit yang tiada lain adalah musuh bebuyutannya sejak dulu – Kim Myungsoo - . Seingat Jongin, dia tidak punya masalah dengan namja ini. Kecuali jika dia kalah populer dari Jongin, itu memang Jongin akui. Lalu letak kesalahan Jongin dimana?

"YAKH! Memangnya apa yang diperbuat oleh anggotaku padamu sampai kau bisa membuat mereka tidak berdaya diatas ranjang rumah sakit sekarang?!"

Jongin tersenyum sinis melihat Myungsoo yang semakin hilang kendali dengan emosinya.

"Kau harusnya bersyukur aku tidak membuat mereka terbujur kaku dan membuatmu kehilangan anggota lagi. Iyakan?"

Semua yang ada disitu menahan nafas begitu Myungsoo beranjak mendekati Jongin yang diam diposisinya.

"Kau cari masalah denganku Jongin… ", sebelah tangan Myungsoo terangkat, mencengkram kerah kemeja putih Jongin yang meliriknya sekilas.

"Lalu? Seingatku kau yang selalu mencari masalah denganku. Aku salah?"

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Ingatanmu benar. Tapi, dalam konteks 2 orang anggotaku terkapar, jelas kau yang cari masalah", Myungsoo menarik kerah Jongin membuat tubuh Jongin condong kearahnya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu bodoh!", dan Jongin dengan santainya menghempaskan tangan Myungsoo yang mencengkram kerahnya.

"Anggotamu itu menganggu hoobae dengan cara yang tidak pantas. Sudah jelas aku tidak bisa tinggal diam. Kali ini, kau seharusnya bertanya baik-baik padaku bukan dengan menghadangku, memperlihatkan wajah sok-mu didepanku bersama kumpulan anggotamu yang baru kepandang sedikit saja ketakutan seperti itu", Jongin mendelik sinis dengan senyuman remeh kearah sekumpulan namja dibelakang Myungsoo yang tidak lain adalah anggota genk-nya.

Myungsoo berdecak kesal dan kembali melihat kearah Jongin.

"Sejak kapan kau mengurusi privasi orang lain? Anggotaku menganggu hoobae bukan menganggumu. Jadi tetap kau yang salah".

"Aku tidak tertarik mengurusi privasi orang lain," Jongin melangkah maju lebih dekat hingga jarak keduanya makin kecil," sayangnya mereka berdua menganggu yeoja-yeoja milikku. Itu kesalahan mereka", selesai mengucapkan kalimat itu Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Kau-"

"Jangan pernah menganggu apa yang merupakan milikku. Jangan coba-coba memukulku. Aku bisa saja mematahkan tanganmu saat ini tetapi- aku tidak ingin mereka bertiga ketakutan seperti itu karena harus melihat ada orang lain terkapar karenaku pagi ini. Oke Myungsoo?", Jongin menghempaskan lagi kepalan tangan Myungsoo yang hampir mengenai wajahnya tadi. Jongin sedikit melirik kearah ketiga adik perempuannya yang berdiri disalah satu sisi kerumunan.

"Baik-baiklah dengan hidupmu Myungsoo. Ah, selamat datang kembali..", ujar Jongin yang sudah beranjak pergi.

"Mereka siapa?", Myungsoo bertanya pada salah satu anggotanya ketika manik matanya menangkap Jongin sedang berbicara dengan tiga orang yeoja sebelum tubuhnya hilang menembus kerumunan orang.

"Itu Jiyeon, Luna, Krystal. Hoobae kelas 10-2. Jongin mengultimatum siapapun untuk tidak menganggu ketiga yeoja itu. Hanya mereka bertiga yang dekat dengan Jongin. Tidak ada satupun yang berani menganggu mereka"

Myungsoo menganggukkan kepala singkat mendengar penjelasan singkat anggotanya.

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Jangan menyembunyikan apapun kalau tidak aku akan menggantung kalian didepan gerbang sekolah", semua anggotanya meneguk ludah kasar mendengar ancaman MyungSoo yang pasti akan terwujud jika tidak melakukan apa yang diperintahkan padanya.

.

.

**BANG..**

Semua namja yang berada ditempat itu gemetar ketakutan saat melihat Myungoo menendang kuat dan kasar sebuah meja dihadapannya sampai terbalik. Manik mata sipitnya menatap nyalang kearah beberapa namja yang sekarang menundukkan wajahnya.

"Siapa yang menyuruh kalian berbuat bodoh seperti itu hah?! Kenapa kalian bertindak kotor pada yeoja?! Siapa yang punya ide bodoh itu? SIAPA YANG MENYURUH KALIAN HAH! MAJU SEKARANG!", Myungsoo berteriak marah sesaat setelah mendengar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dibalik perkelahian Jongin dengan 2 anggotanya. Wajah putihnya memerah saat mendengar kelakuan 2 anggotanya yang nyaris saja menyentuh yeoja di toilet.

"Maju. Sekarang. Atau kalian ingin aku yang kesana?"

Begitu satu per satu anggotanya bergerak berdiri dihadapannya, seketika itu sebuah tendangan bersarang diperut mereka masing-masing. Semuanya tersungkur sambil memegangi perut dan mengerang kesakitan.

"Aku akan buat perhitungan dengan 2 orang itu begitu mereka sembuh. Untuk kalian, ini peringatan terakhir. Jangan pernah melakukan hal yang tidak kuperintahkan. Jika kalian tidak suka dengan keputusanku, silahkan bangun dan pergi sekarang"

.

.

Kris menatap kosong tanpa minat pada cairan merah yang berada dalam gelas kristal miliknya. Pikirannya berkecambuk mengingat kejadian kemarin. Saat Jongin menelponnya dengan isakan kecil memintanya datang membawa Jiyeon, melihat Jongin meronta saat hendak ditarik namja berambut ungu yang dipanggil Luhan, dan mendapati Jongin memeluk seorang namja tinggi dengan sudut bibir mengeluarkan darah. Belum lagi ucapan Jiyeon pada mereka bertiga.

Kris baru tahu, mereka bertiga, Sehun, Luhan, dan dirinya mencintai orang yang sama.

Kris meletakkan kembali gelas Kristal itu ke atas meja didepannya. Merebahkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa dan memejamkan matanya. Rasanya ada beban berat yang dipikulnya sekarang.

"CK! Sudah kuduga kau pasti begini…", sungut seseorang mengusik ketenangan Kris. Mata tajamnya terbuka dan mendapati seorang yeoja yang sekarang sedang balik menatapnya. Posisi yeoja itu berdiri tepat dibelakang sofa yang diduduki Kris.

"Jiyi-ya.. ", Kris memanggilnya lirih. Matanya kembali terpejam begitu telapak tangan Jiyeon menutup mata Kris.

"Aku disini… tenanglah oppa.."

Yeoja itu yang ternyata adalah Jiyeon hanya mengulas senyum kecil saat sebelah tangan Kris mengenggam erat telapak tangan yang menutup mata Kris.

Jiyeon menatap sedih kearah Kris.

_Tidak bisakah kau mundur? Tidak bisakah kau kembali padaku seperti dulu?_

_Aku lelah menjadi masa lalumu… _

.

.

Flashback on

"_Aku tidak bisa meneruskan hubungan ini lagi.. "_

_Satu kalimat yang terucap dari bibir namja itu membuat yeoja yang berdiri dihadapannya tersenyum miris. Sebelah tangannya mencengkram kuat long dress merah marun yang dikenakannya. Hari ini adalah hari special seharusnya bagi mereka berdua. Hari dimana akan menjadi anniversary mereka yang ke-2. Yeoja itu bahkan sudah menyiapkan kejutan untuk kekasihnya yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya. _

_Namun semua kebahagiaan itu lenyap begitu namja itu berkata sepatah kalimat tadi._

_Yeoja muda itu tersenyum pahit dan airmata nyaris jatuh dari bola mata indahnya. _

_Dia berusaha menekan semua emosinya saat memandang raut wajah menyesal yang namja itu berikan._

_Dia sudah tahu akan seperti ini jadinya. _

_Hubungan mereka tidak akan bertahan lama._

_Dia menyadari kekasihnya ini menjauh darinya beberapa bulan lalu._

_Semuanya terjawab saat namja itu memutuskan hubungan mereka._

"_Aku- mencintai orang lain. Aku minta maaf mengkhianatimu. Aku minta maaf Jiyeon.."_

_Dan setetes airmata jatuh begitu mendengar namja itu menyebut namanya bukan lagi dengan panggilan sayang seperti biasa._

_Yah- yeoja muda itu Jiyeon._

_Dia menggigit bibirnya sekuat mungkin berusaha menelan kembali isakan yang hendak meluncur dari bibir mungilnya. _

"_Tatap aku.. "_

_Jiyeon mengulas senyuman penuh kearah namja itu. Sebelah tangan halusnya terangkat menyentuh sebelah pipi namja bertubuh jangkung dan mengusapnya lembut. Jiyeon menatap lekat dan menyimpan semua gambaran namja yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya ini. Jiyeon terlalu mencintainya tapi kali ini, dia tidak ingin egois._

"_Pergilah.. Aku baik-baik saja. Nanti, kenalkan orang yang kau cintai itu padaku. Janji?", Jiyeon mengatakannya dengan nada biasa. Terdengar ringan dan riang sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya yang langsung disambut oleh namja itu._

"_Kau harus bahagia Kris.. " dan setelah itu, Jiyeon berbalik meninggalkan Kris – sang mantan kekasihnya – dengan linangan airmata. Jiyeon tidak ingin Kris melihatnya menangis. Jiyeon ingin Kris mengingatnya sebagai mantan kekasih yang tegar. _

_Semuanya baik-baik saja… iyakan? Semoga kau bahagia __**KRIS**__…_

Flashback off

.

.

.

Sehun menatap lekat setiap pergerakan Jongin yang tengah mengobati luka dibibirnya sekaligus mengganti perban pada salah satu tangannya yang terluka. Wajah Jongin begitu serius dan sesekali bibirnya menggumamkan hal yang tidak jelas disaat perban yang dililitkannya malah terpelintir kusut ditangannya.

"Bola matamu bisa jatuh ke lantai kalau terlalu lama melotot seperti itu", tegur Jongin yang sudah selesai membalut luka Sehun. Tangannya cekatan memasukkan kembali semua peralatan P3K kedalam box-nya.

Jongin langsung jatuh terduduk diatas pangkuan Sehun yang memeluk tubuhnya erat dan menyandarkan dagu lancipnya dibahu Jongin.

"Sebentar saja seperti ini…", pinta Sehun yang diangguki Jongin.

Mereka berdua tetap berada dalam posisi yang sama beberapa saat. Terdiam.

"Jongin-ah.."

"Hem?"

Jongin menyandarkan punggungnya dalam dekapan hangat Sehun. Matanya terpejam menikmati pelukan Sehun padanya.

"Kau mencintaiku?", dan sebuah pertanyaan dari Sehun itu membuat manik mata Jongin terbuka.

.

.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?", Jiyeon menarik tangannya yang sedari tadi menutup mata Kris dan beranjak mengambil tempat duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Kris.

"Iya. Terima kasih", dan lagi-lagi Jiyeon hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sekilas. Pandangannya beralih pada beberapa botol minuman beralkohol diatas meja.

"Kau minum semuanya?"

Kris menggaruk kepalanya begitu Jiyeon mendelik sadis kearahnya.

"Hey, mau apa ? YAKH PARK JIYEON!", seru Kris kelabakan saat Jiyeon tanpa ijin menuangkan isi minuman dari botol didekatnya dalam gelas Kristal kosong dan langsung meminumnya. Kris tersenyum geli kala Jiyeon menjulurkan lidahnya dengan ekspresi ingin muntah.

"Ini tidak enak. Kenapa kau dan Jongin oppa hobi sekali mengkonsumsi ini?", Jiyeon meneguk lagi sedikit isi dari gelasnya.

"Berhenti Ji. Nanti kau mabuk", dan Kris kembali duduk pada posisi awalnya ketika Jiyeon menatapnya tajam.

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba saja", dan seterusnya. Kris hanya bisa memandang Jiyeon yang tanpa henti meneguk Vodka sampai sebotol itu habis. Wajahnya sudah memerah dan sebelah tangannya memijit pelan keningnya.

"Aku antar kau pulang..",tawar Kris seraya membantu Jiyeon berdiri.

"Tidak usah", Jiyeon melepaskan rangkulan Kris yang sekarang menatapnya kaget. Sekalipun Jiyeon tidak pernah menolak apapun yang Kris katakan.

"Aku bisa sendiri.."

Kris berjalan tepat dibelakang Jiyeon yang sudah mabuk parah. Langkahnya saja sempoyongan. Sesekali nyaris jatuh dan menabrak benda lain dihadapannya, namun untuk kesekian kalinya lagi Jiyeon menghempaskan rangkulan Kris yang berusaha membantunya.

"Aku-bisa sendiri…"

.

.

Jongin memandang heran pada Jiyeon yang kini duduk dihadapannya. Sedikitpun Jongin tidak melihat Jiyeon memakan sarapan paginya saat ini.

"Kau sakit?", dan pertanyaan Jongin terjawab saat punggung tangannya merasakan suhu panas Jiyeon.

"Aku antar pulang… ", Jiyeon menarik lengannya yang sudah ditarik Jongin. Krystal dan Luna menggelengkan kepala saat Jongin menatap penuh tanya kearah mereka.

"Aku tidak apa-apa oppa. Sekarang cepat makan. Hari ini oppa ujian kan? SEMANGAT!", Jiyeon tersenyum lebar sambil mengacungkan sebelah tangannya ke udara.

"Kau yakin?", dan Jongin menghela nafas kasar saat Jiyeon menganggukkan kepala semangat menjawab pertanyaannya barusan.

.

.

"_Kau tidak perlu menangis saat orang tuamu tidak ada didekatmu. Masih ada oppa kan?"_

"_Ji-ya kemarilah. Biar oppa peluk.."_

"_Aigo… kau sakit baby? Ingin oppa masakkan apa?"_

"_Sudah minum obat?"_

"_Jangan membantah baby. Demammu tinggi sekali…"_

Tanpa sadar Jiyeon menitikkan airmata begitu mengingat kembali semua kenangannya dengan Kris – mantan kekasihnya – dulu. Ketika Jiyeon sakit, hanya Kris yang akan menjaga dan memperhatikannya. Ketika dia demam, hanya Kris yang akan mengompres keningnya, memasakkan bubur untuknya, mengingatkannya minum obat, dan memeluknya saat dia menggigil kedinginan.

_Hanya Kris…_

Jiyeon benci saat dia teringat lagi dengan masa lalunya.

Kepalanya jadi makin berat.

"Pakai ini untuk menghapus airmatamu itu", sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian Jiyeon yang sedang terbaring diatas ranjang UKS. Menatap sapu tangan berwarna biru langit yang berada tepat didepan wajahnya.

_Itu namja bermata sipit. _

_Kim Myungsoo_

_._

_._

"Oppa…", panggil Krystal dan Luna yang baru beranjak keluar dari kelas. Jongin mengerutkan dahinya saat tak mendapati sosok Jiyeon bersama Krystal dan Luna.

"Jiyeon nyaris pingsan tadi. Dia minta ijin tidur di UKS. Oppa ikut? Kami ingin kesana…", Luna membuka mulut sebelum Jongin bertanya tentang Jiyeon.

"Ayo..".

.

.

Jiyeon membuka mulutnya menerima suapan penuh bubur yang disodorkan Jongin kearahnya. Krystal dan Luna tertawa kecil mendengar protes yang Jiyeon lontarkan saat Jongin dengan masa bodohnya terus aja menyuapkan bubur dengan porsi banyak masuk dalam mulut Jiyeon.

"Telan saja. Itu bubur. Jangan merenggut begitu. Habis ini minum obat dan istirahat. Oppa yang menjagamu disini", kata Jongin tanpa sekalipun mengubris raut wajah menolak dari Jiyeon.

"Sudah oppa…", rengeknya nyaris menangis ketika Jongin menyodorkan lagi suapan terakhir.

"Ini yang terakhir. Oppa janji.. ayok.. aaaaa…." dan suapan terakhir itupun lolos masuk kedalam rongga mulut Jiyeon..

.

.

"Ada apa hyung?", Jongin berbisik sambil menjepit smartphone miliknya diantara telinga dan bahunya. Kedua tangannya sibuk mengecek suhu badan Jiyeon dan mengganti kompresan didahinya.

"Aku? Tidak. Hari ini sepertinya aku absen. Hem…"

Sebelah tangannya beralih memegang smartphonenya, menempelkannya ditelinga, dan merebahkan punggungnya disandaran kursi yang berada tepat disamping ranjang Jiyeon. Adik kecilnya sudah tertidur.

"Aku tidak tidur diatap. Aku di UKS"

"Bukan.. bukan aku. Jiyeon demam tinggi dan nyaris pingsan. Aku menjaganya"

"Mwo? Kenapa kau bisa tahu dia susah makan saat sakit?"

"Ohhh… aku ingat. Kau bilang padaku Jiyeon itu adik sepupumu kan? Oke.. Iya. Anyyeong hyung"

Jongin menyimpan kembali smartphone-nya kedalam tas. Memandang lekat wajah Jiyeon yang tertidur.

"Hey.. kenapa kau menangis saat tertidur? Mimpi buruk? Tenanglah.. oppa disini..", ujar Jongin didekat telinga Jiyeon. Sebelah tangannya menghapus airmata yang mengalir dari sudut mata Jiyeon yang terpejam. Sebelahnya lagi membelai lembut rambut panjang Jiyeon.

Jongin tidak tahu bahwa sedari tadi Jiyeon tidak tertidur.

Dia menangis saat mendengar semua perbincangan Jongin dengan seseorang tadi. Jiyeon yakin, orang itu KRIS.

.

.

Luhan tidak mengubris kedatangan Sehun dan beranjak masuk ke kamarnya. Mereka berdua masih terlibat perang dingin. Sehun juga tidak ambil pusing dengan sikap Luhan padanya. Mereka berdua sama-sama namja manly dan sudah dewasa dan hal seperti ini pasti akan terjadi suatu saat.

"Hyung..", Sehun berhenti ketika Luhan memanggilnya.

"Kau sudah tanyakan perasaan Jongin padamu?"

Luhan berjalan mendekati Sehun yang masih tidak memandangnya sama sekali. Luhan merasa bersalah ketika dari jarak sedekat ini bekas luka yang dia buat diwajah hyungnya masih ada.

"Aku minta maaf sudah bertindak bodoh waktu itu"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau itu, kalau ingin bersaing merebut Jongin dariku dan Kris, bersainglah secara sehat. Dia belum menjawab pertanyaanku juga. Kau itu laki-laki kan? Jangan melakukan hal yang bodoh lagi seperti kemarin. Kau membuatnya ketakutan dan nyaris mencelakai dirimu sendiri. Aku tinggal di apartemen untuk sementara. Kalau ingin bertemu denganku, datanglah kesana", Sehun menepuk bahun Luhan sekilas sebelum melangkah pergi keluar rumah mewah itu.

.

.

"Kau bilang tidak ke sini tadi.. "

Jongin terkekeh mendengar keluhan Kris disampingnya.

Kepalanya bergerak mengikuti alunan musik yang dimainkan DJ andalan mereka.

Jongin tidak menyadari pandangan Kris yang tidak pernah putus dari wajahnya sampai tubuhnya membeku begitu merasa benda tipis dan kenyal yang berada diatas bibirnya. Manik matanya melebar begitu mendapati wajah Kris sangat dekat dengannya. Kris menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir Jongin.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jong In..",ucap Kris tegas sesaat setelah melepas ciumannya dari bibir Jongin.

"Kau—Jiyeon?!", pekik Jongin kaget ketika pandangannya jatuh pada sosok Jiyeon yang berdiri mematung dekat dengan posisinya dan Kris saat ini. Wajah adik kecilnya itu menegang.

"Ji- ini..Jiyeon!", Jongin berlari mengejar adik kecilnya itu. Jongin memaki dalam hatinya. Dia berani bersumpah, Jiyeon menangis!

.

.

"Nona muda… tolong hentikan.."

"Tangan anda nona… ya Tuhan", jerit seorang lagi.

Mereka semua ribut meminta nona muda yang jarang menampakkan emosi ini untuk berhenti memukuli semua benda yang berada disekitarnya. Tak ada satupun yang berani mendekati Jiyeon yang tengah marah.

Tes.. Tes…

Lantai rumah itu berceceran darah yang mengalir dari sela-sela jari Jiyeon. Tangan kanannya luka parah dengan begitu banyak darah yang mengalir saat dia memecahkan kaca yang cukup tebal hanya dengan kepalan tangan kosong.

Jiyeon terduduk lemas. Matanya menatap hampa tangannya yang terluka atau mungkin robek. Jiyeon tidak meringis sakit sedikit pun.

"Jangan ada yang mendekatiku.. ", perintah Jiyeon dengan raut wajah tak bersahabat seraya bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamarnya yang terletak dilantai 2.

Dia ingin tidur.

Tubuhnya berat. Kepalanya pusing. Demamnya masih belum turun dan tadi tanpa sengaja dia melihat Kris mencium Jongin dan mengatakan perasaannya.

Lagi, untuk kali ini.. Jiyeon menangis …

Menangisi Kris …

.

.

"Baby? Kau kenapa? Ayo masuk..", Sehun terkesiap kaget begitu membuka pintu apartemen dan melihat Jongin yang berdiri mondar-mandir dengan gelisah.

"Sehun.. bagaimana ini? Jiyeon menangis… ", Jongin langsung menubruk tubuh telanjang Sehun dan memeluknya erat. Jongin kacau sekali saat ini.

"Duduklah dulu. Aku buatkan minuman untukmu. Tenangkan dirimu. Ceritakan dengan perlahan dan jelas. Aku disini baby.."

Jongin menggigit ujung jarinya tak tenang. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Jiyeon.

Tentang Jiyeon yang menangis..

Tentang Jiyeon yang berdiri mematung saat mendapatinya dicium Kris

Jongin menjambak rambutnya frustasi…

"Baby, minumlah dulu"

Sehun terus menatap Jongin dengan lembut. Memastikan namja itu sudah tenang.

"Nah, apa yang terjadi dengan adik kecilmu itu?"

Jongin menatap ragu kearah Sehun. Ingin sekali menceritakan semuanya tetapi.. haruskah adegan Kris dengan seenaknya menciumnya juga harus diceritakan? Jongin takut dengan reaksi Sehun setelah mendengarnya nanti.

"Hey baby… ", Sehun menarik tubuh Jongin duduk diatas pangkuannya.

"Ceritakan saja.. "

Akhirnya setelah melalui perdebatan panjang dengan batinnya sendiri, Jongin memilih menceritakan kronologi kejadian tadi secara jujur dan sekarang Jongin malah tertunduk mendapati Sehun tidak bereaksi apapun.

"Kau marah? Maafkan tadi tiba-tiba. Aku- maaf", cicit Jongin gugup dan terdiam saat Sehun menatap tajam bola matanya.

"Dia hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja kan? Atau?"

Mata cokelat itu berkedip-kedip bingung. Sesaat kemudian terdiam mengingat lagi.

"Menempel", jawab Jongin singkat dan disambut helaan nafas lega dari Sehun yang langsung menarik wajah Jongin kearahnya dan menciumnya.

_Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan namja kartun itu mencium milikku lagi… Sehun merutuk dalam hati_

Ciuman yang semula hanya bertujuan untuk menghapus jejak bibir Kris itu berubah menjadi ciuman penuh lumatan brutal yang dikuasai Sehun. Wajah memerah Jongin dan bibirnya yang membengkak nyaris meruntuhkan pertahanan seorang Oh Sehun.

Dilepaskannya kuluman bibir Jongin dan menghapus jejak liur yang menuruni rahang tegas namja imut itu.

"Jangan lebih dari ini baby. Aku tidak yakin bisa menahan diri jika lebih dari batas ini", ujar Sehun didekat telinga Jongin ketika Jongin menatap heran penuh tanya padanya.

Jongin terdiam.

Perasaan bersalah menyelimutinya begitu mendengar ucapan Sehun dan memandang mata sipit Sehun yang selalu memandangnya lembut.

"_Kau mencintaiku?"_

Sebuah pertanyaan dari Sehun saat itu belum dijawabnya.

"Sehun… "

"Iya baby?"

Jongin terdiam beberapa saat. Lidahnya kelu ketika menatap langsung Sehun. Tubuhnya berbalik menghadap sepenuhnya pada Sehun dan langsung merangkul lehernya erat.

"Aku mencintaimu.. bodoh", bisiknya tepat ditelinga Sehun.

.

.

**TOK TOK TOK…**

"Jiyeonnie…. "

"Eonnie…. Kau tidur?"

Krystal yang berteriak paling akhir merenggut sebal. Tangannya sudah sakit sedari tadi mengetuk pintu kamar Jiyeon. Yup! Luna dan Krystal bertamu malam-malam ke rumah Jiyeon karena terus saja kuatir dengan kondisi Jiyeon yang masih demam. Lagipula mereka tahu Jiyeon hanya sendirian di rumah dengan ditemani para maid dan bodyguard.

"Eonnie.. buka pintunya kalau tidak aku dobrak !", ancam Krystal sambil mundur beberapa langkah, mengambil ancang-ancang hendak mendobrak masuk kamar Jiyeon.

"Jangan sakiti badanmu maknae. Ini kunci duplikat kamar Jiyeon", cegah Luna yang disambut cengiran lebar diwajah cantik Krystal.

**Krriieet…**

Pintu itu berderit halus. Suasana kamar Jiyeon gelap dan tenang.. mereka berdua melangkah masuk hati-hati sampai..

"YAKH… "

**BRUK..**

Krystal kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh bersama dengan Luna.

**CKLEK**..

dan lampu di kamar itupun menyala

"KYYYAAA…. EONNIE…. LIHAT ITU…", Krystal berteriak heboh sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan miliknya. Luna menoleh cepat kearah yang ditunjuk Krystal dan langsung terbelalak melihat Jiyeon terduduk dengan darah dimana-mana.

"YAKH PABO! Kau ingin mati hah!", omel Luna dengan wajah panik. Luna membongkar kasar isi tasnya dan langsung melilitkan saputangan miliknya pada tangan Jiyeon yang terluka.

"Soojung-ah.. hubungi dokter sekarang! Jiyeon bisa mati kalau begini… "

Luna memeluk tubuh Jiyeon. Dia sedikit memekik begitu merasakan panas tubuh Jiyeon yang mengalir ke kulitnya.

"Luna.. Soojung-ah.. hiks.. aku harus bagaimana?"

Luna dan Krystal memeluk tubuh gemetar Jiyeon bersama. Jarang sekali melihat Jiyeon menunjukkan emosinya. Menangis apalagi.

Bahkan Soojung masih ingat, dia pernah berkata bahwa Jiyeon adalah orang yang tidak akan menangis sekalipun dia terluka parah.

Untuk saat ini Soojung harus menelan kembali ucapannya waktu itu.

Jiyeon menangis …

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Bagaimana?

Berminat review? Heheheh…

Chae senang **Bad** **Boy** ini lumayan banyak dilirik. Bad boy mutlak ada sad ending-nya tapi bukan pada HunKai.. Chae masih sayang nyawa daripada dikejar-kejar manusia albino itu *liat Sehun. Okey?

Chae bosan dengan Jiyeon dan Jongin yang adem-adem itu, Jadi Chae kasih konflik deh. Tao? Adakah yang nanya Tao? Tenang.. dia masih ada… member lain muncul bergantian mulai chapter depan meski hanya cameo. Bagaimana? Tetap menunggu?

Sosok Kai dan Jongin udah imbang belum?

Ada pendapat lain? Chae tunggu..

**Review-nya Chae tunggu yah minimal 20.**

With Love

Chae, Kris, Kai


	7. Bad Boy chap 5

Chapter 5

**Bad Boy**

Created by Kim Chaerin

Cast : Sehun, Kai, Luhan, Kris, and others

**Pair : Hunkai, Sehun as seme Kai as uke**

Pertama, Chae minta maaf kalau porsi Jiyeon terlalu banyak. Kedua, ini **full NC Hunkai** dan _**flashback**_ **Jongin dengan eommanya**, ketiga, ayah dan ibu kandung Myungsoo berbeda dengan Jongin. Sohyun? Coba baca baik-baik. Kalian akan tahu yang saudaraan sama Jongin itu Myungsoo atau Sohyun. Keempat, Lukai? Ada dichapter ini… silahkan baca. Kris dan Jiyeon, Chae skip. Maaf karena kekacauan chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Hem.. terakhir, mengenai Jiyeon, dia gak bunuh diri kok. Konflik juga gak berat-berat amat. Chae gak tega sama dedek Kai sendiri**. Ini happy end untuk HunKai. Memang ada sad ending yang nyesek malahan. **Kris Suho? Maaf…gak bisa.

Baiklah.. masih tertarik? Ini adalah chapter yang lumayan panjang**. Review** seperti biasa Chae minta **minimal** **25.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.. dilarang PLAGIAT**

**WARNING!**

**BL, OC, OOC, Crack Pair (?), NC **

.

.

.

"Sehun… "

"Iya baby?"

Jongin terdiam beberapa saat. Lidahnya kelu ketika menatap langsung Sehun. Tubuhnya berbalik menghadap sepenuhnya pada Sehun dan langsung merangkul lehernya erat.

"**Aku mencintaimu.. bodoh**", bisiknya tepat ditelinga Sehun.

.

.

"Aagh… Sehun… sshh… aaghhh", desah Jongin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher jenjang Sehun. Tubuh langsingnya gemetar saat lidah Sehun dengan begitu lihai menjilat bagian belakang telinganya. Membasahi sebagian leher dan wajah Jongin. Sebelah tangan Sehun menarik turun sweater kebesaran yang dikenakan Jongin sampai melorot dan mempertontonkan bahu tannya.

"Se-.. aaahh…", Jongin menggeliat heboh saat Sehun menggigit, menjilat dengan gerakan memutar dan seduktif, mengecup dan menghisap kuat kulit bahu dan lehernya. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Jongin. Meskipun hidupnya sebagian besar berada dalam pergaulan malam tidak membuatnya menjadi namja yang mudah disentuh ataupun menyentuh. Jongin menggigit bibirnya, matanya terpejam menahan sensasi geli saat Sehun sesekali meniupkan napas hangatnya di telinga Jongin. Jangan pikir hanya bibir dan lidah Sehun yang bekerja, tangan namja kelebihan putih itu bergerak liar menyusup masuk sweater Jongin, mengusap lembut dengan telapak tangannya yang halus dan besar. Tubuh Jongin menegang mendapati rangsangan yang Sehun berikan.

"Bolehkah?"

Jongin tersentak mendengar suara berat Sehun yang menyapa indera pendengarannya. Ini sudah terlambat untuk mundur.

Begitu mendapatkan anggukan persetujuan, Sehun langsung membopong Jongin menuju kamar yang biasa mereka tiduri berdua. Kaki-kaki Jongin melingkari pinggang Sehun dan jangan lupa erangan tertahan keluar dari bibir tebal tapi sexy Jongin ketika Sehun dengan jahil meremas bagian bokongnya.

**BLAM..**

**CKLEK..**

Sehun sudah melewati batas yang dibuatnya sendiri. Perjanjian yang dia buat dengan dirinya sendiri untuk sebisa mungkin tidak menyentuh Jongin sebelum Jongin memantapkan hati memilih diantara Kris, Luhan, dan dirinya. Tetapi, sepatah kalimat dari Jongin tadi membuatnya sangat bahagia. Dia ingin menjadikan Jongin miliknya sepenuhnya.

Malam ini.

Saat ini.

Hanya dia dan Jongin.

Sehun merebahkan tubuh Jongin perlahan dan lembut diatas ranjangnya kemudian menindihnya.

Sehun menyentuh kissmark yang terdapat dibahu dan sebagian leher Jongin lalu perlahan-lahan turun dan menyusup masuk ke dalam sweater Jongin. Tangannya meraba-raba dada Jongin dan merambat menyentuh salah satu nipple yang ternyata telah menegang lalu mengelusnya pelan. Jongin menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat. Kedua manik mata – yang disukai Sehun – terpejam merasakan sensasi geli sekaligus nikmat disaat bersamaan.

"Baby, aku tidak ingin memaksamu. Aku tanya sekali lagi, bolehkah ini diteruskan?", Sehun menatap sayang pada wajah Jongin yang mengulas senyuman dibibir penuhnya. Sebelah tangannya terangkat mengusap pipi Sehun seakan meyakinkan Sehun untuk terus melanjutkannya.

"Aku akan lembut, Baby. Berteriaklah jika kesakitan. Gigit tubuhku. Janji sayang?". Sehun menahan tangan Jongin yang masih berada dipipinya. Menghujani punggung tangan lentik itu dengan ciuman singkat.

"Aaakhh..", desah Jongin secara reflex.

"Mendesahlah sepuasmu sayang. Jangan ditahan", ujar Sehun yang sekarang beralih menghisap sebagian leher Jongin yang masih mulus. Sementara itu tangan Sehun sudah keluar dari balik sweater Jongin. Dia menyentuh kedua nipple Jongin dari luar sweaternya.

"Aku mencintaimu Jongin", ucap Sehun berbisik lalu meniup telinga Jongin pelan. Tindakan Sehun itu membuat Jongin benar-benar terangsang.

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan senyuman diwajahnya dan langsung mencium bibir Jongin dengan begitu bernafsu. Kalian tidak lupa kan jika bibir Jongin adalah candu bagi Sehun. Bibir tipis itu terus mengulum bergantian belahan bibir atas dan bawah Jongin. Menggigitnya kecil, melumat, menghisap, lidahnya terjulur membelai permukaan bibir Jongin yang lembut.

Jongin membuka mulutnya membuat Sehun menerobos masuk goa hangat Jongin. Mengabsen setiap sudut beserta isi didalamnya. Lidah keduanya saling mendorong. Sehun menghisap lidah Jongin membuat Jongin merasakan geli didaerah perutnya akibat permainan lidah Sehun yang begitu nikmat.

Jongin pun tidak ingin kalah meskipun dia tidak berpengalaman dalam ciuman jenis ini. Saling menarik dan menghisap membuat air liur mereka menetes sampai leher masing-masing.

Perang lidah didalam mulut Jongin berlangsung cukup lama. Mengakibatkan keduanya kehabisan napas. Ciuman itu terputus. Jongin-lah yang terlihat paling kelelahan.

Lagi-lagi Sehun tersenyum kearah Jongin, "Maaf membuatmu sesak sayang", serunya seraya menghapus air liur yang menetes menuruni leher - penuh kissmark - Jongin. Sehun kembali mencium daerah leher Jongin.

"AAasshh… hhh.. aaghh.. Se-Sehunn…hhh ", desah Jongin sambil mendongakkan kepalanya demi mempermudah Sehun menghisap lehernya.

**SRETT…**

Entah sejak kapan tangan Sehun menyusup masuk kembali kedalam pakaian Jongin dan langsung melepaskannya begitu cepat lalu melemparkannya asal ke lantai.

Tubuh Jongin yang mulus dengan pinggang ramping selayaknya seorang yeoja, perut rata dengan 2 nipple yang mencuat tegang membuat Sehun meneguk ludah kasar. Dirinya semakin bernafsu.

"Ahh.. aah,,, Sehun.. sssshh.. pelan-pelan.. ssshh", desah Jongin sedikit meringis saat Sehun memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil pada nipplenya. Jongin menjambak rambut Sehun sebagai pelampiasan atas kenikmatan yang didapatkannya.

Sehun mengulum nipple Jongin dan menghisapnya kuat. Sebelah tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk meremas nipple lain sedangkan tangan kanannya mengelus perut rata Jongin dengan gerakan memutar seduktif.

"AAggrrhh… Sehun!", jambakan Jongin makin menggila membuat Sehun menyeringai puas saat mendapati Jongin mencapai orgasme pertamanya.

**CRROOTT….**

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh…", deru napas Jongin dengan wajah lelah. Tenaganya terkuras akibat ulah namja mesum yang ia cintai ini.

Sehun menghapus butiran keringat di dahi Jongin. Mengecup keningnya lama kemudian beralih memandang namja dibawahnya lagi. Bibir sexy dan penuh milik Jongin kembali dilumatnya dengan sangat lembut. Namun hanya sebentar. Setelah itu Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya, melucuti pakaian yang masih menempel pada tubuh bagian bawah Jongin dan dirinya sendiri. Keduanya naked total sekarang.

"Ini akan sakit baby. Gigit bagian tubuhku yang mana saja. Aku tidak ingat kau merasakan sakitnya sendirian". Sehun melebarkan kedua kaki jenjang milik Jongin dan menaruhnya diatas kedua pundaknya, Perlahan ia memasukan jari telunjuknya kedalam hole Jongin yang berkedut itu.

"Ssshhtt.. sakit… ", Jongin meringis sampai menitikkan airmata.

"Kita hentikan saja disini baby. Aku minta maaf", Sehun tidak sampai hati melihat Jongin kesakitan karenanya.

"Tidak Sehunnie.. jebal.. Lanjutkan saja", sedikit ragu, jari Sehun semakin dalam memasuki hole milik Jongin, membuat Jongin mengerang dan sekujur tubuhnya menegang. Rupanya Sehun menyentuh titik prostat Jongin.

Sehun menambah jarinya lagi, melebarkan hole Jongin yang ternyata sangat hangat dan ketat. Dengan terpaksa Sehun menarik keluar jarinya lalu menuntun junior miliknya yang sudah tegang daritadi masuk kedalam hole perawan Jongin.

"Baby… aaagg.. sempit.. aahh…", Sehun mengerang nikmat sambil memejamkan matanya. Menikmati pijatan hole ketat Jongin pada juniornya. Merasakan gesekan panas antara miliknya dengan dinding-dinding hole Jongin. Sehun menggila. Jongin terlalu nikmat.

"Aaagghh,, SEHUN PABOO!", Jongin berteriak kencang. Dia menggigiti bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Airmata mengalir dari kedua bola mata Jongin.

Sehun menunduk dan mencium tepat dibibir Jongin. Melumatnya brutal mencoba membuat Jongin sedikit melupakan rasa sakit akibat ulahnya. Setelah dirasa Jongin sudah tenang, Sehun kembali menarik juniornya sampai batas kepala kemudian mendorong panggulnya sekali sentak sehingga masuk seutuhnya kedalam hole Jongin. Dia mencabut dan mendorong juniornya berulang kali. Sesekali menciumi tubuh indah Jongin.

Keringat mengucuri tubuh mereka berdua.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sehun merasa juniornya berdenyut dan semakin menegang,"aahh.. baby.. sshh… Jongin baby.. aaaahhhss … ", Sehun berteriak parau dan mendesah panjang. Sehun klimaks. Cairannya tumpah memenuhi hole Jongin dan sebagian lagi merembes keluar. Junior Jongin yang sebelumnya diremas kuat oleh Sehun juga ikut menumpahkan cairan pada perut ber-abs Sehun. Keduanya lengket.

Tubuh Sehun ambruk diatas Jongin.

Napas keduanya terengah,, dengan dada yang bergerak naik turun begitu cepat.

Sehun belum mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam Jongin.

Wajah datar yang biasa tanpa ekspresi itu menatap lembut kearah Jongin yang sudah lemah,"Terima kasih baby. Terima kasih telah mencintaiku. Tetap disisiku. Selamanya. Aku mencintaimu", dan sebuah ciuman mendarat dikening Jongin.

"Jangan pernah melepaskanku untuk siapapun. Janji?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepala membuat seulas senyuman yang disunggingkan Jongin lenyap.

"**Aku tidak ingin berjanji. Aku bersumpah. Kau hanya milikku. Milik Oh Sehun"**

"Ehm.. Sehun.. ini hanya perasaanku atau memang milikmu tegang lagi?", Jongin bertanya dengan mimik wajah polos yang begitu imut dan ditanggapi senyuman mesum Sehun.

"ANDWAEE… YAKH OH SEHUN! ", Jongin menjerit begitu Sehun kembali menindihnya," Baby, aku tidak bisa berhenti karena kau begitu menggoda.. selamat makan…. "

"KKYYAAA… PABO!"

Mari kita biarkan Sehun menghajar Jongin sampai dia puas…

.

.

.

_**FLASHBACK ON **_

Namja kecil bermanik cokelat tua itu hanya terdiam. Dia memandang penuh tanya kearah seorang yeoja cantik – eommanya - berpakaian serba hitam yang menangis didepan sebuah altar penuh bunga mengelilingi pigura yang dia ketahui adalah pigura berisi foto ayah kandungnya.

Bola matanya mengerjap polos saat beberapa orang memeluknya sayang dan terisak menangis.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Dia hanya diberitahu kalau ayahnya telah pergi. Hanya itu.

Tanpa tahu pergi kemana.. dan berapa lama.

Namja itu, Kim Jong In. Anak tunggal dari Kim Jonghyun - yang berprofesi sebagai pegawai pemerintahan biasa - dan Jun Ji Hyun. Eomma Jongin berasal dari keluarga terpandang dan ketika memutuskan menikah dengan Jonghyun yang berbeda status sosialnya, membuat Ji Hyun dicoret dari daftar keluarga.

Kim Jonghyun meninggal akibat kecelakaan ketika hendak menuju kantor.

Meninggalkan putra semata wayangnya yang masih berusia 4 tahun beserta seorang istri, Jun Ji Hyun.

Beberapa hari setelah pemakaman Kim Jonghyun..

"Kau gila, eonnie! Jongin masih terlalu kecil untuk ditinggalkan. Dimana nuranimu sebagai seorang ibu?!"

Yeoja dihadapannya berlutut dengan wajah tertunduk. Matanya bengkak dengan lingkaran hitam dibawahnya.

"Tolonglah Naeul. Tanggungan hidupku semakin berat jika ditambah Jongin. Aku sudah memikirkannya berulang kali. Keputusanku sudah bulat. Jongin lebih baik berada di Panti Asuhan daripada menderita bersamaku"

"Keputusanmu ini murni karena memikirkan Jongin atau hanya untuk dirimu sendiri eonnie? Aku tahu ambisimu begitu besar. Begitu Jonghyun oppa meninggal kau ingin kembali ke dunia _acting_ yang sempat kau tinggalkan karena telah mengandung Jongin. Iyakan? Kau ambisius! Kau egois!"

"Jongin anakku. Aku tahu apa yang terbaik untuknya. Jangan bersikap seolah dia anakmu.."

"Dia memang bukan anakku tapi dia KEPONAKANKU!"

"Berhenti berteriak! Jongin bisa terbangun!"

Sayangnya kedua yeoja dewasa tersebut tidak menyadari, seorang namja kecil berdiri dengan raut wajah bingung dibalik pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu. Telinganya mendengar semua pembicaraan kedua yeoja yang tiada lain adalah ibunya – yang berlutut – bersama dengan bibi kandungnya.

Dia- Kim Jong In-

.

.

.

Jongin berubah menjadi sosok yang begitu dingin dan terkadang labil. Tak jarang dia menghancurkan nyaris seisi panti asuhan jika emosinya tak terkendali. Dia tidak mengerti secara keseluruhan. Namun dia tahu, orang yang dipanggilnya eomma itu pergi setelah membuangnya.

"Jongin-ah… kau ingat padaku?"

Namja tan, Jongin, melirik singkat kearah seorang yeoja yang terlihat mudah dan terawat sedang tersenyum dihadapannya. Dia acuh. Sedikitpun tak menanggapi saat yeoja itu mengajaknya berbicara.

"Jongin-ah… aku bibimu. Jun Na Eul. Masih ingat? Bibi ingin mengadopsimu. Kau akan tinggal bersama bibi sayang…", dan sesaat setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Jongin menatap marah pada Naeul.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu. Pergi!"

Jun Na Eul terkesiap mendapati perilaku Jongin yang begitu dingin dan brutal padanya.

"Baiklah.. aku pergi"

Naeul memang gagal mengadopsi Jongin. Dia gagal membawa keponakan malangnya itu kembali ke keluarga yang semestinya. Namun dia tidak menyerah. Sampai pada akhirnya dia membiarkan Jongin berada di Panti Asuhan itu dengan biaya hidup yang sepenuhnya ditanggung olehnya. Ketika berusia 13 tahun, Jongin keluar dari Panti Asuhan dan hidup sendiri. Mencari kerja untuk membiayai hidupnya tanpa perlu terlalu bergantung pada uang dari Naeul yang tidak pernah dia akui sebagai bibinya.

Sedari usia 4 tahun sampai sekarang, Jongin tidak pernah mencari tahu dimana wanita yang sudah membuangnya itu. Tidak pernah sekalipun dia melirik acara tv maupun majalah-majalah selebriti karena dia tahu wanita itu pasti akan muncul sebagai bahan berita. Jongin membencinya.

Dia tidak peduli dengan wanita itu lagi.

Dia hanya mengakui ayahnya, Kim Jonghyun sebagai orang tua kandungnya.

_**FLASHBACK OFF **_

.

.

.

"_Sebelumnya kami ingin mengucapkan selamat atas suksesnya serial drama yang anda bintangi, Jun Jihyun-sshi. Rating drama tersebut berada di puncak selama lebih dari seminggu"_

"_Ah.. iya terimakasih. Drama itu sukses berkat kerjasama semua pihak didalamnya"_

"_Wah.. anda benar-benar wanita beruntung. Paras cantik, karir yang mulus, serta memiliki seorang suami tampan dan mapan, Kim Ki Bum-sshi. Pernikahan anda sudah berlangsung cukup lama kan? Bagaimana dengan anak anda?"_

"_Pernikahan kami sudah berjalan 11 tahun. Aku memiliki 2 orang anak, Kim Myungsoo dan Kim Sohyun."_

"_Keluarga anda pasti bahagia memiliki putra putri yang tampan dan cantik. Aku pernah melihat beberapa foto mereka saat keluarga anda berada di Amerika. Tapi, ada beredar sebuah kabar yang kurang mengenakkan mengenai anda. Apakah anda sudah mendengar sebelumnya?"_

"_Kabar kurang mengenakkan bagaimana?"_

"_Kabar itu menyebutkan jika anda sudah pernah menikah sebelumnya dan memiliki seorang anak. Terlepas dari Kim Ki Bum-sshi yang memang sudah bercerai dengan istri terdahulu dan memiliki Kim Myungsoo. Bagaimana tanggapan anda? Apa berita itu benar?"_

"_Aku tidak tahu darimana kabar itu berasal. Tetapi yang bisa kukatakan, kabar itu hanya kabar bohong. Aku tidak pernah menikah sebelumnya dan tentu saja aku tidak memiliki anak. Anakku hanya Myungsoo dan Sohyun. Itulah kebenarannya"_

**PIP…. **

"Eooh.. Baby? Kenapa dimatikan?"

"Aku benci artis itu. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya. Maaf.. mematikannya tanpa seijinmu", Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang dan berisi Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa Baby.. Ingin mandi?"

Jongin mendongakkan kepala dan mengangguk imut,"Badanku lengket dan bau.. tapi tubuhku sakit karenamu, bodoh!", sungut Jongin dengan bibir mengerucut.

_Tahan Sehun,,, tahan…Kau baru menghajarnya beberapa ronde tadi.. Tahan… Tahan.._

"Aku akan mengendongmu dan memandikanmu, Baby. Bagaimana?"

Jongin menatap intens dengan mata memicing curiga,"Kau pasti menghajar tubuhku lagi nanti…"

Sehun terkekeh geli melihat wajah Jongin yang terlampau imut itu.

"Tidak akan sayang. Untuk kali ini tidak. Ayo mandi bersama…", Sehun menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka berdua, mengendong Jongin ala _Bridal style_.

"Bodoh.. kau tidak bisa memakai celana terlebih dahulu yah? Kau mengendongku dalam keadaan telanjang bodoh!", rutuk Jongin dengan wajah memerah. Kedua matanya terpejam. Dia begitu malu melihat tubuh Sehun.

"Tadi juga sudah melihatnya, Baby. Kenapa baru malu sekarang?"

Sehun tersenyum puas melihat Jongin menggembungkan pipi dengan rona merah diwajahnya.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu", Sehun mengecup dalam kening Jongin begitu sampai di kamar mandi.

"Aku tahu..", jawab Jongin pendek dan langsung mengecup kilat bibir tipis Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya. Wajahnya begitu serius dengan jari telunjuk mengetuk pelan dagunya. Ekspresi bingung jelas terlihat. Sesekali menggigit bibirnya kemudian menghela napas panjang. Terlalu banyak pilihan. Dia kerepotan memilih jadinya. Sebelah tangannya merogoh ponsel dalam kantung celana jins, menekan _speed dial_ no. 2 dan menempelkannya ditelinga. Dia menunggu panggilannya diangkat oleh orang yang dihubunginya sekarang.

"Aa..Hyung? Aku menganggu?"

Luhan tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban dari seberang,"Aku bingung.. bisa membantuku memilih? Terlalu banyak pilihan dihadapanku sekarang"

"Aishh.. ini antara hidup mati.. Aku serius!"

Luhan kesal karena orang yang dihubunginya tidak membantu sama sekali.

"Hyung.. aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda"

"Dengarkan. Bantu aku.. memilih kue untuk kubawa ke apartemenmu sekarang.. cepatlah!"

"Oke..hum.. ada.. ada.. baik aku akan membelikannya.. yo, anyyeong"

.

.

**BRAK… **

"HYUNNNGGG…. JJJOONNGGGINNNN….", Luhan menatap horror pada bantal yang reflex ditangkapnya. Jongin si pelaku pelemparan mendelik kesal kearah Luhan.

"Kau mengagetkanku!", ujar Jongin ketus. Sebelah tangannya menepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya. Luhan yang mengerti mengangguk sekilas.

"Kau membelikan semua yang kuminta tadi kan?", Jongin dengan semangat membongkar isi kantung yang dipegang Luhan tadi.

"Iya, aku membelikanmu semuanya. Sehun mana?"

Luhan mengedarkan matanya mencari sosok hyung kelebihan tinggi yang tumben sekali tidak berada disekitar Jongin. Nihil. Onyx mata Luhan beralih memandang Jongin yang kini melahap kue yang dibelinya tadi sebelum menuju ke apartemen Sehun.

"Kau sakit?", pakaian yang dikenakan Jongin sedikit aneh menurutnya. Kaos berlengan panjang yang digulung sebatas siku berwarna putih dengan celana training hitam memang terkesan biasa. Hal yang membuat tidak biasa cenderung aneh adalah dicuaca sepanas ini Jongin mengenakan syal yang cukup panjang dan melilitkannya dilehernya sendiri.

"Apa? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?", Jongin merasa risih dengan tatapan Luhan yang begitu tajam.

"Kenapa pakai syal?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

Luhan berdecak sebal seraya memalingkan pandangannya dari sosok Jongin.

"Kau itu terlalu ketus padaku. Padahal aku sudah berusaha mencairkan suasana agar setidaknya kita bisa lebih dekat. Mungkin sebatas teman. Tapi tetap saja sama. Yah sudahlah…"

Jongin mendengar jelas ucapan Luhan yang sedikit terdengar lirih. Dia juga mengakui kalau dirinya terlampau dingin dan ketus jika berhadapan dengan Luhan. Pendeknya dia benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman dengan adik dari orang yang dicintainya ini.

"Maaf..", gumam Jongin pelan.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Aku tidak akan mengulangi ucapanku tadi. Terserah kau dengar atau tidak", Jongin makin sebal dengan Luhan yang sekarang tertawa kecil mendengarnya marah. Sebelah tangannya memungut asal kue dalam kotak didepannya dan memberikannya pada Luhan.

"Untukku?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Terima kasih..", Luhan mengambil kue tersebut dan memakannya dengan perasaan senang.

"Kalau rukun kan bagus…", sebuah suara mengagetkan Luhan dan Jongin. Didepan pintu kamar, Sehun bersandar dengan senyuman tipis dibibirnya. Dia baru habis mandi. Aroma shampoo dan sabun masih tercium dari tubuhnya.

"Kau itu kebiasaan sekali tidak pernah mengeringkan rambut dengan benar. Kalau sakit bagaimana? Sini, aku bantu keringkan", Sehun langsung beranjak duduk dihadapan Jongin. Posisi mereka saat ini, Jongin duduk diatas sofa bersama Luhan sedangkan Sehun duduk bersila di lantai dengan kepala bertumpu dipangkuan Jongin.

"Luhan, jangan tiru kebiasaan kakakmu ini. Dengar?", omelan Jongin akhirnya merambat pada Luhan.

"Baby, Luhan itu sama denganku. Dia juga tidak pernah mengeringkan rambutnya sehabis mandi", ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum miring dan mendapat pelototan tajam dari Luhan.

"Kau juga?! Kalian berdua itu bodoh atau apa?! Jangan pernah lakukan kebiasaan itu lagi. Rambut harus dikeringkan dengan benar supaya kalian tidak sakit. Paham?"

Luhan meringis kecil melihat Jongin mendelik sadis kearahnya dan Sehun secara bergantian.

"Jongin-ah.. jika mengomel seperti tadi kau benar-benar terlihat seperti eommaku..", ujar Luhan takjup kemudian melanjutkan makannya lagi.

"Kalian ini.."

"Iya. Iya sayang.. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Kalaupun aku lupa, kau selalu melakukannya untukku kan?"

Sehun merebahkan kepala sepenuhnya pada pangkuan Jongin. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat pinggang Jongin sambil memejamkan mata menikmati belaian lembut tangan Jongin pada surai rambutnya.

"Kau mengantuk?"

"Hemm…"

"Tidurlah…. "

.

.

.

_Luhan masih mencintai Jongin. _

_Jelas terbersit rasa cemburu melihat interaksi Jongin bersama Sehun, hyungnya._

_Jelas ada rasa iri._

_Namun Luhan sadar. Jongin milik Sehun sepenuhnya._

_Bukan hanya hati Jongin yang dimiliki Sehun. Tetapi semuanya. Semua yang ada dalam diri Jongin adalah mutlak milik Oh Sehun. Begitu juga sebaliknya._

_Tadi, tanpa sengaja onyx matanya menangkap beberapa bercak keunguan pada leher Jongin yang ditutupi syal._

_Luhan tidak ingin munafik. _

_Dia tahu bercak apa yang ada dileher Jongin berikut pelaku yang mengukir bercak itu._

_Sudah pasti hyungnya sendiri, Oh Sehun._

_Orang yang menciptakan begitu banyak kissmark pada leher Kim Jong In…_

.

.

.

"Hey Jongin..", panggil Luhan dengan nada pelan. Dia takut membangunkan hyungnya yang tertidur dipangkuan Jongin.

"Iya?"

"Mau kuperlihatkan sesuatu yang menarik?", Luhan tersenyum jahil melirik sekilas pada Sehun.

"Apa?"

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku ambilkan yang kumaksud", Luhan menoleh ketika Jongin menarik ujung bajunya,"Bisa tolong ambilkan selimut baru di lemari? Sehun bisa sakit jika tidur tanpa atasan begini…", sungut Jongin sesekali mengusap pipi tirus Sehun.

"Oke"

.

.

.

Jongin tertawa heboh sambil memukul bantal yang berada didekapannya. Sesekali bibirnya meringis dengan mimik kesakitan tetapi beberapa saat kemudian tawanya pecah lagi begitu memandang Luhan dan Sehun bergantian. Wajahnya memerah dan sebelah tangannya memegang perut. Dia terlalu banyak tertawa saat ini.

Luhan dan Sehun yang sekarang duduk di lantai saling melempar tatapan mematikan satu sama lain.

"Yah Tuhan.. aku tidak menyangka. HAHAHAHA… aduh.. perutku … hahahaha…."

Luhan merenggut kesal mendapati Jongin yang tertawa puas.

"Baby.. sayang.. berhenti tertawa. Tubuhmu masih sakit. Ayo berhenti sayang … ", bujuk Sehun dengan tatapan memelas yang malah membuat Jongin makin meledak heboh tawanya.

"Sudahlah hyung… nanti kalau sakit, berhenti sendiri", ucap Luhan dengan mimik pasrah dan merah menahan malu.

"Oke.. oke.. aku berhenti. Sehunnie… peluk..", Jongin merentangkan tangannya meminta Sehun yang berdiri didepannya untuk memeluknya.

"Iya sayang .. sudah kupeluk.. berhenti tertawa yah… nanti tubuhmu tambah sakit..", Sehun menarik Jongin duduk dipangkuannya. Memeluknya erat dari belakang.

"Luhan kau cantik sekali dialbum ini. Aku tidak menyangka eomma kalian begitu terobsesi dengan anak perempuan sampai-sampai mendandani kalian seperti yeoja sungguhan. Aigo.. Luhan kau sungguh cantik. Sehunnie, lihat! Luhan cantik kan? Wah.. aku jamin banyak yeoja diluar sana yang merutuki diri gagal menjadi yeoja sungguhan jika melihatmu yang seperti ini, Luhan. Sehunnie, kau tampan! Kau terlihat seperti ullzang", Jongin berujar panjang dengan mimik wajah berbinar yang membuat Sehun dan Luhan berdecak maklum.

Reaksi Jongin sama seperti reaksi orang lain saat melihat berbagai foto masa kecil mereka yang kebanyakan didandani layaknya seorang yeoja.

Tiba-tiba Jongin terdiam.

"Ada apa baby?"

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping,"Sehunnie, aku seperti melupakan sesuatu. Tapi aku tidak ingat apa itu", ujar Jongin ragu.

"Ingatnya pelan-pelan saja sayang. Jangan dipaksa. Hemm?"

Jongin menganggukkan kepala sekilas, memandang Luhan lama. Entah kenapa Luhan bergidik ngeri mendapati Jongin intens menatapnya. Firasatnya tidak enak.

"Luhan… boleh minta sesuatu?"

_Tidak! Luhan menatap curiga melihat senyum jahil tercipta diwajah Jongin…_

"Baby ingin minta apa dari Luhan?"

"Tapi Luhan harus mau menyanggupinya Sehunnie….", rengek Jongin dengan sebelah tangan menggoyangkan lengan kokoh Sehun,"Luhan pasti mau. Iyakan Lu?"

Luhan meneguk ludah kasar. Ingin sekali menolak tapi melihat Sehun yang menatapnya tajam membuatnya menganggukkan kepala tidak rela.

"Aku ingin melihat Luhan berdandan seperti yeoja.."

Perkataan Jongin sukses membuat Luhan melotot horror,"MWWOOO?! SHHIIRROOO!"

.

.

.

**TAP..TAP.. TAP.. **

Jongin berjalan cepat sambil sesekali meringis menahan sakit pada tubuhnya. Ini semua ulah Sehun. Dia tidak pernah membiarkan Jongin lepas sedetik pun. Ditambah kejadian kemarin yang membuatnya tertawa heboh sampai melupakan rasa sakit yang amat sangat pada tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Dibelakang Jongin ada Luhan dan Sehun – yang mengantar Jongin ke sekolah pagi ini- berdiri mengawasi Jongin. Sekolah belum terlalu ramai. Terlampau sepi malah. Jongin yang meminta Sehun mengantarnya pagi-pagi karena tidak ingin cara berjalannya yang aneh dilihat anak-anak lain.

"Kau ini hyung,, sudah tahu tubuhnya masih sakit karena ulahmu kemarin. Kau pasti melakukannya semalam kan saat aku pulang? Ck! Kasihan kakak iparku itu …", Luhan menatap lurus kearah siluet Jongin yang makin menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Aku kehilangan kendali kalau bersamanya, Lu", Sehun melihat wajah Luhan dari samping,"Perasaanmu pada Jongin bagaimana?".

Luhan menhembuskan napas panjang.

_Cepat atau lambat Sehun pasti akan menanyakannya mengenai ini…_

"Kenapa bertanya? Kau takut aku akan merebut Jongin paksa seperti waktu itu?! Kau bodoh hyung!", Luhan berjalan memasuki sekolah, meninggalkan Sehun tanpa jawaban pasti atas pertanyaannya barusan. Baru beberapa langkah, Luhan berbalik dan tersenyum,"Aku akan menghancurkan wajah tampanmu itu jika Jongin menangis karenamu. Hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang kurestui menjadi kakak iparku di masa depan. Seandainya aku melihatmu bersama yeoja atau namja cantik lainnya tanpa ada Jongin disitu, kupastikan kau tidak selamat dari amukanku. Paham hyungku yang tampan tapi bodoh sekaligus mesum?", Luhan tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Sehun. Dia langsung berlari menuju kelasnya. Hari ini ada ujian. Karena itu Jongin masuk kelas. Kalau tidak, Luhan jamin hyung titisan dewa mesum itu pasti menyandera kakak iparnya seharian diranjang.

_Kakak ipar? Mungkin itu terdengar lebih baik… _

"Jongin-ah… habis ujian kau langsung pulang saja. Minta hyung mesumku itu menjemputmu. Kau terlihat sangat kesakitan", Luhan berbisik didekat telinga Jongin yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Luhannn…. Belikan aku bubble tea nanti. Ya?"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali.

_Dia tidak salah dengar kan? Jongin merengek padanya? Yah ampun.. wajahnya itu.._

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin dan benarkan?!

Semua anak-anak yang berada didalam kelas terdiam dan memandang tak percaya melihat ekspresi Jongin barusan.

_Aargghh… kenapa hyung dan kakak iparku ini hobi sekali menempatkanku dalam posisi sulit seperti ini?_

_Ingatkan Luhan untuk menjaga kakak iparnya itu selama berada dilingkungan Sekolah._

"Luhhann…"

Nah kan?! Sejak kemarin hubungan mereka memang membaik. Jongin berusaha bersikap baik padanya meskipun perkataan ketusnya itu tak pernah absen keluar dari bibirnya. Kemarin juga untuk pertama kalinya Luhan merasa menyesal sudah menyanggupi permintaan Jongin – dengan tatapan intimidasi hyungnya tentu saja – berdandan layaknya yeoja. Mana Jongin memotretnya lagi. Harga dirinya sebagai namja jadi semakin dipertanyakan.

"Luhaaann…. Yah .. OH LUHAN .. !"

"Baiklah. Aku akan membelikanmu sepulang sekolah. Tetapi dengan syarat. Sehabis ujian ini kau pulang dijemput hyungku. Jangan pulang sendiri. Aku akan mengantarkan pesananmu ke apartemen hyung setelah urusanku selesai. Setuju?!"

Jongin terpaksa mengiyakan. Padahal dia ingin menemui ketiga adiknya itu.

"Dan kalian- berhenti memandang KAKAK IPARKU seperti itu! Mau mati eoh?", desis Luhan dengan wajah menakutkan membuat anak-anak lain terkesiap sadar dan berpura-pura menyibukkan diri dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

"Kakak ipar? Kau ini!"

"Memangnya bukan? Jongin-ah.. kalau kau hamil bagaimana?", Luhan memainkan kedua alisnya naik turun, menggoda Jongin yang sekarang mendadak diam.

"Jangan bodoh! Aku namja! Mana mungkin hamil.."

"Di dunia sekarang, kejadian namja yang bisa hamil bukan barang baru lagi. Kalau seandainya benar hamil bagaimana?"

_Iya yah.. bagaimana kalau aku hamil?_

"A-itu.. aku pasti ketakutan … tapi- aduh..", ucapan terbata-bata sekaligus mimik bingung yang ditampakkan Jongin membuat Luhan terkekeh kecil,"Tapi kalau aku, aku ingin kau yang merawat dan membesarkannya. Kau, Sehun, dan anak kalian- singkatnya kalian pasti menjadi keluarga yang bahagia. Aku akan senang melihatnya".

.

.

.

Sehun memijit keningnya pelan. Sesekali memejamkan mata. Ekspresinya nampak gelisah. Dalam hati dia merutuk siapapun orang yang membocorkan hubungannya dengan Jongin pada kedua orangtuanya, mereka tidak akan selamat dari amukan raja setan itu.

"Ada masalah Sehunnie?", Sehun tersenyum begitu Jongin berdiri tak jauh darinya. Sebelah tangannya memberikan kode pada Jongin untuk mendekat.

"Ada apa heem?", Sehun menyandarkan dagu lancipnya pada bahu Jongin. Sensasi hangat napas Sehun yang menerpa leher membuat Jongin menggigit bibir penuhnya. Menahan geli dan mungkin desahan yang akan keluar.

"Baby.. tadi eommaku menelpon".

Ucapan Sehun terhenti sesaat. Bibir tipisnya kini memberikan kecupan kecil dan bertubi-tubi pada leher, bahu, dan punggung Jongin yang memang duduk didepannya. Kedua tangannya bahkan sudah menyusup masuk kedalam kaos hitam yang dikenakan Jongin. Mengusapnya lembut sambil meremas pinggangnya seduktif membuat tubuh Jongin menggelinjang dalam pelukannya.

"Sehunnn.. lanjutkan dulu cer— .. ceritamu", Jongin mengerang kala bahunya digigit dan dihisap kuat oleh Sehun.

"Sebentar saja. Urusan ini lebih penting".

Gawat! Jongin merasa dejavu.

_Sehun akan menghabisinya lagi kali ini._

Tubuh bagian atas Sehun yang tadi masih dibalut pakaian kini telanjang. Dia sudah menindih Jongin yang direbahkan pada karpet putih di ruang tamu apartemen Sehun.

"Tubuhmu sayang.. aku tidak tahan", Sehun mencium seluruh wajah Jongin. Meremas kasar dan brutal pada nipple dan pinggang ramping Jongin meskipun dari luar kaos.

Dan yang terjadi kemudian adalah suhu tubuh Jongin yang tiba-tiba meningkat. Dia bisa merasakan bibir tipis Sehun berada dirahangnya.. mencium lalu menghisap kuat. Sehun bergerak menuju bibir Jongin. Merasakan sensasi luar biasa yang membuatnya bernafsu meski hanya dengan melumat benda itu sesekali. Jongin mengerang dengan kedua tangan menjambak rambut halus Sehun ketika bibir tipis itu bergerak liar diatas bibirnya, mengulumnya lembut kemudian berubah liar, menggigitnya gemas, merasakan tiap inchi bibir penuh Jongin.

"AAAghh.. Sehun.. jangan di-disini.. aghh… ", Jongin mengerang lebih keras saat Sehun dengan sengaja menggesek tubuh bagian bawah keduanya. Panas. Terbakar. Sehun membuatnya kecanduan. Dia ingin Sehun sekarang.

"PABO.. I WANT YOU, NOW!", Jongin mengerang lagi saat Sehun meremas kasar paha bagian dalamnya yang masih tertutupi celana.

"Pakaian ini menganggu saja. Tunggu sebentar Baby ..", Sehun beranjak menuju tubuh bagian bawah Jongin. Tangannya mengelus-elus perlahan dan meremas gemas junior Jongin yang sudah membengkak dari luar celana.

"Shitt… ", giliran Sehun yang mengerang nikmat, sekali tarikan celana itupun terlepas dari tubuh Jongin. Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, Sehun berdiri dan membuka celananya sendiri. Junornya sudah meronta minta dibebaskan dan hal itu membuat Jongin memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Tatap aku, sayang', Jongin mengalihkan pandangan matanya kembali pada Sehun. Dia menggigit ujung bibirnya saat dirasakan tangan besar Sehun meremas sebelah tangannya dan menuntunnya menuju tubuh bagian bawah Sehun.  
"AARGHH ,,, baby, aaassh… yah,,, remas,,, remas sayang.. lakukan apapun. Manjakan dia", desis Sehun dengan wajah memerah menahan nikmat. Matanya terpejam dan kedua tangannya menumpu berat tubuhnya sendiri. Masing-masing disebelah sisi tubuh Jongin.

Tangan Jongin yang halus, berukuran sedikit lebih mungil darinya, sensasi tangannya yang sedikit gemetar sedang meremas lembut dan kadang kasar pada junior miliknya. Merasa nyaris klimaks membuat Sehun menyambar bibir Jongin yang ada didepannya. Menciumnya brutal. Tangan kanannya sekarang berpindah menuju junior Jongin. Memberikan pijatan, kocokan, dan kadang remasan brutal sehingga Jongin memekik tertahan karena ciuman liar Sehun yang membungkam mulutnya.

**CRROOOTT… CCrrooot…. **

Keduanya klimaks bersamaan.

"Siap ke tahap selanjutnya sayang?", Sehun mengecup kilat bibir Jongin yang terbuka karena meraup oksigen. Tenaganya terkuras.

"Aaiishh.. apa yang kau lakukan baby,,aahh", desah Sehun karena Jongin yang tiba-tiba menggesekkan selangkangannya pada selangkangan Sehun. Kedua tangannya bergerak menuju otot dada Sehun yang terbentuk sempurna dan mengelusnya seduktif. Jangan lupakan dengan bibir Jongin yang digigit dan wajah sayunya. Sehun menggerang.

"Baby, kau mulai nakal eoh?!"… Jongin tertawa kecil mendapati Sehun yang frustasi dengan segala sentuhannya. Ekor matanya menangkap junior Sehun yang mulai bangun kembali. "Kau yang memulai duluan Sehunnie… hem..", Sehun mati-matian membungkam mulutnya. Dia tidak ingin desahannya keluar karena perlakuan Jongin.

Ini hanya sentuhan kecil tapi tubuhnya langsung beraksi cepat.

"Kali ini aku yang akan membuatmu mendesah sayang,,", Jongin berbisik seduktif ditelinga Sehun.

Hanya sekejap mata, mereka berganti posisi. Jongin menindih Sehun yang memasang ekspresi menolak diwajahnya.

"Biarkan kali ini aku yang bekerja Sehunnie.."

Jongin menundukkan wajahnya memandang junior Sehun yang sudah membengkak hebat.

Dia meniuop-niup junior Sehun dengan nafas hangatnya, membuat Sehun mengerang frustasi karena geli dan karena Jongin belum menyentuh miliknya itu.

Jongin memeletkan lidahnya kemudian menaruh tangan kanannya pada junior Sehun dan dengan cepat mengocoknya. Tangan lentik itu meremas.. sesekali mengubah tempo kocokan, bibirnya juga tidak tinggal. Memberikan kecupan singkat, lidahnya bahkan menjilati seluruh permukaan junior Sehun dan memberikan gigitan kecil. Mulutnya terbuka, menampung junior Sehun yang ukurannya tidak normal itu. Menghisap.. menyedot.. mengulum dengan liar… terkadang lidahnya bergerak memainkan junior Sehun.

"AAGHH… Baby…", erang Sehun dengan tubuh menggelinjang hebat. Junior Sehun makin berdenyut dan menegang.. dengan sekali hisapan kuat dan Crroootttt,,,,

Cairan putih itu merembes keluar dari mulut Jongin. Mengalir menuruni dagu dan leher tan penuh kissmark yang masih belum hilang akibat kelakuan Sehun sebelumnya.

Sebelah tangan Sehun terulur menuju tengkuk Jongin dan menariknya mendekat. Bibir tipis itu kembali menghisap bibir penuh Jongin. Menelan sisa-sisa cairan miliknya yang susah payah Jongin telan sampai habis,

"Kau suka Sehunnie?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepala dan membalikkan posisi mereka seperti diawal tadi.

"Holemu ini selalu ketat dan hangat… DA*N! Aku gila karena mu Kim Jong In… ", desis Sehun begitu melihat hole kemerahan Jongin yang berkedut minta dimasuki. Lidah panjangnya terulur, menjilati hole Jongin.

"Aku masuk sayang.."

Sehun menuntun juniornya masuk dalam hole Jongin dan mendorongnya sekali dengan kuat. Jongin berteriak dengan wajah kesakitan.

Jongin tidak habis pikir. Intensitas mereka melakukan hal ini sudah sangat sering. Bahkan sehari bisa melakukannya berkali-kali dengan berbagai posisi dan disudut mana saja yang ada di apartemen Sehun. Akan tetapi Jongin masih belum terbiasa dengan rasa sakit yang menderanya ketika junior Sehun yang besarnya tidak tanggung-tanggung itu menerobos masuk dalam hole sempit miliknya.

Airmatanya mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

Tubuh Jongin tersentak begitu Sehun memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya. Menarik keluar juniornya sampai batas kepala kemudian mendorong masuk dengan kuat. Erangan serta desahan keduanya terdengar memenuhi ruangan apartemen Sehun yang luas itu. Hole Jongin menghisap kuat seolah hendak menelan habis junior Sehun yang memenuhinya.

15 menit Sehun melakukan gerakan tersebut sampai akhirnya dia merasa juniornya berkedut-kedut semakin kencang," AAgghh… Baby.. sshhhss… aaghhh…. Oh my! ", Sehun berteriak parau begitu juniornya menyemburkan cairan putih kental dalam hole Jongin.

Sehun tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Setiap melewati malam panas dengan pasangan _one night stand_-nya, Sehun selalu mengeluarkan cairannya diluar. Tidak menumpahkannya dalam tubuh yeoja ataupun namja. Bahkan tidak membiarkan mereka merasakan dan meminum cairannya sendiri.

Hanya Jongin.

Baru dengan Jongin-lah Sehun menumpahkannya didalam.

Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping Jongin. Melumat kembali bibir Jongin dengan rakusnya. Lengan kirinya terjulur menarik tubuh lemah Jongin. Menyisipkan sebelah lengannya sebagai bantal alas kepala Jongin.

Keduanya saling berpelukan dalam keadaan telanjang.

"Baby…", gumam Sehun yang saat ini mencium puncak kepala Jongin bertubi-tubi.

"Aku mau lagi… "

Dan… mari kita beri privasi untuk mereka berdua. Sehun memang mesum. Belum beberapa menit terlewati, dia menerkam Jongin kembali.

SKIPPPP… (Chae ngumpet. Sisanya bayangin sendiri aja yah…)

.

.

.

Jemari Sehun terangkat membenarkan poni panjang Jongin yang sekarang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Dia tersenyum teduh begitu memandang wajah namja yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta dan menggila untuk pertama kalinya. Napas hangat teratur Jongin menerpa tubuh bagian atasnya yang telanjang.

Sekarang keduanya berbaring diatas ranjang milik Sehun dengan selimut tebal menutupi tubuh naked keduanya. Jongin jatuh tertidur setelah Sehun dengan kadar kemesuman tinggi itu menerkamnya berkali-kali. Mungkin 6-7 ronde. Sehun terkekeh geli saat menelpon Luhan dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak datang berkunjung ke apartemennya hari ini dan besok.

Luhan memakinya dari seberang sana.

"_KAU GILA HYUNG MESUM! KAKAK IPARKU BISA LANGSUNG HAMIL BESOK KALAU KAU TERUS MEGHAJARNYA DIRANJANG! DASAR SETAN MESUM. IBLIS ALBINO. KUBUNUH KAU KALAU TERJADI SESUATU PADA KAKAK IPARKU ITU. MANIAK! "_

Sehun lega. Satu rintangan terlewati. Dia begitu takut saat tahu Luhan ingin merebut Jongin darinya. Namun sekarang, dia benar-benar bersyukur. Tinggal 1 masalah besar yang harus dilewatinya lagi untuk bisa bersama Jongin selamanya.

"_Eomma dan Appa tidak mau tahu! Bawa namja itu kehadapan kami akhir minggu ini. Aku akan langsung menghajarmu dan mencoretmu dari daftar keluarga jika kau membawa namja murahan dihadapanku! INGAT ITU BAIK-BAIK OH SEHUN!"_

.

.

Perlu diketahui, hal kedua yang paling dihindarinya setelah kemarahan Jongin adalah kebrutalan eomma-nya yang tidak segan-segan bertindak kasar jika salah satu anaknya melewati batas dari semestinya. Beberapa hari lagi kedua orangtuanya kembali ke Seoul.

Apakah mereka bisa menerima Jongin?

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Kira-kira Jongin akan diterima atau ditolak?

Akankah Sehun membiarkan Jongin menghadapi orangtuanya yang terkenal sadis dibalik kebaikan hati mereka sendirian?

Luhan bagaimana?

Heheheh… Chae hanya ingin bilang, Bad Boy tinggal beberapa chapter lagi.

**Udah ada clue untuk sad ending dalam chapter ini**.

Adakah yang bisa menemukannya? Kalau ada yang bisa nebak, dia bisa mereq ff apa aja dengan kai uke sama Chae.

HAHAHAHA… * EVIL LAUGH..

Full NC-nya gimana? Duh Chae nyerah kalau ada yang bilang kurang hot. Chae gak pernah nulis yang full soalnya. Angkat bendera putih.

Kai tiba-tiba datang dengan wajah pucat dan kesakitan: Noona, Sehun keterlaluan! Tubuhku masih sakit… dia malah memakanku lagi.

Sehun : Baby, tolong jangan dekat-dekat dengan Chae noona. Kau membuatku cemburu, Baby..

Kai : SHIROOO! ( ngumpet dibelakang Chae saat Sehun muncul) Sehunnie jahat! Ini sakit bodoh! Mesum! Idiot! Albino! Maniak!

Sehun melongo parah

Chae: Cup..cup.. adek kesayangannya Chae jgn menangis yah? Tenang kok. Next chap Chae pending NC scene-nya. Terus nyiksa habis Si albino itu. Setuju dek? Next chap dedek sama Luhan dulu yah… (ketawa setan.. liat Sehun pundung dan Luhan yang menyeringai puas…)

Sehun: Noona.. buing buing..(AEGYO ATTACK)

Chae natap datar : Sehunnie.. jangan buat Chae menyesal menjadikan HunKai main pair disini. Berhenti aegyo. Gak mempan. (jawab ketus sambil narik Kai dedek balik rumah ).

Adakah yang masih kurang jelas?

Heheheh.. Chae emg hobi menistai Sehun ( mehrong )

Ceritanya membosankan?

Kali ini Chae patok **review minimal 25 bisa**?

EHEM… Chae minta perhatiannya sebentar untuk mengklarifikasi sesuatu berkaitan dengan **ff HUNKAI LUMIN** dgn judul I **CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU**. Chae minta maaf untuk siapapun karena telah menistai LuMin couple. Mereka salah satu pair favorit Chae selain Kai uke. Harap mengerti. Chae gak bilang Xiu ge merebut Lulu gege. Itu pernyataan sepihak dari adik sepupu Jongin. Coba liat lagi. Benar gak? Nah, yang bakalan Chae siksa disini yah Lulu. Bukan Xiu ge. Orang imut overdose begitu gak mungkin Chae buat terlalu nista. Jadi demi keamanan bersama, Chae sebaiknya melanjutkan atau bagaimana? Banyak yang bilang lanjut. Tapi Chae gak mau di next chap nanti banyak yang gak terima LuMin jadi antagonis. Untuk sementara Chae gak akan publish chap 2 nya dulu yah.. Maaf.

With love

Chae, Kris, Kai


	8. Bad Boy chapter 6

Chapter 6

**BAD BOY**

Created by Kim Chaerin

Cast : Sehun, Kai, Luhan, Kris, and others

**Pair : HunKai.. Sehun as seme Kai as Uke**

Ehem, sebelum membaca chapter 6-nya, Chae pengen memberitakan beberapa hal. Dari **teaser part 1 BAD BOY** Chae udah katakan alur fanfic ini udah tamat. Sad ending ada… tapi gak ada kaitannya sama sekali dengan HunKai. Gak akan ada Jongin hamil terus menderita karena Sehun. Jika ada yang kurang jelas, kalian bisa bertanya pada Chae. Kedua, untuk _**Kamong jjong**_- chingu, Chae seneng baca semua review kamu dan sepertinya feel kamu mungkin benar. Ketiga, terima kasih untuk _**syazen1**_ yang udah ingetin Chae tentang ramadhan. Chae minta maaf karena Chae gak tahu sama sekali mengenai itu. Jadi untuk selanjutnya NC gak ada yah? Kalau serempet" gitu bisa gak? Chae beneran gak paham mengenai itu. Adakah yang bisa memberitahu Chae supaya tidak membuat kesalahan?

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ… dilarang PLAGIAT!**

**WARNING!**

**BL, OC, OOC, Crack pair (?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun lega. Satu rintangan terlewati. Dia begitu takut saat tahu Luhan ingin merebut Jongin darinya. Namun sekarang, dia benar-benar bersyukur. Tinggal 1 masalah besar yang harus dilewatinya lagi untuk bisa bersama Jongin selamanya.

"_Eomma dan Appa tidak mau tahu! Bawa namja itu kehadapan kami akhir minggu ini. Aku akan langsung menghajarmu dan mencoretmu dari daftar keluarga jika kau membawa namja murahan dihadapanku! INGAT ITU BAIK-BAIK OH SEHUN!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan tidak habis pikir kenapa sekarang dia bisa terjebak bersama Jongin didalam ruangan perpustakaan, berkuntat dengan laptop, beberapa buku cetak yang terbuka, dan soal-soal yang kemungkinan besar akan keluar saat ujian nanti. Luhan juga tidak mengerti apa alasan bagi Suho, Kyungsoo, dan makhluk hiperaktif seperti Baekhyun mendadak berubah menjadi kutu buku. Lihat saja kerutan-kerutan yang tercetak jelas dikening mereka begitu membaca beberapa soal yang Jongin buat sebagai latihan. Baekhyun bahkan sesekali menguap lebar dan membenturkan keningnya malas pada meja dihadapannya. Suho apalagi. Hanya tersenyum miris sambil mencorat-coret lembar penyelesaiannya kemudian mengangkat tangan menyerah. Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? Namja dengan wajah teduh dan bola mata bulat itu hanya diam memegangi lembar soal didepannya dan memandanginya. Dia menghela napas pasrah. Sesaat kemudian beranjak mendekati Jongin yang duduk membaca buku dengan headset menyumpal lubang telinganya.

Sebenarnya sudah daritadi Jongin memperhatikan perilaku mereka bertiga. Sejujurnya dia ingin tertawa puas melihat ekspresi mereka sekarang. Tetapi Jongin tidak ingin melakukan hal tersebut didepan orang-orang yang baru memberanikan diri untuk mendekatinya tadi.

"_Jongin-ah… bisakah kau mengajari kami beberapa materi yang sulit? Kami tidak mengerti sama sekali"_

"_Kenapa harus aku?"_

"_Karena kamu murid terpandai diangkatan ini Jongin-ah. Kami mohon…"_

_Luhan berdecak malas membuat Jongin tersenyum kecil. Orang-orang yang berdiri dihadapannya ini lucu sekali. _

"_Kenapa tidak dari kemarin-kemarin minta penjelasan ulang dari saem? Kalian merepotkanku"_

"_Habisnya…itu- cara mengajar saem tidak membuatku mengerti sedikit pun. Aku malah mengantuk dan jadinya tertidur. Ayolah Jongin… jebal ..."_

_Jongin terdiam. Nyatanya dia hanya ingin berbuat usil pada ketiga teman kelasnya ini. Lucu saja melihat wajah memelas dan mata berkaca-kaca mereka. Tontonan yang menarik disaat dia merindukan Sehun._

"_CK! Jangan terlalu memaksa kakak iparku!", sungut Luhan membuat Baekhyun memasang wajah kesal._

"_Aku tahu dia kakak iparmu. Aku Cuma- MWO?", Luhan memutar bola matanya malas saat Baekhyun berteriak karena baru mencerna baik-baik ucapan Luhan barusan,"Jongin kakak iparmu?Serius?", Baekhyun menunjuk wajah Jongin yang datar dengan jarinya._

_**PLAK**__.._

_Baekhyun kaget begitu tangannya ditepis oleh Jongin,"Ada masalah denganmu kalau aku kakak iparnya?", cetus Jongin dingin. _

_**GLEK**__.. Baekhyun lupa kalau yang ditunjuknya tadi adalah Jongin. Saking hebohnya mendengar ucapan Luhan membuatnya hilang control terhadap tingkah lakunya._

"_Jongin MEMANG kakak iparku. Sejak kemarin kan sudah kukatakan saat kalian melongo dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Jongin"._

"_Habisnya Jongin yang dingin, ketus, dan memiliki tatapan mematikan itu ternyata bisa beraegyo seperti kemarin. Wajar saja kami takjup melihatnya. Hal yang jarang diperlihatkan olehnya kan?", bela Kyungsoo yang sekarang tersenyum lebar kearah Jongin._

"_Terserahlah. Materi apa yang belum kalian kuasai?"_

"_Benarkah? Benar kau mau mengajari kami? Wuahh ... gomawo Jongin-ah…", teriak Baekhyun heboh sambil melompat kemudian nyaris memeluk Jongin kalau tangannya tidak ditarik Luhan kearahnya._

"_Jangan memeluk kakak iparku sembarangan! Nyawaku tergantung padanya. Jika ada yang menyentuhnya, mereka akan habis olehku dan aku sendiri terancam dengan raja setan itu.."_

_Baekhyun, Suho, dan Kyungsoo menatap heran penuh tanya dengan kalimat terakhir yang Luhan ucapkan._

"_Raja setan itu hyungku sendiri. Dia itu menyeramkan sekali meski hanya melihatmu. CK! "_

"Lu.. aku tidak mengerti semua soal ini", Kyungsoo akhirnya membuka mulut terlebih dahulu. Sebenarnya dia ingin bertanya langsung pada Jongin akan tetapi melihat ekspresi serius Jongin ketika membaca buku membuatnya berpikir ulang dan akhirnya memilih bertanya pada Luhan yang berhadapan dengannya saat ini.

"Buka dulu teori integralnya Kyungsoo. Mana yang belum dipahami?"

"Lu.. ini apa? Kenapa bahasa latin bisa seaneh ini? Os itu artinya apa? Virus ini menyerang apa? Sistem imunitas itu yang bagaimana? CD4 itu apa? Wuahh jatah tidak lulus kalau begini..", Baekhyun tergeletak pasrah. Kepalanya bersandar pada bahu Suho yang sedang memijit keningnya – pusing - .

"Lu, kau ajar Kyungsoo teorinya. Setelah itu selesaikan satu contoh, Sisanya biarkan Kyungsoo yang menyelesaikannya. Kau mau kan?", Luhan mengangguk, memberikan tanda pada Kyungsoo untuk berpindah duduk menjadi disampingnya. Jongin beralih melihat Suho dan Baekhyun,"Kau mempelajari sains? Denganku saja. Suho kau apa?", Suho mengangkat buku matematika dan menunjuk materi logaritma,"Kau dengan Luhan sana. Lu, ajari Suho logaritma. Baekhyun duduk disampingku. Tenang saja, kau aman selama mendapat ijin mendekatiku. Kemarinkan buku dan soal-soal tadi".

Jadilah sekarang mereka berlima menghabiskan waktu mempelajari bahan ujian yang akan diujikan lusa. Tidak ada tatapan takut pada Jongin, Tidak ada lagi ucapan ketus, mereka sibuk saling membantu persiapan untuk ujian nanti.

.

.

Manusia bisa merasakan berbagai rasa karena memiliki reseptor berupa papilla yang terdapat dipermukaan lidah. Seharusnya begitu. Akan tetapi untuk saat ini Sehun tidak bisa merasakan rasa manis bebek peking - yang tersaji dihadapannya berupa potongan tipis dengan lumuran saus asam manis - pada lidahnya. Seakan reseptornya tidak berfungsi. Apalagi sekarang dia duduk berhadapan dengan eomma dan appa disampingnya. Ketenangan saat makan serasa membawanya pada penghakiman terakhir. Kesunyian itu membuatnya merinding.

Kalian ingat kata-kata Luhan yang mengatakan bahwa Sehun itu raja setan yang tatapannya mematikan kan? Sedangkan bagi Sehun, eomma dan appanya itu lebih terlihat sebagai raja dan ratu setan sesungguhnya dengan hanya berada disekitar mereka saja, kau akan langsung bergidik ngeri.

Seandainya ini bukan untuk Jongin, Sehun tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kakinya terlebih dahulu di kediaman mewah keluarga Oh yang terletak di Beijing.

_Demi Jongin…_

_Demi masa depan ibu dari anak-anaknya kelak… (Heh albino, belum apa-apa udah mesum! Yakin dedek kai mau nikah sama kamu?)  
_

"Kau terlihat tidak selera makan, Shi Xun sayang..", Sehun meneguk ludah kasar mendengar nada bicara datar milik eommanya.

"Yah, begitulah eomma…", kedua tangannya berada dibawah meja, mengepal diatas pahanya. Jika saja Sehun adalah es, maka detik ini dia pasti sudah mencair. Tatapan eommanya begitu menakutkan meski dihiasi senyuman cantik diwajahnya.

"Ingin masuk dalam pembicaraan serius sekarang Shi Xun? Maid, singkirkan makanan ini…", Tuan Oh angkat bicara.

Belum ada yang membuka mulut sejauh ini. Padahal Sehun sudah berkali-kali meneguk air dihadapannya. Matanya terus mengikuti pergerakan tangan eommanya yang menaruh beberapa lembar foto diatas meja kemudian menjejerkannya. Mata sipitnya memicing. Dia kenal siluet itu.

Tak lama matanya membelalak horror. Sebaliknya, Tuan Oh begitu tenang menikmati teh China. Beliau diam. Seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Begitu Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Nyonya Oh, lagi-lagi dia meneguk ludah kasar. Nyonya Oh tersenyum tipis menatapnya. Kedua tangan lentiknya dengan salah satu jari berhiaskan batu permata menyatu dan menopang dagu lancipnya.

Hanya tersenyum.

Begitu tipis.

Tapi bagi Oh Sehun yang mengenal eommanya sejak dulu, senyuman itu berarti seringaian paling kejam.

"Dia- Kim Jong In- . Memiliki side job sebagai penari di salah satu club malam ternama milik sahabatnya serta pembalap liar yang terkenal dengan panggilan Kai didaerah Sinchon. Ada yang ingin kau tambahkan anakku sayang?"

Sehun berusaha tenang. Setidaknya kali ini dia bersyukur, wajah tanpa ekspresinya sangat menolong dalam situasi semacam ini. Eommanya begitu mengintimidasi. Appanya malah sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Sehun heran, kenapa Appanya yang lembut namun bisa sadis disaat tertentu memilih eomma yang begitu mengerikan?

"Dia- namja yang kucintai, eomma..", Sehun berujar tegas. Menantang balik menatap bola mata ibunya.

"Apa alasanmu mencintai namja sepertinya?", eommanya balik menyerang.

"Apa alasan appa mencintai eomma dan akhirnya menikahi eomma?", Sehun membalikkan kata-kata eommanya.

Tuan Oh tersentak begitu namanya disebutkan oleh Sehun. Namun setelah itu dia tersenyum kecil dan menyesap lagi teh China yang tinggal separuh dalam cangkir didepannya.

"Jangan mengalihkan pertanyaan eomma, Shi Xun.."

"Aku tidak mengalihkan. Menurut eomma alasan apa bagi appa ketika memilih eomma untuk dinikahi? Menjalani kehidupan bersama dan memiliki keturunan. Alasan apa yang membenarkan semua itu?"

"Shi Xun…eomma serius"

"Tanpa diberitahu pun aku tahu eomma sedang serius. Apa menemukan seseorang kemudian jatuh cinta padanya dan memilih untuk menghabiskan sisa hidup bersama dengannya harus memiliki alasan? Kenapa harus Jongin yang kucintai? Pertanyaan semacam itu sama dengan Kenapa harus eomma yang appa cintai? Cinta yah cinta eomma. Tidak ada alasan. Jika mencintai memiliki alasan itu bukan cinta namanya. Aku tahu sifat _playboy_ku begitu memusingkan appa dan eomma. Kehidupan malamku yang bebas pun membuat kalian sangat kuatir. Itu dulu eomma. Dulu sekali saat aku belum bertemu Jongin. Sekali aku pernah berbuat salah dengannya. Didepan matanya sendiri. Saat itu aku kacau karenanya. Hanya dia eomma. Hanya Jongin. Cukup aku kehilangannya sekali. AKu tidak ingin lagi. Meskipun eomma dan appa meragukan kami berdua, aku tidak peduli. Aku sudah bersumpah padanya untuk selalu bersamanya. Kami saling memiliki. Aku ingin sisa hidupku hanya bersama Jongin"

"Kau terlalu banyak omong Shi Xun. Kau terlalu yakin. Eomma jadi merasa kau hanya membual…"

Sehun tidak tahu harus berkata apa-apa lagi. Meyakinkan eomma dan appanya memang sangat sulit.

Meyakinkan mereka tentang perasaannya pada Jongin.

"Bisakah mempercayaiku kali ini?"

Sehun menatap Tuan dan Nyonya Oh yang saling berpandangan.

"Maaf Shi Xun. Kami tidak bisa mempercayaimu. Buktikan pada kami dulu. Jangan lupa, akhir minggu ini bawa Jongin bertemu dengan kami. Jangan pernah sekalipun kau berniat menyembunyikannya sayang.. eomma sendiri yang akan turun tangan. Paham?"

.

.

"Luhan, ingin ke Sinchon?", tanya Jongin memecah keheningan disaat mereka berdua sedang belajar di apartemen Sehun. Untuk sementara Jongin pindah ke apartemen Sehun.

"Ujiannya Jongin. Bisa gawat kalau hyung tahu kau ke Sinchon"

"Aku pergi denganmu. Ayolah. Firasatku tidak enak sekali. Sehun memangnya kemana? Apa kau tahu sesuatu? Dia bilang ada urusan sebentar", keluh Jongin gelisah. Luhan ingin sekali mengatakan semuanya pada Jongin tetapi dia ingat, Sehun sudah memintanya merahasiakan hal itu dari Jongin.

Sehun tidak ingin hal itu membuat konsentrasi Jongin terganggu untuk ujian nanti.

"Luhan.. hey! Kenapa melamun? Kita ke Sinchon yah? Hanya sebentar. Aku ingin bertemu pak Lee menanyakan soal pertandingan berikutnya di Yeongnam", Jongin bergegas mengambil hoodie dan masker yang biasa dikenakannya saat berada di Sinchon.

"Jongin-ah.. kau tidak ikut pertandingan itu kan?"

Jongin beralih menatap Luhan kemudian menggeleng,"Syukurlah. Hanya bertemu sebentar kemudian pulang. Oke? Jangan balapan. Kau jangan lupa kalau nyawaku tergantung padamu", tukas Luhan sambil merapikan berbagai tumpukan buku dan kertas-kertas soal yang bertebaran diatas meja.

_Hah…. Aku merindukan manusia aneh itu…_

_Manusia aneh, Oh Sehun…_

.

.

**BRUM… BRUM..CKITTT….**

**ZZZHIINNGG…..**

"Pak Lee… siapa yang bertanding sekarang?", Jongin menatap 2 mobil berbeda tipe sedang bermanuver diujung tikungan sana. Suara decitan ban yang bergesekan dengan aspal karena pengereman dan kecepatan memutar kemudi membuat Jongin meringis.

_AaHH,, aku jadi ingin balapan…_

"Jaraknya lumayan jauh. Berapa detik?", Jongin bertanya kearah Pak Lee yang sibuk menerima laporan dari anak buahnya menggunakan radio komunikasi.

"Lima detik.. Lumayan jauh. Kemampuan kemudi yang pertama lebih terkendali dibandingkan yang kedua", Jongin mengangguk setuju mendengar Luhan ikut menimpali pembicaraannya dengan Pak Lee.

"Wah.. kau yang waktu itu datang bersama member baru kan? Kau siapa?", Pak Lee tersenyum lebar dan menyodorkan tangannya mengajak Luhan bersalaman.

"Aku Luhan. Adik member baru itu. Namanya Sehun"

"Kau tahu banyak yah …"

Luhan menggaruk lehernya salah tingkah,"Kakakku suka balap liar jadi sedikit soal balapan lumayanlah pak Lee.."

**BANG… ZZHINNGG… CKITTT…. dan hening**

Kerumunan orang-orang disana heboh berteriak begitu mobil pertama memasuki garis finish.

"Mobil yang satunya kemana?"

"SIAL! Mobilnya menabrak pembatas jalan… Hey, dia selamat kan?", Pak Lee berteriak heboh melalui radio komunikasi. Memberikan instruksi pada anak buahnya untuk membantu pengemudi mobil no 2.

"Dia selamat?"

Pak Lee mengangguk singkat.

"Lawannya Tao yah?"

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya mendengar sebuah nama familiar keluar dari bibir Jongin.

"Tao? Sepertinya tidak asing ditelingaku…"

"Dia namja yang waktu itu Kai hajar anak muda. Masih ingat?"

Luhan menepuk keningnya spontan. Akhirnya dia ingat.

"Benarkah? Dia yang mengajakmu bertanding kemudian kau hajar karena membawa-bawa kekasihmu menjadi hadiah taruhannya kan? Uoo… untung raja setan itu tidak ada disini. Kalau tidak tamat riwayatnya".

"Tamat bagaimana? Waktu kau menghajarnya itu, dia sama sekali tidak memukulimu kan? Aku sampai kesal karenanya! Dia namja tapi tidak tahu berkelahi..", Jongin berdecak kesal dengan mimik dingin.

"Raja setan itu justru lebih jago berkelahi dariku, Kai. Tentang kejadian waktu itu dia sedang menahan diri kok. Kau ingin tahu alasannya? Pertama, karena ada kau disana. Dia tidak ingin membuatmu ketakutan saat dia kehilangan kontrol terhadap emosinya. Kedua, karena aku adiknya. Sedingin-dinginnya orang itu, dia sangat menyayangiku. Dia selalu mengalah jika aku menginginkan hal yang sama dengannya. Akan tetapi, hanya padamu itu barulah hyungku tidak ingin mengalah. Begitulah,,", Luhan mengedikkan bahunya enteng. Ekspresinya langsung waspada begitu mendapati sosok namja yang menang balapan barusan mendekati tempatnya dan Jongin berdiri.

"Tenanglah Oh Luhan. Kau akan lemah jika emosimu mudah terpancing", desis Jongin yang ternyata sudah lebih dahulu sadar dengan keberadaan Tao.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Kai…", ujar Tao dengan seringaian tajam disudut bibirnya.

"Yah.. lama tidak berjumpa sejak kau sekarat waktu itu dan begitu kembali aku membuatmu batuk darah lagi. Cih, sialnya kau tidak langsung mati saja.. ", Jongin memasang wajah menyesal yang langsung membuat Tao naik pitam.

"Kau benar-benar bermulut pedas Kai. Sekali-kali harus ada yang mengajarimu berbicara sopan", Tao berusaha menyentuh bibir Kai yang tertutupi masker putih namun pergerakan tangannya ditahan seseorang.

"Jangan menyentuhnya…", Tao mengerang tertahan begitu lengannya ternyata dipegang begitu kuat oleh namja berambut ungu yang sedari tadi diam dan berdiri disamping Kai.

"Wah.. wah wah… kau memiliki anjing penjaga ternyata Kai. Kau bisa menggigit?", ejek Tao sambil mengusap lengan sebelahnya yang memerah akibat perbuatan Luhan tadi.

"Kalau perlu aku bisa menggigitmu sampai mati", Luhan balik menantang.

.

.

"Dia siapa?", tanya seorang namja bermata sipit yang kebetulan menonton balapan ditempat itu.

"Dia? Maksudmu yang mana? Ada begitu banyak orang disini?"

"Itu.. yang berdiri dekat mobil _sport_ warna putih.. yang pakai masker.. ", ujarnya sambil menunjuk kearah kerumunan banyak orang.

"Aaa… yang itu? Aku tidak tahu nama asli. Tapi orang memanggilnya, KAI.."

.

.

.

Pembicaraan Jongin yang sekarang menjadi Kai, Luhan, dan Tao menarik sebagian besar orang ditempat itu. Mereka berkerumunan mendapatkan tontonan gratis dan begitu menarik.

"Waktu itu aku belum mengucapkan selamat padamu kan Kai? Selamat Kai, kau menang lagi…", Tao mengulurkan sebelah tangannya namun hanya mendapat lirikan sinis dari Jongin.

"….."

"Hey, Kai… bagaimana kalau kita taruhan? Tenang saja hadiah taruhannya bukan kekasih cantikmu itu juga bukan anjing penjaga yang sekarang hendak menerkamku hidup-hidup. Jika kau kalah pertandingan minggu depan, kau kencan denganku seharian dan sebaliknya… jika kau yang menang, aku menjadi budakmu seharian. Deal?", Jongin menatapnya datar. Belum ada reaksi apapun yang keluar. Begitu pula dengan Luhan dan kerumunan orang disana. Jika Jongin menyanggupi tantangan Tao, bisa dipastikan pertandingan itu akan menyita perhatian banyak orang. Tidak ada satupun member disana yang tidak tahu hubungan Tao dan Jongin yang begitu buruk. Tao dan Jongin adalah musuh bebuyutan. Sebenarnya ini akan menjadi pertandingan mereka yang kedua. Sebelum ini, Tao kalah telak dari Jongin. Mobil sport andalannya nyaris menghantam kendaraan lain yang kebetulan terparkir tak jauh dari lokasi balapan. Mobil Tao keluar jalur dan terbalik. Mobil itu bisa saja meledak jika benar-benar menghantam kendaraan itu.

Tao sampai dilarikan ke rumah sakit diluar negeri untuk mendapatkan perawatan.

Kini dia kembali.

Kembali ke Sinchon.

Kembali mengajak Jongin bertanding.

"Kau tidak sayang pada nyawamu hem? Aku kasihan dengan tim medis yang bersusah payah membantumu bangkit dari kematian dan sekarang kembali menantang maut. Maaf.. aku tidak tertarik. Aku tidak ingin bertanding dengan orang payah sepertimu. Aku tidak tertarik dengan taruhan yang kau tawarkan. Melihat pertandinganmu yang tadi membuat seleraku hilang. Simpan saja nyawamu untuk hal lain. Itu saranku", Luhan terpaku mendengar setiap kata yang terucap dari mulut Jongin begitu lancar, jelas, tenang, dingin, dan menusuk. Belum lagi atmosfer yang tercipta ketika dia diam, melihat tajam namja didepannya ini, dan berbicara.

_Pasangan yang cocok untuk Hyungnya, Sehun. _

"Kita pulang…", ajak Jongin pendek seraya masuk dalam mobil sportnya diikuti Luhan.

.

.

.

Keajaiban lagi dipagi yang indah ini. Jongin sukses terdiam begitu melihat teman sekelasnya sedang tekun mempelajari bahan ujian besok. Matematika dan Sains. Perpaduan yang mematikan. Lebih mengherankan lagi saat dia baru saja duduk dikursinya - yang berada didepan Luhan - , Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Suho langsung mengerumuninya.

"Kalian kenapa?", sebelah alisnya terangkat, menatap heran ketiga namja dihadapannya yang sekarang mengambil tempat duduk mengelilinginya.

"Tinggal satu soal lagi yang belum bisa kupecahkan. Bisakah kau memberi gambaran untukku, Jongin-ah..", Baekhyun menunjuk pada sebuah nomor yang sudah ia lingkari.

"Kalau itu begini…", Jongin menuliskan rumus penyelesaiannya pada sehelai kertas bersih. Dia menjelaskan dengan hati-hati kearah Baekhyun. Suho dan Kyungsoo berikut Luhan yang baru kembali dari toilet mengangguk mendengarkan penjelasan Jongin.

"AZZA! Aku mengerti.. Coba kuselesaikan sendiri…", Kembali Baekhyun bergumul dengan soal, angka, dan coretan.

"Jongin kalau ini…"

"Jongin yang sains ini bagaimana?"

"Bisa ajarkan rumus ini?"

Jongin memijit keningnya. Telinganya langsung berdengung begitu teman sekelasnya menyerbunya dengan berbagai pertanyaan seputar matematika dan sains.

"Baiklah.. baiklah.. kalian diam dulu!", suasana riuh mendadak diam. Jongin menghembuskan napas lega saat mereka dengan patuhnya menutup mulut.

"Bagi yang tidak mengerti matematika, ditangani Luhan. Untuk sains, itu bagianku. Lu, tidak keberatankan?", Luhan mengacungkan jempol sambil mengambil tempat duduk disudut. Kelas itupun langsung terbagi menjadi 2 kelompok. Pusat kelompok pertama pada Luhan dan yang lainnya pada Jongin.

Suasana belajar yang menyenangkan bukan?

.

.

.

"Minumlah…", suara Luhan mengagetkan Jongin yang ternyata sedang melamun.

"Terima kasih", rupanya Luhan membelikan _Bubble Tea_ yang waktu itu diminta Jongin. Sepulang sekolah mereka menghabiskan waktu duduk santai di café yang terletak tak jauh dari apartemennya Sehun yang sekarang ditinggali Jongin.

"Merindukan hyungku, kakak ipar?". Tawa lepas mengalir keluar begitu Jongin mendelik sadis kearah Luhan.

"Sehun memintaku tidak menghubunginya selama dia pergi".

"Kau tidak takut dia jatuh kembali ke kehidupan malamnya dia yang.. yah- begitulah"

Jongin menatap Luhan sejenak," Terkadang pikiran itu terlintas. Tetapi waktu itu dia berjanji padaku. Tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi"

"Kalau sembunyi-sembunyi bagaimana? Godaan diluar kan banyak, kakak ipar.."

"Aku percaya pada Sehun. Aku percaya dia tidak akan membohongiku ataupun membuangku sama seperti pasangan-pasangannya sebelum ini. Sehun bukan orang yang sama dengan orang itu", suara Jongin lirih dengan tatapan mata yang berbeda. Luhan menyadari perubahan gelagat Jongin barusan.

"Orang itu? Nugu?"

Jongin tersenyum tipis,"Bukan siapa-siapa", jawabnya datar seraya menghabiskan minuman yang Luhan belikan untuknya tadi.

"Jongin-ah..", suara Luhan menjadi serius. Begitu pula dengan ekspresinya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa berhenti bekerja disana?", Jongin mengerutkan dahi bingung. Sesaat kemudian dia paham arah pembicaraan Luhan.

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau dicap rendah oleh orang lain. Apalagi jika mereka tahu …"

"Berhenti mengkuatirkanku. Aku namja. Aku terbiasa dengan itu"

Jongin tahu Luhan mengkuatirkannya. Sehun juga pernah mengatakan yang sama padanya. Akan tetapi, Jongin bukanlah namja lemah yang tidak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Bertahun-tahun dia menjalani hidup seperti ini. Jongin tidak ingin dikekang. Dia ingin kebebasan. Kebebasan yang bertanggungjawab. Dia menjalani hidupnya dengan baik sampai saat ini dan untuk seterusnya akan seperti ini.

Suatu saat dia pasti berhenti dari kehidupan malam semacam ini.

Suatu saat.

Bukan sekarang.

Bukan karena perintah orang lain.

Jongin tidak selemah itu.

.

.

.

"YAKH! Jadi kau memang benar anaknya Jun Ji Hyun? Artis cantik itu? Berarti Myungsoo sunbae itu kakak tirimu? Wah.. kau benar-benar! YAH! Jangan pikir karena latar belakangmu, kamu bisa diperlakukan istimewa disini. Jangan bersikap seolah kamu paling cantik disini! Jelek.. ! Jangan menangis! Ckckckck.. kira-kira Myungsoo sunbae akan datang dan membelamu disini jika tahu adik perempuannya malah dibully ? Jangan mimpi! Dasar yeoja tidak tahu diri! Kembali ke Amerika sana!"

"Lepas… lepaskan.. ", jerit seorang yeoja berambut panjang sambil meringis memegangi rambutnya yang ditarik oleh beberapa yeoja sebayanya. Wajahnya basah karena keringat dan airmata. Seragamnya acak-acakan, penuh debu dan tanah yang menempel. Badannya sudah sakit dipukuli beberapa hari ini.

"Tolong lepaskan… aku mohon"

_**Cuih… **_

Yeoja yang disiksa itu menutup matanya saat salah satu yeoja lain yang menyiksanya melontarkan ludah pada paras cantiknya yang sembab.

"Aku paling benci dengan yoeja kecentilan sepertimu! AKU BENCI DENGAN PARASMU YANG MELEBIHIKU! DASAR JELEK!"

_**BUK…**_

_**BRUG…**_

Tubuh yeoja itu terjerembab dengan kasar saat ditendang dibagian punggungnya.

"Sudah.. hari ini cukup sampai disini. Dasar jelek!", yeoja itu lagi-lagi merutuk dan kembali menyepak kaki kanan yeoja malang itu.

.

.

.

"Bangun!", dengan sisa tenaganya dan sambil meringis tertahan berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya, yeoja itu menengok kearah sumber suara yang didengarnya tadi. Pandangannya buram. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa memastikan siapa yang sedang berdiri sambil bersandar pada pohon didekatnya.

"Siapa?"

Beberapa saat fokusnya kembali pulih.

Seorang namja berkulit tan dengan rahang tegas, dengan kedua mata yang terlihat seperti anak anjing. Tubuhnya tinggi dan badannya langsing. Kedua tangannya berada dalam saku celana berwarna merah kotak-kotak hitam.

_Itu seragam Senior High School._

"Sunbae"

Dia- Jongin- .

Tubuhnya bahkan tidak bergerak sedikitpun ketika yeoja yang tadi disiksa habis-habisan sedang meringis dan bersusah payah menggerakkan tubuhnya yang pasti penuh memar.

"Kau masih punya tenaga untuk berdiri kan? Aku.. bukan tipe orang yang akan mengulurkan tangan pada orang yang lemah sepertimu. Duduk saja terus seperti itu.. orang-orang hanya akan menindasmu jika kau lemah seperti itu".

Katakan saja Jongin kejam dan keterlaluan.

Sebut saja dia sesukamu toh Jongin tidak akan peduli.

Dia masih betah berada pada posisi awalnya. Manik matanya menyaksikan dengan begitu detail setiap pergerakan yeoja muda yang sekarang berusaha bangkit berdiri namun terjatuh lagi.

Yeoja itu Soyeon.

Airmatanya mengalir terus meskipun berulang kali sudah diusapnya kasar dengan punggung tangannya yang tergores. Ini benar-benar sakit. Rasanya ingin berteriak dan menangis sekencangnya, memanggil kakak laki-lakinya, Myungsoo. Soyeon sudah tidak sanggup disiksa setiap hari seperti ini dan parahnya lagi tidak ada satupun orang yang menyadari keadaannya.

Tidak kakak yang hidup terpisah darinya.

Tidak juga ibu yang meskipun hidup bersama dibawah satu atap tetapi tidak pernah bisa ditemuinya.

"Arghh", matanya tertutup spontan saat dirasa tumpuan berat tubuhnya pada kedua tungkai kakinya tidak bisa ditolerir. Tubuhnya oleng dan nyaris menghantam tanah entah keberapa kalinya lagi.

"Buka matamu", Soyeon menatap heran saat mengetahui tubuhnya diangkat dengan begitu mudahnya oleh sunbae asing yang baru dilihatnya.

"Kuantar ke UKS. Tutup matamu lagi"

.

.

.

**BANG… BRAK**

Sekali tendangan dari kaki jenjang Jongin membuat pintu bercat cokelat terbuka kasar dan menimbulkan derit berisik serta membentur tembok menimbulkan bunyi hantaman yang lumayan kencang.

"YAH! Tidak bisakah kau membuka pintu dengan lebih lembut?!", seru seorang namja berkemeja putih lengan panjang sambil berkacak pinggang kearah pelaku penendangan pintu. Sedetik kemudian dia menghela napas gusar saat matanya menangkap sosok yang terkenal seantero sekolah memasuki ruangan kerjanya sambil menggendong bridal seorang yeoja berseragam junior high school.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menindas orang? Kau rendah sekali. Beraninya menindas seorang yeoja sepertinya.. "

Jongin memandangnya dingin.

"Anda salah. Sunbae ini yang menolongku"

"Jangan menutupi kesalahannya gadis cantik. Biar kuobati lukamu dan kau keluarlah"

Jongin mengedikkan bahu ringan dan berjalan tenang melewati namja yang tidak lain adalah perawat di sekolah itu.

"Jangan terlalu cepat menjudge sesuatu. Pikiranmu dangkal sekali", Soyeon menatap cemas sunbae dihadapannya ini.

"Jangan pernah kau membuat dirimu terlihat lemah dimata orang. Mereka hanya akan menginjakmu. Jangan menangis.. jangan menerima uluran tangan orang lain. Kau jangan mau dipandang lemah. Aku benci orang lemah. Mereka menjijikkan!", dan Jongin melangkah pergi setelah mengucapkan beberapa kalimat bernada datar khas miliknya tanpa sekalipun menatap lawan bicaranya.

.

.

.

Jongin menggerutu kesal pada Luhan yang dengan seenaknya meminta dirinya menunggu agar bisa pulang bersama. Memang selama Sehun tidak ada di Seoul, Luhan-lah yang dimintai lebih tepatnya disuruh untuk menjaga Jongin dari apapun yang bisa membahayakan namja imut milik hyungnya, Sehun. Karena itulah, meskipun Jongin sedikit tidak suka menunggu, mau tidak mau dia tetap harus mengikuti perintah Luhan. Bagaimanapun nyawa Luhan tergantung padanya. Jika terdapat seiris luka saja pada tubuh Jongin, bisa dipastikan Sehun akan dengan senang hati mengantarkan Luhan menemui akhirat.

Jongin menyandarkan punggung tegapnya pada tembok dibelakangnya. Kedua tangannya dilipat didepan dada dengan kedua lubang telinganya disumbat headset bertali putih kepunyaan Sehun.

Luhan masih belum nampak.

Padahal hanya dimintai tolong oleh Jung saem mengantarkan berkas lembar ujian kelas mereka tadi ke mejanya yang berada diruang guru. Jarak yang terbilang tidak terlalu jauh.

_Apa jangan-jangan Luhan melupakan dirinya?_

Nyaris saja Jongin menelpon Luhan setelah terlebih dahulu melepaskan headset pada kedua telinganya, sampai sebuah suara yang sangat familiar menyapanya.

"Oppa…"

.

.

.

Sesekali Luhan melirik kearah samping, memperhatikan mimik namja yang kini auranya makin menggelap. Luhan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada kakak iparnya ini. Begitu selesai membantu Jung saem membawakan beberapa lembar ujian teman-teman sekelas, dirinya mendapati Jongin dengan atmosfer tegang dan menakutkan. Luhan hanya ingat beberapa kalimat yang Jongin ucapkan tadi siang_,"Malam ini ikut aku ke club. Aku ingin membunuh seseorang"._

Bulu kuduk Luhan langsung berdiri mendengar desisan penuh ancaman itu.

_Membunuh seseorang?_

_Siapa lagi korban Jongin kali ini?_

Dalam hati Luhan berdoa, semoga hyungnya, Sehun membaca sebuah pesan singkat yang dikirimnya tadi siang.

"Jangan melamun. Perhatikan jalanan di depan. Kau ingin mati eoh?"

Dan- Luhan meringis takut.

Jongin yang sekarang adalah sosok mengerikan yang diceritakan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, serta Suho pada hari pertama kepindahannya ke Seoul.

_Manusia albino… kalau kau tidak datang hari ini, aku benar-benar akan membongkar semuanya pada Jongin… Tolong, datanglah…_

.

.

.

_**DRAP**_

_**DRAP**_

_**DRAP**_

_**BRAK**_**…**

"Tinggalkan Kris disini. Kalian keluar sekarang….", ujar Jongin dengan nada dingin. Jangan lupakan tatapan nyalangnya pada beberapa yeoja yang langsung membatu ketika melihat Jongin mendobrak masuk. Tanpa banyak bicara, mereka berebut melarikan diri terlebih dahulu. Kini ruangan dengan pencahayaan yang cukup itu hanya menyisakan Jongin, Kris, serta Luhan yang berdiri terheran-heran diambang pintu.

**TAP…**

_**TAP…**_

_**TAP…**_

_**BUK… BUK… BUK…**_

Jongin menarik kerah Kris mendekat kearahnya, menghantam wajah tampan yang menurut Sehun seperti kartun itu. Jongin seperti kesetanan, menghajar Kris dengan begitu membabi buta.

_**BRAK…**_

Tubuh jangkung namja yang sudah dianggapnya hyung sekaligus sahabat itu menabrak sebuah meja berukuran sedang yang dipenuhi beberapa koleksi gelas krystal.

Uhukk.. Uhukk..

Jongin belum berbicara sama sekali. Dia meraih sebotol penuh minuman beralkohol yang berada didekatnya kemudian melemparkannya kearah Kris. Luhan membelalak. Hampir saja botol itu mengenai wajah Kris.

"Kenapa kau berbohong padaku Kris?", Jongin memainkan sebilah pisau yang lagi-lagi ada dimeja didekatnya. Manik matanya tak pernah lepas dari sosok Kris yang nampak kepayahan. Sebelah matanya lebam, begitu pula sudut bibir dan pelipisnya yang berdarah.

Luhan meneguk ludahnya kasar.

Ini sosok menyeramkan dari Jongin yang tidak pernah dilihatnya.

"Kenapa kau berbohong?"

Kris menyeka darah disudut bibirnya dan membuang ludahnya asal karena sudah bercampur dengan darahnya sendiri.

"Berbohong mengenai apa?"

Mata elang Kris menatapnya balik. Bukan tatapan dingin ataupun menusuk. Ingatkan kalau Kris juga mencintai Jongin. Dia hanya kebingungan dengan reaksi Jongin yang begitu brutal padanya. Semarah-marahnya Jongin pada dirinya, tidak akan pernah melayangkan pukulannya yang mematikan itu.

"Kau dan Jiyeon, adikku itu.."

"_Oppa… apa kau mengenal Kris? Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tetapi nama itu terus diucapkan Jiyeon saat demam beberapa hari lalu. Kris itu, mantan tunangannya Jiyeon. Pertunangan mereka putus karena Kris mencintai orang lain. Oppa.. bisakah kau menemui Kris? Bisakah kau membantuku mempertemukan Kris dengan Jiyeonnie?"_

Kris terdiam.

_**SRET… PAK… PRANGG…**_

Manik mata Kris dan Luhan melebar saat mendengar suara pecahan barang lainnya. Disamping tubuh Kris berserakan pecahan gelas krystal yang paling besar bersama sebuah pisau yang sedari tadi Jongin mainkan menancap beberapa mili saja dari mata kanan Kris.

"Kenapa berbohong padaku? Kenapa tidak dari awal kau bilang hal yang sebenarnya? Kenapa kau menutupi semuanya.. Kau brengsek KRIS! DIA ADIKKU! Kau membuatku seperti orang bodoh! Jangan bilang, orang yang kau cintai saat itu adalah aku.. jangan bilang- kau.."

Kris menganggukkan kepala. Jongin akan membunuhnya malam ini. Dia tahu pasti watak Jongin.

Paling benci dengan kebohongan.

Paling benci ketika miliknya diganggu.

Paling benci ketika privasinya dimasuki orang lain.

Jongin mencengkram tangannya kuat-kuat mendapati jawaban Kris terhadap pertanyaannya barusan.

"Jiyeon tahu? Adikku tahu mengenai itu?"

Kali ini Jongin kehabisan kesabaran. Sebelah tangannya sudah mencengkram kerah Kris.

"Jong ..."- Luhan berhenti berucap saat Jongin mendesis berbahaya,"Sekali kau maju, kau akan kulempar keluar dari lantai 3 ini, Oh Luhan… Tidak peduli meskipun kau adik dari kekasihku!".

"KAU BRENGSEK KRIS… "

Jongin memukuli tubuh Kris dengan kalap. Menendang ulu hatinya, menyepak kedua kaki jenjang milik Kris dan menghantam wajah Kris tanpa ampun. Demi apapun, Luhan takut dengan sosok Jongin yang sekarang. Kakinya serasa lumpuh.

"MATI SAJA KAU.. KRIS…!"

**Buk buk buk… Bang…**

_**Sret**_…

Tubuh Jongin mendadak diam berada dalam kungkungan sepasang lengan kokoh yang memeluknya saat ini. Perlahan kepalan tangannya yang ikut bermandikan darah Kris merenggang. Jongin kenal aroma parfum ini.

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu, sayang ", sebuah usapan terasa dipunggung Jongin. Sehun membelai surai rambut milik kekasihnya itu, berusaha membantu Jongin mengendalikan emosi.

"Sekarang, jawablah. Ada seseorang yang ingin berbicara denganmu".

Sehun menyodorkan ponsel miliknya kearah Jongin.

.

.

.

"Yeobo-"

"Oppa?... merindukan adikmu ini?"

Jongin menunduk dengan senyuman lirih. Dia terlihat sangat kacau. Ada banyak emosi yang terlibat. Perasaan marah sekaligus kecewa pada Kris, perasaan bersalah pada Jiyeon, menyesal ketika melihat tangannya terciprat darah Kris, rasa rindu dan tenang saat berada dalam pelukan Sehun. Semuanya campur aduk.

"Ji-"

"Aku sudah dengar semuanya dari Sehun oppa. Aku baik-baik saja. Lupakan semuanya. CK! Oppa, chukkae atas hubungan oppa dengan namja minim ekspresi itu. Chukkae akhirnya oppa menjadi kakak ipar dari Luhan sunbae.. A-bagaimana ujiannya tadi? Bisakan? Bagaimana dengan keadaan oppa? Maaf kalau harus berbicara melalui ponsel seperti ini. "

"Ji-Oppa.."

"Dengarkan aku, oppa. Waktuku tidak banyak. Tinggal 5 menit lagi sebelum masuk pesawat. Tolong jangan menyela. Terima kasih sudah menjagaku selama ini. Terima kasih menjadi sosok orang yang aku butuhkan. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku makan. Aku sungguh-sungguh berterima kasih. Oppa pernah membawaku melihat dunia di luar rutinitas hidupku selama ini. Aku bersyukur. Tolong, berbahagialah. Jaga diri oppa baik-baik"

"Ji- kenapa ..."

"Bisakah memanggilku dengan sebutan adik? Sekali saja…"

Jongin menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Tenggorokannya serasa tercekik.

"Oppa.. cepatlah ... "

"Adikku.. adikku yang pemberani.. adikku yang dewasa.. adikku yang- Kau selamanya adalah adikku", Sehun meraih Jongin dalam pelukannya. Tubuh itu bergetar dengan isakan kecil keluar dari bibirnya. Sebelah tangan Jongin yang bebas meremas kuat ujung kemeja Sehun.

"Ji-"

"Terima kasih… dan selamat tinggal oppa… Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti."

.

.

.

"Kau bodoh Kris Wu", ujar Luhan tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya. Dia lebih memilih menyandarkan tubuhnya yang lelah akibat tekanan psikologis saat menyaksikan sendiri sosok Jongin yang begitu menakutkan. Keduanya berada di ruangan yang sama dimana Kris nyaris merenggang nyawa ditangan orang yang dicintainya selama ini.

_**Prangg…**_

Luhan memasang wajah acuh ketika Kris menatapnya tajam.

_**Praang…**_

Itu bunyi botol whisky ke-dua yang Luhan lempar tanpa beban kearah lantai. Isinya berceceran membasahi lantai ruangan pribadi Kris Wu.

"Apa maumu?"

"Mau-ku? Lepaskan Jongin dan hidup dengan lebih baik. Kau terlihat menyedihkan."

_**BLAM**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Seminggu terlewati begitu saja. Tanpa ada sosok Kai yang biasanya menjadi penari utama di _club_ milik Kris. Tidak nampak juga _siluet_ namja imut dengan _image bad boy_ yang begitu melekat dengan dirinya di Sinchon. Ponselnya pun tidak bisa dihubungi. Kris mengusap wajahnya kasar. Perkataan panjang yang pertama kali didengarnya dari mulut Oh Sehun kembali terngiang ketika dirinya memutuskan mengunjungi apartemen milik Sehun demi menemukan Jongin.

"_Jongin tidak bersamaku Tuan Wu. Dia tidak ingin diganggu. Dia ada di apartemen pribadinya sendiri. Tapi kau tahukan, tidak satu pun orang yang tahu alamatnya. Jangan menyibukkan diri dengan mencarinya seperti seorang buronan. Pergunakan waktumu ini sebaik mungkin. Kau menghancurkan semuanya. Pertunanganmu, persahabatanmu, kepercayaan Jongin padamu, dan perasaan mantan tunanganmu itu. Kau terlalu memikirkan perasaanmu sampai-sampai membuatmu buta terhadap perasaan orang lain disekitar"_

"_Aku merindukannya. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Ada yang harus kujelaskan… "_

"_Percuma Kris Wu. Jongin tidak ingin menemuimu lagi. Pulanglah dan urus dirimu baik-baik. Jangan pernah mencoba memaksa Jongin untuk hal apapun dan demi alasan apapun. Aku akan membunuhmu saat itu jika kau menyentuh sedikit saja dari Jongin. Dia kekasihku. Dia- akan menikah denganku dalam waktu dekat ini. Kalau kau ingin menebus sedikit dari kesalahanmu pada orang-orang yang kau sakiti, jangan pernah muncul dalam kehidupan Jongin sebelum dia mengijinkanmu"_

_._

_._

_._

TES

TES

TES

Sebelah tangan Jongin nampak basah bermandikan guyuran air yang tumpah dari langit. Matanya menatap lurus kearah beberapa orang yang berlarian sambil memayungi kepala mereka. Suara klakson mobil yang bersahutan ditambah berisiknya siraman hujan yang semakin deras disertai dinginnya udara membuat Jongin sedikit menggigil kedinginan.

Langit Seoul kali ini mendung.

Pandangannya kembali jatuh pada butiran air yang sudah tertampung banyak ditelapak tangan kanannya.

Suasana hatinya sedang memburuk.

"Hey anak muda. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jongin tersenyum kecil kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya singkat pada seorang wanita yang berdiri tepat disampingnya.

"Kau yakin? ", dan kemudian Jongin tersentak kaget begitu dirasakan punggung tangan wanita itu menyentuh keningnya yang tertutupi poni. Refleks Jongin menarik tubuhnya menjauh.

"Suhu badanmu tinggi nak"

"A? Ne? A-Maaf. Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku. Sepulang dari sini aku akan minum obat. Terima kasih, Bibi"

"Sepertinya hujan akan lama reda", Jongin memandang bingung saat wanita ini tersenyum simpul,"Ingin mencoba _hot chocolate_ dan roti buatan café itu?"

"Maaf tapi-", Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya gusar. Wanita ini nampak tidak perlu diwaspadai. Entah kenapa perasaan Jongin yang tadinya sangat buruk lama-kelamaan membaik begitu melihat wanita ini. Ada sedikit rasa nyaman. Perasaan yang begitu mirip saat bersama Sehun, kekasihnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu. Berdiri di emperan toko seperti ini dengan pakaian tipismu itu hanya akan memperburuk tubuhmu nak. Kau sedang sakit. Setidaknya ketika di sana, kau merasa lebih hangat. Nanti aku akan meminta tolong salah satu pelayan café membelikan obat penurun panas untukmu. Minimal aku bisa tenang setelah memastikanmu memakan sesuatu dan meminum obatnya sebelum hujan reda dan kita berpisah. Setuju?"

.

.

.

Jongin tidak menyadari waktu berlalu begitu cepat.

Derai tawa, senyuman lepas, dan berbagai ekspresi lain yang jarang diperlihatkannya kini tergambar bebas dihadapan wanita yang bahkan belum beberapa jam dikenalnya.

Mereka hanyut dalam obrolan dengan berbagai tema. Kebanyakan wanita ini yang berceloteh mengenai kehidupannya dan anak-anaknya.

"Merasa lebih baik?"

Wanita itu tersenyum simpul kemudian menyentuh kembali kening Jongin.

"Hujannya sudah berhenti. Pulanglah dan istirahat. Jangan lupa makan dan minum obat. Jika kondisimu belum membaik, segera ke dokter atau langsung ke rumah sakit. Jangan mengenakan pakaian tipis saat hendak bepergian. Akhir-akhir ini suhu udara Seoul ketika malam sedikit lebih rendah. Mengerti?"

Jongin mengangguk mengiyakan.

Wanita ini benar-benar sosok yang keibuan.

Betapa bahagia dirinya seandainya memiliki ibu seperti wanita ini.

"Rumahmu dekat dari sini?", wanita itu bertanya sesaat mereka keluar dari café.

"Iya. Apartemenku dekat dari sini. Bibi pulang dengan apa? Biar aku antar ke halte atau kucarikan taksi"

Wanita itu menggeleng,"Tidak perlu. Aku akan pulang saat kau sudah tidak terlihat dari sini. Pergilah dan ingat kata-kataku tadi".

"Bibi, bolehkah aku memelukmu sekali?"

Demi apapun Jongin tidak bermaksud kurang ajar pada wanita ini. Ucapan itupun terlontar keluar begitu saja.

"Boleh", kemudian wanita itu memeluk Jongin yang hanya bisa mematung dalam pelukan. Kedua matanya terpejam saat merasakan sebuah perasaan nyaman yang makin besar ketika wanita ini memeluknya.

Sebuah pelukan dari seorang ibu. Jongin tidak ingat lagi kapan terakhir kali dia merasakan pelukan semacam ini.

Nyaman. Hangat dan menenangkan.

Perlahan, Jongin balas memeluk.

"Cepatlah sembuh"

.

.

.

Wanita anggun itu masih bertahan pada posisi awalnya. Manik mata tajamnya terus mengikuti siluet namja yang dipeluknya barusan. Memastikan namja itu benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Ikuti dia", serunya sambil mengenakan kacamata berframe cokelat tua dan masuk ke dalam mobil hitam yang terparkir tidak jauh dari café diikuti beberapa _bodyguard_.

"_Sampai bertemu kembali… Kim Jong In.."_

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Tengtengtengtererenng…. *dance Thunder bareng dedek Kai

Seperti kata Chae di chap sebelumnya, chapter ini penuh LuKai.. *evillaugh bareng lulu gege…

Ehem,,, uhuk.. Chae ingin memberitahu…

Bad Boy ini tinggal 4 chapter lagi.

Hem… apa lagi yah, yah begitulah.

Reviewnya Chae tunggu. Batasannya 25 yah readers.

With Love

Chae, Kris, Sehun, Kai


	9. Bad Boy Chap 7

Chapter 7

**Bad Boy**

Created by Kim Chaerin

Cast : Sehun, Kai, Luhan, _and others_

**Pair : HunKai, Sehun as seme, Kai as Uke**

Chae _is back_

Yoyoyo…. Berhubung **Bad Boy** mendekati _ending_, secara khusus kali ini Chae juga akan membalas _review_ yang masuk dichapter sebelumnya. Berminat baca? Cekidott….

_**Kamong Jjong**_: Hahahah…terima kasih tlah menunggu chingu. Sekali-kali tampang pintar SuDO-nya Chae ubah… Jiyeon memang pergi. Melupakan si naga bodoh itu mungkin *oke, Chae siap-siap dicoret dari kartu keluarganya daddy Yifan.

_** .39**_: Kris? Kekekek… di chap terakhir terjawab kok. Dia dapat jodoh nanti. Opps...*Chae kaburr…

_**Viviandra Phanthom**_: ne, gomawo reviewnya. Iya, tebakan chingu bener soal Kris tapi itu waktu di chap sebelumnya. End-nya gak kok. Dia happy. *evil laugh

_**Jongin48**_: hhh… Jongin memang beda sama Sehun. Dia banyak ekspresinya hanya tertutupi sama image cool dan bad-nya. Sedangkan si albino muka tembok itu…. / lirik Sehun/ Chae bungkam deh. Gomawo ne

_**Baozibaobei**_: oke-oke ini udah lanjut kok. Semoga makin penasaran :D

_**Putrifibrianti96**_: Chae bosan kalau tiap chap isinya hunkai melulu. Jadi Chae ngasih dedek Jongin ke Luhan dulu. Yup… yeoja itu terjawab disini kok

_**Urikaihun**_: Terjawab di chapter ini kok chingu. Hahaha… Lulu jadi _bodyguard_ pun harus diancam dulu sama raja setan…

_**Retnofanah**_: Sehun pawangnya Jongin. Ini udah lanjut kok chingu..

_**Utsukushii**_ _**02**_: gak papa kok. Terima kasih sudah mereview. Udah update ni…

_**MimiTao**_: Maafkan Chae yang membiarkan Jiyeon pergi... hiks… demi kepentingan cerita dan kelangsungan _ending_ **Bad Boy**….hiks.. * peluk dedek Kai

_**Oracle88**_: yosh, tos bareng. Chae juga pengen punya kakak kayak Jongin. Tapi dia malah jadi adek. Huff… siapa suruh Chae lahir duluan dari dedek Jongin. Hiks *meratapi nasib

_**Melizwufan**_: Eomma Sehun? Hem…baca aja deh... hhh... gomawo reviewnya

_**Laxyovids**_: heheheh…maaf hunkai moment dikit. Soalnya kalau Sehun deket-deket trus sama dedeknya Chae, lama-lama Jongin imut-imut seksi itu hamil lagi.

_**Novisaputri09**_: Udah lanjut ni… Yeoja itu punya maksud kok. Tapi baik atau gak, silahkan baca dulu... gomawo

_**Bizzle sekai**_: Jiyeon memang pergi tapi dia bakal kembali kok di chap end… gomawo ne..

_**Flamintsqueen**_: Iya, chap kemarin Lukai. Kalau hunkai melulu bahaya. Sehun kan mesum tingkat akut. Selain itu terlalu monoton. Gomawo..

_**Prfctxoxo**_: _Kemana…kemana…kemana_….*dangdutan bareng. Kasian dia... hiks... hhhh... Tapi dia hepi kok dichap end. Gomawo ne….

_**Ayunkim**_: a-a-a … mungkin saja. Chap ini terkuak. Silahkan dibaca. Hhhh… benarkah? Terima kasih Chae pikir bakalan ilang _feel_ gara-gara telat _update_. Untunglah **Bad Boy** masih ada yang menanti… gomawo ne…

__: mungkin dia memang ibunya Sehun... hhhhh… Amin amin... semoga direstuin..

__: udah update ni chingu….

_**JeonYeona**_: Ne... makasi reviewnya yah… udah update ni..

_**Guest**_: Kekekeke…. Sama chae makin greget sama HunKai-nya... eoh? Sayangnya udah mau tamat...hiks …makasi yah review-nya

__: ne, makasi reviewnya yah... udah chae update... silahkan …

_**Akasuna no Akemi**_: hiks... udah mau ending... huahh,,,,, *nangis sambil meluk dedek Jongin. Hehehe... demi menghormati temen-temen yang lagi puasa makanya chae gak nampilin yang iya-iya. Makasi reviewnya yah ,,,

_** :**_ Jiyeon keluar negeri. Dichap ini terjawab alasan dia harus pergi apa. Nah, mengenai call u mine, hiks… maafkan Chae… besok udah Chae update kok... Oke? Duh,,, ngutang ff melulu ni Chae. Makasi review-nya yah…

_**Wanida**_: Ne… gomawo review-nya... ni udah Chae update... oke? Silahkan baca….

Chae ucapkan banyak terima kasih bagi _silent readers_ dan _readers_ yang terus mereview setiap chapter dari **Bad Boy** Ini. Terakhir, chap kemarin Chae mengatakan kalau **Bad Boy** berakhir 4 chapter lagi kan? Chae minta maaf karena Chae memangkas menjadi 2 chapter saja. Dengan kata lain, _**next chapter**_ adalah _**chapter terakhir**_ dari **Bad Boy**. Baiklah tanpa banyak bacot, Chae persembahkan **Bad Boy chapter 7**.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ… dilarang PLAGIAT … DON'T BASH**

**WARNING!**

**BL, OOC, OC, Crack pair (?), dan typo berhamburan… ^^**

_Happy reading…_

.

.

.

Wanita anggun itu masih bertahan pada posisi awalnya. Manik mata tajamnya terus mengikuti siluet namja yang dipeluknya barusan. Memastikan namja itu benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Ikuti dia", serunya sambil mengenakan kacamata berframe cokelat tua dan masuk ke dalam mobil hitam yang terparkir tidak jauh dari café diikuti beberapa _bodyguard_.

"_Sampai bertemu kembali… Kim Jong In..."_

.

.

.

"_Bangun!"_

"_Kau masih punya tenaga untuk berdiri kan? Aku... bukan tipe orang yang akan mengulurkan tangan pada orang yang lemah sepertimu. Duduk saja terus seperti itu… orang-orang hanya akan menindasmu jika kau lemah seperti itu"._

"_Jangan pernah kau membuat dirimu terlihat lemah dimata orang. Mereka hanya akan menginjakmu. Jangan menangis... jangan menerima uluran tangan orang lain. Kau jangan mau dipandang lemah. Aku benci orang lemah. Mereka menjijikkan!"_

Sohyun termenung selama beberapa saat. Kata-kata sunbae waktu itu terngiang kembali ditelinganya. Rangkaian kalimat datar nan dingin itu berhasil menohok Sohyun. Sunbae benar. Jangan pernah mengharapkan bantuan dari orang lain ketika diri sendiri masih bisa bertahan. Terjatuh adalah hal yang biasa. Menangis sekuat apapun seperti yang selama ini dilakukannya, tidak akan menimbulkan efek apa-apa. Tidak akan ada yang berubah jika dirinya lemah. Dan hal itulah yang harus Sohyun lakukan. Berhenti terlihat lemah dan tak berdaya. Bangkit dan berdiri kembali dengan kemampuan sendiri.

Sohyun memejamkan kedua matanya.

Dia, tidak akan mengecewakan sunbae yang sudah menolongnya.

Dia akan menjadi orang yang kuat.

_Terima kasih… Jongin sunbae…._

.

.

.

Pusing.

Semua benda yang ada dihadapannya - ketika kedua onyx mata bulat itu terbuka - nampak berputar-putar dan tak jelas. Pakaian hangat berlapis-lapis yang sudah dikenakannya sejak kemarin begitu menginjakkan kakinya di apartemen pribadi pun tak berefek. Tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan dengan suhu tubuh yang dirasanya makin meninggi.

_**SRET…**_

Merasa tidak sanggup untuk bergerak sedikit pun, Jongin kembali merebahkan tubuh lemasnya di atas tempat tidur. Selimut menutupi sekujur tubuhnya. Dari luar, tubuh Jongin yang langsing dan tinggi semampai itu nampak melengkung, mendekap erat bantal berbentuk anjing yang ukurannya hampir setengah dari tinggi Jongin.

_**Ting tong... ting tong…**_

Dengan sedikit terhuyung sambil menyeret selimut yang ujungnya menjuntai ke lantai, Jongin beranjak mendekati pintu apartemen. Keringat dingin terlihat jelas dikening, membuat sebagian ujung poninya lepek.

_**CKLEK…**_

"Nugu-"

_**SET …. **_

_**BRUK …**_

Beberapa pasang tangan secara cepat menangkap tubuh Jongin yang limbung hampir membentur lantai begitu mulut dan hidungnya dibekap saputangan yang sudah diberikan beberapa tetes obat bius. Seorang namja yang perawakannya paling pendek dengan rambut yang mulai memutih memungut selimut besar yang tergeletak disamping namja yang pingsan ini. Kedua tangannya yang mulai terlihat keriput disana-sini membungkus tubuh Jongin yang sekarang digendong diatas punggung salah satu namja bawahannya.

"Kau!", seorang namja yang merasa dipanggil menolehkan kepala kearah namja tua tersebut,"Urus keamanan. Pastikan tidak ada bukti apapun. Lakukan secara rapi sesuai instruksi". Namja itu mengangguk paham.

"Ayo kita pergi"

.

.

.

_**TAP TAP TAP... DRAP DRAP DRAP…**_

_**BRAK…**_

Pintu itu terbuka dengan tidak elitnya, menampakkan 2 sosok yeoja muda dengan wajah menyiratkan kekuatiran sedang mengedarkan pandangan mencari seseorang. Semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut saling memandang bingung.

"Kalian mencari Jongin?", dua yeoja yang tidak lain adalah Krystal dan Luna mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan dari seorang sunbae yang mereka tahu adalah Baekhyun. Salah satu senior yang populer karena suara emas dan paras manis yang dimilikinya.

"Jongin belum datang. Dia tidak ada ditempat biasa?"

Keduanya menggeleng kompak,"Kami sudah mencarinya diseluruh sekolah tapi tidak ada. Ponselnya pun tidak bisa dihubungi. Apa Luhan sunbae juga belum datang?", Baekhyun sedikit bingung mendapati cara bicara Krystal yang terburu-buru dan terdengar gusar.

"Dia belum datang juga. A- itu dia!", Baekhyun menunjuk kearah pintu.

"Ada apa in-"

"LUHAN SUNBAE GAWAT!", Luhan terlonjak kaget saat dua yeoja didepannya yang ternyata adalah adik dari kakak iparnya secara bersamaan berbalik dan memekik melihatnya.

"Kompak sekali kalian ini. Kenapa mencariku? Biasanya Jongin", sungut Luhan heran namun bergerak maju hendak menghampiri kursinya. Dia melempar pandangan _'kalian kenapa sih?' _pada Krystal dan Luna yang merentangkan kedua tangannya menghalangi kepergian Luhan.

"Ikut kami sunbae. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku sampaikan", tanpa ijin dan cenderung seenaknya, Krystal menarik sebelah tangan Luhan dan menariknya keluar. Luna mengikuti dari belakang setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terima kasih pada Baekhyun sekaligus permintaan maaf karena sudah membuat keributan pagi-pagi di kelas senior.

"Kenapa kalian membawaku ke atap?", tanya Luhan dengan napas memburu. Bagaimana tidak lelah jika dirinya baru saja berlari dari tempat parkir menuju kelas kemudian belum sempat 1 menit pun beristirahat sudah diseret ke atap sambil berlari menaiki tangga pula!

_Kalau bukan karena mereka adiknya Jongin, sudah habis aku bentak…_

Luhan hanya berani merutuk dalam hati.

Selama ada kaitan dengan Jongin, Luhan memilih untuk diam. Masih teringat jelas betapa brutalnya Jongin menghabisi Kris. Dia tidak ingin menjadi salah satu korban yang harus terkapar karena berurusan lagi dengan Jongin. Cukup malam itu. Hanya saat itu. Tubuhnya saja langsung bergidik ngeri ketika kejadian itu kembali terlintas.

"Sunbae, bagaimana ini?! Kemarin malam aku mendengar dari salah satu adik kelasku di _Junior High School_ kalau baru-baru ini ada kasus pem_bully_an disekolah mereka", kali ini Luhan fokus mendengarkan cerita yang mengalir dari mulut Krystal,"Entah seperti apa kejadian sesungguhnya yang pasti nama Jongin sunbae terseret dalam masalah ini". Mulut Luhan mengangga lebar mendengar nama kakak iparnya disebut.

"Maksudmu Jongin pelakunya?! Kata siapa?!"

Krystal meringis,"Tolong jangan mengagetkanku dengan pertanyaan bernada tinggi sunbae. Aku takut".

Luhan mengangguk,"Aku minta maaf. Itu spontan. Ceritakan semua yang kau tahu. Pelan-pelan saja".

"Katanya, tidak ada saksi mata yang menyaksikan langsung kejadian itu oppa. Tetapi ada seseorang yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri Jongin oppa menggendong seorang anak perempuan terluka parah ke UKS. Awalnya dia mengira Jongin oppa tetapi keterangan berbeda didapatkannya dari korban. _Hoobae_ itu berkata bukan oppa yang melakukannya. Justru oppa-lah yang menolongnya. Mengetahui perbedaan persepsi itulah kepala sekolah _Junior High School_ menginstruksikan dilakukannya pemanggilan pada korban dan saksi, sekaligus Jongin oppa sebagai pelaku sementara. Tadi pagi berita itu menyebar dengan beragam versi kejadian. Bagaimana ini sunbae?"

Tidak ada yang membuka suara. Ketiganya sibuk memikirkan Jongin dan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba Luhan memalingkan wajahnya melihat Krystal dengan tatapan serius,"Korbannya siapa?" dan saat itu Krystal menatap Luna,"Adik tirinya Myungsoo sunbae. Musuh bebuyutan Jongin oppa. Putri tunggal Kim Kibum-ssi dan Jun Jihyun-ssi. Nama yeoja itu Kim Sohyun".

Sontak Luhan memijat tengkuknya yang dirasa menegang. Seolah melupakan jam sekolah yang sudah dimulai sedari tadi, mereka bertiga lebih tepatnya Luhan terlihat paling keras berpikir. Sebelah tangannya terangkat meraih ponsel didalam tas ransel, berharap menghubungi Jongin terlebih dahulu sampai sebuah pengumuman dari _speaker_ membekukan dirinya saat itu.

_Panggilan untuk Kim Jongin. Harap menemui kepala sekolah di ruangannya sekarang. Diulangi. Pengumuman untuk siswa bernama Kim Jongin. Harap menemu-_

Dan Luhan melesat keluar meninggalkan Krystal dan Luna tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

.

.

.

"Appa… eomma… hiks… Jonginie sakit… hiks. Appa… Appa …. Sakit… hiks"

Tubuh Jongin menggeliat resah. Keringat dingin tidak hentinya mengalir dari keningnya. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Begitu juga dengan bibirnya yang tidak henti memanggil ayah dan ibunya. Setitik airmata terlihat jelas mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Ssssshhh… eomma disini Jonginie... Tenanglah. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Eomma dan appa tidak akan meninggalkanmu", seperti sihir, Jongin menjadi lebih tenang. Nafasnya menjadi teratur dan wajahnya lebih damai ketika sebelah tangan dengan jari nan lentik membelai puncak kepalanya lembut. Sebuah nyanyiian pengantar tidur terdengar pelan menyapa indera pendengaran Jongin.

"Cepat sembuh chagi… "

.

.

.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, Sehun?! Bagaimana ini? Jongin menghilang selama 3 hari! Tidak ada di Sinchon. Jangan-jangan kakak ipar diculik? Bagaimana ini?", omongan Luhan semakin terdengar kacau. Sedari tadi kerjaannya hanya mondar mandir di depan Sehun dengan tampang frustasi ditambah mulutnya yang meracau tidak jelas. Benar-benar tidak membantu sama sekali.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas meja yang tepat berada di depannya.

Secarik surat beramplop putih dengan cap stempel lambang sekolah.

Surat itu ditujukan pada Jongin. Yah, kalian benar. Itu adalah surat panggilan pada Jongin yang Luhan antarkan pada Sehun sepulang sekolah tadi.

Jongin tidak muncul di sekolah selama 3 hari. Ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi sama sekali.

Jangan berpikir kalau Sehun dan Luhan hanya berdiam diri.

Mereka berdua bahkan sudah mencari ke segala tempat yang mungkin didatangi Jongin seperti di Sinchon atau pun club malam tempatnya bekerja. Nihil. Keberadaan Jongin tidak di ketahui sama sekali. Mencoba mendatangi apartemen pribadinya pun mereka tidak mengetahui secara pasti alamatnya.

"YAKH OH SEHUN! KAU MASIH BISA SETENANG INI DISAAT KEKASIHMU HILANG KABAR?! KAU-AARRGHH!", pekik Luhan histeris yang dibalas Sehun datar. Sedatar tembok yang nyaris dihantam kepalan tangan Luhan.

"Percuma kalau aku ribut sepertimu. Tidak akan ada yang bisa berpikir jernih kalau kita berdua meracau tidak jelas seperti tingkahmu selama beberapa jam tadi. Duduk dan tenangkan dirimu. Emosi berlebihan hanya akan membuatmu tidak bisa berpikir dengan lebih baik"

Tubuh Luhan mematung. Ucapan Sehun mengingatkannya pada kejadian di Sinchon ketika Tao mengajak Jongin balapan.

"_Tenanglah Oh Luhan. Kau akan lemah jika emosimu mudah terpancing"_

"Sehun-", Orang yang dipanggil pun menoleh. Sebelah alisnya terangkat mendapati Luhan memasang wajah serius.

"Apa mungkin ini ada kaitannya dengan Tao?"

Luhan berdecak kesal saat Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan bingung dan sedikit meremehkan. Dia beranjak menghampiri Sehun dan menduduki sofa yang bersebrangan dengan hyung datarnya itu.

"Tao dan Myungsoo. Hanya mereka berdua yang ada dipikiranku saat ini. Kondisi sekarang adalah Jongin hilang tanpa kabar apapun selama 3 hari. Seluruh sudut Seoul sudah kita cari tapi hasilnya tidak ada kan?! Jadi kemungkinan yang paling buruk adalah Jongin diculik"

Kali ini Sehun memfokuskan semua inderanya pada Luhan.

Adiknya ini memiliki tingkat analisa terhadap sesuatu dengan cukup akurat. Nyaris menyamai ayahnya.

Apalagi segala pernyataan yang Luhan paparkan memang cukup meyakinkan.

"Lanjutkan"

"Tao adalah musuh bebuyutan Jongin di dunia balap. Tidak ada member yang tidak tahu betapa buruknya hubungan mereka berdua. Ditambah lagi fakta Tao pernah kalah balapan dari Jongin dan nyaris tamat riwayatnya akibat kecelakaan beberapa tahun lalu. Kedua, Myungsoo. Kim Myungsoo. Dia-"

"Tunggu sebentar! Kim Myungsoo? Nama yang familiar….", Luhan mengangguk,"Iya. Kau benar. Nama yang sangat familiar karena dia adalah putra tunggal Kim Kibum-ssi dengan istri terdahulu. Putra tiri artis terkenal Jun Jihyun-ssi serta-", Luhan menarik napas sejenak kemudian menatap manik mata tajam Sehun sedikit gelisah,"Kakak tiri Kim Sohyun, korban pembullyan yang menyeret nama Jongin sebagai pelaku sementara".

Wajah Sehun menegang mendengar fakta terakhir yang terucap dari mulut Luhan.

"Jika benar dugaanku mengenai hal terburuk yang mungkin dialami Jongin, mereka berdua adalah orang yang paling patut kita curigai".

_Tidak… ada yang lain…_

_Aku merasa ada yang terlupakan tapi apa…. _

"Entah kenapa tapi aku merasa masih ada yang lainnya Luhan…."

Ucapan Sehun setengah lirih membuat Luhan menatap mata Sehun dalam-dalam.

"Maksudmu Kris?"

Sedetik kemudian Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia menyangsikan sendiri ucapannya barusan.

Kris adalah orang pertama yang Sehun dan Luhan selidiki begitu sadar Jongin menghilang. Hasilnya Kris sama sekali tidak pernah menemui Jongin semenjak kejadian mengerikan di _club_ waktu itu.

"Luhan… jangan-jangan-"

Luhan meneguk ludahnya kasar dengan wajah tegang begitu juga Sehun. Dia mengangguk yakin menjawab pandangan Luhan yang sedikit horror padanya.

"Kita melupakan orang yang paling dekat dengan kita berdua. Orang yang bisa melakukan beragam cara untuk mendapatkan keinginannya. Jangan lupa juga fakta bahwa seharusnya seminggu yang lalu kita mesti membawa Jongin ke hadapannya kan?"

Jari-jemari masing-masing namja itu bertautan.

"Eomma?!", pekik mereka bersamaan.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Sudah lebih baik dari kemarin"

"Tapi kenapa belum sadarkan diri juga?", sebuah nada gusar terdengar jelas pada pertanyaan yang dilayangkan seorang yeoja berbaju ungu muda yang duduk tepat disamping tempat tidur _king size_ dimana seseorang berbaring dengan selimut menutupi badannya sampai sebatas bahu.

"Maafkan saya, Nyonya"

Seorang namja tinggi semampai nampak mengelus bahu yeoja disampingnya – yang tiada lain istrinya sendiri – dengan lembut. Nyonya besar itu terdiam sambil sesekali mengelus punggung tangan seorang namja yang masih saja tertidur.

_Badannya masih sedikit panas._

Sejak awal kedatangannya ke rumah megah ini, tak sekalipun nyonya besar meninggalkannya seorang diri. Kerapkali dia jatuh tertidur tak kala menjaganya. Selama 2 hari belakangan, namja ini mengingau memanggil orangtuanya. Tidurnya pun gelisah. Kalau sudah begitu nyonya ini akan mengelus puncak kepalanya lembut diikuti nyanyian pengantar tidur yang biasa dia dendangkan untuk anak laki-lakinya sewaktu kecil.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja sayang… percayalah"

Nyonya besar mengangguk ragu. Matanya menatap nanar.

"Cepatlah bangun, Chagi…"

.

.

.

"Pelan-pelan sunbae…", sungut Krystal dan Luna yang ternyata diculik begitu jam sekolah berakhir. Luhan – sang pelaku penculikan – menarik tangan mereka berdua dan dengan setengah berlari menghampiri seorang namja tinggi semampai, Sehun, yang menyandarkan badannya pada pintu kemudi mobil. Kemeja berwarna biru laut berlengan panjang yang digulung asal sebatas siku dan wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi berhasil menyedot perhatian semua murid yang hendak beranjak pulang.

Sesekali mata sipit nan tajamnya melirik pintu keluar mencari orang yang sudah membuatnya menunggu selama ini. Wajahnya lega begitu sosok Luhan menampakkan dirinya seraya menarik 2 orang yeoja yang sibuk mengomel dibelakangnya.

_Ah… itu pasti Krystal dan Luna, Adik Jongin yang lainnya._

"Kau membuatku menjadi pajangan disini Oh Luhan", desis Sehun menyeramkan saat Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dihadapan Sehun.

"Biarkan saja mereka. Toh begitu tahu pajangan tampan sepertimu adalah titisan raja setan serta milik Jongin, mereka akan mundur seketika", Sehun langsung membekap mulut Luhan yang hampir mengeluarkan tawa hebohnya.

"Kalian adiknya Jongin kan? Aku Sehun. Aku-"

"Kekasih oppa kami. Maaf tapi kami sudah tahu...", potong Krystal membuat Luhan tersenyum mengejek melirik Sehun.

"Baiklah. Langsung ke intinya. Kalian tahu alamat apartemen pribadi Jongin?"

Krystal dan Luna saling menatap. Secara bersamaan menatap Sehun kembali dan kompak menggeleng.

"Jiyi satu-satunya orang yang tahu alamat Jongin. Tanyakan saja padanya", ucap Luna akhirnya. Dia tidak tega melihat tampang frustasi bercampur kesal yang nyata terlihat diwajah kekasih oppa kesayangannya tersebut.

"Kalau begitu… kami duluan. Permisi…", Luna menarik Krystal menjauh. Belum beberapa langkah, Sehun dan Luhan kembali dikagetkan dengan Krystal yang tiba-tiba mendatangi mereka dengan wajah serius.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Jongin oppa yang akhir-akhir ini tidak tampak di sekolah. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Jiyeonnie pergi begitu saja ke luar negeri. Tapi ada 2 hal yang aku yakini. Pertama, Oppa tidak bersalah. Kedua,-"Krystal tampak memfokuskan pandangannya pada Sehun,"Sehun-ssi, apapun yang terjadi tolong jaga Jongin oppa. Akhir-akhir ini aku, Luna, bahkan Jiyeonnie merasa ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Bisakah?"

Awalnya Sehun sedikit tercengang dengan perkataan adik kecil kekasihnya ini. Namun perlahan seulas senyuman tipis tergambar pada bibir tipisnya,"**Aku bersumpah menjaganya sejak awal**. Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku itu. Terima kasih "

.

.

.

Luhan memejamkan kedua matanya takut. Kedua tangannya meremas kuat _seatbelt_ yang dikenakannya. Bibirnya komat-kamit mengumamkan sesuatu. Disampingnya Sehun terlihat buruk. Rahangnya mengeras begitu saja dengan aura gelap.

_Ini seperti disaat dirinya menemani Jongin ke club malam._

_Jangan katakan kalau Sehun akan membunuh orang malam ini?!_

"Bisa kau pelankan laju mobilnya, Sehun?", cicit Luhan begitu kedua kelopak matanya terbuka bersamaan dengan Sehun mengambil ancang-ancang melaju lebih cepat.

"Kau diam saja Luhan. Jongin lebih penting. "

Mulut Luhan pun bungkam. Wajar jika Sehun melajukan mobil sportnya seperti kesetanan.

Jongin berada ditangan eommanya saat ini.

Entah apa yang eomma-nya perbuat pada Jongin.

Tetapi kalau boleh jujur, Luhan sedikit penasaran dengan ucapan terakhir ayahnya ketika Sehun berlari keluar ruangan setelah berhasil mengetahui dimana keberadaan Jongin.

"_Setelah ini pasti lebih menarik lagi…."_

_._

_._

_._

Awalnya tidak jelas… nyaris buram malahan. Tapi perlahan kesadarannya pulih 100%. Hal pertama yang dirasakannya adalah sebuah usapan lembut penuh penuh kasih sayang pada sebelah pipinya. Mata sayu-nya membulat kaget saat melihat sesosok yeoja nampak tersenyum lega kearahnya.

"Bibi?", gumam Jongin sedikit ragu.

Kebingungan jelas tergambar pada wajahnya yang masih sedikit pucat.

Kenapa dia ada disini? Kenapa wanita yang ditemuinya secara tak sengaja belum lama ini sekarang malah ada dihadapannya? Dan- matanya membelalak kaget saat mengetahui dirinya berada ditempat asing. Interior kamar yang berbeda dengan miliknya. Luas kamar ini pun tidak tanggung-tanggung. Didominasi warna biru laut yang membuat perasaan lebih nyaman dan jangan lupakan pernak-pernik anak anjing lucu yang menghiasi sebagian besar kamar ini.

"Kau suka? Sebenarnya aku ingin mendesain warna hitam dan merah sesuai warna kesukaanmu tetapi jika itu kulakukan entah kenapa malah terasa mencekam suasananya", ucap bibi ini dengan tenang seraya mengaduk bubur yang berada di atas meja tepat disamping kanan tempat tidur Jongin.

"Kau suka anak anjing juga kan? Kalau ada yang tidak kau suka, katakan saja padaku. Aku akan merombak semuanya sesuai keinginanmu. Nah sekarang… ayo... buka mulutmu... kau harus makan sesudah itu minum obat. Wajahmu masih pucat meski demammu sudah turun", mulut Jongin masih terkatup begitu sesendok penuh bubur diarahkan padanya.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak suka buburnya? Aku bisa mengambilkan makanan yang lain"

Jongin menggeleng sekali dan mulutnya terbuka begitu manik matanya menangkap sedikit kekecewaan di mata wanita baya yang dipanggilnya bibi ini.

"Pintar…", ucap wanita itu dengan binar bahagia. Sesekali ditiupnya bubur yang masih hangat itu. Menyuapkannya ke mulut Jongin dan menyodorkan minum tak kala Jongin merasa haus.

"Bibi, aku- kenapa disini?", Wanita itu berpaling sejenak memandangi Jongin kemudian kembali mengaduk sedikit bubur yang tersisa di mangkuk,"Kau akan tahu semuanya. Sebentar lagi…", sebelah tangannya terangkat mengelus puncak rambut Jongin,"Kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Lagipula, sepertinya kau akan dijemput…"

Oke, kali ini Jongin makin dibuat penasaran. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang hendak dilontarkannya sejak awal. Tetapi bibi ini sangat pandai membuat Jongin bungkam. Belum lagi sorot mata tajam dan wajah yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Wajah datar tanpa emosi.

Sehun.

Raut wajahnya mendadak muram. Dia merindukan manusia aneh itu.

_Sehunnie… _

"Nak...hey.., kau merasa tidak enak badan?", lamunan Jongin buyar seketika. Dia mengulas senyuman simpul ketika wanita itu memandanginya lekat dan kuatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hem... ini obatnya bi?", sedikit sangsi dengan ucapan Jongin namun wanita itu memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu mempedulikannya. Segelas penuh air disodorkannya pada Jongin yang sudah menelan obat yang diberikannya.

_**BRAK…**_

"EOMMA DIMAN-JONGIN?!"

.

.

.

Sehun berlari secepat mungkin begitu memarkirkan mobilnya asal. Kaki panjangnya semakin mempermudah dia bergerak. Satu per satu pintu di dalam rumah megah itu dibukanya kasar demi menemukan seseorang. Sampai akhirnya langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah ruangan asing yang seingatnya belum ada ketika terakhir kali dia menginjakkan kakinya di rumah ini.

_**BRAK**_**..**

"EOMMA DIMAN-JONGIN?", Luhan dan Sehun memekik bersamaan. Di dalam sana, di atas tempat tidur itu ada Jongin yang melihatnya kaget bercampur heran.

_**BATZ**_…Tubuh wanita itu hampir terjengkang ke belakang saat Sehun dengan tidak berperasaan melewatinya dan menghampiri Jongin lalu memeluknya posesif. Sehun melemparkan tatapan mengerikannya pada sang wanita yang tiada lain eommanya sendiri yang juga balas menatapnya dingin. Kedua tangannya bersidekap di depan dada. Sedangkan Luhan?

Dia memilih berdiri di dekat pintu sambil memijat kepalanya yang terasa pening.

Inilah yang paling ditakutkan Luhan.

Eommanya yang mengerikan dan Sehun yang merupakan titisan raja setan.

Semoga saja sang ayah cepat pulang. Kalau tidak, entah apa yang akan terjadi seandainya Sehun kelepasan _control_ terhadap emosinya.

"Eomma?! Kau memanggilnya eomma? Jadi bibi ini…", Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jongin. Tubuhnya memasang sikap waspada kala eommanya menghampiri Jongin lebih dekat.

"Sepertinya memang tidak adil jika hanya aku yang mengetahui sebagian besar jati dirimu nak. Perkenalkan, aku Kim Heechul. Nyonya Oh. Ibu dari 2 namja bodoh ini…", sebuah lengkungan manis tercipta di bibirnya,"Kita bertemu lagi… Kim Jongin"

.

.

.

Tuan Oh menggelengkan kepala maklum sedangkan Luhan menghembuskan napas kasar. Keduanya menatap dalam diam bagaimana mengerikannya tatapan tajam yang saling dilemparkan Sehun dan eommanya. Jongin berada di samping Sehun. Sedari tadi dia sama sekali tidak dibiarkan lepas dari pengawasan Sehun.

"Appa... bisakah menyuruh mereka berhenti mengeluarkan aura membunuh? Aku jadi semakin merinding disini", sungut Luhan yang dijawab senyuman simpul oleh sang ayah, Oh Hankyung.

"Kenapa Jongin bisa bersama eomma selama 3 hari? Bagaimana bisa Jongin memanggil eomma dengan sebutan bibi? Kalian pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Dimana? Kalian membicarakan apa? EOMMA JAWAB PERTANYAANKU?!", Sehun berteriak marah bercampur frustasi ketika pertanyaan panjang lebarnya tidak digubris eommanya yang malahan asyik menyeduh minuman dengan mimik terlampau tenang.

"Eomma! Aish… "

Sehun terkesiap kaget saat Luhan mendudukkan dirinya tepat disebelah Jongin.

"Tenanglah Oh Sehun. Kau tidak akan pernah berpikir lebih jernih kalau termakan emosi", kini Sehun mendelik jengkel mendengar perkataan Luhan.

"Minum dulu teh ini chagi. Aromanya akan membuatmu jauh lebih rileks… sedangkan kandungan zat yang ada di dalam akan membantu proses penyembuhanmu", ucap Tuan Oh penuh wibawa seraya menerima secangkir penuh teh yang disodorkan istrinya, Nyonya Oh.

Jongin, Sehun, dan Luhan tercengang kaget begitu Nyonya Oh mengulurkan cangkir pada Jongin yang menerimanya dengan kikuk.

"Eomma… mana minuman buatku dan Sehun?", protes Luhan tak kala eommanya kembali duduk.

Tatapan tajamnya mengarah pada Luhan, "Kalian berdua sudah dewasa kan? Masih memiliki anggota tubuh yang lengkap kan? Kalau begitu ambil sendiri. Kenapa harus menyuruh eomma mengambilkannya untuk kalian? Dasar manja".

Luhan mengangga lebar mendengar pernyataan eommanya sendiri.

"Ck! Bilang begitu tapi tadi memberikannya pada Jongin. Berarti Jongin belum dewasa …"

_**DUAK…**_

Luhan meringis hebat karena Jongin menginjak kakinya dengan sadis.

"Eomma… tolong jawab pertanyaanku…", Jongin berpaling menatap Sehun yang tampak berbeda. Seperti ada beban yang dipikul kekasihnya ini.

"Sebelum itu, bisakah kita mendahulukan sesuatu yang lebih penting, Oh Sehun?", semua pasang mata beralih pada Luhan yang memberikan secarik surat pada Jongin.

"Tahan sebentar pembicaraan mengenai ini semua hyung. Kau tahu sendiri waktunya tinggal besok. Setelah urusan ini selesai, kau bebas bertanya semaumu pada eomma. Iyakan eomma?"

Nyonya Oh terdiam tapi mimiknya mengatakan setuju pada ucapan Luhan.

.

.

.

"Kesempatanmu besok Jongin. Kau harus datang bersama wali"

Jongin menatap datar surat itu. Tatapan kembali mendingin dengan aura yang tidak mengenakkan. Dia tidak habis pikir kenapa bisa namanya terseret dalam kasus yang tidak ada kaitan sama sekali dengan dirinya.

_Datang dengan wali?_

_Yang benar saja. Selama ini Jongin hidup sendiri tanpa satu orang pun yang mengurusnya. _

_Wali siapa?_

_Masa bodoh!_

_Jongin akan menghadapi masalah ini sendirian._

_Seperti dia yang biasa._

"Aku ikut denganmu besok baby. Jangan takut…", ucap Sehun menguatkan tak kala raut wajah Jongin terlihat mencemaskan sesuatu.

"Tidak. Aku bisa sendiri. Ada hal lain yang mengangguku…", dan Sehun tidak berani bertanya lagi.

"Anak itu akan datang bersama walinya juga? Siapa? Ayah atau ibunya?", Luhan nampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab,"Kemungkinan besar dia datang bersama ibunya. Kibum-ssi masih berada di Amerika. Ada apa?".

Jongin tidak lagi mempedulikan pertanyaan balik Luhan.

Hanya satu hal yang menganggunya.

Wanita itu.

Jun Jihyun.

Mereka akan bertemu lagi besok…

Mereka berdua… a- lebih tepatnya bertiga.

Dia, wanita itu… dan Sohyun, adik tirinya sendiri….

_Kau bodoh Jongin! Kenapa waktu itu aku harus menolongnya?!_

Sikap Jongin yang aneh dan terlihat gusar tak luput dari sepasang mata tajam yang menatapnya intens sedari tadi.

.

.

.

"Mana walimu? Kenapa kau datang sendiri?! Disurat itu kan jelas tertulis kau harus datang bersama wali", Jongin berjalan dengan tampang cuek mendengar rentetan kalimat bernada protes yang keluar dari mulut kepala sekolah _Junior high school_. Matanya menatap dingin pada sosok wanita yang tidak ingin lagi dia temui. Keduanya berdiri bersisian saat ini.

"Langsung saja ke intinya. Anda terlalu banyak membuang waktu dan tenaga jika mengomeliku", mulut Kepala sekolah JHS bungkam mendapati nada dingin datar khas Jongin menyapa pendengarannya,"Aku tidak pernah mendengarkan perintah siapa pun sekalipun itu anda atau kepala sekolah yang lain".

Naeul, Sang Kepala Sekolah Jongin menghembuskan napasnya perlahan.

Inilah sosok Jongin yang sekarang ditakutinya.

Dari awal kasus ini terungkap, dirinya sudah melakukan pembicaraan tertutup dengan kepala sekolah JHS agar tidak usah melakukan pemanggilan seperti ini. Hal ini dia lakukan karena dia tahu watak Jongin seperti apa.

"Tapi walimu,-"

Kepala Sekolah JHS tetap bersikeras pada pendiriannya.

"Ayahku sudah meninggal. Aku tidak memiliki wali jadi cepat selesaikan pembicaraan ini. Aku bosan berada di ruangan pengap bersama kalian semua".

**JLEB**

Jihyun tertegun dengan ucapan Jongin. Sedikit banyak dia merasa Jongin menyindir dirinya sendiri.

Wajahnya terangkat menoleh memandangi Jongin yang berdiri tepat disampingnya. Ada sedikit perasaan miris ketika menyadari posisi dimana dia berdiri sekarang.

Jihyun berdiri diantara kedua anaknya.

Akan tetapi dia datang sebagai wali dari Sohyun.

"Lalu ibumu?"

Lama Jongin terdiam.

"Dia berada entah dimana. Hidup ataupun mati aku tidak peduli. Bagiku dia sudah mati jadi berhenti mendikteku kepala sekolah yang terhormat. Sekali lagi anda bertanya dan tidak segera masuk dalam inti masalah, aku pastikan kau menyesal karena membuang waktu berhargaku ditempat sialan ini."

Jongin benar-benar habis kesabaran.

Dia tidak peduli sekurang ajar apa dirinya saat ini. Hal yang sangat ingin dia lakukan adalah menyelesaikan masalah secepat mungkin dan pergi. Jongin sangat muak berdiri bersisian seperti ini.

"Ba-Baiklah. Ehem…jadi masuk ke dalam masalah pem-"

_**TOK TOK TOK…**_

Sebuah ketukan menghentikan ucapan kepala sekolah JHS.

"Masuk..."

Dan saat itu suasana menjadi hening.

Sesosok wanita berkelas nan anggun membungkukkan tubuhnya sekilas dengan senyuman simpul,"Maafkan keterlambatan saya".

Jongin _reflex_ memalingkan wajahnya dan tercengang mendapati sosok itu berjalan menghampirinya,"Perkenalkan saya Kim Heechul. Saya adalah wali dari Kim Jongin".

Wanita itu Kim Heechul.

Ibu dari kekasihnya, Oh Sehun.

Dia melempar senyuman teduh kearah Jongin yang masih belum sadar dari kekagetannya. Sebelah tangannya terangkat mengamit sebelah lengan Jongin yang bebas,"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Chagi…"

.

.

.

Pertemuan tersebut berjalan alot. Kepala sekolah JHS nampak frustasi berhadapan dengan Jongin dan Heechul. Diluar perkiraannya mengenai wanita berkelas yang adalah wali Jongin. Segala pertanyaan, tuduhan, bahkan pernyataan dari Kepala Sekolah saja dibantah dan dibalikkan seenaknya. Dia belum tahu sebuas apa seorang Kim Heechul jika berargumen.

Akhirnya keputusan terakhir pun diambil. Jongin memang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kasus Sohyun. Kepala Sekolah bahkan meminta maaf secara resmi pada Jongin dan berjanji akan menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi pada seluruh pihak sekolah.

Dan kini tinggallah Jongin, Kim Heechul, Kim Sohyun, Jihyun, dan Naeul diruangan kepala sekolah SHS.

"Ayo pulang Chagi…"

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidup Jun Naeul – bibi Jongin – melihat keponakannya tersenyum tulus. Sudut matanya sedikit melirik kearah Jihyun yang mematung melihat interaksi Jongin yang lembut pada wanita bernama Heechul itu.

Sedikit miris ketika kau hanya bisa menyaksikan bagaimana anak kandungmu memberikan kasih sayang dan perhatiannya pada wanita lain dan bukan pada ibu kandungnya sendiri.

Jihyun tidak pernah melihat sinar mata Jongin yang melembut seperti saat ini.

Jongin selalu menatapnya dingin dan datar… terkadang tanpa emosi… bahkan lebih banyak menganggapnya kasat mata.

_Bukankah ini buah dari apa yang kau tanam Jihyun-ssi?_

"Ehm… maafkan saya, Heechul-ssi", Naeul memberanikan diri membuka mulutnya untuk pertama kali.

"Ya?"

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa hubungan anda dengan Jongin?"

Heechul mengukir senyuman manis pada Naeul yang terlihat penasaran dengan interaksinya pada Jongin.

"Jongin adalah calon menantuku"

Jangan mengira hanya Naeul, Sohyun, dan Jihyun yang memasang wajah shock mendengar penuturan Heechul.

Orang yang dimaksud malah terkejut setengah mati dengan bola mata membulat. Kim Heechul terkekeh geli kemudian mengusap pipi Jongin menyadarkan calon menantunya.

"Bisakah kau keluar lebih dahulu chagi? Eomma ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan kepala sekolah dan ibu dari siswi ini. Kau juga ikut keluar Sohyun-ssi. Bisakah?"

Soyeon mengangguk sebentar diikuti Jongin yang nampak berat meninggalkan Heechul sendirian.

Baru beberapa langkah Jongin berbalik,"Eomma…"

Jihyun membeku mendengar panggilan eomma yang Jongin ucapkan. Sontak tubuhnya berbalik. Tetapi dia salah duga. Jongin menatap lembut pada Heechul yang melihatnya penuh tanya,"Aku menunggu diluar. Jangan terlalu lama berada ditempat sialan ini eomma…", dan kemudian pandangan dinginnya beralih pada Jihyun.

"Tentu saja Chagi..."

.

.

.

"HAHAHAHA… YAH AMPUN… HAHAHAHAHA…..", Luhan tertawa lebar melihat Sehun yang kacau sedari siang. Tampang kusut dengan rambut berantakan membuat _image_ tampan dan menakutkan yang selama ini melekat pada dirinya lenyap tak berbekas.

"Diam kau Oh Luhan…", desis Sehun berbahaya.

Luhan tidak lantas mengikuti perintah Sehun. Dia tidak perlu takut kalau Sehun memarahinya toh ayahnya tepat berada disamping. Hal itu cukup membuat Luhan di atas angin karena tidak perlu mengikuti semua kata-kata Sehun.

Ingatkan kalau Sehun paling patuh dengan sang ayah.

"Berhentilah tertawa Luhan. Kau tidak kasihan wajah tampan hyungmu itu berubah menjadi jelek karena kau tertawakan..", Bukannya mengecilkan volume tawanya, Luhan malah semakin menggelegarkan tawanya.

"Terima kasih ucapannya Appa. Aku merasa semakin tersindir…", sungut Sehun. Pandangannya beralih pada jam dinding.

Pukul 05:00 sore..

Tuan Oh menarik napas singkat, menutup majalah bisnis yang dibacanya, dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada Sehun yang begitu uring-uringan.

"Jangan terlalu kuatir Oh Sehun. Kenapa kau semakin tidak bisa mengontrol emosimu sendiri?! Seperti bukan kau yang biasanya...", kata-kata ayahnya seperti menampar Sehun. Selama ini sang ayah selalu mengajarkannya menjadi pribadi yang tenang dan tidak termakan emosi sesaat. Tetapi sekarang dia seperti orang kehilangan arah. Setiap menyangkut Jongin dan eommanya, Sehun pasti lepas kendali.

Sebelah tangannya mengusap kasar wajah tampannya.

"Sebentar lagi eomma dan Jongin pulang. Kau tunggu saja. Tapi sambil kau menunggu mereka, tolong bersihkan dirimu dulu. Kau seperti bukan anakku saja", bola mata sang appa menelisik Sehun dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut membuat Luhan terkekeh lucu dan Sehun yang berdecak sebal dengan wajah merenggut,"Baiklah Tuan Oh yang terhormat".

.

.

.

Mata Jongin sontak membulat kaget. Tubuh langsingnya hampir terjengkang saat Sehun tiba-tiba menubruk dan memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Sehun ini sesak. Kau mau membuatku mati kehabisan oksigen?!", Jongin meronta dalam pelukan Sehun. Bukannya melepaskan, Sehun malah semakin membenamkan wajah segar - karena baru selesai mandi – dan imut Jongin pada dada bidangnya.

_**PLETAK**_

Pelukan itu terlepas akhirnya.

"Appo eomma….", Heechul menatap sadis ketika Sehun meringis kesakitan akibat pukulan yang dilayangkannya pada puncak kepala Sehun dengan menggunakan gulungan majalah fashion.

"Kau ingin membuat menantuku mati dalam pelukanmu eoh? Dasar bodoh",

_**PLETAK**_

Heechul menarik Jongin menjauh dari Sehun setelah sebelumnya menghadiahkan sebuah pukulan lagi.

"Jika ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, maka tanyakan saja. Jangan melotot padaku seperti itu Oh Sehun. Kau ingin aku mencongkel kedua bola matamu itu?!"

Sehun gelagapan dengan ancaman Heechul.

_Kenapa orangtuaku, hyungku sendiri, dan kakak iparku seperti mafia begini? Ya Tuhan… aku bisa gila lama-lama…_

Sehun mengatur napasnya sebelum berbicara serius dengan sang eomma.

"Bagaimana Jongin bisa memanggil eomma dengan panggilan bibi? Kalian sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Dimana? Kapan? Apa yang terjadi? Kalian membicarakan apa saja? Lalu bagaimana bisa Jongin menghilang selama 3 hari tanpa kabar dan akhirnya kami malah menemukan Jongin bersama eomma? Kenapa tadi eomma pergi? Kenapa kalian berdua bisa pulang bersama?", Luhan nyaris terjungkal menahan tawa mendengar rentetan pertanyaan Sehun yang terucap hanya dalam 1 tarikan napas.

Seandainya sang eomma tidak ada disini, sudah pasti Luhan akan menertawakan Sehun sepuasnya.

Hyungnya yang dikenal dingin dan pandai mengontrol emosi serta ucapannya mendadak kacau.

_Lucu sekali…_

"Aku bertemu dengan eomma di emperan toko. Waktu itu kami berbicara banyak di _café_ sambil menunggu hujan reda. Iyakan eomma?"

Jongin menoleh menunggu reaksi Heechul yang mengangguk singkat. Dia tidak menyadari ekspresi Sehun dan Luhan yang melongo dengan mulut membuka lebar mendengar panggilan baru Jongin pada Heechul.

"Eomma?!", ulang Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan. Keduanya saling menatap dan melempar pandangan bertanya menuntut penjelasan lebih pada Heechul.

"Sebelum eomma menjawab, bisakah kalian berdua berhenti memasang ekspresi melongo yang jelek itu?! Membuatku tidak selera saja…", cetus Heechul sadis.

"Kami sudah bertemu sebelumnya. Mungkin menurut Jongin, pertemuan itu terjadi secara tidak sengaja. Tetapi bukan itu yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kau melupakan perintahku waktu itu Oh Sehun. Kau ingat kalimat terakhir yang kuucapkan dipertemuan kita?", Sehun terkesiap mendengar ucapan sang eomma.

"_Maaf Shi Xun. Kami tidak bisa mempercayaimu. Buktikan pada kami dulu. Jangan lupa, akhir minggu ini bawa Jongin bertemu dengan kami. Jangan pernah sekalipun kau berniat menyembunyikannya sayang... eomma sendiri yang akan turun tangan. Paham?"_

Saat itulah dia meringis maklum.

Sehun tanpa sengaja melupakan perintah eommanya untuk membawa Jongin ke hadapan kedua orangtuanya.

Heechul nampak puas mendapati raut wajah Sehun yang sepertinya sudah memahami maksudnya.

"Jadi, jangan salahkan eomma karena turun tangan sendiri menemui Jongin. Lalu mengenai Jongin yang hilang kabar 3 hari itu, eomma menyuruh beberapa pengawal menculik Jongin di apartemen pribadinya," Jongin tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan Heechul. Matanya memandang tak percaya,"Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud jahat denganmu chagi. Aku menyuruh orang membuntutimu sepulang dari _café_ waktu itu. Kau ingin tahu alasanku? ", Jongin mengangguk ragu sambil menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya,"Karena aku kuatir dengan kondisimu"

"Maksud eomma apa? Kalau kuatir kan tidak harus menculiknya seperti itu?! Untung saja aku tidak melapor ke polisi. Eomma ini benar-benar tidak bisa berhati-hati …"

Heechul menatap malas Sehun,"Justru aku berhati-hati bodoh! Tidak mungkin aku muncul secara tiba-tiba di depan Jongin dan bilang 'aku mengkuatirkanmu. Kau ikut denganku saja' Kau kemanakan otakmu itu Oh Sehun!", omel Heechul tanpa ampun.

"Karena aku kuatir, aku menyuruh mereka menculikmu. Membawamu ke kediamanku dan merawatmu sampai sembuh"

"Kau sakit?!"

Jongin mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan Sehun.

"Kenapa tidak menelponku? Kau ini… aish …", Sehun mengacak rambutnya berantakan.

"Berhenti memotong ucapanku ataupun mengomentari sikapku. Sekali lagi kau melakukannya, aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanmu lagi", ancaman Heechul ternyata manjur membuat mulut Sehun bungkam.

"Jongin demam tinggi dan mengingau selama 2 hari. Untunglah kau sudah sembuh chagi. Nah, mengenai kemunculanku di sekolahmu tadi… itu memang sengaja. Aku memaksa Luhan menceritakan semuanya mengenaimu termasuk kasus dan pertemuan yang mengharuskanmu datang bersama wali. Jadi begitulah kenapa aku bisa muncul di sana".

Jongin terdiam.

"Eomma tahu aku akan menghadiri pertemuan itu sendirian karena ucapanku kemarin atau?"

Heechul menyesap minumannya yang tersisa sedikit di dalam cangkir. Lama dia tidak mengubris pertanyaan Jongin. Beberapa saat kemudian dia menarik Jongin mendekat dan memeluknya penuh kasih.

"Dari awal aku tahu kau sendiri chagi. Aku- sudah lama mengetahui semua tentangmu. Apapun mengenai dirimu…", Jongin menarik tubuhnya menjauh,"Termasuk kehidupanku dulu?".

"Yah. Termasuk itu"

"Kenapa? Kenapa eomma melakukan semua itu? Aku tidak suka ada yang mengusik urusan pribadiku", semua orang yang ada disitu kompak menahan napas mendengar ucapan Jongin yang sedikit berubah. Ada perasaan tidak suka dan gusar yang mereka tangkap.

"Karena aku ingin melindungimu"

Sepatah kalimat Heechul membuat Jongin memandangnya tak percaya.

Lain halnya dengan Heechul yang memilih menatap cangkir di depannya,"Alasan itulah yang membuatku harus mengetahui semua hal yang terjadi padamu. Ketika seseorang melindungi orang lain, dia harus tahu bagaimana caranya melindungi orang tersebut dari hal-hal yang bisa mengancamnya. Aku melakukannya karena aku ingin melindungimu, sama seperti Sehun yang tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Sama seperti Luhan yang menjagamu selama Sehun pergi menemui kami di China beberapa waktu lalu", tubuh Jongin seperti tersengat listrik saat Heechul menatapnya sendu,"Maaf kalau aku melakukan hal yang paling kau benci… Aku minta maaf...".

Semua mata memandang Heechul yang bergegas pergi dan menghilang dibalik pintu besar.

Tidak ada yang berbicara. Masing-masing mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran sendiri.

_**PUK PUK PUK…**_

Appa Sehun, Tuan Oh, menepuk pundak Jongin,"Istriku itu adalah orang yang paling mengkuatirkanmu saat kau datang dengan kondisi demam tinggi. Tidak pernah sekalipun dia beranjak meninggalkanmu yang sakit dan memanggil kedua orangtuamu. Dia- melakukan semuanya itu karenamu. Selama bertahun-tahun hidup dengannya, ini pertama kali aku melihatnya begitu peduli pada orang lain selain anak-anaknya. Dia hanya tidak tahu cara memberi perhatian dan kasih sayang secara benar. Terkadang menggunakan cara yang aneh dan pemikirannya yang sulit ditebak".

.

.

.

_**KRRIIETT…..**_

"Eomma…", panggil Jongin dengan suara pelan saat memasuki ruangan terakhir yang sebelumnya dimasuki Heechul. Suasana gelap dengan aroma lavender langsung menerpa Jongin sesaat setelah menginjakkan kakinya di ruangan itu.

"Eomma... eomma dimana?"

_**CKLEK**_

Jongin memejamkan matanya spontan saat lampu dinyalakan.

Perlahan matanya kembali terbuka. Sebuah senyum lega disunggingkannya saat manik matanya menangkap siluet seseorang duduk membelakanginya.

_**TAP TAP TAP…**_

Jongin mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada bahu orang tersebut,"Eomma... mianhae … Jeongmal mianhae".

Mulut Jongin terkatup rapat.

Dia sungguh merasa bersalah.

"Eomma...", lirih Jongin saat tangan lentik milik Heechul melepaskan pelukan Jongin di bahunya.

Belum sadar dari keterkagetannya atas tingkah Heechul, Jongin kembali tertegun dan tubuhnya mematung tak kala Heechul menangkup kedua pipinya, mengarahkan manik matanya menatap Heechul lekat,"Kau harus ingat chagi, kau tidak sendiri lagi. Ada Sehun sebagai kekasihmu, Luhan sebagai adik iparmu, dan aku sebagai eommamu. Kau memiliki orang tua yang lengkap saat ini. Ayah Sehun dan Luhan jugalah ayahmu. Aku eommamu. Ingat itu sayang… Jika ada yang bertanya mengenai eommamu, katakan pada mereka bahwa Kim Heechul adalah eommamu. Paham sayang?", Heechul mendekap Jongin erat saat Jongin mengangguk paham mendengar ucapannya.

"Kau bisa memelukku semaumu. Kau bisa memanggilku eomma sebanyak yang kau inginkan. Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau butuhkan. Aku sangat menyayangimu..."

Kedua mata Jongin terpejam, merasakan dekapan hangat Heechul disusul ciuman bertubi-tubi yang Heechul berikan pada puncak kepala Jongin.

"Terima kasih eomma… terima kasih banyak. Aku begitu takut seandainya eomma tidak merestui hubunganku dengan Sehun"

"Tidak mungkin aku tidak merestuimu sayang. Kau itu imut… mandiri, pekerja keras, baik hati. Terlalu banyak alasan yang membuatku menyukaimu. Satu lagi, kau memiliki kekuatan yang tidak orang lain miliki bahkan eomma dan appa sekalipun", Jongin mengerutkan dahinya bingung sedangkan Heechul tersenyum geli seraya mencubit sayang pipi Jongin,"Kau sanggup membuat anak sulungku menjadi sosok yang lebih baik. Kebiasaan buruknya hilang sama sekali. Dia yang sekarang menjadi lebih ekspresif. Bukan seperti patung dengan wajah tembok yang menyebalkan itu", gerutu Heechul jengkel mengingat sosok Sehun sebelum mengenal Jongin.

"Itulah kekuatanmu. Kau bahkan sukses membuatku dan appa anak-anak jatuh cinta saat pertama kali kami melihat fotomu".

_Foto?_

Setelah itu Heechul menarik Jongin mengikutinya menuju sebuah pintu yang terletak disalah satu sudut ruangan. Begitu pintu itu terbuka, Jongin membelalak tak percaya. Ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan foto-foto Jongin dan segala hal yang disukai Jongin.

.

.

.

"Biarkan Jongin bersama dengan eomma, Oh Sehun!"

"Shiroo! Eomma sudah bersamanya selama 3 hari ini. Sekarang giliranku bersamanya. Eomma panggil appa saja sana", Sehun tetap kekeuh menahan sebelah tangan Jongin dengan posesif. Dilain pihak Heechul makin kesal dengan Sehun yang tidak kunjung mengalah dengannya. Kedua tangannya otomatis melingkari tubuh Jongin dan menariknya mendekat.

"Tidak bisa Oh Sehun. Jongin ingin bersama eomma"

Sehun menggelengkan kepala tegas,"Tidak! Jongin ingin bersamaku. Iyakah baby?", Sehun memasang wajah memelas pada Jongin yang terlihat kebingungan. Heechul di sisi kirinya sedang menatap penuh harap sedangkan Sehun dengan wajah memelas dan sedikit _aegyo_ gagal.

Diujung anak tangga paling atas, Luhan serta Tuan Oh menatap pemandangan dibawah sana dengan tampang datar.

_Ibu ataupun anak sama-sama tidak ingin mengalah._

"Bukankah ini menarik, Lu?"

Luhan memasang ekspresi malas menanggapi perkataan appa-nya.

Jadi inilah maksud kalimat _'Setelah ini pasti lebih menarik lagi….' _Yang didengarnya waktu itu.

"Appa, tolong katakan sesuatu. Kepalaku sakit karena terbangun tiba-tiba mendengar pertengkaran eomma dan Sehun yang ternyata memperebutkan Jongin. Tolonglah appa…", pinta Luhan yang dijawab helaan napas dari Tuan Oh.

"Bisakah kalian membiarkan Jongin yang menentukan pilihannya sendiri?", Luhan mendesah lega saat tuan Oh aka appanya membuka suara sehingga eomma dan Sehun langsung terdiam dan menoleh serempak ke arah Tuan Oh dan Luhan berada.

Heechul dan Sehun secara bersamaan melepaskan pegangan mereka pada Jongin.

"Nah Jonginie sayang, semuanya tergantung padamu. Sehun atau istriku?"

Jongin menggigit kukunya ragu sambil berpikir.

Dia menatap Sehun sebentar kemudian beralih pada eommanya.

_**GREP…**_

"Jongin dengan eomma saja, appa. Tidak apa-apa kan Sehunnie?", Jongin memeluk tubuh Heechul dari samping. Jawaban Jongin tentu saja membuat Sehun kecewa ditambah lagi ekspresi kemenangan yang eommanya tunjukkan.

Ck!

"Tapi sebentar malam, kau denganku baby. Tidak dengan eomma, appa, maupun Luhan. Mengerti?"

Sehun menghampiri Jongin dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman singkat didahi kekasihnya itu.

"Eomma, tolong jaga KEKASIHKU baik-baik"

"Tentu saja anakku yang tampan. Aku akan menjaga CALON MENANTUKU sebaik mungkin", Heechul membalas datar ekspresi Sehun dan menarik tubuh Jongin pergi dari tempat itu.

Diatas sana, Luhan berdecak malas.

"Lama-lama raja setan itu lebih terlihat kekanakan dariku. Ck!"

Tuan Oh tertawa kecil mendapati protes dari anak bungsunya yang memang lebih dewasa daripada Sehun.

"Luhan"

Ekspresi Luhan berubah mendengar nada serius ketika sang appa menyebut namanya. Tanpa menoleh ke arah ayahnya pun, Luhan tahu ada hal yang penting yang akan ayahnya katakan.

"Jongin akan tinggal sementara di rumah ini"

"Sampai kapan?"

"Sampai anak buahku membereskan sesuatu"

Luhan menoleh cepat ketika mencerna perkataan ayahnya yang sedikit janggal

_Anak buah? Membereskan?_

_Maksudnya?_

"Apa maksud appa sebenarnya?"

Tubuh Luhan mematung saat Tuan Oh memandangnya waspada,"Aku merasa Jongin berada dalam bahaya. Karena itu selain dia tinggal di rumah ini sampai batas waktu yang belum ditentukan, untuk sementara Jongin tidak akan masuk sekolah dulu. Kau juga kalau bisa Luhan. Ujian terakhir angkatan kalian sudah selesai kan? Tinggal menunggu hasilnya. Maka dari itu, Kau Luhan dan kau juga anak nakal,-"Luhan terperanjat kaget saat menyadari Sehun berada diantaranya dan sang appa dengan ekspresi datar namun menakutkan,"Jaga diri kalian terlebih Jongin. Jangan biarkan dirinya sendirian untuk sementara ini"

"Tentu saja, appa", Luhan dan Sehun kompak menjawab.

.

.

.

Jongin menggigit bibirnya pelan dengan tubuh bergetar saat sepasang lengan melingkari pinggang rampingnya erat. "Kenapa berdiri di balkon malam-malam begini baby? Kau bisa sakit lagi…", gerutu Sehun seraya mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pipi Jongin.

"Aku hanya tidak percaya saja Sehun. Semuanya seperti mimpi"

Di belakang punggung Jongin, Sehun tersenyum kecil. Dagu lancipnya bertumpu pada pundak Jongin,"Tidak percaya mengenai apa?"

"Mengenai hubungan kita yang direstui Luhan. Padahal awalnya dia begitu ingin memilikiku. Lalu tentang eomma dan appa yang diam-diam sudah menyelidikiku sejak awal pertemuan kita. Hubungan kita direstui bahkan aku bisa memanggil kedua orangtuamu dengan panggilan eomma dan appa. Aku sangat bersyukur semuanya berjalan baik. Setidaknya untuk beberapa hal. Terima kasih Oh Sehun…"

_**CUP**_

Lagi, Sehun mencium kilat pipi Jongin.

"Semuanya pasti berakhir dengan baik baby... Jika tidak berakhir dengan baik, itu bukanlah akhir dari segalanya"

Jongin mengangguk singkat namun sesaat kemudian Jongin menarik tubuhnya menjauh saat Sehun mulai aktif meraba-raba.

"Berhenti Oh Sehun. Aku bisa melemparmu dari balkon lantai 2 ini jelek!"

Jongin merinding saat Sehun memamerkan seringaian mesumnya,"Coba saja. Tapi sebelum kau bisa melemparku keluar, kau sudah kulempar duluan ke atas ranjang… aku merindukanmu baby…"

_**HUP…**_

Sekali gerakan tubuh Jongin sudah dibopong ala _bridal_ oleh Sehun.

_Mari kita skip adegan selanjutnya yah….. (Chae naruh kamera di dalam kamar dedek Jongin. Sehun: noona ngapain? Chae: *masang wajah polos* Cuma mau pastiin lo gak nyiksa dedek Chae berlebihan. Sehun: Kagak percaya…. Chae death glare Sehun)_

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan lain namun masih di lantai yang sama, Luhan tampak merebahkan dirinya dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca. Di sisi lain tubuhnya berhamburan beraneka foto yang sebagian besarnya memuat sosok orang yang paling dikenal dan masih dicintainya sampai saat ini.

Sosok itu Kim Jongin.

"_Aku hanya mengatakan ini padamu Luhan. Aku berharap kau lebih bisa berpikir jernih dibandingkan Sehun yang akhir-akhir ini terlalu mudah menampakkan emosinya."_

"_Jongin diincar seseorang. Appa belum mengetahui secara pasti siapa orang itu tapi ada beberapa foto yang mungkin bisa menjadi petunjuk untuk menemukan orang tersebut. Foto-foto itu juga memuat beberapa teman sekolah maupun teman dekat yang ada disekitar Jongin. Lihatlah dan temui appa jika kau mengenal orang-orang yang ada dalam foto tersebut. Mereka mungkin dalam bahaya juga"_

Kelopak mata Luhan terbuka pelan.

Sinar matanya seakan meredup.

Sebelah tangannya terangkat, dan onyx matanya mengarah pada beberapa lembar foto yang ternyata berada digenggamannya.

_Krystal_

_Luna_

_Jiyeon_

_Kris_

_Hyungnya, Sehun_

_Dirinya sendiri_

_Kim Jongin_

_dan Sohyun._

Sosok-sosok itulah yang dia kenal. Mereka semua merupakan orang-orang terdekat Jongin kecuali Sohyun.

_Apa hubungan Sohyun dengan Jongin?_

Hal yang mengherankannya adalah kenapa anak buah sang appa mendapatkan foto sebuah mobil sport asing yang berada di lingkungan sekolah dan nampak mematai aktivitas Jongin serta sesosok namja bermata sipit yang dikenalinya sebagai Kim Myungsoo berada di daerah Sinchon.

_Sepengetahuan Luhan, Myungsoo bukan tipe orang yang menyukai dunia balap. Tidak mungkin dia berada di Sinchon secara tak sengaja. Apa Myungsoo mengetahui sosok lain dari Jongin? _

"_Salah seorang anak buahku mendengar sendiri kalau namja bermata sipit itu menanyakan soal Kai pada orang disebelahnya. Entah kebetulan atau tidak menurut pengakuan anak buahku, mereka pernah melihatmu dan Jongin berada di Sinchon sedang berbicara dengan seorang namja yang baru saja mengikuti pertandingan balapan. Dengan kata lain, ketika kau dan Jongin berada di Sinchon, namja bermata sipit itu juga ada ditempat yang sama. Sepertinya dia mengetahui sesuatu. Tolong jangan sampai hyungmu mengetahui hal ini. Jika dia tahu, urusannya malah semakin rumit. Kau sangat mengenal bagaimana watak hyungmu kan?"_

_Sekarang Jiyeon berada di Amerika untuk menjalani terapi pemulihan tangannya yang retak. Kris pun sama. Dia tidak berada di Korea. Sisanya Krystal dan Luna. Mereka berdua adik kesayangan Jongin. Keluarga mereka adalah keluarga pebisnis dan terkenal. Tidak mungkin jika Krystal dan Luna tidak dikawal oleh bodyguard pribadi. Sedangkan aku dan Sehun… mereka tidak mungkin menyentuh kami. Ini terlalu mustahil._

_Berarti sisanya Jongin dan Sohyun._

_Jika benar target mereka adalah Jongin, berarti kemungkinan besar Jongin berada dalam bahaya._

_Mungkin mereka akan secara langsung melakukannya pada Jongin._

_Akan tetapi hal tersebut juga tidak mungkin terjadi._

_Appa sudah memblokir akses keluar masuk Jongin. _

_Dia berada dalam pengawasan Sehun dan eomma yang juga sudah mengetahui kejadian ini._

_Jadi hal yang paling mungkin adalah menggunakan orang-orang terdekat Jongin untuk menarik Jongin keluar._

_Orang yang tersisa hanyalah Sohyun._

Kedua alis Luhan saling bertautan.

_Sohyun?_

_Jongin?_

Sepertinya ada yang harus aku ketahui mengenai Sohyun.

.

.

.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada CALON MENANTU KESAYANGANKU, bocah nakal?!", desis Heechul dengan mata memicing tajam begitu Sehun mendudukkan Jongin pada salah satu kursi makan yang saling berhadapan dengan Heechul.

Wajah Jongin tertunduk menyembunyikan rona merah karena Sehun yang dengan seenaknya mengendong Jongin bridal dari kamar menuju ruang makan di depan mata appa dan eommanya.

"Jongin tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar, eommaku tersayang"

"Kau benar-benar cari mati OH SEHUN?!"

Sehun menatap malas sang eomma.

_**KRIEETT**_

Keempat orang tersebut mengalihkan pandangan serempak pada Luhan yang mengambil posisi duduk tepat di samping kiri Heechul. Semuanya tertegun melihat penampilan Luhan yang acak-acakan khas orang yang baru bangun tidur dengan terpaksa.

"Kau baik-baik saja Lu?", Jongin membuka mulut bertanya pada Luhan yang hanya menggumamkan sepatah kata tak jelas tanpa sekalipun melihat lawan bicaranya. Sehun mengedikkan bahu tak tahu kala Jongin menoleh padanya dengan raut wajah bingung.

Kalau dilihat baik-baik, bukan hanya penampilan luar Luhan yang acak-acakan tetapi ada yang lain pada wajah Luhan. Dia tampak sangat kusut.

"Kau tidur jam berapa?'

Kali ini giliran Sehun yang bertanya.

"Jam 4 atau 5 pagi mungkin. Berhentilah bertanya padaku. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya kurang tidur. Diam dan makanlah!", sedikit tercengang mendengar nada dingin yang Luhan lontarkan.

Sepertinya memang ada yang tidak beres dengan Luhan.

"Appa dan eomma ada waktu? Aku ingin membicarakan tawaran kuliah di luar negeri yang waktu itu", Heechul spontan memalingkan wajahnya menatap suaminya, Tuan Oh yang kini terdiam sejenak memandang Luhan yang sibuk meneguk air minum.

"Aku istirahat di rumah hari ini. Setelah makan kita bisa bicara di ruang kerja appa…", jawab Tuan Oh seraya memandang penuh arti pada Heechul yang kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya paham.

Mereka berdua sangat tahu pembicaraan seperti apa yang akan mereka hadapi nanti. Sepertinya Luhan ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang erat kaitannya dengan Jongin.

.

.

.

_Tbc_

.

.

.

Next chapter _**BAD BOY**_ tamat yah….. * Chae teriak pake toa^^

Maaf adegan Si mesum Sehun dengan dedek polos Chae – Jongin – gak Chae ceritakan karena sedang bulan puasa yah. Demi menghormati teman-teman lain yang sedang menjalani puasa. Oke? Siipp…

Nah, chap lalu alurnya lambat yah? Ada reader yang bilang begitu. Duh, Chae malah gak baca lagi. Gak apa-apa biar lambat asal selamat... eeh? =.='

Sehun : Kenapa aegyo-nya thehun dibilang gagal noona?

Chae : Emang gagal. Nah lo bocah, diam deh! Gak usah banyak nuntut! Noona masih sebal sama kamu cadel

Sehun : ( poker face ) sebal kenapa? Perasaan thehun gak pernah buat masalah sama noona*mendadak gak cadel

Chae : HEH BOCAH! Asal kamu tahu yah, Chae kesal banget sama kamu karena gak ada stok moment hunKai terbaru yang bisa Chae download dan jadiin inspirasi buat ngetik fanfic Hunkai! Baru-baru ini yang ada malahan Lukai sama TaoKai. Lo mau dedek polos Chae itu dinikahin Tao atau Luhan? Lo niat gak sih serius sama dedek Jongin? Ni bocah minta dihajar ni…

Sehun: ( manggut-manggut sok ngerti ) Sabar noona. Nanti ada juga kok HunKai moment terbaru..

Chae : ( asah golok ) Sabar sampai kapan bocah albino?! Yah udah dedek kai sama Lulu aja yah? Kalau gak sama Tao tapi brothership? Kris masih nunggu tuh... oke? (Chae senyum lebar begitu dedek polos nan unyu aka Jongin malah setuju sama omongan Chae )

Jongin : Memangnya noona pengen siapa jadi seme-nya Jongin?

Chae : Kalau _romance_, selama itu Kris dan bocah albino, Chae dukung. Untuk _brothership_, semuanya okelah selama dedek Jongin jadi uke. Itu udah harga mati buat Chae…! Jangan berharap ada seme lain untuk romance kalau bukan tuh 2 manusia tiang listrik meski kadang ada LuKai sih. Tapi gak! Luhan buat Xiumin! *Chae semangat 45

Sehun pundung ngais-ngais tanah.

Chae beneran bete sama tuh bocah albino satu… huff

T.T

Ah yah terakhir, dengan ini Chae memutuskan teaser ff HunKai dengan judul _**It's Over**_ akan Chae delete yah? Dan sebagai gantinya teaser HunKai berjudul _**Sorry, I Love You**_ akan Chae publish. Jika sambutannya biasa aja, berarti gak akan Chae terusin lagi yah, Maafkan Chae.

Review-nya Chae tunggu…

Untuk chapter terakhir bisakah reviewnya Chae naikin menjadi 40 begitu? Kkkk….

Terima kasih untuk _readers_ sekalian…

With love

Chae, Kris, Sehun, Kai


	10. Bad Boy chap end

Chapter 8

_**Bad Boy**_

Created by Kim Chaerin

Cast: Sehun, Kai, Luhan, _and others_

Pair: _**HunKai, Sehun as seme! Kai as Uke!**_ ... _and others_

Anyyeong… Chae _is back_

Huehh….. _fanfic_ favorit Chae akhirnya sampai pada chapter end-nya. Dari awal Chae udah membocorkan jika di ending nanti akan ada sad ending. Tambahan lagi, Chae juga udah berikan clue sad ending di chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Tapi sayangnya gak ada yang bisa nebak. Kekekekekek… untuk orang yang ingin mengincar uri Jongin, dia terjawab. Ini menjadi chapter terpanjang untuk Chae jadi diharapkan bacanya pelan-pelan saja. Jangan bunuh Chae kalau sad end-nya gak disukai. Kekekeke... awalnya pengen buat Jongin yang alamin kejadian tragisnya tapi tapi gak tega sama dedek sendiri. Dan, inilah….. Chae persembahkan chapter terakhir dari fanfic favorit Chae berjudul _Bad Boy._ Terima kasih untuk semua _readers_ yang mereview dan _silent readers_ sekalian. Chaerin dan Naeul senang fanfic ini mendapat perhatian… dan terakhir... selamat membaca…

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ… dilarang PLAGIAT… DON'T BASH**_

_**WARNING!**_

_**BL, OC, OOC, Crack pair (?), dan typo bertebaran….^^ mian ne…**_

_Happy reading…. _

.

.

"Appa dan eomma ada waktu? Aku ingin membicarakan tawaran kuliah di luar negeri yang waktu itu", Heechul spontan memalingkan wajahnya menatap suaminya, Tuan Oh yang kini terdiam sejenak memandang Luhan yang sibuk meneguk air minum.

"Aku istirahat di rumah hari ini. Setelah makan kita bisa bicara di ruang kerja appa…", jawab Tuan Oh seraya memandang penuh arti pada Heechul yang kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya paham.

Mereka berdua sangat tahu pembicaraan seperti apa yang akan mereka hadapi nanti. Sepertinya Luhan ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang erat kaitannya dengan Jongin.

.

.

.

Sehun tidak tahu siapa atau hal apa yang mengincar kekasihnya. Oh Hankyung sama sekali tidak memberikan penjelasan yang memuaskan untuk Sehun. Ada banyak pertanyaan yang ingin dia ajukan hari ini pada sang appa tetapi melihat raut wajah Luhan yang menggeras dan datar setelah berbicara enam mata dengan appa dan eomma membuat Sehun mengurungkan niatnya.

Dia menyadari ada hal buruk yang terjadi di ruang kerja appa tadi pagi.

Sehun berdiri di beranda kamarnya. Dari tempat ini dia bisa melihat jelas Jongin yang sedang memainkan kedua kakinya dalam air ditemani Luhan yang tersenyum kecil menanggapi celotehan namja tan tersebut. Wajahnya terlihat lebih cerah dibandingkan tadi. Setidaknya tidak terlalu pucat dan kusut.

"Perasaanku tidak enak", gumam Sehun sambil memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan angin malam berhembus sepoi-sepoi. Sedikit dingin namun membuatnya lebih tenang, Terlalu banyak hal yang tidak jelas dan itu membuatnya tertekan. Jongin yang diincar seseorang. Luhan yang tingkahnya semakin aneh dan lebih sering berada diluar rumah. Entah untuk urusan apa. Sepengetahuannya, Luhan bukan tipikal namja sejenisnya yang akan menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya untuk sebuah kehidupan malam. Appa yang makin protektif serta eomma yang menguasai hampir keseluruhan waktu Jongin.

Suara cipratan air membuat Sehun membuka matanya dan dengan cepat menatap kearah Jongin yang saat ini tertawa kecil melihat Luhan merenggut sebal. Wajah serta sebagian kecil baju Luhan terlihat basah dan Sehun yakin itu pasti ulah Jongin.

.

.

.

"Kau menyebalkan kakak ipar!", sungut Luhan sambil menyeka sebagian kecil wajahnya yang basah terciprat air menggunakan lengan sweater biru yang dikenakannya.

"Habisnya kau tiba-tiba melamun dan kenapa? Ada masalah?", kali ini giliran Luhan yang terkekeh mendapati Jongin yang memandangnya kuatir. Dia menyadari sikap kakak iparnya ini sedikit berubah menjadi lebih lembut dan hangat dibandingkan saat pertemuan pertama mereka di atap sekolah dulu.

"Kau melamun lagi kan?!", Jongin berdecak sebal karena lagi-lagi Luhan hanyut dalam pikirannya dan tak merespon Jongin.

"Yakh sudah aku masuk saja ke dalam. Silahkan kau melamu sepuasmu"

_**GREP**_

Langkah Jongin terhenti ketika sebelah tangannya ditahan Luhan yang kali ini memandanginya dengan tatapan yang sedikit berbeda. Entah perasaan Jongin saja atau bukan tetapi ada rasa yang begitu asing menyergapnya saat matanya bertatapan langsung dengan Luhan.

Lama keduanya bertahan diposisi tersebut sampai Luhan melepaskan genggamannya,"Duduklah! Aku hanya ingin melihatmu malam ini"

Jongin tercekat mendengar penuturan Luhan yang untungnya sedang menatap riak air yang timbul akibat ayunan kakinya. Perasaannya makin tidak tenang dan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat dengan gelisah.

"Jongin-ah… Jongin-ah….Jongin-ah…..", dahi Jongin berkerut heran sesaat setelah mengucapkan namanya berulang kali, Luhan malah tertawa kecil kemudian merapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan tertiup angin.

"Terima kasih"

Luhan menarik kedua kakinya dari dalam air, berdiri kemudian menunduk memandangi Jongin,"Aku sangat bersyukur melihatmu dengan sangat dekat dan jelas malam ini", dan setelah mengatakan itu Jongin memejamkan mata bersamaan dengan Luhan sudah menjauh dari pandangannya sambil menempelkan ponsel di telinganya.

_Apa ini? Kenapa denganku?_

_._

_._

_._

"Jadi karena dendam pribadi eoh?", tanya seorang namja berkulit putih pucat dengan surai ikal berwarna cokelat terang dan pipi bulat pada namja tinggi lainnya.

"Begitulah Kyu", namja tinggi itu – Changmin – adalah salah satu orang suruhan Tuan Oh Hankyung tersenyum tipis. Dia merogoh kantong celananya mendengar dering ponsel,"Yah Tuan muda?"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepala sejenak menanggapi bahasa tubuh Changmin yang meminta ijin menerima telpon di luar ruangan dan gantian menjaga 2 orang namja yang terkulai lemah di sofa. Bau alcohol menyeruak pekat menusuk hidungnya,"Kalian yang tidak sayang nyawa. Berani-beraninya mengincar tuan muda Jongin. Bodoh…"

"Mereka mau kita apakan?", tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, dia membuka mulut bertanya pada Changmin yang kini berdiri dibalik punggungnya.

"Bawa ke tempat biasa. Tuan Muda Luhan sendiri yang akan turun tangan", Changmin menjentikkan jarinya dan tak lama 2 orang berjas hitam muncul di belakangnya,"Seret mereka dan bawa ke tempat biasa"

"Baik!"

"Kau sudah tahu otak bodoh yang memberikan instruksi pada mereka berdua?"

Changmin melirik Kyuhyun yang kini berbalik memandanginya,"Sepertinya dugaan tuan muda Luhan terbukti. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang cukup bodoh dan tidak sayang nyawa yang berani melakukan hal sekotor ini…", sebuah kekehan sinis terdengar dari mulut Kyuhyun,"Siapapun dia, aku turut berduka cita. Malaikat maut kini mengintai hidupnya yang ku jamin tidak akan lebih dari seminggu. Yosh! Kita kembali ke markas dan menunggu kedatangan Tuan Muda Luhan kan? Ayo cepat"

_._

_._

_._

_Selang 1 jam kemudian …._

_**SET…PAK**_

_**Zzzhhinngg…..**_

Semua yang ada ditempat itu kontan menahan napas saat Luhan dengan santainya melemparkan pisau berukuran sedang kearah 2 namja yang kini terikat satu. Pisau tersebut meluncur mulus dan menancap tepat diatas kepala. Mata mereka membelalak horror. Jantung pun nyaris terhenti. Beberapa helai rambut mereka berguguran kala tanpa sengaja pisau itu meluncur dan mengikis helai rambut pendek mereka,"Masih ingin membuka mata setelah ini atau langsung menemui malaikat maut?", sudah tertulis di awal kan kalau Heechul memiliki darah mafia dari ayahnya. Maka dengan begitu keturunan Heechul pun otomatis memiliki darah yang sama. Darah mafia. Darah pembunuh berdarah dingin. Termasuk Luhan.

Jangan kira dibalik tampangnya yang lembut dan sedikit flower boy, nyatanya dia memiliki sisi gelap yang sama menakutkan dengan Heechul, Sehun, dan Jongin, Mekskipun harus diakui, dia tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan 3 orang tersebut.

"Kuulangi sekali saja. Siapa orang bodoh yang sudah memerintahkan kalian untuk mengincar Jongin?"

Sebuah ringisan menyayat terdengar dari mulut seorang namja yang saat ini rahangnya dicengkram kuat Luhan."Sampai hitungan ketiga jika kalian belum mengatakannya, maka- seluruh keluargamu akan kubunuh juga", sebuah ponsel berada dalam genggaman tangan Luhan bersamaan dengan bunyi panggilan keluar,"Yeoboseyo oppa?"

Ponsel tersebut adalah milik salah satu namja yang terikat.

Luhan menyeringai puas mendapati wajah pucat namja yang berada dalam cengkaramannya,"Tolong jangan sentuh adikku", pintanya terbata-bata.

_**PRANG**_

Ponsel pun meluncur deras dari tangan Luhan dan pecah berkeping-keping menghantam tembok.

"Aku tidak akan membuat perhitungan dengan adikmu itu. Jadi cepat katakan apa saja yang kalian tahu!"

"Ba-baik. Akan kuceritakan semuanya…", Luhan mendelik sadis pada namja lain yang nampak keberatan dengan partnernya itu,"Bodoh! Jangan katakan! Kita belum membalas dendam pada Jong-"

_**DHUARR**_

Pelipis namja itu berlubang.

"Kau- kenapa kau tem-", tubuhnya gemetar hebat mendapati teman kriminalnya itu merenggang nyawa karena ditembak salah satu bodyguard berjas hitam dari jarak yang cukup jauh,"Aku benci orang jahat yang tidak ingin bertobat jadi apa kau ingin menyusul temanmu ke akhirat?"

Namja itu sudah ketakutan setengah mati. Tubuhnya bergetar tanpa bisa dia cegah. Bergerak saja tidak mampu. Ikatan tali yang membelit tubuhnya sangat kuat sampai-sampai dia merasa peredaran darahnya tersendat. Belum lagi Luhan yang tidak mengurangi kekuatan cengkramanya. Tidak. Dia tidak ingin mati disini. Lebih baik mengaku. Mengatakan semua yang dia ketahui. Keluar dari sini dan kalaupun dipenjarakan, tidak apa-apa. Hal tersebut lebih baik ketimbang mengakhiri hidupnya di tangan titisan iblis seperti Luhan.

"Aku akan mengatakannya. Akan kuceritakan"

"Baiklah. Jangan sia-siakan kebaikanku padamu. Sedikit saja kau mencoba berbohong padaku, seketika itu juga kau akan bertemu kembali dengan temanmu di akhirat sana. Paham?"

_._

_._

_._

"Hoek… hoek… uhuk…", Beberapa pasang mata menatap nanar sosok namja berkulit tan yang nampak lemas dan kini bersandar pada tembok.

"Jongin sayang kau kenapa-", Heechul melotot horror mendapati calon menantu kesayangannya terduduk lemas di dekat watafel dengan keringat mengalir pada wajahnya yang pucat pasi,"Hoekk... hoeek ... eomma-", Hati Heechul mencelos mendengar suara lirih Jongin,"KENAPA KALIAN HANYA BERDIRI DISITU DAN TIDAK MELAKUKAN APA-APA! TELPON DOKTER DAN SURUH SEHUN PULANG SEKARANG! KUBUNUH KALIAN SEMUA KALAU TERJADI APA-APA DENGAN JONGIN!", teriak Heechul murka sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada bahu Jongin. Semua maid yang mendapat semprotan pedas dari Nyonya besar berlari tunggang langgang dengan heboh.

"Eomma- badanku lemas. Perutku tidak enak- hoek", Heechul meringis sedih melihat muntahan Jongin yang sebagian besarnya terdiri dari air. Sedari kemarin dia tidak mengkonsumsi apapun kecuali air putih. Dia terus saja mengeluh mual dengan makanan-makanan yang tersaji. Sebelah tangannya terangkat memijit pelan tengkuk Jongin,"Sabar sebentar sayang. Dokter dalam perjalanan…"

"Nyonya, Dokter sebentar lagi tiba disini. Tuan Muda Sehun dan Tuan Besar Hankyung sedang rapat dengan investor asal China dan tidak bisa diganggu. Tuan Muda Luhan dalam perjalanan pulang", lapor salah satu maid.

"Sambungkan telponku dengan Sehun atau perlu Hankyung sekalian. Cepat! Biarkan aku yang berbicara dengan mereka berdua..,", Heechul meraih ponsel yang diberikan maid setelah membaringkan Jongin yang terkulai pingsan diatas ranjang. Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kepanikan yang melandanya saat ini. Sehun dan sang suami sedang mengikuti rapat di kantor sedangkan putra bungsunya, Luhan sejak semalam tidak pulang ke rumah.

"Sekretaris Han, berikan teleponnya pada Sehun atau Hankyung", perintah Heechul dingin. Manik tajamnya menatap lekat sosok Jongin yang terbaring lemah,"Kau jaga dia. Aku keluar sebentar"

.

.

.

"Tapi nyonya, Tuan sedang ra-"

"Berikan ponselnya pada mereka atau kau tidak akan melihat matahari terbit lagi keesokan harinya Tuan Han", Heechul mendesis berbahaya yang sukses membuat beberapa maid meneguk ludah kasar. Aura Nyonya besar menjadi sangat mengerikan jika berkaitan dengan Jongin. Dia tidak akan main-main dengan ucapannya sekalipun harus membunuh orang. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Heechul memiliki darah mafia yang menurun dari sang ayah.

"Ba-baik Nyonya besar"

Meskipun tidak mendengar pembicaraan Nyonya besar dengan sekretaris Han, para Maid itu yakin sepenuhnya jika saat ini Tuan Han bergidik ngeri mendengar ancaman sang ratu iblis barusan.

"Iya chagi", sontak Heechul menghela napas lega mendapati suara Hankyung menyapanya,"Pulang ke rumah sekarang", perintah Nyonya besar mutlak tanpa basa-basi.

_1 detik…_

_3 detik…_

_5 detik…_

"Tolonglah eomma - hentikan sikap manjamu itu, Ingat umur. Appa dan aku sedang rapat"

Ucapan Sehun yang seenaknya berhasil membuat pelipis Heechul berkedut-kedut kencang,"OH SEHUN…", oh Tidak! Serempak semua maid menutup telinga mereka dengan tangan masing-masing sebelum,"CALON MENANTUKU SEDANG SEKARAT DAN KAU BILANG KALIAN SEDANG RAPAT?! AKU BUNUH KALIAN SEMUA YANG ADA DISITU JIKA DALAM 10 MENIT TIDAK MUNCUL DIHADAPANKU! KALAU SAMPAI LUHAN YANG PERTAMA KALI TIBA DIBANDINGKANMU, JANGAN HARAP KAU BISA MENIKAHI JONGINKU TUAN OH! DAN KAU TUAN HANGKYUNG, 5 BULAN KAU TIDUR DILUAR KALAU MASIH MENERUSKAN RAPAT SIALANMU ITU!

_Pip Pip Pip…_

_PRANG_

Heechul membanting ponsel mahal tersebut ke lantai dan dengan cepat airmukanya berubah lembut ketika manik matanya menangkap sosok Jongin yang memandanginya dengan berkaca-kaca,"Eomma-"

.

.

.

"Tolong cepat Pak Lee... Jongin/Jonginie sakit…", ucap appa dan anak heboh yang mau tidak mau membuat sang supir – Pak Lee – mengemudi dengan kikuk. Keduanya membatalkan rapat saat Heechul menutup sambungan telepon dan meminta sekretaris Han mengatur ulang jadwal yang baru. Ancaman Heechul tidak main-main. Bahkan teriakannya di ponsel beberapa saat lalu sampai terdengar keluar yang akhirnya membuat investor asal China tersebut tertawa lepas dan mengangguk maklum. Mereka tidak habis pikir bagaimana seseorang yang berwibawa dan memiliki ketenangan emosi luar biasa seperti Tuan Oh Hankyung dengan mudahnya bertekuk lutut pada seorang yeoja berdarah mafia seperti Kim Heechul. _(Chae: Noh tuh si bocah setan malah tunduk juga kan sama dedeknya chae. Readers: ganggu aja ni Chae. Minggir sana!)_

"_KALAU SAMPAI LUHAN YANG PERTAMA KALI TIBA DIBANDINGKANMU, JANGAN HARAP KAU BISA MENIKAHI JONGINKU TUAN OH!"_

"Huah… appa… aku tidak mau Jongin malah dinikahkan dengan Luhan!"

"_DAN KAU TUAN HANGKYUNG, 5 BULAN KAU TIDUR DILUAR KALAU MASIH MENERUSKAN RAPAT SIALANMU ITU!"_

"Appa juga tidak mau 5 bulan tidur di luar tanpa ada eommamu disamping appa"

Yah Tuhan, melihat tampang frustasi Tuan besar dan Tuan Muda Oh membawa kesenangan sendiri untuk Pak Lee. Jarang-jarang mereka bertingkah normal seperti ini. Setiap harinya mereka selalu mengenakan topeng dingin dan sangat pandai mengontrol emosi. Kali ini mereka berdua seakan tidak ada bedanya dengan manusia lain.

.

.

.

_**BRAK**_

"Eomma, Jong-", Ucapannya terhenti begitu saja saat melihat seorang namja paruh baya yang tidak lain adalah dokter pribadi keluar Oh sejak dulu sedang memeriksa keadaan Jongin. Disisi berlainan sang eomma, Heechul mengenggam erat tangan Jongin yang lemah dan mendingin. Cenderung sedikit basah. Tidak henti-hentinya dia mengusap lembut punggung tangan Jongin guna menyalurkan kehangatannya.

"Bagaimana?", kali ini Luhan yang membuka suara.

Jung uisa mengulas senyuman tipis bermaksud untuk menenangkan Nyonya Oh dan Tuan Muda Luhan,"Hasilnya baru bisa diketahui beberapa hari ke depan. Untuk mengatasi mual, sudah kutuliskan resep obat dan harus segera ditebus. Bagaimanapun caranya Jongin harus bisa mengisi perutnya dengan makanan. Dia juga memiliki masalah dengan lambung. Berikan makanan lunak seperti bubur terlebih dahulu. Porsinya sedikit tapi sering. Jongin juga harus cukup beristirahat. Aku akan langsung mengabari anda dan Nyonya besar jika hasil tesnya sudah keluar. Aku permisi"

.

.

.

Luhan mengusap wajahnya lelah dan mendudukkan dirinya tepat disisi samping Jongin yang lain.

"Ada yang menganggumu Luhan?"

"Nanti saja kita bicarakan eomma. Keadaan Jongin yang sekarang lebih penting", ditengah-tengah guratan lelah dan kusut yang tergambar jelas di wajah tampannya, Luhan masih sempat mengulas senyuman kecil yang membuat Heechul mengangguk ragu.

_Yah, keadaan Jongin lebih penting…_

"Eomma- Sehun?", suara lirih Jongin terdengar, mengalihkan perhatian Heechul dan Luhan yang menatapnya lekat,"Dia dalam perjalanan kesini. Bersabar sebentar kakak ipar", Luhan mengelus lembut rambut Jongin. Perlahan kelopak mata Jongin makin terasa berat dan terpejam.

"Kubunuh mereka berdua….", Luhan tertawa kecil mendengar desisan tajam sang ratu setan aka eommanya.

_Bersiaplah menghadapi hukumanmu Sehun, appa. Semoga kalian selamat kali ini…_

_._

.

.

_**Luhan POV**_

_"Kalau kau bertanya mengenai hubungan Sohyun dan Jongin berarti tidak lepas dari sosok Jun Jihyun. Baiklah, eomma akan menjelaskannya padamu. Jangan menyela dan dengarkan baik-baik. Sehabis itu jika masih ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, baru kau boleh membuka mulut untuk bertanya. Deal?"_

_"Deal"_

_"Kau mungkin sudah mendengar rumor jelek mengenai artis itu. Rumor yang mengatakan bahwa sebelum pernikahannya dengan Kim Kibum, dia sudah memiliki anak dari pernikahan sebelumnya. Tentu saja ketika hal itu dikonfirmasikan pada Jihyun, dia membantah habis-habisan. Faktanya adalah pernikahan dia yang sekarang adalah pernikahan kedua. Sebelumnya dia sudah menikah dengan seorang namja dari kalangan biasa yang bekerja pada salah satu kantor pemerintahan bernama Kim Jonghyun. Pernikahan mereka tidak direstui oleh keluarga Jihyun yang akhirnya membuat Jihyun tercoret dari daftar ahli waris keluarga konglomerat Jun. Jihyun yang saat itu sedang merintis karir di bidang acting pun harus rela mengubur impiannya dalam-dalam karena sebuah kejadian yang tidak pernah dia sangka sebelumnya"_

_"Dia hamil 2 bulan. Bertahun-tahun setelah itu, Kim Jonghyun meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan. Meninggalkan seorang istri dan seorang anak. Beberapa hari setelah pemakaman Jonghyun, Jihyun membuang anak kandungnya sendiri di sebuah panti asuhan dan merintis kembali karirnya dari bawah… Setelah itu dia bertemu seorang namja mapan dan tenar sekelas Kibum. Mereka memutuskan untuk menikah dan lahirlah Kim Sohyun. Siapa sangka sebuah takdir mempertemukan kembali Jihyun dengan anak kandung yang sudah lama dia campakkan? Siapa juga yang mengira jika anak itu-lah yang menyelamatkan saudari tirinya dari pembully-an? Dan siapa yang tahu pada akhirnya anak kandung Jihyun dan anak tiri Jihyun adalah musuh bebuyutan?"_

_"Jan-"_

_"Jangan menyela ucapanku! Jika yang kau pikirkan saat ini anak kandung Jihyun dari pernikahan pertama dan kemudian dibuang di panti asuhan adalah Kim Jongin, maka yang bisa kukatakan yakni- kau benar! Kim Jongin adalah putra kandung Jun Jihyun bersama Kim Jonghyun. Saudara tiri dari Kim Sohyun"_

_"Tidak mungkin… kenapa ada kebetulan seperti ini?!"_

_"Sudah kubilang kan- kita tidak pernah tahu takdir seperti apa yang telah terhubung. Ah, dan kau sudah tahu kalau Jun Naeul yang tidak lain adalah kepala sekolah kalian sendiri, dia adalah bibi kandung Jongin. Adik kandung Jun Jihyun"_

_"MWO?! Tunggu- tapi kenapa Jongin"_

_"Tsk! Peringatan terakhirku jangan menyela lagi tuan muda Oh! Jongin tidak pernah mengakui siapapun keluarga Jun sebagai keluarganya. Dia hanya mengakui Kim Jonghyun sebagai satu-satunya orang tua sekaligus keluarga yang dia miliki. Jongin sudah terluka sekian lama karena keegoisan Jihyun dan keluarga Jun sendiri. Meskipun secara tidak langsung keluarga Jun sudah mendepak Jongin dari keluarga mereka. Karena itu, apapun yang terjadi pada Sohyun, itu bukan urusan kita apalagi Jongin. Mereka yang memutuskan hubungan lebih dulu. Jika Sohyun terluka atau yang terburuk sekalipun terjadi, jangan biarkan Jongin terlibat. Dia adalah bagian keluarga Oh. Bukan Jun. Dia Kim yang sudah menjadi Oh. Tidak akan kubiarkan mereka menyentuh anakku lagi"_

_"Eomma bagaimanapun mereka adalah ibu dan anak"_

_"Sayangnya Jongin tidak pernah menganggap Jihyun sebagai ibunya. Dia sudah menutup hatinya dari Jihyun dan keluarga Jun. Aku akan mempertaruhkan seluruh hidupku untuk melindungi Jongin. Karena aku ibunya dan dia anakku. Ingat itu baik-baik Oh Luhan! Jun Jihyun bukanlah ibu Jongin. Aku-lah ibunya!", ucapan tegas yang lebih berupa pernyataan itu mengakhiri sesi pembicaraan Hecchul, Hankyung, dan Luhan._

Hidup Jongin begitu rumit. Memiliki seorang ibu yang sudah membuangnya. Terlibat masalah karena menyelamatkan adik tirinya sendiri.

_Yah Tuhan, Kim Jongin- kali ini apa lagi? Aku harus memulainya darimana? Menyelidiki orang yang mengincarmu beberapa waktu belakangan ini sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil apapun. Mereka seolah lenyap. Belum lagi kondisi fisikmu yang mendadak turun seperti ini. Aku ragu, apakah kau harus tahu situasi sebenarnya?_

_Apakah aku harus memberitahumu kalau sekarang, kemungkinan terbesar yang diincar orang itu untuk menarikmu keluar adalah adik-adikmu…_

_Krystal, Luna, dan Sohyun._

_Aku harus bagaimana?_

_**Luhan POV end**_

_._

_._

_._

_**Flashback on **_

Jongin menatap lembut pada Heechul yang melihatnya penuh tanya,"Aku menunggu diluar. Jangan terlalu lama berada ditempat sialan ini eomma…", dan kemudian pandangan dinginnya beralih pada Jihyun.

"Tentu saja Chagi..."

Setelah pintu ruangan itu tertutup, Heechul memalingkan wajahnya menatap Jun Naeul dan Jihyun bergantian.

"Nah, bagaimana rasanya Jihyun-ssi?", jujur saja Jihyun tersentak kaget mendengar nada dingin dan tatapan sinis dari yeoja seanggun Heechul,"Rasanya ketika anak kandungmu sendiri memanggilku eomma dan justru menghadiahkanmu tatapan membunuh? Apakah sakit?"

Jihyun tidak berkutik sedikit pun. Nyaris sama dengan Naeul yang tetap membungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat sambil sesekali menatap takut ke arah Heechul,"Aku bukan orang baik seperti yang kalian sangka," sebuah seringaian mematikan terukir dibibir Heechul,"Terlebih jika ada orang asing yang hendak mengusik ketenangan anak-anakku. Aku akan dengan senang hati membuatnya tertidur selama-lamanya. Kau mengerti Jihyun-ssi? Naeul-ssi? Sekalipun keluarga besar kalian ikut andil nantinya, aku tidak akan segan-segan. Jadi,-", Heechul beranjak mendekati Jihyun. Kedua tangannya terlipat didepan dada dengan ulasan senyum tanpa dosa,"Jangan menyentuh Jongin. Dia anakku. Bukan anakmu. Seujung jari saja kau menyakitinya, aku bersumpah akan menghancurkanmu, karirmu, keluarga besarmu, bahkan keluargamu yang sekarang tanpa tersisa satupun. Berhenti membuat Jonginku tersiksa. Kau mengerti? Nah, aku permisi dulu. Tidak baik membuat seorang anak menunggu terlalu lama", Heechul membungkukkan badannya sejenak sebelum kembali menatap Jihyun"Bukankah begitu Jihyun-ssi? Jaga diri baik-baik. Aku berharap kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi- untuk selamanya", desisan kalimat terakhir Heehul berhasil membuat Naeul dan Jihyun gemetar.

Heechul terlalu bahaya. Sorot matanya dan ucapan tadi tidak main-main. Dia bersungguh-sungguh.

"Eonnie- dia", Naeul tercekik. Suaranya mendadak hilang. Tekanan yang baru didapatkannya tadi sangat berefek.

"Jongin anakku tapi kenapa dia-"

_SET_

Jihyun nyaris limbung dan untungnya dengan cepat dia berpegangan pada ujung meja kerja Naeul.

"Wanita itu- sial! Jongin anakku!"

_**Flashback off**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Keesokkan harinya…**_

"Bubble tea rasa cokelat!"

"Es krim strawberry, cokelat, dan vanilla!"

"Sehun bau! Menjauh sana!"

"Luhan dimana? Luhan? Lu? Hoeeh.. Luhan….."

"Boneka keroro?"

"Aku mau boneka anjing ukuran besar warna cokelat ... huee …"

"CEPAT CARIKAN SEMUA YANG JONGINIEKU MINTA!"

Suasana di kediaman keluarga Oh menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih ramai dari biasanya. Teriakan Heechul dan gaduhnya para maid beraktivitas membuat hari-hari berlalu dengan cepat. Yah- berlalu begitu saja dan akhirnya melupakan seasuatu. Terlalu larut dalam sebuah rutinitas yang menyenangkan akan mempengaruhi tingkat kewaspadaan seseorang. Hal itu juga berlaku disaat keluarga Oh nyaris melupakan terror yang menimpa Jongin belakangan ini.

_._

_._

_._

"Ingat pulang? Aku kira kau sudah lupa jalan pulang ke rumah dan mungkin tidak ingat sama sekali kalau ada seorang anak yang menunggumu kembali", Kibum – suami kedua Jihyun – berucap dingin. Badannya memunggungi posisi Jihyun sekarang ini tapi tatapan sengit dan menakutkan serasa menghujam tubuh Jihyun secara langsung.

"Kau juga sama kan?!", balas Jihyun tidak ingin kalah. Dia melangkah tegas memperpendek jarak antaranya dan Kibum,"Aku berpikir jangan-jangan kehidupanmu di Amerika jauh lebih menarik daripada keluargamu disini"

Jihyun bisa menangkap dengan sangat jelas sorot mata dingin yang dipantulkan jendela kaca berukuran besar yang berdiri kokoh di depan Kibum. Sosok namja yang sudah bertahun-tahun menyandang status resmi sebagai suaminya itu tersenyum miring,"Berjauhan darimu semakin membuatku berpikir jernih kalau hubungan ini harus diakhiri secepatnya"dan voila! Jihyun tertegun dengan wajah pucat.

"Jangan bercanda Kim Kibum!"

"Kau pikir hal ini patut dijadikan bahan lelucon?", Kibum berbalik dan menyunggingkan senyuman remeh yang membuat Jihyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat,"Surat perceraian kita dalam proses. Begitu selesai, cepat tanda tangani. Myungsoo dan Sohyun berada dibawah pengasuhanku", ucap Kibum mutlak tanpa ada keraguan sedikit pun.

"KIM KIBUM! KAU JANGAN EGOIS! SOHYUN ANAKKU! DIA HARUS DENGANKU!"

"JUN JIHYUN! JANGAN BERTERIAK PADAKU!", Kibum yang terlampau lelah hari itu tanpa sadar tersulut emosinya dan akhirnya berbalik membentak Jihyun dengan nada keras untuk pertama kali. Dia baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di Korea setelah menempuh perjalanan selama kurang lebih 14 jam dari Amerika dan sekarang berdebat dengan istrinya atau mungkin dalam proses menjadi mantan istri semakin membuatnya lelah secara emosional. Kibum melirik sebuah sofa yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini dan lebih memilih menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya dengan kedua mata yang terpejam.

Bertahun-tahun hidup sebagai suami-istri bersama Jihyun membuatnya cukup mengenal watak yeoja ini. Jihyun yang haus akan kasih sayang dan tak akan pernah mengalah terhadap apapun yang dia inginkan. Sekalipun jika hal itu membutuhkan begitu banyak pengorbanan. Selama dia menginginkan, dia harus mendapatkannya. Begitulah Jihyun. Sangat egois. Mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Mementingkan dunia acting yang sedari dulu dicita-citakannya. Menikmati pekerjaannya sebagai seorang aktris dan melupakan keberadaan anak-anak yang membutuhkan kasih sayang dan kehadirannya.

"Ucapan terakhirmu tadi adalah salah satu alasan kenapa aku menginginkan perceraian ini Jihyun", kelopak mata Kibum terbuka. Kepalanya mendonggak menatap lampu Kristal 4 tingkat yang menggantung indah dilangit-langit rumah,"Dari awal kau tidak bisa menerima Myungsoo sebagai anakmu. Karena itulah dia menjauh".

Tenggorokan Jihyun serasa tercekik begitu Kibum memberikan tatapan nelangsa padanya,"Dan aku sebagai ayahnya tidak menyadari itu lebih awal. Aku membuat anakku menderita dan akhirnya pergi dariku. Aku lelah Jihyun. Maafkan aku. Tapi jangan berharap hak asuh Sohyun menjadi milikmu karena aku tidak ingin anak perempuan tunggalku kekurangan kasih sayang dan perhatian dari wanita gila kerja dan haus akan ketenaran sepertimu"

_BLAM_

Sosok Kibum telah menghilang dibalik pintu. Tinggallah Jihyun yang langsung merosot dan jatuh terduduk di lantai dengan airmata menggenang pada kedua pelupuk matanya,"Hiks- Hiks- Kenapa jadi begini Tuhan? Kenapa kau mengutukku seperti ini?! Hiks-"

.

.

.

_**Sohyun POV **_

"_Surat perceraian kita dalam proses. Begitu selesai, cepat tanda tangani. Myungsoo dan Sohyun berada dibawah pengasuhanku"_

"_KIM KIBUM! KAU JANGAN EGOIS! SOHYUN ANAKKU! DIA HARUS DENGANKU!"_

"_Ucapan terakhirmu tadi adalah salah satu alasan kenapa aku menginginkan perceraian ini Jihyun"_

"_Dari awal kau tidak bisa menerima Myungsoo sebagai anakmu. Karena itulah dia menjauh"._

"_Dan aku sebagai ayahnya tidak menyadari itu lebih awal. Aku membuat anakku menderita dan akhirnya pergi dariku. Aku lelah Jihyun. Maafkan aku. Tapi jangan berharap hak asuh Sohyun menjadi milikmu karena aku tidak ingin anak perempuan tunggalku kekurangan kasih sayang dan perhatian dari wanita gila kerja dan haus akan ketenaran sepertimu"_

"_Aku akan tinggal bersamamu jika yeoja itu pergi. Jangan pernah kau bermimpi suatu hari nanti aku dan yeoja itu bisa tinggal bersama. Di sekolah nanti, jangan pernah sekalipun kau memanggilku oppa. Jangan berada ditempat yang sama denganku, ataupun memberitahu temanmu kalau aku adalah oppamu. Aku hanya anak tunggal. Kau bukan adikku sekalipun kita memiliki ayah yang sama. Paham?"_

_Aku tidak tahu kaki ini membawaku melangkah ke mana. Aku juga tidak peduli. Satu yang pasti hanyalah aku ingin pergi sejauh mungkin. Menghindari pertengkaran kedua orangtuaku yang langsung meletus padahal mereka sudah terlampau lama berjauhan. Eomma yang menetap di korea dan appa di Amerika. Aku pikir, sekali mereka bertemu setidaknya rasa rindu dapat mempersatukan mereka kembali. Tetapi sia-sia saja. Mereka akan bercerai… berpisah dan itu berarti keluargaku tidak akan lengkap seperti dulu. _

_Eh?_

"_Ini sudah larut malam dan kenapa anak kecil sepertimu malahan berkeliaran tak tentu arah? Bagaimana jika kau ikut dengan kami, anak manis…. hahahaha …."_

_Sohyun mengkeret ketakutan. Kakinya serasa mati langkah. Dia ingin kabur dari tempat itu namun kalah cepat dengan gerakan seorang namja yang sudah menggendongnya seperti karung beras dan menyekapnya di jok belakang mobil hitam yang terparkir tidak jauh dari posisi mereka saat ini. Sohyun tercengang kaget saat melihat dua orang sunbae di sekolahnya sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dengan kedua tangan diikat tali dan plester yang membekap mulutnya. _

_Krystal sunbae... Luna sunbae…_

_Hiks… appa… Myungsoo oppa… tolong... tolong Sohyun…._

_**Sohyun POV end **_

_._

_._

_._

_**DEG**_

_Perasaanku tidak enak…. Pikir Myungsoo _

_**CKLEK…**_

"Selamat datang putraku yang tampan", sebuah suara menyapa Myungsoo saat kakinya baru saja melangkah masuk apartemen pribadinya. Untuk sesaat Myungsoo termangu dengan siluet appa kandungnya yang berdiri sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya berharap Myungsoo akan berlari memeluknya mungkin. Tapi harapan namja baya tersebut salah. Myungsoo memasang wajah stoic dan tatapan tajam pada appanya sendiri.

"Aish- kontrol ekspresimu itu. Aku lebih memilih dimaki anakku sendiri dibandingkan mendapat tatapan permusuhan darinya. Kau tidak merindukanku?", KiBum masih sempat-sempatnya menggoda anak laki-lakinya pada akhir kalimat tadi. Dia sibuk mengeluarkan beberapa barang dari koper besar yang berada tepat disamping tubuhnya.

"Ada perlu apa kesini? Darimana kau tahu password apartemenku?", Myungsoo menatap tak suka ketika sang appa malah semakin sibuk membuka plastik yang membungkus kado-kado yang dia belikan untuk Myungsoo sebelum menuju Seoul.

"A-iya. Aku lupa. Tidak ada dariku yang tidak kau ketahui kecuali perasaanku sendri. Iyakah? Tsk! Menyebalkan!", cibir Myungsoo sinis dan voila! Ucapan barusan berhasil menarik perhatian KiBum yang tersenyum kecil memandang anaknya tersebut.

"Aku akan bercerai dengannya"

"Bersabarlah sedikit lagi Myungsoo. Kali ini appa tidak ingin mengorbankanmu. Appa akan memperbaiki semuanya. Kau bisa menunggu sebentar lagi kan?", ucapan Kibum yang terdengar lirih dan memelas membuat Myungsoo sedikit tersentuh. Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik appanya semakin kurus saja.

"Lalu Sohyun?"

"Sohyun ikut bersama kita. Kau setuju nak? Appa, akan mendengarkan apapun yang kau katakana. Jangan menutup diri dariku. Aku tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk membaca hatimu. Tidak juga peka. Tapi aku- tetaplah appamu. Setelah ini selesai, ayo kita mulai dari awal? Hanya ada appa, Kau, dan adikmu – Sohyun. Bisakah Myungsoo?", dan detik berikutnya KiBum menitikkan airmata bahagia disaat tubuh rentanya dipeluk hangat oleh putranya sendiri. Kehilangan mengajarkan KiBum untuk lebih menghargai apa dan siapa yang dimilikinya saat ini.

.

.

.

_**Keesokan paginya…**_

_**Luhan POV **_

"Krystal, Luna, dan Sohyun menghilang semalam Tuan muda…"

"MWO?! Bagaimana bisa?! Bukannya kalian sudah menangkap orang yang disebutkan namja brengsek itu?"

"Sudah Tuan muda, Tetapi setelah dikonfirmasikan lagi ada yang janggal dari cerita tersebut"

"Janggal bagaimana?"

_Kami semua berkomplot untuk menyingkirkan Jongin. Selama ini dia-lah yang menindas kami dan kejadian terakhir yang membuatku menyimpan dendam padanya adalah ketika dia menghajarku habis-habisan di kamar mandi sekolah. Dia telah melukai harga diriku sebagai seorang namja dan tentu saja taidak bisa kuterima. Sampai suatu saat aku bertemu secara tak sengaja dengan seorang namja bernama Han Chansung. Dia juga salah satu korban Jongin dan mengatakan padaku jika dia mengetahui kehidupan rahasia Jongin yang penuh misteri. Karena itulah aku ikut dalam rencana ini. Jongin bukan orang baik-baik. Dia memiliki banyak musuh yang bisa kapan saja mencelakainya. Seperti kali ini, kami mengincar orang-orang terdekatnya untuk disekap. Memancingnya keluar dan menuntaskan dendam kami padanya. _

_Han Chansung?_

"Han Chansung yang mereka maksudkan bukanlah otak utama dari kejadian ini. Ada orang lain yang berada dibelakang Chansung. Lagipula kalau ditilik secara seksama, Chansung tidak memiliki cukup alasan untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada Jongin. Satu-satunya kejadian yang menghubungkan dirinya dan Tuan muda Jongin hanyalah ketika adu balapan waktu itu. Dia kalah telak dari Tuan muda Jongin. Sangat aneh jika hanya karena alasan itu, dia bisa melakukan ini semua. Terlalu mudah untuk dilacak. Seperti janggal saja…"

"Tidak ada lagi berita baru mengenai Chansung?"

"Hm… beberapa saat yang lalu Kyuhyun menghubungiku dan mengatakan bahwa belakangan ini Chansung sering mengunjungi sebuah rumah sakIt swasta di Seoul. Sepertinya ada keluarga atau orang terdekatnya yang sedang menjalani perawatan disana. Apakah harus kita selidiki lebih dalam?"

"Iya. Selidiki siapa yang ada di rumah sakit itu… untuk tujuan apa Chansung kesana dan siapa-siapa saja yang berhubungan dengan Changsung belakangan ini. Jangan lewatkan hal sekecil apapun itu. Beritahu aku langsung begitu kalian mendapatkan informasi terbaru dan satu lagi, jangan sampai Sehun dan Jongin mengetahui hal ini. Rahasiakan dari mereka. Kalau sampai ada yang membocorkannya, aku tidak akan segan-segan turun tangan. Paham?"

"Baik Tuan Muda. Saya paham"

_Han Chansung merupakan salah satu member di Sinchon. Dia adalah pembalap berbakat dan salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang sudah dikalahkan secara telak oleh Jongin aka Kai (Ingat Bad Boy chapter 1 dimana Jongin berhasil merebut posisi pertama dari mobil di depannya ketika menikung tajam). Kekalahan tersebut sangat berefek padanya karena dia gagal mendapatkan uang dalam jumlah besar yang dipertaruhkan malam itu. Seandainya dia menang- uang tersebut akan dia gunakan untuk biaya operasi ayahnya yang menderita tumor pancreas yang kini dirawat di salah satu rumah sakit swasta di Seoul. Sampai suatu saat ada seorang namja yang berinisiatif meminjamkan uang dalam jumlah besar pada Chansung. Tentu saja orang itu tidak bisa menolak. Sebagai ganti dari pinjaman uang tersebut, Chansung harus membantu namja itu mendapatkan Kai. _

_Informasi lainnya, ada seseorang dibelakang mereka juga yang ternyata mengenal betul rahasia Kai-sang pembalap misterius Sinchon- . Dan dia adalah orang yang mungkin anda kenal Tuan Muda…. Orang itu satu-satunya yang mengetahui siapa dalang dibalik kejadian penculikkan nona Krystal dan Luna… "_

Rahasia Kai?

"_Salah seorang anak buahku mendengar sendiri kalau namja bermata sipit itu menanyakan soal Kai pada orang disebelahnya. Entah kebetulan atau tidak menurut pengakuan anak buahku, mereka pernah melihatmu dan Jongin berada di Sinchon sedang berbicara dengan seorang namja yang baru saja mengikuti pertandingan balapan. Dengan kata lain, ketika kau dan Jongin berada di Sinchon, namja bermata sipit itu juga ada ditempat yang sama. Sepertinya dia mengetahui sesuatu. Tolong jangan sampai hyungmu mengetahui hal ini. Jika dia tahu, urusannya malah semakin rumit. Kau sangat mengenal bagaimana watak hyungmu kan?"_

Sial! Jangan bilang tujuan Myungsoo waktu itu di Sinchon adalah untuk menyelidiki Kai? Shit! Dia musuh bebuyutan Jongin di sekolah dan sudah pasti sangat mengenal Jongin. Akan dengan mudah dia menyimpulkan sosok sebenarnya dari Kai yang selama ini bersembunyi dibalik masker dan jaket berhoodie yang selalu dikenakannya. Dia pasti tahu kalau Kai dan Jongin adalah orang yang sama.

"Brengsek kau! Cepat… cari KIM MYUNGSOO sekarang juga!"

_._

_._

_._

"Kakak ipar… aku pinjam ponselmu sebentar bisa?", Jongin sontak menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Luhan yang melambaikan ponsel kepunyaannya yang kini berada ditangan Luhan dari lantai 2,"Boleh. Setelah selesai kembalikan pada tempatnya yang semula yah…"

"YOSH kakak ipar…", dengan berlari kecil Luhan berbalik menuju kamarnya.

Manik matanya menatap lekat dan seksama setiap pesan dan nomor telepon yang tersimpan dalam ponsel Jongin. Sejauh ini wajahnya terlihat biasa-biasa saja sampai ketika ponsel tersebut berdering nyaring menampilkan sebuah nomor asing.

"Yeoboseyo?", Kali ini Luhan menjawab panggilan masuk tersebut dengan suara sedikit menyamai Jongin.

Keningnya berkerut seketika dengan wajah tegang memerah. Sebelah tangannya meremas ujung selimut sampai kusut…

_**PRANK…**_

Ponsel miliknya sendiri terlempar menghantam tembok kamar.

"_Hey Kai- sang pembalap misterius Sinchon- atau lebih tepatnya kupanggil Kim Jongin. Lama tidak berjumpa. Kau tidak merindukanku? Hahahahaha…. Masih ingat tawaranku malam itu? Bagaimana kalau kita bertanding lagi? Kali ini dengan taruhan yang lebih besar dan bernilai dan aku berani jamin kau tidak akan mungkin menolak ketika mendengar suara adik-adikmu tersayang …. Ayo ucapkan salam pada kakak tercinta kalian…"_

"_Oppa... jangan kemari! Jangan dengarkan apapun yang dia katakan! Jangan! Pokoknya Jangan….Op-"_

"_Sssttt…. Kalimatmu barusan bukanlah sebuah ucapan salam yang baik. Nah, bagaimana Kim Jongin? Ingin mempertimbangkan ulang tawaranku? Jika kau muncul di arena balapan Sinchon, adik-adikmu akan kulepaskan tapi jika tidak maka ucapkan salam perpisahan pada mereka. Ketika kau muncul nanti, jangan coba-coba menghindari pertandingan denganku. Mengerti? Kalau kau menang lagi dariku, adik-adikmu akan kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing tanpa luka sekecil apapun tetapi jika kau kalah dan masih ingin mereka selamat, kau harus menjadi milikku seorang. Bagaimana? Pikirkan baik-baik tawaran terakhirku kali ini Jongin. Aku tunggu kau besok di Sinchon jam 11 malam. Sendirian tanpa siapapun. Paham? Selamat beristirahat Kim Jongin….hahahaha… semoga malam ini kau mimpi indah karena besok adalah mimpi terburuk sepanjang hidupmu…"_

_**Tut Tut Tut …**_

"Luhan….", seketika Luhan tersadar dari keterkagetannya,"Ne? Tunggu sebentar aku ke bawah kakak ipar….", teriaknya seraya memandangi layar ponsel Jongin yang sudah menggelap kembali. Jarinya bergerak dilayar ponsel tersebut menghapus nomor yang baru saja masuk.

_Dia kenal suara itu… suara yang meskipun hanya sekali dia dengarkan tetapi begitu jelas teringat…_

_Ternyata kau-_

_Sesuai dugaanku…_

_Cih!_

.

.

.

"Baby….. ", Jongin terperanjat kaget saat sebuah suara berat menyapa organ pendengarannya dari jarak yang sangat dekat dengan kedua lengan yang ikut memeluk pinggang rampingnya.

"Menjauh dariku Oh Sehun! Kau bau sekali!", pekik Jongin histeris dengan tubuh meronta hebat dalam pelukan Sehun,"Aku baru selesai mandi Jonginku sayang…. Tidak mungkin aku bau seperti katamu…..", balas Sehun setengah merenggut protes. Dia melepaskan pelukannya itu dan hanya bisa menatap jengkel pada Luhan yang kini dipeluk Jongin,"Luhan wangi… Jongin suka sekali wangi tubuhnya Luhan….."

Sehun tidak habis pikir. Belakangan ini Jongin semakin bertingkah ajaib. Namja imut yang digilainya itu semakin pandai bertingkah manja. Tidak seperti dulu dimana dia selalu menunjukkan sisi manly-nya. Yah meskipun sesekali dia bertingkah seperti anak kecil padanya. Sesekali dan wajar kan? Tapi coba lihat sekarang! Jongin semakin menjauhi dirinya dan menempel erat bak inang dan pohonnya pada Luhan. Ketika Sehun dengan keras menjauhkan Jongin dari Luhan yang didapatinya adalah lemparan segala macam benda yang bisa dijangkau Jongin.

Mau tidak mau kali ini dia membiarkan saja Jongin bertingkah sangat amat manja pada Luhan.

Lebih baik begini daripada mendengar tangisan Jongin yang histeris mencari Luhan dan ditambah lagi amukan Heechul karena anak menantun kesayangannya menangis.

"Kau cemburu?"

"Tidak", Luhan meringis berbahaya saat Sehun dengan cueknya menarik kursi dan mendudukinya. Dia tidak sekalipun memandang kearah Luhan yang kini masih dipeluk Jongin.

"Yakin tidak cemburu? Jongin-ah…. Antara aku dan Sehun, mana yang kau sukai?", Jongin yang ditanyai segera mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Sehun dan Luhan bergantian,"Tentu saja Luhan. Sehun kan bau, menyebalkan, mukanya juga menyeramkan. Lihat saja badannya putih pucat seperti tidak ada darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Sudah begitu manjanya minta ampun…. Kekanakan dan sering ribut dengan eomma. Ck! Aku jauh lebih menyukai Luhan…. Luhan kan... wangi, baik, tampan-"

Oh ayolah Kim Jongin… apakah kau tidak menyadari setiap ucapanmu barusan telah sukses membuat Sehun menahan emosinya… Keningnya sampai berdenyut kencang dan napas yang memburu cepat.

"Pokoknya Luhan yang terbaik…"

_**BRAK!**_

Kontan Jongin terdiam dengan wajah tercengang kaget melihat Sehun menggebrak meja makan dengan sangat kuat sampai kaca yang melapisi meja tersebut retak,"DIAM! MAAF SAJA KALAU LUHAN LEBIH BAIK DARIKU! YAH SUDAH, KALAU LUHAN YANG LEBIH KAU SUKAI DIBANDINGKANKU- KAU SAJA YANG MENIKAH DENGANNYA!", bentak Sehun kasar. Dia memandang tajam Jongin yang terpaku.

"Hiks-", sebuah isakan lolos keluar dari bibir Jongin. Bersama itu pula tatapan tajam Sehun berubah menjadi lembut. Bisa dilihat kalau Sehun sepertinya juga kaget ketika dirinya sendiri ternyata membentak Jongin. Orang yang dicintainya itu kini membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Luhan.

"OH SEHUNNNN…."

_**GLEK!**_

Sehun meneguk ludahnya kasar setelah mendengar suara desisan tajam yang diperuntukkannya. Suara desisan berbahaya yang tidak hanya diucapkan Luhan tapi oleh seseorang yang kini berada tepat dibelakang tubuhnya.

Desisisan orang inilah yang paling menakutkan. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Sehun menoleh ke belakang,"E-eo-eommma….", dan benar! Heechul berdiri di belakang Sehun dengan aura yang mematikan.

"Mati saja kau Oh Sehun…"

_**Bak bak Bak Buk... PRANK...**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Keesokan malamnya…. Tepat jam 11 **_

_**CKIITT….**_

Sebuah mobil sport yang sudah tidak asing bagi member Sinchon telah terparkir sempurna dilintasan beraspal mulus yang sering dijadikan arena balap… Tak jauh dari tempat mobil itu terparkir berdiri seorang namja yang tingginya diatas rata-rata. Sebuah seringaian miring tercipta diwajahnya ketika sang pengemudia mobil sport Zenvo ST1 berwarna putih telah membanting pintu mobil dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Selamat datang di Sinchon… Kai… Ingin segera memulai balapannya?", Kai mendecih muak melihat tampang namja yang sekarang bergerak membuka pintu mobil sport hitamnya,"Kita mulai saja mimpi burukmu, Kai…"

Sinchon kembali dipadati orang banyak. Sekian lama menghilang dari arena balap, Kai – sang pembalap misterius – telah kembali dan berhadapan dengn musuh bebuyutannya yang juga cukup populer. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Tao.

Dari kaca disampingnya, Kai bisa melhat dengan jelas tatapan tajam Tao yang disertai seringaian remeh untuknya. Mulut Kai berdecak kuat. Dia tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu meladeni namja brengsek seperti Tao. Sekarang yang penting untuknya adalah menjalani pertandingan ini sebaik mungkin. Konsentrasi penuh dan sisanya sudah dia serahkan pada seseorang yang akan menanggani urusan lain dengan lebih baik.

_Cepatlah… dan semoga berhasil… _

_._

_._

_._

_**Di waktu bersamaan namun di tempat yang berbeda….**_

"Siapa kalian-", teriak sekumpulan namja berpenampilan sangar ketika segerombolan orang tiba-tiba masuk dan membuat keributan.

"Habisi mereka tanpa kecuali…!"

"Kalian baik-baik saja kan? Tidak diapa-apakan oleh mereka kan?", tanya Sehun yang dengan cekatannya melepaskan ikatan tali yang membelit tangan dan kaki Krystal dan Luna.

"Gwencahanyo oppa. Jongin oppa dimana? Dia-"

"Sohyun-ah….", beberapa pasang mata ditempat itu kompak mengalihkan pandangan pada sumber teriakan barusan.

Sehun mengerang jengkel.

"Bangsat! BRENGSEK KAU KIM MYUNGSOO! "

Tubuh Myungsoo terpental menghantam tembok saat Sehun menendangnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

_**Uhuk… uhuk…**_

"PENGECUT! BRENGSEK! MATI SAJA KAU! SHIT!"

Sehun secara membabi buta menghajar tubuh kecil Myungsoo. Baju kaos putih berlengan panjang Myungsoo langsung ternodai beberapa tetesan darah miliknya. Pukulan Sehun terbilang menyamai kekuatan pukulan Jongin. Myungsoo semakin tidak berdaya. Penglihatannya kini buram… samar-samar dia melihat sesosok orang yang berlari mendekatinya,"Oppa… Myungsoo oppa… hiks… oppa…"

_Itu suara Sohyun._

_Suara adiknya yang menghilang sejak kedatangan KiBum 2 hari lalu._

Sebuah senyuman tipis tersungging ketika tangan Sohyun – adik tirinya – kini menghapus tetesan darah yang dirasa telah membasahi wajahnya.

"Berhenti memukulinya seperti itu Oh Sehun! Kim Myungsoo bukan otak sesungguhnya dari kejadian ini. Menjauh darinya sekarang…", mendengar suara tegas sang appa, Sehun melangkah mundur tanpa melepaskan tatapan tajam penuh amarahnya dari tubuh Myungsoo.

"Oppa- hiks"

"Jongin- dia… dia dalam bahaya", dengan terbata-bata Myungsoo membuka mulutnya. Dia berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya yang terasa remuk karena ulah brutal Sehun.

"Apa maksudmu?", tanya Sehun dingin. Tatapan manik matanya beralih pada Luna yang tadi menarik ujung jaketnya,"Jongin oppa mungkin ada di Sinchon. Kemarin seorang namja tinggi berkulit gelap menelponnya dan mengajaknya taruhan. Dia bilang jika ingin kami selamat, Jongin oppa harus datang seorang diri ke Sinchon dan bertanding balapan dengannya jam 11 tepat. Tolong susul Jongin oppa. Dia dalam bahaya. Namja itu sangat menakutkan…"

"Namanya siapa? Siapa nama namja itu?"

"Tao", gantian Myungsoo yang menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Myungsoo beranjak berdiri sambil dibantu Sohyun,"Namanya Tao. Musuh bebuyutan Kai… atau yang kita kenal sebagai Kim Jongin"

.

.

.

_**Sehun POV**_

_Tidak mungkin…. Tidak… _

_Kenapa begini kejadiannya?!_

Tanpa sadar aku mencengkram kuat kemudi mobil yang sedang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tidak ada yang kupikirkan selain kejadian barusan.

"_Aku memang terlibat dalam rencana ini. Rencana yang disusun sendiri oleh Tao. Aku yang notabene adalah musuh_ _bebuyutan Jongin di sekolah didatangi secara mendadak olehnya. Dia pernah melihatku di Sinchon padahal kedatanganku kesana hanya sekali dan memang tidak direncanakan sebelumnya. Ketika itu aku melihat pertandingan balapan yang ternyata diikuti oleh Tao. Disana juga aku bertemu Luhan, salah seorang teman kelas Jongin. Dia berdiri bersisian bersama seorang namja bermasker putih dan berjaket hoodie dekat sebuah mobil sport Zenvo putih. Karena penasaran, aku pun bertanya pada orang disebelahku mengenai namja bermasker tersebut. Dia bilang namanya Kai. Akan tetapi, bagiku- secara fisik saja aku bisa langsung mengenali kalau Kai itu Jongin. Itulah awal bagaimana aku mengetahui rahasia Jongin. Sosoknya yang begitu populer di dunia balapan Sinchon dan club-club malam sebagai Kai"_

"_Apakah kau memberitahu rahasia Jongin padanya?"_

"_Bukan aku. Anak buahku yang sebelumnya terbaring diranjang rumah sakit-lah yang membocorkannya pada Tao. Aku bisa pastikan, Tao hanya mengetahui salah satu rahasia Jongin yaitu sosoknya sebagai Kai. Sedangkan rahasia lainnya hanya aku yang tahu"_

"_Rahasia lain? Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Rahasia mengenai ibu kandung Jongin… "_

"_MWO?! Ibu kandung?"_

"_Kita akan membicarakannya di rumah nanti Sehun. Sekarang kita harus pastikan keberadaan Jongin"_

"_Sebelum itu, jangan katakan kalau appa dan eomma sudah mengetahuinya dari awal?"_

"_Sayangnya, iya. Kami sudah mengetahui semuanya. Bukan hanya kami tapi juga Luhan, adikmu. Dia juga baru mengetahui jati diri Jongin beberapa hari lalu. Mengenai Myungsoo dan kejadian lainnya, Luhan-lah yang diam-diam menyelidiki. Maaf karena appa yang memintanya untuk tidak memberitahumu"_

_._

_._

"_Sehun-eommamu bilang Jongin sedang bersamanya membuat kue"_

"_Tapi orang-orangku sendiri bilang kalau Kai ada di Sinchon sedang bertanding. Dia mengemudikan Zenvo ST1 berwarna putih kan? Kalau Jongin di rumah bersama eommamu lantas yang mengemudikan Zenvo putih dan bertanding bersama Tao siapa?"_

_Sial! Bagaimana aku tidak menyadarinya?! _

_Aku mohon…. Berhati-hatilah Luhan!_

_Aku hampir tiba… tolong… baik-baiklah…_

_**Sehun POV end**_

.

.

.

_**Flashback on**_

"Bagiku kau sangat berarti, Jongin. Hari pertama sekolah dan saat aku menemukanmu terlelap di atap, sejak itulah aku jatuh cinta padamu. Menggelikan sekali. Padahal sebelumnya, anak-anak lain sudah memperingatiku mengenaimu. Mengatakan semua kelakuan burukmu dan karena itulah aku jadi membayangkan yang seram-seram tentangmu. Aku tidak percaya- semakin aku ingin mengenalmu justru kau semakin menghindariku. Pandangan matamu yang dingin menusuk, perkataanmu yang datar dan ketus, aku seolah-olah kuman yang akan menginfeksimu jika kau terlalu lama berada dekat denganku. Kau adalah orang pertama yang kucintai selama ini. Sebisa mungkin aku berupaya melindungimu tapi hari itu hampir saja aku menyakitimu lebih jauh lagi. Berbuat kasar terhadap Sehun dan membuatmu ketakutan sampai-sampai Jiyeon perlu menghajarku agar tenang…. ", Jongin menghentikan sejenak acara mari makan roti berbagai isi mendengar ucapan Luhan. Dia memenundukkan kepalanya sejenak,"Sejak melihat sikapmu yang melembut pada Sehun dan sebaliknya, saat itu juga aku menyerah. Sekarang, aku sungguh-sungguh menganggapmu sebagai bagian keluarga Oh. Hanya kau yang boleh menjadi kakak iparku. Tidak yang lain. Jadi, tetaplah disisi Sehun, eomma, dan appa. Jangan sekali-kali kau pergi dari sisi mereka untuk alasan apapun. Aku pasti melindungimu… Kau mau berjanji kan?"

Jongin tak langsung menjawab. Perasaan takut yang jarang dirasakannya kembali menyergap. Perkataan Luhan dan sorot matanya yang meredup kembali menyesakkan dada Jongin. Dia akui- dia mulai menyayangi Luhan sebagai temannya sendiri. Ketidaknyamanan yang terasa kala bersama Luhan perlahan menghilang.

Jongin semakin terbiasa dengan adanya Luhan.

Luhanlah yang menjaganya saat Sehun pergi.

Luhan-lah yang berdiri didepannya, melindunginya dari Tao ketika di Sinchon.

Luhan-lah yang selama ini memanjakannya.

"Haruskah aku berjanji juga?"

Sebenarnya Jongin menghindari pembicaraan tidak mengenakkan seperti ini bersama Luhan. Setiap kali mendengar kata demi kata yang Luhan utarakan, semakin dia merasa janggal. Ada yang tidak beres dengan ini semua.

"Ayolah… selama ini aku selalu menuruti semua permintaanmu. Mulai dari memintaku memborong semua roti yang ada untuk dibawa ke apartemen Sehun waktu itu, terus menyuruhku berpakaian seperti yeoja dan akhrinya memotretku tanpa ijin, menyuruhku mengantarmu ke club untuk membunuh Kris si bodoh itu! Apa lagi yah,, hem… terlalu banyak untuk kusebutkan!", Luhan tetaplah Luhan. Dia terkekeh geli sambil mengusak rambut Jongin dengan lembut,"Berjanjilah untukku. Kau tetap disisi mereka dan jaga dirimu baik-baik. Bisakah kau berjanji?", ulang Luhan.

Jongin meneguk salivanya dalam. Dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Otaknya blank seketika.

"Jongin…"

"Aku berjanji padamu Lu. Tapi, kau juga harus menjaga dirimu baik-baik. Kau mengerti?", akhirnya Jongin mendesah lega saat Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya sambil memamerkan senyuman lebar andalannya.

"_Aku akan menjaga diriku baik-baik. Tetapi jika untuk melindungimu, aku akan melakukan apapun. Meski harus mengorbankan diriku sendiri … Kau harus bahagia Jongin. Kau dan si raja setan itu. Aku sungguh ingin melihat kalian berdua bahagia selamanya"_

_**Flashback off**_

.

.

.

"Aku akan mengeluarkan dari sini… Kau tidak akan apa-apa. Kumohon, bertahanlah… hiks- Lu... Aku mohon bertahan…", tangisan Jongin pun pecah ketika darah merah kental mengalir tiada henti dari sekujur tubuh Luhan. Teman sekelas yang merangkap calon adik iparnya kini terjepit didalam mobil yang terbalik karena tabrakan beruntun dengan mobil lain yang ternyata dikemudikan Tao, sang lawannya kali ini.

_**DHUARR…**_

Bunyi ledakan besar yang kemudian disusul nyala api dan asap membumbung tinggi membuat kerumunan yang terbentuk ditempat itu semakin tak terkendali. Mereka sibuk berteriak dan membawa air dalam jumlah besar untuk memadamkan api yang bersumber dari mobil Tao.

Samar-samar bau bahan bakar tercium oleh Luhan.

"Jongin-ah…. Menjauhlah dariku. Pergi-", dengan sisa tenaganya Luhan mendorong tubuh Jongin yang sedang berusaha melepaskan seatbelt ditubuh Luhan. Percuma. Karena kalaupun seatbelt itu terlepas, Luhan tidak bisa bergerak sedikit pun dari posisi duduknya sekarang. Kedua kakinya terjepit dan mati rasa. Badannya sontak lemah dan basah karena keringat dan darah yang saling berbaur. Bau anyir pekat membuat Jongin menahan mual sambil sesekali memegangi perutnya.

"DIAM! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKANMU TERJEBAK DISNI. KAU PASTI BEBAS. KAU PASTI SELAMAT. BERTAHANLAH… AKU MOHON-HIKS..."

"Hey, jangan menangis"

Jongin semakin mengeraskan tangisannya saat merasakan tangan Luhan yang berlumuran darah mengusap aliran bening yang mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"Aku tidak menangis. Kau salah lihat… hiks"

"Masih ingat perkataanku di kelas saat aku bertanya bagaima-na kalau kau hamil? Kau masih ingat?", Jongin mengangguk cepat.

"Aku serius. Jaga keponakanku bak-baik… aku percaya kau bisa menjadi eomma yang baik untuknya… dan tolong jangan ajarkan dia sisi gelapmu dan Sehun. Aku tidak ingin dia menjadi penerus raja setan itu. Hehehe…"

"Berhenti bicara. Darahmu semakin banyak Luhan", Jongin mengenggam erat tangan Luhan. Wajahnya panik melihat keadaan sekitar yang semakin hiruk- pikuk. Mobil ambulans dan pemadam kebakaran tak kunjung sampai. Sedangkan ditempat itu makin tertutupi asap tebal yang menganggu pernapasan.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Karena itu berbahagialah… ", ucap Luhan lirih.

"Lu-", ucapan Jongin terputus. Sudut matanya menangkap pergerakan api yang hendak menyambar mobil Luhan. Dia semakin asal berusaha menarik pintu kemudi yang penyok untuk mengeluarkan Luhan dari dalam sana.

"Eomma-bawa Jongin pergi", lirih Luhan sambil tersenyum simpul kearah Heechul yang menggigit bibirnya kuat. Mereka berdua sampai lebih dahulu di Sinchon ketika mendengar berita dari Hankyung kalau Luhan menggantikan posisi Jongin untuk balapan melawan pelaku penculikkan Krystal, Luna, dan Sohyun.

"LUHANN!"

Lagi, Luhan tersenyum kecil mendengar sebuah suara yang memanggilnya nyaring. Matanya tidak bisa melihat jelas siapa sosok yang sedang berlari menghampirinya tetapi dia yakini orang itu pasti Sehun, hyungnya sendiri.

"Luhan… jebal. Hyung akan mengeluarkanmu.. dimana kaitan seat-"

"Kakiku mati rasa hyung. Aku tidak bisa bergerak….", Luhan meneguk ludahnya kasar. Pandangan matanya semakin buram dan kesadarannya nyaris hilang,"Bawa Jongin dan eomma menjauh dari sini. Dia sedang hamil sekarang. Tolong bawa dia menjauh Sehun… cepat!"

Luhan memejamkan kedua matanya. Dia masih mendengar dengan jelas teriakan Jongin yang menolak menjauh darinya.

_Tes_

Setetes airmata mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"_Apa yang anda katakan Jung uisa?"_

"_Tuan Muda Jongin positif hamil. Beliau salah satu dari sedikit namja yang dapat mengandung. Kini usia kandungannya masih sangat muda. Tolong pastikan asupan nutrisi dan istirahat yang cukup untuknya. Jaga Tuan Muda sebaik mungkin"_

"_Yah Tuhan! Luhan sayang… akhirnya uri Jonginie hamil…Aku akan jadi seorang nenek…."_

"_Ne eomma. Aku akan menjadi ajjushinya… "_

"_Tapi rahasiakan ini dulu yah Luhan. Kita akan memberikan kejutan untuk pasangan itu. Setuju?"_

"_Iya eomma…"_

_Jongin-ah…. Terima kasih karena kau telah menjadi cinta pertama sekaligus cinta terakhir untukku. Dikehidupan selanjutnya, aku akan meminta pada Tuhan agar dipertemukan terlebih dahulu denganmu. Terima kasih… dan selamat tinggal… _

_**DHUARRR!**_

Bunyi ledakan kedua terdengar lagi. Kini berasal dari mobil Zenvo ST1 yang dikemudikan Luhan.

"TIDAK- TIDAK… LUHAN! LUHAN! HIKS… LUHAN… ", teriak Jongin histeris seraya meronta hebat dalam dekapan Sehun yang juga menitikkan airmata. Dia tidak sanggup melihat tubuh adiknya dilahap api. Kedua manik mata tajamnya terpejam erat.

_**BRUG**_

.

.

.

_**5 tahun kemudian….**_

"Luhannie…Luhannie… Lu"

"Yah Tuhan... baby. Jangan berteriak begitu. Luhan tidak akan hilang walau ditinggal sebentar di taman bermain sayang…", protes Sehun tak habis pikir dengan sikap istrinya yang semakin protektif dengan anak tunggal mereka.

"KALAU SAMPAI TERJADI APA-APA DENGAN LUHANNIEKU, KEPALAMU YANG AKAN KUPENGGAL DULUAN OH SEHUN!", ancam Jongin sadis yang mau tak mau membuat Sehun mengangkat tangannya menyerah. Dia selalu menjadi pihak yang kalah jika dibandingkan dengan Luhannie, Putra mereka.

"Arra... arra… kau kejam sekali dengan suami sendiri"

"Luhan… sayang... kau dimana?"

.

.

.

_**BATS…**_

_**BUK…**_

_**BRUG**_

"Hueeehhh mama…. Mama… hiks…mama….", pekik seorang bocah berpipi gempal bermata sipit sambil memegang dahinya yang memerah. Sebuah bola sepak bergulir pelan tak jauh dri tempatnya terjatuh. Rupanya bola sepak tersebut telah sukses membentur kening namja manis itu.

"Mian… mian… ", datanglah seorang bocah berambut kecoklatan. Matanya bulat berbinar dan paras yang menawan. Dia berlari kecil dengan wajah panik menghampiri bocah lainnya yang menangis sesunggukkan.

"Sakit?"

Tangan mungilnya menyibak poni yang menutupi kening bocah itu.

_Memerah…_

"Maafkan Luhannie yah? Maaf…."

Luhannie mnenunduk. Dia mengusap airmata yang mengalir diwajah cantik bocah tersebut.

"Hiks-"

"Maafkan Luhannie yah? Luhannie minta eomma mengobatimu. Arrachi? Uljima…."

Tangisan pun mereda seiring dengan senyuman lega yang diulas Luhan.

_**Cup**_

Kedip-kedip…

"Ini mantra supaya tidak terlalu sakit lagi. Eomma Luhannie sering melakukannya. Ketika Luhannie sakit, atau terluka eomma pasti mencium kening Luhannie. Bagaimana? Tidak terlalu sakit kan?"

"Ne…"

"Seokkie baby…", terdengar suara lembut mengalun menyapa indera pendengaran kedua bocah tersebut.

"Hiks- mama…..", namja manis itu berlari kecil menghambur ke pelukan seorang yeoja cantik berambut panjang sepunggung.

"Hey baby. Kenapa menangis sayang? Keningmu kenapa?"

"Luhannie minta maaf bibi. Tadi Luhannie sedang main bola terus tanpa sengaja bolanya tertendang kuat dan mengenai keningnya. Maafkan Luhannie, bibi…paman…", Yeoja cantik itu mengulas senyuman lebar.

"Eo? A- tidak apa-apa. Namamu siapa? Aku-"

"Oh Tuhan… Luhan! Sayang, kau baik-baik saja kan? Maafkan eomma yah? Appa bodohmu ini memang benar-benar keterlaluan. Dia merengek minta ditemani sarapan sama eomma. Maaf yah.. Gwenchanayo?", seru suara lain yang tidak kalah histeris ketika melihat putra tunggalnya sedang menunduk didepan 2 orang dewasa dan seorang anak kecil.

"Tsk! Appa tidak ingat umur. Sudah tua masih saja merengek sama eommanya Luhannie. Bodoh! Baka! Stupid!", rutuk Luhan dengan delikan sadis kearah samping sang appa berdiri.

"YAKH BOCAH! Aku ini appamu!"

"OH SEHUN... BERANINYA KAU MEMBENTAK LUHANNIEKU... 3 HARI KAU TIDUR DI KAMAR TAMU SAJA!", pekik Jongin kesal. Keluarga Oh tidak menyadari sepenuhnya beberapa orang yang kini menatap geli kearah mereka.

"Kalian lucu sekali sih,,,"

"A-kami… Ji?", Jongin tertegun heran. Adik perempuannya yang beberapa tahun lalu pergi ke luar negeri kini berdiri didepannya sambil mengendong seorang bocah.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Jongin oppa…. ", yah- yeoja cantik tersebut adalah Jiyeon.

"Jiyeon? Kris?", gumam Jongin kaget sekaligus bahagia.

"Kau kaget? HAHAHAHA…. Jadi anak ini anak kalian?", Kris mengusap lembut surai rambut Luhannie.

"Oh, iya. Nah sayang , ayo perkenalkan dirimu…."

"Anyyeong haseo… Oh Luhan imnida…."

"Kyaa…. Dia imut sekali… sepertimu oppa… untung saja ekspresinya tidak menurun dari Sehun-ssi. Hai tampan, aku bibi Jiyeon.. dia paman Kris… dan ini- Xiumin Wu…", Jongin tertawa kecil mendapati Jiyeon yang bisa langsung akrab dengan Luhannie.

"Xiumin Wu?"

"Jadi dia anak kalian? Kalian berdua-", Kris tersenyum simpul seraya mengangguk tegas. Sebelah tangannya melingkari pinggang ramping Jiyeon yang sekarang nampak memerah karena dipandangi intens oleh Jongin dan Sehun.

"Jiyeon istriku, Jongin-ah. Aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu atas kejadian waktu itu"

"Kyaa… chukkae!", Sehun berdecak sebal saat Jongin memeluk erat Jiyeon sekaligus Minseok yang terjepit diantara keduanya.

"Uhm… Seokkie baby, ingin bermain bola bersama Luhannie?"

"MWO? SEOKKIE BABY?", ucap ke-empat namja dewasa bersamaan dengan wajah syok.

"Yakh bocah! Aish... baby. Ini sakit..", sungut Sehun yang hendak memarahi Luhannie karena memanggil anak Jiyeon dan Kris dengan embel-embel baby seenaknya. Tetapi ternyata Jongin duluan yang menjewer sebelah telinganya.

"ORANG YANG KAU PANGGIL BOCAH ADALAH ANAKMU JUGA OH SEHUN. DIA PUNYA NAMA KARENA ITU PANGGIL NAMANYA!KAU MAU MATI HAH?!"

"Eugh… boleh", gumam Xiumin takut-takut.

"Cantiknya…. Eomma, bolehkan saat Luhannie besar nanti- Seokkie baby jadi pengantinnya Luhannie?"

"Ne?"

"Boleh bibi?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Karena Luhannie anak Jongin oppa sekaligus namja yang baik, tentu saja bibi ijinkan. Kalau Uri Seokkie bahagia bersama Luhan, kenapa tidak? Iyakan oppa?"

"Namja tembok, sepertinya di masa depan kita akan berbesan. Hahahaha…..", ujar Kris puas memandangi anak semata wayangnya bermain bola sepak bersama Luhan.

"Cih… semoga anakmu tidak semenyebalkan ayahnya…."

.

.

.

_**Sehun POV **_

_Kau lihat, uri Luhannie- dia benar-benar sepertimu. Sangat menyebalkan. Dia menempel terus pada Jonginieku. Terus mengataiku titisan raja setan. Tidak ingin kalah dariku untuk hal apapun. Tetapi- dia adalah karunia untukku dan Jonginie. Sebuah kehidupan yang kau lindungi sampai detik terakhir. _

_Adikku, kau bahagia disana?_

_Aku, Jongin, dan Luhannie- appa dan juga eomma, kami semua sangat bahagia. Banyak teman-teman Jongin dan relasi bisnis yang sangat menyukai anak itu. Dia begitu tenang sepertimu, mewarisi wajah imut seperti Jongin, dan seperti permintaanmu- kami selalu menjaganya._

_Terimakasih…._

_Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu yang telah menjaga istri dan anakku. Sebagai kekasihnya aku sungguh tidak berguna. Sebagai seorang kakak pun sama. Aku tidak bisa melindungimu. Kali ini, aku pasti bisa menjaga keluargaku sendiri. Karena itulah, kau harus bahagia disana. _

_Aku sangat menyayangimu, adikku tersayang…_

_Terima kasih… dan selamat tinggal…._

_**Sehun POV end**_

.

.

.

_**Jongin POV **_

_Aku tidak pernah membayangkan jika omonganmu kala itu benar-benar terjadi. Aku hamil. Anehkan? Seorang namja sepertiku bisa mengandung selayaknya yeoja. Aku sungguh tidak percaya. Begitu aku mulai merasakan adanya kehidupan yang bertumbuh setiap saat dalam perutku, aku diliputi ketakutan dan kecemasan. _

_Kenanganku semasa kecil kembali mengusikku._

_Aku takut jika nanti aku tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik._

_Aku tidak ingin anakku sepertiku. Dicampakkan dan terluka. Hidup sendirian tanpa kasih sayang dari keluarga yang lengkap._

_Tapi kau tahu, seseorang pernah mengatakan hal ini padaku,_

"_Tapi kalau aku, aku ingin kau yang merawat dan membesarkannya. Kau, Sehun, dan anak kalian- singkatnya kalian pasti menjadi keluarga yang bahagia. Aku akan senang melihatnya"._

_Ucapan itulah yang menguatkanku. _

_Yah, kalimat darimu-lah yang menyakinkanku jika aku bisa merawat dan membesarkan anak ini. _

_Aku sungguh menyesal telah melibatkanmu._

_Tapi kau harus tahu Lu, sedikitpun aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku melupakanmu. Kau selalu ada dalam hatiku. Dalam hati Luhannie kami. Dalam hati Sehun, appa, dan eomma. Kami tidak akan pernah tidak mengingatmu dalam setiap hembusan napas dan detak jantung kami. Semuanya karena kamu. _

_Kau yang membuat akhir seindah ini._

_Mulai sekarang, jangan mengkuatirkanku lagi._

_Aku tidak akan seceroboh dulu dan ah- iya! Aku sudah berhenti bekerja di club maupun balapan. Aku mengikuti semua permintaanmu waktu itu. Percayalah, aku tidak akan selemah dulu lagi. _

_Beristirahatlah dengan tenang_…

_Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku… terima kasih telah bertemu denganku… terima kasih telah mengisi hidupku… terima kasih telah melindungiku dengan segenap jiwamu…_

_Aku rasa kali ini aku mampu mengatakan kalimat ini padamu…_

_Yah- setelah 5 tahun ini… aku kira sudah saatnya mengucapkan salam perpisahan…_

_Selamat tinggal, adik iparku terkasih…._

_**Jongin POV end**_

.

.

.

_**Luhannie POV**_

_Lulu ajjushi… anyyeong…_

_Mianhae ne, Luhannie jarang menemui ajjushi akhir-akhir ini. Ajjushi, Luhannie bertemu seseorang kemarin. Dia saangggatttttt manis dan imut. Anak yang menggemaskan dengan pipi bakpao bulat gempal dan mata sipitnya. Namanya Xiumin Wu. Tapi Luhannie memanggilnya Seokkie baby. Suatu saat ketika Luhannie dewasa nanti, Seokkie baby akan menjadi pengantin Luhannie. Hehehehe… ajjushi harus datang ke pesta pernikahan Luhannie dan Seokkie baby pokoknya! Kemarin juga, Luhannie bertemu orangtua Seokkie baby. Ternyata mereka adalah adik dan sahabat dari eomma. Bibi Jiyeon yang cantik dan lucu serta paman muka kartun bernama Kris. Ajjushi kenal? Mereka__sangattttt baik. _

_Ajjushi, Luhannie merindukan ajjushi. Eomma bilang sewaktu Luhannie masih dalam perut eomma, Luhan Ajjushi yang menjaga eomma. Terima kasih… Luhannie bersungguh-sungguh bersyukur. Selain appa yang menyebalkan minta ampun, selain Heechul halmeoni yang baik hati, selain Hankyung harabeoji yang tampan… masih ada Luhan ajjushi yang melindungi eomma._

_Luhannie ingin segera dewasa sehingga bisa menjaga eomma. Terutama menjaga eomma dari terkaman appa yang jelek itu. Bantu Luhannie ne ajjushi. Percayakan eomma pada Luhannie. _

_Berbahagialah ajjushi…_

_Kami semua sangat mencintai dan merindukanmu…_

_Di kehidupan lain nantinya, Luhannie berharap bisa bertemu dan memeluk Luhan ajjushi seperti Luhannie memeluk eomma setiap saat. Jangan cemaskan Luhannie ne ajjushi dan terima kasih gelang peraknya. Heechul halmeoni bilang Luhan ajjushi sudah menitipkannya untuk diserahkan pada Luhannie. Gelang ini pasti Luhannie jaga sebaik mungkin._

_Tuhan, Tolong jaga paman Luhannie baik-baik disana. Pastikan paman Luhan tidur dan makan dengan cukup. Kalau paman sakit, cepat sembuhkan. Luhannie berterima kasih karena memiliki orang tua yang sayang dengan Luhannie. Memiliki Luhan ajjushi yang selalu menjaga Luhannie meskipun Luhannie tidak bisa melihatnya. Karena itu, Luhannie percayakan paman Luhan padamu Tuhan. _

_Amin…._

_**Luhannie POV end**_

.

"Nah Luhannie sayang, ayo kita pulang….", Jongin tersenyum hangat saat Luhannie menerima uluran tangannya. Keduanya melangkah pergi, meninggalkan pusara Luhan yang tampak bersinar keemasan diterpa bias mentari yang nyaris tenggelam kembali ke peraduannya.

"Kalian lama sekali…. Bicara apa saja dengan Luhan?", Luhannie mendecih sebal mendapati sang appa yang sering dikatainya raja setan dan muka tembok tengah bersandar didepan pintu mobil sambil melipat kedua tangan didepan dada,"Rahasia… iyakan baby?", Jongin mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada sang anak yang menjawabnya dengan senyuman simpul,"Arrghh… kalian berdua ini", tawa kecil pun keluar dari bibir Jongin. Sehun mengerang frustasi saat sang istri dan anaknya malah mengerjainya seperti sekarang ini.

"Kemari… ", Jongin dan Luhan sontak tertegun sejenak ketika Sehun mengulurkan kedua tangannya kearah mereka.

"Mari kita pulang…. Harabeoji dan Halmeoni, Jiyeon, Kris, dan Xiumin. Ada juga Krystal dan Luna … mereka semua menunggu kita di rumah"

.

.

.

Adakah yang bertanya mengenai kabar terbaru Myungsoo, Sohyun, dan Jihyun?

Myungsoo, Sohyun, dan Kim KiBum kembali ke Amerika. Disana mereka memulai dari awal hubungan antara ayah dan anak yang sempat merenggang. Rahasia mengenai oppa tiri Sohyun yang lain tidak pernah Myungsoo ungkap seperti permintaan Jongin dan keluarga Oh sendiri. Semenjak perceraiannya dengan KiBum, karir Jihyun merosot drastis. Dimasa tuanya dia tinggal seorang diridi mansion pribadi mewah miliknya. Tidak ada satu pun orang yang menemaninya…

Krytal menjadi seorang desainer baju kelas dunia yang sebentar lagi akan melangsungkan pernikahannya dengan namja keturunan Korea asli yang dia cintai. Sementara Luna sukses merintis karir dibidang tarik suara… Semuanya kembali pulih dan berakhir dengan baik.

.

.

Cinta yang tulus membutuhkan pengorbanan.

Dan pengorbanan itu menunjukkan seberapa besarnya cinta yang kita miliki untuk orang tersebut.

Bagi Luhan, Jongin segalanya. Dia bukan sekedar teman sekelas ataupun cinta pertama.

Jongin melebihi itu semua.

Dan pengorbanan yang dia lakukan tidak pernah dia sesali…

Demi orang yang sangat berarti untuknya, dia rela mengambil risiko sebesar itu.

Cintanya memang tidak berbalas bahkan sampai detik terakhir dia bernapas. Akan tetapi cinta Luhan pada Jongin-lah yang membuat akhir bahagia untuk orang-orang yang dikasihinya….

Cinta yang dimulai saat pertemuan pertama….

"_Kau siapa"_

"_Aku tidak berniat mengenalmu" _

"_Aku Luhan... murid baru dikelasmu. Pindahan dari China. Salam kenal Jongin…"_

_END_

.

.

Pesan Chae : Bahagiakanlah orang-orang yang berada disekitarmu sebelum semuanya terlambat…. Kebahagiaan bukanlah sesuatu yang kita dapatkan dari orang lain. Jika kita ingin, kita mampu menciptakan kebahagiaan untuk diri kita sendiri dan orang disekitar …

Jeongmal Gamsahamnida untuk readers sekalian atas respon dan review-nya terhadap fanfic Chae ini. Puas sama endingnya? Hahahaha…. Awalnya Chae dan Naeul berpikiran bakalan buat sad ending untuk HunKai. Dengan kata lain seharusnya di cerita ini Jongin yang meninggal tapi- hueeh... naluri Chae sebagai seorang kakak kumat lagi. Jadi beginilah. Luhan yang berkorban… maaf ne? Nah di kehidupan setelah meninggalnya Luhan pun, Chae pertemukan LUmIN.. Tengretereretng… *jiwa ship kumat

Fufufufu,,,

Awalnya memang udah rencana buat Luhan yang kena getah dan Hunkai punya anak. Namanya Luhan juga. Dan nanti bakalan ketemu bocah imut nan menggemaskan nama Minseok, HOHOHHO… Mengenai orangtua Minseok, Chae emang udah bikin happy ending untuk Jiyi dan Kris daddy. Mereka berdua kan idol favorit Chae juga... jadi begitulah. Chae gak terima bashing apapun mengenai Jiyeon yang Chae pairkan sama Kris daddy. Oke?

Luhan : dasar saeng kurang ajar! Kenapa seenaknya aja lo bunuh" gue disini?!

Chae : Lah, pernah denger gak pepatah bersakit-sakit dahulu bersenang-senang kemudian? Lu emang meninggal tapi noh hidup sebagai anaknya HunKai plus ketemu sama Minseok... kurang baek apa coba?! *ikutan emosi

Luhan: Tapi tetep aja gak nerima kalau gue jadi anaknya tuh bocah setan!

Sehun: Ngomongnya biasa aja kaliii… gak usah sampe nunjuk-nunjuk gue juga…

Luhan: aish... diem lu bocah! Gue yang protes kenapa lu harus sibuk ikutan koment?! Heh Chae, gue tetep gak terima sama endingnya kalau kayak gini. Gue sama Minseok belum jelas kan? Masa cuman ketemuan doank kayak gini? Mana Minseok gue anaknya si naga itu lagi…

Chae: *asah piso…lu ngomong daddy gue apaan hah?! Mau gue jadiin sate bakar lu?! Diem gak usah banyak bacon! Di fanfic laen lu bakalan sama Minseok. JADI GAK USAH PROTES" SEGALA! (Lihat jadwal update fanfic lainnya )

Luhan : ( Luhan mengkeret gegara Chae ancam. Siapa suruh lu ngomong yang jelek-jelek tentang daddy Chae sendiri ) Hiks- tapi-

Chae: Bad Boy ini khusus Hunkai. Uri lulu... plis deh gak usah merajuk begitu, Ingat umur. Udah tua juga. Minseok kan imut-imut badai gak cocok banget masuk di karakter bad boy. Kapan-kapan deh gue buat lumin khusus. Gak janji loh. KAPAN-KAPAN MAKSUD GUE…

Sehun: Ngomong umur sama Lu ge, dia-nya malah gak nyadar udah tua (lirik Chae). Sama-sama tua tapi kelakuannya masi kayak anak kecil

Chae : LU BILANG APA ALBINO?!

Sehun ngumpet dibalik badan Luhan

Chae: Tunggu giliran updatean _Comeback to me_. Gue nistain lu sampai kelewat batas. Dan buat lu, luluku tersayang- siap-siap jadi orang yang akan gue nistain lebih parah lagi di _Choose to love u_. Bodo amat sama kalian berdua… ( *teleportasi ke rumahnya dedek Jongin )

Luhan Sehun: Keknya yang gak pernah dia nistain cuman kris aja deh. Jongin kan udah dia nistain di fanfic lain. Chae lagi hobi buat dedeknya sendiri menderita. Kapan tuh naga satu dinistain yah?

Luhan : Perasaan gue aja mungkin yah… kenapa tuh anak kalau emosi suka jadiin kita berdua korban pelampiasannya yah? Kagak ada member lain lagi yah yang bisa dia jadikan tumbal? Dasar!

Chae : *muncul tiba-tiba …. Gak akan pernah. Karena dia, daddynya Chae… dan emang gue paling suka lampiasin amarah gue sama kalian berdua. *mehrong… teleportasi lagi…

Sekian drama abal-abal Chae sama tuh bocah berdua…

Bagaimana? Masih berminat review? Tolonglah reviewnya… hiks… biar Chae tahu apa pendapat kalian mengenai bad boy ini…. Oke? Akhir kata,

With Love

Chae, Kris, Kai

Sehun: Nape nama gue gak nongol diatas?

Luhan : Nama gue malahan gak pernah nongol…*garuk-garuk pasir

Chae : Bikin moment sama Kai baru nama kalian muncul lagi… kesel banget gue liat dedek Jongin kayak anak ilang. Kemane aja tuh seme-semenya… *lirik Sehun… Luhan..

Sehun : Nah kan, kenape gak nyebut nama Kris?

Chae : Urusan sama lu?!

Sehun : Jadi semenya Jongin yang bener ni siape-siape aja sih?

Chae : Kris sama Lu bocah! Seme Jongin hanya kalian berdua.

Sehun : terus napa liat-liat Luhan juga?! gak ada kah seme lain yang bisa gantiin kris gitu? Bosan gue tiap fanfic dia nongol terus. Kalau gak Kris pasti Luhan yang jadi orang ketiga…

Chae: Yang buat ide siapa? Yang ngetik fanfic siapa? Yang mikirin cast untuk meranin karakter di fanfic siapa? Chae kan? Yah udah gak usah ribut. Dan kenapa gue liat Luhan, gue suka ajah slight LuKai… Kalau lu bosan, tinggal bilang. Chae bakalan seneng hati gantiin posisinya lu sama Kris. Mau?

Sehun : Ogah! Seriusan deh, chae noona kayaknya masih dendam gegara gak ada stok hunkai moment terbaru ye?

Chae : Itu Kan.. lu yang bilang ogah lo… bukan Chae. Jadi gak usah protes. Di fanfic Chae emg hanya akan ada HunKai, KrisKai.. sebagai main pair. Gak akan ada yang lain… oke? Dan soal dendam.. emang! Gue dendam banget sama lu bocah! Benar-benar kesal sama lu! Cih! Bye …

With Love

Chae, Kris, Kai


End file.
